


【排球少年 全員/影日】荒野之音 應許之地 上部曲

by Djcking



Series: 【排球少年】影山飛雄依舊和日向翔陽較勁 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fantasy, M/M, Magic, Middle Ages, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 137,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25164994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djcking/pseuds/Djcking
Summary: 聽得見動物的聲音是件奇怪的事嗎？不管如何，至少日向翔陽聽得見動物學家準備與十二隻動物一起上路，並決定和命運爭戰、改變未來更要為那些來自荒野的聲音發聲
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: 【排球少年】影山飛雄依舊和日向翔陽較勁 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167734
Comments: 12
Kudos: 22





	1. 上部曲 01

**Author's Note:**

> ※TAG：日向中心、溫馨、治癒、劇情、架空、奇幻、動物  
> ※背景略述：這個世界裡有獸人和魔法師之類的存在，它是架空的，但你仍然可以把它想像成歐洲中世紀背景  
> ※大長篇，會分成上下部。上部曲為日向中心，影日還不明顯，下部曲就會有影日走向，然而主要還是日向中心，並且微量all日，總之會走劇情也會走感情  
> ※TAG裡的動物，會這麼打的原因是因為，這篇文裡面真的有動物XD（我不能再多做詳述了），沒有錯因為我覺得動物們很可愛，然後我很想讓日向被一群動物包圍XD但我也得坦白告訴大家我對動物的相關知識一點也不熟悉，大家就將就點看吧（大哭）  
> ※上部曲已全數打完，共計十四萬字，30章，估計每三天會發一次文  
> ※如果以上都OK並且各位也都接受我拙劣的文筆和充滿BUG的劇情，那我們就開始吧！

上部曲

01

日向翔陽在鑲著金邊的褐色木門前來回踱步，他手裡拎著的是一疊厚厚的羊皮紙，除此之外，他的口袋裡還有一盒印泥和一個赤牛角木頭印章，而背在他左肩上橫過來的麻布袋裡還有許多文件，捲起來的公文好幾卷都露了出來，袋子上頭的布根本無法將它們全數蓋住，那些滿出來的東西因為匆忙的腳而左右搖晃，大門終於被打開，他倏地抬頭，迫切的看向戴著眼鏡走出來的端莊女人，她身穿深紫色長裙，頭髮被盤成一個大圓，女人抬起高傲的下巴，話裡忍不住嫌棄：「先生，您的儀容可以再得體一些。」  
「謝謝您的告知，女士。」日向拉起笑容，他不能因為一點嘲諷就被激起情緒，這才只是剛開始，他已經等了將近一個月才排到這個位子：「那我想請問－現在是輪到我了嗎？」  
「日向翔陽先生？」女人瞇起眼睛，苛薄的語氣快燻到他的鼻腔。  
「是的，我是。」日向往褲袋裡摸去，他拿出了識別證和許可證。那或許正是女士嫌棄的原因之一，他捲到小腿的灰色褲子因為上午時去了一趟牧場而沾了些泥巴，那時離相約的時間只剩下三個小時，他沒有時間再回家更替衣服了，所以這也是他為何只穿著一身髒污的白襯衫，甚至連能代表他家族的徽章都沒有，說起來那也不是什麼多高的地位，而本身就沒什麼名聲的他在這樣掛著水晶吊燈和門上都能鑲上黃金的地方看起來有些格格不入。  
  
而他本人對此一點也不感到尷尬。  
女人的嫌棄簡直完完全全的溢滿出來，日向仍然笑著，他甚至對路過的女僕打了聲招呼，後者當然以奇怪的眼神投射回去，以為宅子破天荒的進來了下等農奴，日向見狀只是咳了幾聲，他兩隻手往衣服上擦了擦：「所以我可以進去了嗎？」  
「您當然可以。」女人將識別證遞回去，日向抽回來時花了點力氣，「再次提醒您，注意您的禮儀。」  
「再次謝謝您的告知，你人真好。」他投以甜甜的微笑，女人顯然對這招不領情，只是分外認為眼前的男士或許哪裡撞到了腦袋。她推開大門，日向抱著文件匆匆進去：「您好，很抱歉我如此不得體的穿著。」在綠色結實座椅上的擁腫男人似乎悶哼了聲，示意日向趕緊坐下。「我不在意你穿著如何。」  
「實在是太謝謝您了。」他愉快的語氣和男人緊促的眉頭打成微妙的平衡，日向拉開相較小型的紅色座椅，將手裡的公文一併攤到桌上：「那我們就直接開始吧，有關於動物棲息地的爭取－」  
「日向翔陽。」奧德里奇冷冷出聲，他將日向興匆匆攤開來的紙張給撥到一旁：「我不瞭解你為何要為這些看似不可能修改的法案如此費心。」  
「您和阿芙拉女士陷入熱愛時有想過自己為何會被她吸引嗎？」  
「……我想這不能相提並論，況且你也知道，我妻子的好一直都是外人所知曉的，她善良、溫柔、優雅……數不盡的優點都是屬於她的。」  
「那我想你也可以把這種心情將我對動物的熱情畫上等號。」  
「牠們難道和我的妻子一樣會幫你打領帶或泡茶？」  
「當然不，」日向輕笑出聲，「而是他們同樣珍貴美好，並且值得被他人重視。」  
「我真是越來越不懂你了。」奧德里奇搖了搖腦袋，他重新將文件給拿了回來，不曉得該怎麼回覆。

「如何？我都已經規劃得差不多了。」日向伸長脖子，希望可以為男人一條條作介紹，但奧德里奇只是豎著紙張，不打算將公文分享給提案者閱讀。動物學家仍然不氣餒的解釋：「你可以看看第四點，我們所需要的地方真的不大，只是得確保動物在那兒不會被獵人或非法人士給擅自捕捉或獵殺，他們可以自由的奔跑－完全不被設限的。」  
「這只是個開始。」日向將一直背在身上的包包給轉到身前，從裡頭拿出一張地圖：「你看這裡，這塊地會是個不錯的地方，這裡人煙稀少，開發度也相較其他地區還要低，雖然好像是被叫做禁林……但也無妨，我知道以前從來沒有人提過這種議案，因此我們要的真的不多，只要－」  
「夠了。」奧德里奇打住了日向的演講，男人的手肘支撐著他肥厚的臉頰，他的肉往下凹陷一塊，日向聞言也只能乖乖閉上嘴吧。  
男人翻閱的很快，日向甚至懷疑他根本沒有專心在自己已經精簡濃縮過後的文案上，他想開口說些什麼，奧德里奇沉悶的表情卻又消滅了他開口的想法，日向只好在柔軟的坐墊上乾坐了五分鐘有，早上一路到現在的奔波差點讓他打起瞌睡，是文件在桌上整理的沙沙聲將他帶回了現實。

「怎、怎麼樣？」日向立刻坐正起來，見男人沒有及時回話，他有點著急的繼續道：「求求你了奧德里奇，我修改了三次，每一次都去弄來更多資料，也只有你是願意聽我說這些蠢話的人了，每個案件到你手裡又需要經過將近一個月的審查時間，更不用說加上之後的審核，一年都過去了，許多動物也都跟著不見了。」他幾近哀求的口氣似乎仍沒能打動眼前的人，日向握緊拳頭，似乎再也柔軟不了：「奧德里奇，人們需要更多平權的意識，如果這個案子能被報上去，你有沒有想過阿芙拉女士和其他女性會在社會上得到更多權力？」  
「你知道帝國裡從沒出現任何一條有關保障女性權力的法條。」奧德里奇如實說著：「那麼你怎麼又能有把握比人類還低等的動物能夠受到權力保障？」  
「落後的思想。」忍不住脫口而出，日向隨即改口：「抱歉我不是在說您，我是在說整體社會大眾。」  
「我當然知道，畢竟不是每個人都是動物學家或大愛思想傳播者。」奧德里奇說著，日向從中感受到有意無意的諷刺，但更多的是深沉的無奈：「我不認為現況就能滿足我，這是我的使命。」  
奧德里奇手撐著厚重的下巴，而日向只是盯著桌上已經整理好、容他隨時可以打發帶走的文件，想著自己不曉得又需要再等幾個月，或者更長，幾個季節、甚至年份。說起來有些好笑，他甚至想像的出等到他頭頂上的毛髮全都褪成白灰色他還在爭取眼前這份案件。  
空氣裡安靜的嚇人。日向嘆了口氣，似乎認定了事實，他伸手想要將牛皮紙收回，然而很快另一股力量從對面將紙張給抽走。「奧德里奇？」日向抬起頭來。  
「最後一次了。」奧德里奇將文件收進紙袋裡，成層的眼皮都沒抬起來一下，「如果他們再退回來，我不會再收你的請願了。」  
「我的老天。」日向驚呼出來，雙手摀上忍不住張大的口：「奧德里奇，我會一生都感謝你的。」  
「晚點再跟我說這些話吧，我也只是盡我所能做我該做的事。」男人似乎終於微微笑了一下，做這些充滿未知和爭議性的蠢事似乎只有在拿到這份工作的剛開始時才有這樣的熱衷，然而自他認識了阿芙拉並且有了孩子後他不再為這些事涉險，一來是他已經碰壁了太多次，二來是他只希望有個平靜美好的家庭。  
但正因為他深愛著阿芙拉，因此正如眼前的動物學家所說，他期望有天能見到妻子無憂無慮的走在街上，不會被哪個男人給像商品般的指指點點，更不會因為是身為女性就禁止了發表想法的權力。  
這只是個開始。  
也同樣是他的使命。  
在日向離開奧德里奇的宅子時他遇上了阿芙拉，女人低頭向他露出親切溫和的笑容：「日向先生，望您在政策的提議上有所進展。」  
「肯定的。」日向同樣脫帽敬禮，覺得今天的夕陽是他看過最燦紅的一次。  
他們都深深盼著那個世界近早到來。

時隔將近兩個月，早晨的鳥鳴叫醒了他，日向從被窩中迅速起身，如同往常先快速進行一翻梳洗，接著他會跑到外頭收信，確認奧德里奇是否來信。  
他捧著一疊信件，看見心心念念的名字後忽然驚叫出聲，奧德里奇真的回信了。日向顫著手打開封蠟的信，紅色的印塊很快被掀起，他吞下一沫口水。日向直直掠過前面冗長的贅述，直接看到重點的最後一行，緊接著他期待的笑容僵在了臉上。  
提議被否決了。

兩個月的等待、一年半的資料調查和整理，在這一封簡短的信裡就這樣被告知了結束，日向將紙給收回信中，燥熱的風竟吹得他有些發涼。  
他站在信箱旁愣了有一分鐘，思索著這些日子究竟發生了什麼改變，從小他就立志希望可以為動物發聲，然而這樣的想法似乎在這個世代裡還稍嫌過早，畢竟人類連自己都沒有辦法搞定－女人、奴隸、獸人、階級制度，還有很多很多－甚至是魔法師，真是不敢相信、讓人髮指的這些人物居然都是被歧視且權利不被重視的族群，除此之外，戰爭和權力的鬥爭都持續在發生，現在想起來小時候的他可以說是偉大的夢想家了，動物的權力？腦子被驢踢的人才會想要投入精神和心力去工作。  
－但很顯然的，他就是那位腦袋被驢踢的人。  
日向握緊手裡的信件，他迅速為自己整裝，並且駕著馬匹來到奧德里奇的宅府，男人正在外頭彎腰澆花，這是會被外人當作怪事的舉動－原因很簡單，照顧綠植這樣耐心的事是女人該做的。當他注意到有人在圍欄外時似乎被嚇了著，但當他定睛瞧見是日向後就褪去了驚慌，然而臉色仍然沒好看到哪裡去。  
日向推開了白色的柵欄門，他大步朝奧德里奇走去，氣場和神情與前兩個月的他相差巨大，奧德里奇見狀只好開口：「我很抱歉，你的案子我已經盡力－」  
「我的原案，我需要原案。」日向伸手向奧德里奇說到，「你還留著吧？還是那些人把它們給丟了？」  
「我當然還留著。」明白了日向口中的話，奧德里奇立刻扔下手邊的工作轉身進到宅子中，出來時他將兩個月前日向拿過來的文件完好無缺的交還給原主人手中。  
「這陣子辛苦你了奧德里奇。」日向迅速將文件塞進公事包裡，奧德里奇鮮少看見對方穿得如此正式，他忽然升起不好的猜想：「不要衝動，你對政界和社交界都瞭解不深。」  
「謝謝你的忠告。」日向沒有回頭，他再次跨上馬匹，遠遠的朝男人道：「我只知道有些事情如果不立刻去做，未來的每分每秒對我而言都會是種折磨。」  
「我的老天。」奧德里奇看著駕馬離開的青年，不敢相信自己方才真的就讓日向這麼走了。

他正不偏不倚的往王城前進。  
從帝國中心延伸出去，外頭正是圓圈環繞而成的無數宏偉和富麗堂皇建築物，首先是史都華德大教堂，那裡是史都華德帝國的精神支柱，也是帝國最核心的人民聚集地，接著是王城、行政機關等，再外頭則是貴族所居和貿易之地，他是從靠近貿易區外頭的商城街過來的，不住在貴族圈或王城周圍的上層議員相當少數，但奧德里奇就是在那，甚至是距離王城還有一段相當的距離，在奧德里奇的宅邸往東北方繼續走去就是一整片的稻田莊稼區。  
快馬奔馳，花不到太多時間日向就抵達了王都，在這裡除了騎士或馬夫之外大部分貴族都安穩的待在馬車裡，他們當然不用動手自己駕馬，而貴族們會說聘用馬夫會促進低下階層的經濟流動，他不是不認同這個說法，只是比起被他人載著日向更傾向於自己駕駛，因為唯有這樣他才能夠最直接和方便的瞭解動物們何時需要休息。  
是的，他能知道。

「亞歷珊卓，待在這裡行嗎？」他沒有借助馬鎧下馬，日向抬高右腿，一蹬就往左側翻下，離開前他溫柔的順了下馬兒的額毛：「好女孩。」動物同樣溫馴的低鳴幾聲，路過的人們朝他們側視，幾位女士用精緻卻不怎麼實用的扇子遮住了嘴吧，在後頭竊竊私語。  
日向拉緊深藍色的大衣外套，他一向不喜歡穿得如此正式，這妨礙了他的行動，長版的衣服也讓他視覺上的身高更顯矮小。因此當奧德里奇說他不介意日向穿著如何又願意接收他不切實際的提案時，他是如此把眼前肥胖的男人視為雄壯的高山。  
他擦得亮的黑皮鞋此時在灰白色的地面鏗鏘有力的行走，石板用白色混泥土融合了大理石與花崗岩，錯落有致又帶有幾何美學的地面顯得高貴無比，任憑誰走在上頭應該都感到意氣風發，然而日向卻踩得無比沉重，像是即將前往的地方是處刑的斷頭台。他無數次調整衣領，不管幾次都覺得哪裡歪了一邊。  
這是他第一次步入公家機關，日向不曉得可不可以如此莽撞的進來這樣的地方，但正如他和奧德里奇所說，他有更重要的事得做，這些無法成為阻擋他前進的理由。一年半的時間都栽在裡頭，並不是日向認為自己所花的時間都像倒入科爾溫河（位在帝國西北方）的紙鈔一樣白費掉，而是他確信自己做足了資料調查和功課，他敢打賭這些文案絕對沒有什麼疏漏，他實際探訪過許多地方，因此這些數據和假設也不是憑空而來。他更不是要從中圖利什麼，說得直白一些－他更有可能需要大量消耗自己的金錢和時間來完成這個議案，他不瞭解這份議案為何僅僅在第一關就被擋了下來，他需要知道真相。

「先生，您有預約嗎？」一位穿著正式的男人從他右側快步跟上，他看起來相當年輕，年齡似乎和自己相仿。日向見他似乎才剛到這裡工作，同樣是新手的共感讓他升起了一股莫名的好意：「並沒有，但我有急事。」  
「先生，就算有急事沒有預約也是－先生！」接待員見他沒有要停下的意思立刻著急了起來，日向深深感到抱歉和愧疚，但就容忍他當一回的壞蛋吧，如果議案被允許他肯定第一個回來好好款待這位接待員－栗色頭髮、臉型圓潤，他記下來了。  
望著飛速走遠的人，克雷爾的臉迅速垮了下來，他幾乎要在走廊裡抱頭蹲下，但禮儀導師良好的指導讓他不會在公共場合做出這樣失禮的行為，他只好在心底無聲吶喊了好幾十遍。  
「這年頭怪人可真多，是吧？」聽見後頭傳來搭話，克雷爾沒有戒心的哀痛回道：「我死定了，好不容易得來的工作就要泡湯了。」  
「不會的，你會好好的待在這裡。」那人溫和的回覆，克雷爾正想質問對方怎麼有這種把握，直到他看見後頭站著的人所配戴的徽章，他的神經系統立刻矯正了他不雅的站姿：「我很抱歉，剛才完全是我的無理，望……呃、帝國的貴人憐憫於愚蠢之人。」  
「不需要如此，如果我希望得到你們的敬禮和尊崇也不會在這還穿著如此不得體。」克雷爾迅速掃了一遍，果真一時間還不能準確判斷對方是屬皇室，他甚至不曉得眼前的人是皇室的哪位成員，黑色及地的長袍看起來就像從哪兒風塵僕僕歸來的公務人員，但他仍然謹慎的禮貌回覆：「一人的尊貴和品性怎麼能靠外裝來評斷－」  
「你說得對。」杏黃色髮的人露出短暫的笑容，順手摘下了左胸的徽章，「我只是從外地歸來想在帝國裡四處繞繞，如果沒有人能認得出我那便更好了。」語畢，男子將代表權力和地位的徽章給收進衣袋裡，留下克雷爾呆呆的看著揚長而去的黑色長披風。

他核對著文件上所簽屬的名字，喘著氣一路到了相對應的辦公室，日向不敢相信他這樣一層層找上來還真的可以被他找到，他忽然有些感謝自己瘦小的身形，這讓他在過來的路途中繞過了不少想要抓住他的守衛和接待員。走廊左側的底端忽然傳來吵鬧的人聲，他知道那些人終於爬來七樓了，日向連門也沒敲就闖進了辦公室。  
「我的天。」站在一旁看起來像是助理的男士低呼出聲，他驚愕的調整自己銀色的眼鏡：「先生，你是怎麼－守衛！」  
「抱歉先生。」日向機靈的抓住向他伸過來的手臂，緊接著他往右側旋轉翻身，助理很快就倒臥在地，後者發出斷斷續續的哀號聲，日向趁著此刻反手關上大門，接著他笑盈盈的望向明顯方才才醒過來的赫伯特先生：「早啊赫伯特先生，我是不是打擾了您早上歇息的雅趣？」  
「什、什麼早上歇息！」身材似乎比奧德里奇還要再寬大兩倍，日向覺得他每說一個字都幾乎要噎到，「我一直都在認真工作！不信你問亨－亨利！你怎麼這個時候還在地上偷懶！」  
「我想亨利先生沒事的，他只是需要一點時間恢復手臂－或者頂多再為他叫上一位醫者，但通常休息一陣就會好起來。」日向斜眼往後頭瞄過去，似乎一點也不為倒在地上的男人感到擔心，「我們還是晚點再來談亨利先生好了，畢竟我能待得時間並不是很長。」日向轉頭看著不斷從外頭想要撞進來的人們，覺得當時保安再做得完善點不就一點事也沒有了嗎，只不過還好他們低到髮指的警戒心才讓他可以如此輕鬆的混進來。

「我就只有一件事要問－我想知道我的提議有哪裡需要修改的？」他箭步往赫伯特靠近，過於兇猛的氣勢和口氣讓男人的肉都往身後的椅子陷去，直到他連人帶椅子的緊緊貼上了牆壁，而日向整個人往辦公桌貼近，只差腳沒有給他蹬上去。他伸長手臂，將一疊文件拎到赫伯特的眼前晃了幾下：「拜託請你告訴我！我到底還有哪裡可以修改！」  
「你到底是誰！你怎麼有這樣的膽量和我如此說話！」赫伯特緊緊閉著眼睛，撇過的頭根本沒有要理會日向的意思，「被否決的議案就是被否決了！很顯明這對帝國沒有一點幫助！」  
「赫伯特子爵－」他的右腳終於攀上桌子，日向激動的再次晃動公文：「那麻煩您先張開眼睛看看這份文案好嗎？連我和我拿著的是什麼都不曉得您怎麼能如此草率的就做出結論？」  
「所、所以你到底是誰！」赫伯特差點崩潰，他帶著些許泣音的道：「公文又不是都我在看的！你要問的話就去找亨利還比較快，但他人都已經－」  
「公文不是你在看的。」日向頓時僵住動作，他緩慢的從辦公桌下來，接著張大眼睛往逐漸可以爬起來的亨利望去：「他說得都是真的嗎？」  
「……您是日向翔陽先生吧？動物棲息地權力的提案者－」亨利吃力的起身，他摸著自己仍然有些疼痛的右手：「那個提案－是我看過提過最完善企劃和資料佐證的議案。」  
「那為什麼無法通過？」他向亨利走進，男助理倒退了幾步，然而日向只是拉著他往一旁的座位坐下。「因為就算現在通過了，之後也一定會被打下來。」  
日向的嘴吧抿成一條直線，他相當不喜歡這樣的回答，但他更不喜歡對如此回應還無法做出反駁的自己，只因為亨利所言屬實。「告訴我該怎麼做。」日向同樣老實的提出心底最深層的疑問，然而亨利只是笑了一下，裡頭佔了極大的諷刺和無奈：「除非你得和第一王子對立。」

屆時辦公室的門終於被闖破，三個人同時往後頭看去，日向則是第一時間就將文件拎起，再次利用著自己奇蹟般的反應能力和現在被自己視為禮物的小身形躲過了個個幾乎有一米八高的人類，「誰都好！隨便哪個人抓住他！」喧囂的聲音被他拋在腦後，然而不曉得是否是跑得過於專注，很快聲音就從耳中淡出，那過於唐突的間斷讓他忍不住回頭，瞧見沒有一個人追上他，倒是多了一位身披黑色大衣的男人。  
杏黃色的頭髮、淡然的表情。  
冷冷的從後頭目送他拐彎進走廊的另一側。  
日向沒有在那群人身上多費心神思考，一路從七樓跑到了寬敞高挑的大廳，他想自己仍是氣憤的，亨利的話語提醒了他現在史都華德帝國的繼承很有可能留給那位昏庸的第一王子，沒有一位市民是不期望他們的勢力倒塌，然而貴族和商人們是不管這事的，他們知道第二王子身體欠佳、在不知道哪個地方靜養，只有幾少的可能性才會回來帝國中心，且就算他回來了，第二王子除非是個天才，不然他那空缺的十八年極難和第一王子所接觸的社交和政治界畫上等號。  
  
想到這裡又是一肚子怒火，日向火辣的憤怒攪亂了思緒，甚至連前方的工作人員也沒看清，因此一個只顧著看懷錶、另一個連眼前有什麼都不打算注意的倆人頓時撞上，他們磕到彼此的額頭，白色的紙張像卡瑪大陸的北方下起落雪，一張張在空氣間搖擺落下。「天啊－真的是很抱歉。」工作人員連忙抓回不穩的腳步，並且順手撐住要向後倒去的日向：「都怪我只看著看時間。」  
「沒有的事，你還好吧？」日向揉了一下額頭，同時他也低著腦袋看向散成一團的公文，一時不曉得該從哪裡開始整理起來，工作人員先開口了：「太糟糕了，我一定得快點把他們整理好，這些都是要送上去給上級辦理的文件－」  
「你說這些是要給上級辦理的文件？」日向停下輕撫額頭的手，他忽然抬起視線：「我可以方便請問是誰嗎？」  
「呃－這個，我記得是吉姆伯爵，他是二級審查－」  
「啊，我當然曉得，大名鼎鼎的吉姆伯爵嘛。」日向拉起招牌笑容，笑嘻嘻的低下身子將地上散亂的公文給整理起來，「我聽過他的故事，聽說他－他家裡有三隻駿馬及一隻藍色的鸚鵡？那可真漂亮－」  
「不好意思，我不曉得他家養了些什麼。」工作人員面露難堪，他同樣蹲下身一同整理文件，「但我知道他平常嗜酒又愛玩女人，是個蠻可怕的人。」  
「呃，真的嗎。」日向的笑容僵在臉上，看來他挑錯了話題。  
但很快他又笑了出來，將標題名為“動物棲息地相關保障法及權利”的議案給塞了進去，好像那不是自己的。  
「真是太謝謝您了，請問我可以詢問您的大名嗎？」整理完後日向起身拍了下藏青的大衣，他扯著笑容一時間不曉得該不該說出自己的名字，但他的友善且熱情之心很快就讓他脫口而出：「我叫日向翔陽，叫我日向就行了。」  
「啊，難道您的老家在邦尼大陸？」工作人員驚喜的道，他伸出手來表達自己的善意：「我也不是本地人，卡瑪大陸才是我的故鄉，叫我伊戈爾就行。」  
「很高興認識你，伊戈爾。」日向回握住對方，「祝你今天工作順利。」

－TBC－

※地名註解：  
1.史都華德帝國（Stewarg）：是位在諾瑪大陸中的其中一個帝國，大約在大陸西南方。帝國的西北方就是日向所說的禁林，禁林與史都華德帝國中間隔著一條科爾溫河（Kerwin）與灰色地帶。  
2.諾瑪大陸（Norma）：位在世界的西南方，有許多動物，人口最多，適合居住，農業發達。也是現在故事的發生地。  
3.卡瑪大陸（Kama）：伊戈爾的故鄉，位在世界的東北方。較為寒冷，人口較少，發展重工業。  
4.邦妮大陸（Bonnie）：日向的故鄉，位在世界的東南方。有許多礦物，也是五大大陸中面積最小的一個大陸，發展海港和漁業，是相較其他大陸自由的。

※角色（原創）介紹：  
1.奧德里奇：史都華德帝國中的議員，不太喜歡現在的政治風氣，也因此不願住在首都中心周圍，但因為有家庭因此性格圓滑許多，妻子名叫阿芙拉。  
2.赫伯特子爵：政府官員（三級），就是在睡覺的那個。亨利是他的助理。  
3.吉姆伯爵：政府官員（二級）。  
4.伊戈爾：行政單位跑腿小弟，出生卡瑪大陸。  
5.亞歷珊卓：日向馬的名字，是女孩子。


	2. 上部曲 02

(排球少年 全員/影日) 荒野之音 應許之地 上部曲 02

上部曲

02

他們互相道別，倆人朝反方向漸行漸遠，直到日向步出行政大樓、走下白色鋪成的大理石階梯後，他忍不住尖叫了一會，這般舉動又讓一旁一些女士掩起嘴吧小聲低語。日向忍不住雀躍的小跑步到亞歷珊卓身旁：「你肯定在外頭站累了吧，走吧我們去吃頓好吃的，今天是我的勝利。」  
馬匹似乎也能瞭解日向所言，她回應式的嘶嘶幾聲，日向牽著女孩兒往較熱鬧的地方走去，他從沒這麼興奮過，儘管他所用的方法有些道德上和程序上的瑕疵－但假如第二階段都能通過，那這是不是就代表有更多可能性了？他只是想要抓住任何機會，就連那些原本沒有留給自己的，他都貪心的想要爭取。  
他期待有天能見到亞歷珊卓能在諾大廣闊的翠綠草原上奔馳。  
同一時間，披著黑色長袍的男人攔下了正要前往吉姆伯爵辦公室的伊戈爾。  
「不好意思，這些是接受命令要直接送達給吉姆伯爵的－」伊戈爾紫色的眼珠子微微抬起，儘管他對眼前男人的冽氣感到害怕，但他仍然將公文抱得死緊，「所以您的要求恕難從命，我無法將這些資料給您過目。」  
「相當不錯。」男人讚許般的道，「看來那傢伙雖然雇用了一些只會坐吃等死的爛人，他選擇的下屬似乎都還蠻忠心的。」  
「……您是什麼意思？」伊戈爾感覺到對話愈發愈奇怪，他敏銳的蹙起眉頭：「您的言論是在針對第一王子嗎？」男人見工作人員銳氣不減，只好將收起來的徽章給遞出，很快後者只能不斷張大嘴吧，伊戈爾立刻支吾起來：「天－天啊，您怎麼會在這－我聽說－」  
「照我剛說的話。」白布賢二郎將徽章給收回去，嚴肅的語氣彰顯出刻不容緩：「把一份由日向翔陽提出來的議題找出來。」

他們在首都中心的外圈解決了午餐，一路上日向只是緩慢牽著馬匹，就像那是什麼大型家養寵物，就連伙食都與一般的馬飼料不一樣，甚至說話都輕聲細語語帶歡笑的。  
「天啊，亞歷珊卓，那是什麼？一個馬戲團嗎？」他們在一個巨大的紫色帳篷前停了下來，看起來高雅的布幔還灑著幾許黃金亮粉，好像夜晚星辰遍佈，在濃黑的夜裡閃閃發光。「看起來真漂亮，亞麗珊卓，介意我去看一會嗎？」褐色毛皮的女孩眨了眨長睫毛，那是無聲的答應，日向笑著將馬匹帶到樹蔭下拴住：「很快就會回來，妳先休息一下吧。」而動物則是溫馴的坐了下來。  
馬戲團周圍擠了一層層的人潮，他環繞了一圈華美的紫色布簾，印象中上一次進馬戲團是小時候的記憶，在那之後他只是埋頭在家中讀著有關各式動物的相關書籍，而外出時間也不會到這種高消費的地區，他只會去到偏遠的農地或森林裡探查，親眼見見那些在書籍上提到的朋友們，偶爾幾次較為幸運，他甚至能找到一些連書本上都沒有記載上去的物種。  
因此他所見的動物只出現在百科全書或者荒山野林裡，日向從未在市區或這樣的地方看見動物的存在，這完全吸引了他，這陣子都忙著在處理公文和請願的事，鮮少時間能夠去大自然和動物們互相交流，就連他手臂上的抓痕也都變淺了。  
他撥開布幔，那是好幾層昂貴的絲綢鋪蓋而成的，第一層是接近黑色的深靛色，接著是三色堇紫，而在第三層的藍寶石色布簾前面是一層淡紫丁香色的薄紗，它們成層堆疊，每撥開一下就有神秘薰香的氣息透出。

站在入口處，日向能清楚從後頭看見滿山滿谷的群眾，他們一時傳來驚呼，接著又豪不吝嗇的給予笑聲與掌聲，整個氣氛熱情活絡，而台上的動物們正隨著指揮做出翻滾、跳躍火圈等高難度技巧，牠們聽命行事，每個動作都隨著指令做得出神入化，日向略為張開了嘴，他看著舞台上絢爛的火花和不斷釋放出來的彩帶，怪異的一點振奮也感覺不到。  
他想起來為何自己在小時候看過那一次動物馬戲團後就不再往城裡跑，因為當他坐在皆是不斷歡笑且呼叫的人群裡時他只感覺到熱辣辣的痛苦，他感到匪夷所思，好奇這怎麼會是讓人快樂的事情？那些笑著張大嘴吧的女人和拍手叫好的男人都逐漸扭曲，好像表演者在演奏一首極其難聽的樂曲，而台下的人都像中了毒那樣渾然不覺。  
還沒滿十歲的他立刻從棚裡跑了出來，他已經受不了那些動物的哀號。  
是的，他能知道。  
他能知道那些動物正在哀號。

從前的記憶讓他臉上的笑容和驚奇感完全褪了下去，日向圈緊拳頭，感覺到心臟劇烈收縮，他想大聲叫人們離去，但這只是無謂且白癡的舉動，他會被當成瘋子給拖出馬戲團，因此他只能在這邊看著，並且細細聆聽那些動物究竟需要什麼，有什麼是他能幫上－  
然而更讓日向驚愕的事出現了。  
他居然聽不見那些動物的聲音。  
他不顧前方擠滿了人，日向下意識的往前靠近，或許是馬戲團過於吵雜而讓他無法分辨動物們的聲音，沿路有許多人朝他遞來不悅的眼神和低聲的斥罵，日向通通將它們一併無視，他只希望能夠往前聽清楚動物們想說些什麼。然而當他來到舞台邊緣，已經過濾了許多不需要的人聲和吵雜聲，他仍然沒有聽見臺上任何一隻動物的聲音。  
「這不可能－」日向喃喃唸到，除非那些動物真的是心甘情願的－但這機率也相當的低，畢竟動物們就像人類一樣，牠們若熱衷投入於某個活動也仍然會發出聲音，而不是像現在這樣完全的默不作聲，既不反抗但也愁苦無比－就像牠們已經習慣了如此，知道再發聲也不會有人聽見。

有那麼一秒間，他和一隻獵豹對到了眼。  
他迅速轉過視線，反身往剛開始拚命鑽進來的方向出去，這次他是完全不曉得有沒有人在嫌棄他的魯莽和不尊重了，日向嚥下一沫口水，覺得自己是落荒而逃的渾蛋。  
他跑出了帳篷，與其他正想進去或剛出來的人們截然不同，他流滿大汗且神色緊繃，就像剛剛經歷的是一場活生生的虐待秀，而臺下的人還看得高興－或許實際上就是如此了，但這件事只有他知道，因為只有他能聽見。  
亞歷珊卓見到橘髮的人匆匆跑過來，正以為要啟程回家時她的主人只是重新讓她坐下：「亞歷珊卓，我還有些事情要辦，你在這邊再多待一會，抱歉了。」  
深褐色的馬立刻閉起眼睛，繼續回到原位歇息。  
日向繞過了巨大的馬戲團帳篷，同時也穿過了許多盛裝打扮前來觀看戲劇的人們，他們身上繚繞著不同香味，這些氣味在動物靈敏的鼻子裡全都是過度刺激的事物，因此他從來不擦香水或將任何有氣味的東西掛在身上，日向不敢相信那些動物就是在這樣吵雜混亂的環境下還仍然要求自己聽從指令做出那些動作，這換作在人類身上會顯得相當不合理，但這若發生在動物身上人們就會嘖嘖稱奇。

實在是精神錯亂，這是日向在為此打抱不平下得出來的粗暴結論。他已經繞到了看起來像是後臺或休息區的地方，這裡有許多黑色箱型馬車，暮色低垂，日向打開懷錶確認著時間，傍晚五點鐘，這正是一個適合潛入的時間。  
日向挺直了身子，盡量不讓自己走出怪異的步伐，他自然的整理頭髮，像是單純路過要去另一邊街區的貴族，很快他掃視了一圈馬戲團的休息區，這裡總共有十輛馬車，有三個人在右邊數來第四個馬車旁聊天，有一人靠在第七輛馬車旁抽菸，這是他目前所能看清的，在確認後日向快步走向有著茂密枝葉的大樹後頭，他亮出一顆腦袋，看著仍然聊著甚歡的人們便碎步往第一輛馬車前進，日向就著已經沒有多少亮光的優勢很快接近了車子尾端，緊接著他快速拎開黑色布簾，一個跨步就上了馬車。  
正當日向反身想要確認外頭有沒有人發現異樣時，他忽然感覺到一陣溫熱的濕氣落在他頸子上，動物學家立刻機靈的轉身，一時間他什麼也沒瞧見，定睛一看才發現身後是一個巨大的鐵籠，裡頭正站著一隻體型健壯好看的黑豹，他黑色的毛皮在透進車廂的一絲亮光下仍能閃著滑順的光澤，除此之外，他兩隻炯炯有神的黑色雙瞳正死死盯著日向，那視線不像是對著獵物般的充滿殺氣，反倒是什麼至高權者在俯視著愚蠢至極的生物。

日向立刻感覺到哪裡不對勁。  
除了怪異的瞳色之外，這隻動物與方才在馬戲團中所見到的一樣，他們都不會輕易表露出感情和語言，如此的行為更像是已經被壓抑習慣的－  
「人類。」  
他無意識的喃喃唸出。  
日向注意到黑豹一時間睜大了眼，但動物很快就只是動動耳朵趴坐下來，他圈成一團，再次與黑暗容為一體。「黑豹先生？」日向輕喊出聲，他希望自己沒有認錯動物的性別：「黑豹先生，容許我先這麼稱呼你，但我就這樣闖進來是有原因的，事實上剛剛我蒞臨了馬戲團，但是－但是我覺得動物們有點奇怪，因此我想到後臺來看看其他動物的生活狀況。」  
動物仍然趴在原地，但日向捕捉到了對方細微竄動的耳朵，證明著黑豹其實是在聆聽的，因此他繼續道：「所以我想詢問－有什麼是我能幫助你們的嗎？雖然我可能沒有辦法立刻把你們帶出來－但如果是食物上或者醫療上之類的－我想我都可以幫忙。」日向好意的跪在鐵籠旁，黑豹這次把腦袋縮得更緊，幾乎要看不出牠完整的顱形，日向見狀只好再次說明：「好吧，我想我得老實和你坦白，其實我是聽得懂動物在說些什麼的，因此我想我能夠直接幫助你們，這也是為什麼我繞過來的原因，在臺上的那些動物們實在太不尋常了，牠們似乎沒有說過任何一句話－這完全不合理，就像是刻意壓制住了自己的情感，但這樣的行為似乎在人類身上才說得－」  
沒有等日向的話說完，黑豹頓時從黑暗中起身，牠亮出鋒利的獠牙朝日向吼去，巨大的叫聲立刻惹來了其他馬戲團人員的靠近，然而日向並沒有從突如其來的威嚇感到驚嚇，他只是愣在了車廂中，直到後臺人員把他扛出來並朝他斥罵了幾句，日向才回想起方才動物所說的第一句話：  
「快離開。」

－TBC－

※角色（原作）介紹：  
1.白布 賢二郎：史都華德帝國的第二王子，不曉得什麼原因再度復出。也因為之前都鮮少露面，並沒有多少人知道他確切的長相。

※下集預告（上部曲 03）：

「那麼－我說新來的孩子，你現在該做些什麼呢？」日向聞言，立刻面無表情的將那些試劑裝回箱子裡，他知道那些是什麼，估計是用來治療動物們現在的皮肉傷，這樣才趕得上在禮拜六晚上以完美的體態展現在眾人面前，並且還可以順便打響他們絕對不虐待動物的名號。「做得相當好，看來我僱用的人還不全都是白癡。」尼克勒斯打了一計響指，很快一個身材矮小的男人就過來將木箱子給拎走，同一時間，團長先生迅速站到了日向面前，他們之間的距離可以以釐米來計算，日向抬頭望著約有一米九的男人，對方像是動物般濕熱的鼻息一點也不尊重的直直打在日向面前。  
一閃而過的想法鑽進他腦袋，日向仍然面不改色，知道男人正以什麼眼神看待他。

－0712（日）釋出－

※作者吐槽：  
角色在慢慢出現中，大家可以期待一下！大概04時基本角色都會出現  
然後雖然文章都已經打好，但大家的留言和按讚仍然會是我發文的動力XD，如果喜歡的話可以留言支持（雙手合十感謝）


	3. 上部曲 03

上部曲

03

黑豹的話像散不去的霧留在他的思緒間，他從傍晚想到凌晨，又從凌晨想到清早，雖然那僅僅只是動物的一句話，但他們各樣的表達和行動方式都像是真正的人類，這讓他想到獸人這一種族，如果他們真的如日向所想，那麼他們會有這樣人性化的反應也就能夠得到解釋了。  
但若假設他們真的是獸人好了，他們怎麼又會以動物的形式受到人類的逼迫還乖乖照做？他們大可變回原樣離開此地，問題似乎就出在這裡，他們留下來了，並且毫無怨言的，這之中要不是有一些不平等的交易或被抓到了什麼把柄，這些獸人不會乖乖待在馬戲團裡的。  
比起胡亂猜想日向更是個行動派主義者，他一早就再次駕著馬來到帝國中心，他重訪珍奇馬戲團，並且得知馬戲團會在史都華德帝國的中心待一個月，每個禮拜六晚上會公演一次，昨晚是第一次，也就是說他還有三次機會能夠正當的看看那些動物。  
沒有錯，“正當的”，日向將亞歷珊卓栓到昨日的老地方，他再次像沒事的人無數次經過馬戲團周圍，不曉得是不是團長已經知曉了昨晚有個喝醉酒的人誤闖車廂（那只是他的藉口）因此加強防範，日向總感覺守著的人似乎多了起來，他們平均分配在不同區塊，距離都取得恰到好處，從哪裡鑽進去都不是。

日向看著馬戲團的工作人員從自己身旁多次經過，他有時停下來在路邊像是等待女士的男爵，有時又像有了目的正要前行而疾走的工務員，在他認真觀察到了第四個工作人員後，他去另一條街的酒廠買了一杯要價普通的紅酒，故作憂鬱的坐到離馬戲團不遠的白色長椅上。  
不到五分鐘，第一個餌就上鉤了。  
「小兄弟，你怎麼看起來鬱鬱寡歡？」下巴塞滿鬍渣的男人往身後掃視了幾眼，接著他嘻皮笑臉的靠近，動作有種說不出的躡手躡腳，然而日向此時完全將那些不自然視而不見。他語氣悲涼的道：「最近家裡發生了些事，想要來到人多熱鬧的地方透透氣，以免我會做出些傻事來。」  
「那你可真來對了－我們珍奇馬戲團可是名聲最廣播的戲團之一，就算沒有實際見過、五個大陸的人也都聽聞過我們的事蹟。」男人口裡推銷的詞是一回事，日向早已注意到對方飢渴的眼神正時不時的朝他手裡的紅酒盯過來。日向配合的大嘆口氣，接著扭開瓶蓋，像個極度落魄的人正要把酒給灌進口裡，果不其然男人打斷了他的動作。  
日向有些感激，事實上他完全不喜歡喝酒，活了十七年也只喝過香檳的動物學家休想讓他現場酗酒了。  
「呃、那個啊小兄弟，我想既然你這麼憂愁，要不我把馬戲團下禮拜的優待票給你，讓你有機會和那些動物近距離接觸，順便看看心情會不會好一些。然後你－把你手中的東西給我－你覺得如何呢？」  
「真的嗎？」動物學家聞言立刻驚喜的眼睛都亮了，男人似乎沒有想到對方會改變得如此迅速，但看著日向興高采烈的將紅酒遞給他也就沒想那麼多，便一個人大力灌飲了起來，日向見狀好意的道：「慢慢喝先生，這樣會噎到的。」  
「不怕，酒就是這樣喝才過癮，好喝的酒更是要如此，一下子灌進來才能達到人生－」話還沒說完，男人就朝右側倒去，他的腦袋哐的掉到日向腿上，剩下一大半的紅酒也都灑落到草地裡。日向長長呼出一口氣，還好男人一下子就喝了許多，省下了藥效發揮的時間。動物學家也感謝這位貪婪的馬戲團工作人員並沒有對如此容易打開的酒瓶產生疑問。  
日向將男人拖到一旁的樹後，幸好他今天穿得足夠簡便且日常，只是簡單換上了馬戲團的背心和拿取了男人的識別證便搖身一變，完美融入了異常多工作人員的禮拜日。

日向整理著背心，刻意打亂了原先紳士端莊的步伐，整個人像是置身在第二市場旁的放牧區裡行走，自由且不拘束的，晃幾下便溜進了馬戲團裡頭。  
日向刻意在經過一個個車廂時檢查裡頭究竟擺了些什麼，目前十個馬車裡都沒有動物的跡象，且他還花了一點時間數了數籠子的數量，大小不一的總共十二個，因此他可以粗估至少有十二種類型的動物，但還不曉得是否每個品種都只有一隻。  
現在似乎是工作人員的休息時間，許多人都愜意的四處走動，也因此方才那個男人可以跑過來搭話，日向肆意晃了幾圈，忽然一隻強而有力的手往他左肩拍下：「兄弟。」  
「呃、你好。」他不免被嚇了一跳，但日向很快就找回自己實力堅強的臨場發揮，他親切的詢問：「請問有什麼事嗎？先生。」  
「先生？」幾個高壯的男人相互對視，頓時間他們哄然大笑，毫不留給日向一點面子，惹的周圍的人都朝他們看過來，幾個圍觀的人還湊熱鬧的不曉得亂喊些什麼，日向的笑容瞬間垮下來，他想起前陣子找奧德里奇談事情時遇上的女人，什麼叫不得體，這才叫真正的不得體。  
「聽著新來的，我們這裡不稱呼誰為先生，除了“那個人”。」裡頭個子最高的男人笑著走了出來，他站在隊伍前方，眼神由上往下朝日向解釋著：「我們都只叫對方兄弟，每個人都有各自的綽號，不會使用真名。」  
「真的嗎？我很抱歉，昨天才剛加入這個大家庭，我想我會很快熟悉起來的。」  
「當然，你必須很快熟悉起來。」高個子們又互相對視，接著忍不住的大聲笑了出來：「要不然你會很快哭著回家！」  
「拿好了。」另一個高個子走了出來，他似乎是隊伍裡第二高的，日向稱呼他為高個子二號，他看起來不是話多的人，「把這箱東西搬進棚子內，“先生”會告訴你怎麼做。」  
日向接下了封得完好的木箱，東西並不沉，晃起來聽得見有東西在裡頭滾動：「好的。」日向狐疑的朝高個子們望了幾眼。  
「兄弟們，看好了。」日向似乎聽見高個子一號在他背後沉沉說著，語氣裡還掩蓋不住濃濃的笑意，「我們看他能撐到什麼時候。」  
他捧著箱子，不明白為何所有人都喜歡把話說得如此拐彎抹角，他會更喜歡高個子們當著他的面把話說完。

日向拎著識別證和箱子給守門人確認，後者似乎皺了一下眉，隨即也噗哧笑出了聲，拉開布幔讓日向走了進去。動物學家深吸一口氣，他認為自己的脾氣應該還是算好的，然而連續收到幾個人的藐視和嘲笑仍然讓他有想直接把手上的木箱摔下的衝動，但這不是他禮儀課所學到的，若當一個有位格的人感覺到自己被冒犯時，他最最不能輕易表現出自己易怒的情感，反倒要以更聰明並且光明磊落的方式讓對方知道自己不是好惹的，這也是他為何執著於在上交議案時要把資料調查的如此透徹，因為這是真真實實的證據和數字，他得做到沒有人能輕易反駁，這才是一個漂亮的勝仗－  
但那僅僅限於禮儀課，生活和現實往往無法完美的朝預想中發展。  
他真的把木箱摔到了地上，但那不是源於自己被看低的怒氣，而是對眼前荒唐景象的盛怒。  
那些動物們正在接受嚴刑拷打，訓獸師們為每個完美的動作和時間要求到幾乎病態的地步，而昨晚站在舞台上大聲笑著和指引動物的“那位先生”正拎著長長的鞭子，如果他沒有看走眼的話，上頭還有無數個尖銳倒鉤。

「什麼聲音？」“先生”擁腫的背影倏地轉身，日向已經對除了奧德里奇之外的胖子沒有任何好印象了，他只是睜大橘色的雙眼，毫不退讓的迎向朝自己瞪過來的視線：「尼克勒斯先生，允許我這麼稱呼你嗎？」  
「啊，你是新來的嗎？」團長笑盈盈的將鞭子塞向褲帶後的掛勾，日向感覺到他的皮帶都要被繃了出來，體型大概和長期坐在辦公桌上好吃懶做的吉姆伯爵差不多。「我知道你鐵定會有許多疑問，但既然他們選了你過來送東西，代表那些孩子們覺得你遲早會被淘汰掉吧？」尼克勒斯緩慢的步下舞台，日向盯著他沉重的步伐踏在以脆弱的鋼板和木條支撐起來的舞台上，覺得它們哪一天絕對會被眼前的人給壓垮。「讓我來瞧瞧－這不是我的針管嗎？難不成你剛剛是被嚇的把它們丟在了地上？這可不行啊－你一個人的身價可能都不到這條試劑百分之一的價錢呢。」尼克勒斯說完話身後的人們立刻配合的大聲嘻笑，好像他們全都是禮拜六晚上在台下叫好的無知觀眾。  
「那麼－我說新來的孩子，你現在該做些什麼呢？」日向聞言，立刻面無表情的將那些試劑裝回箱子裡，他知道那些是什麼，估計是用來治療動物們現在的皮肉傷，這樣才趕得上在禮拜六晚上以完美的體態展現在眾人面前，並且還可以順便打響他們絕對不虐待動物的名號。「做得相當好，看來我僱用的人還不全都是白癡。」尼克勒斯打了一計響指，很快一個身材矮小的男人就過來將木箱子給拎走，同一時間，團長先生迅速站到了日向面前，他們之間的距離可以以釐米來計算，日向抬頭望著約有一米九的男人，對方像是動物般濕熱的鼻息一點也不尊重的直直打在日向面前。  
一閃而過的想法鑽進他腦袋，日向仍然面不改色，知道男人正以什麼眼神看待他。

然而為此打抱不平的另有他人，黑豹朝他們低吼了一聲，力氣大的幾乎要掙脫脖子上有倒鉤的項圈，很快其中一位訓獸師便用另一條繩索將動物給拉了回來，日向看見動物的身體上被劃出許多血痕，他覺得有什麼東西同樣刻在了他的心臟上。此時尼克勒斯見狀又忽然眉開眼笑：「看來動物們對你也很有興趣啊，如何？如果你願意成為他們的食物或許還會為你的人生增添幾筆輝煌吧？」欺辱人的笑話似乎永遠開不完，日向也逐漸熟悉這樣的氣氛和這些荒唐的人類，他的視線選擇繞過眼前的龐然大物，而是直直盯著舞台上快要逝去半條命的動物們，他一隻隻數著，當他確認自己數到十二時尼克勒斯將日向的臉蛋用力扭到自己的面前：「跟你開些玩笑就以為事情可以過去了嗎？你是真的以為自己的身體可以賣到一個好價錢？」  
「我什麼時候說過要賣我自己？」日向垂下眼睛看向捏著自己的肥厚手指，心裡只是想著回家要多多搓洗這個部位。尼克勒斯見男孩如此不慌不忙，忍不住加重了手裡的力道，幾乎像是要把他的脖子給擰下來：「我的名字叫做尼克勒斯．加洛，孩子，你怎麼有這個膽量忤逆我？」  
他的橘色雙眼再次對上男人因憤怒而豎起的瞳孔，尼克勒斯的脖子以肉眼可見的速度紅了起來，說實在的，他現在很不想管眼前這位難以處理的巨嬰，他更想照顧那些受傷的動物們。

因此他隻手將對方拎著自己的手給挪了下來，日向逕自走向舞台，也沒有搭理一時愣在原地的尼克勒斯，其他人更是紛紛退開，因為他們不曉得和眼前的人搭上會發生什麼事，只有一位訓獸師提高音量咆哮著：「喂！你到底是哪裡來的人！我們馬戲團不會雇用你這樣不尊重先生的廢物！」  
「你說得對。」他一步步踏上舞台，並且將員工識別證拿出來，「我的確不是你們的員工，只是剛好順來了一份，但我很快就會還回去的。」  
「那你到底是誰！派恩，把他給抓起來！」尼克勒斯再度大聲嚷嚷，日向都為他的嗓子感到擔心，深怕他再這樣吼下去週六晚上的劇場都不用上臺了，他轉身朝馬戲團團長安撫道：「我知道直接闖進來當然是不被允許的，但我實在太想看這些動物了，又怪我昨天沒有機會來看看，因此才打算用這個蠢方法溜進來。」  
「你也知道蠢這個字啊－」尼克勒斯大步走來，步伐笨重的像是要直接把腳下走過的路都開出一個窟窿，「就算你不是我們這裡的工作人員，既然知道了這些事也難逃我們的－」  
「團長先生，你剛才說那些試劑是我的一百倍價錢吧？」日向忽然轉了個話題，他語氣輕快的道：「我也為我的無理感到抱歉，因此我剛剛想了一個方法，事實上我是一位動物學家，不敢稱呼到資深，但我也知道一些對動物的基本醫療方法，我相信您肯定長期購買那些試劑，這會是一筆大消費，但我會免費為您的動物提供醫療診斷，並且我相信他們都能在上演前完美康復。」

情況略有改變，尼克勒斯忽然露出一抹不明所以的表情，他好笑的道：「你以為我會相信你的鬼話？除非你有什麼證據，不然今天這裡就會成為你的送葬地。」  
「尼克勒斯先生，還請別說這麼恐怖的話，我才十七歲。」日向將一直掛在衣服裡的綴飾拎出來，那是一個由指甲片大的藍寶石組成的項鍊，這麼一個國家認可的標記著實讓尼克勒斯露出驚愕的表情，其他人同樣發出低聲的驚嘆，「這是國家認可的能力指標，我想拿出這個的話應該可以讓您對我的專業有一定認知了吧？」  
「……再說一遍你剛才的提議。」尼克勒斯的態度明顯轉變，在場只要是對部門階級有點認識的人都曉得藍寶石是指個人在某種領域上已經到達了專精的地步，那對普通民眾而言基本上是最高的指標，在這之上只剩下紅寶石，而那是需要崇高的家世背景或帝國認可的權威性專家才能取得的標誌。但是基本上只要持有綠寶石以上的標誌就已經對普通社交界及政界有一定的影響力，更不用說在其之上的藍寶石和紅寶石，他們都會是被帝國所登記和善待的人，而這樣的制度全然是因為新王家試圖推崇能力取向，這樣的現象不只出現在史都華德帝國，整片諾瑪大陸－更甚至其他地區也都開始倡導各種新思想和新文化，這顯然是對他的工作不利的，經營馬戲團的十年來觀賞的人不斷減少，只因為開始有什麼奇怪的人在鼓吹動物也需要受到良好對待這類鬼話，逼得他不得不去購買這些昂貴的魔法藥劑來讓動物們在演出時是最良好的健康和身體狀態。  
這些原本都是權力地位和金錢可以搞定的問題。  
尼克勒斯幾乎把下唇咬到破皮出血。

「出於我的莽撞和方才對你不敬的歉意，我會來幫你照顧這些受傷的動物們，因此這段時間不必再買下高昂的試劑，但同樣的，你需要讓我可以自由進出這裡的權力。」日向說著邊走向情緒仍然極度不穩定的黑豹，動物和他的視線對上，凶狠的亮出了獠牙並低吼一聲。  
「你到底要做什麼。」  
日向露出了親切的笑容。  
「地位崇高的學者都開出如此優惠的條件了，那我有什麼好拒絕的呢？」尼克勒斯雙手搭在已經成圓的肚子上，試圖讓自己的樣子看起來綽綽有餘，「但我又怎麼能相信您不會暗地裡做些什麼把戲？」  
「我才不是這種人呢。」日向的臉龐轉往尼克勒斯，雙手卻已經伸向躁動不安的黑豹，動物雖然沒有再掙扎卻仍然保持低鳴，很快牠感覺到自己的腦袋被一雙小卻溫暖的掌心順過，原本快要瀕臨爆發的怒氣和不安頓時消退，皮鞭和倒鉤所帶來的傷痛也減輕了不少，這一連串異樣的感覺讓動物不自覺安份下來。日向接著道：「應該說我和您利益一致？我想團長您在馬戲團的花費應該也不算少，因此除了免費幫動物們療傷之外，我甚至會給你們一筆費用。」  
「你想從我這邊得到什麼？」尼克勒斯抬起蘊藏豐厚脂肪的雙層下巴：「我們又是因為什麼利益一致？」  
「我說過了，我是動物學家。」日向說著開始探查起動物，他在臺上繞了一圈，甚至在每隻動物前都會停下來觀察一陣。「團長先生，您有的動物極其稀有，如果您不介意的話我會利用他們做些實驗，當然完全不會傷害到牠們，絕對會原封不動的在表演當晚交還給您。」  
「原來是這樣啊－」尼克勒斯終於露出了往日在舞台上的燦爛笑容，他吆喝著下人將契約書給拿過來：「快，派恩，把東西給拿過來！不要讓我們的動物學家等太久！」  
他們很快就簽下了合約，並且即日生效，日向得以在那些動物被“訓練”後留下來看看他們，然而在此之前他還得先回宅邸和一些其他地方購買醫療用品。

當日向全身乾乾淨淨並且毫髮無傷的走出帳篷時所有人都訝異無比，他們前些時間還在熱烈討論著男孩會遭受先生的毒打或什麼惡毒的欺凌，然而這些說法都沒有在日向身上彰顯出來，他只是看起來比剛進去時還要憤怒，就連高個子們都自動讓出了路，他們相互對看，不曉得裡頭究竟發生了什麼事。  
日向將背心和識別證物歸原主，男人看起來睡得很死，其他人也壓根不曉得有這麼一號員工消失，日向仍然叫醒了對方，再這樣睡下去就算工作沒有被睡走也會感冒。  
「呃、喔－小兄弟－你、你怎麼還在這？我怎麼了－」  
「昆西先生，您方才在這兒喝了過多烈酒後就倒了下去，起初怎麼也叫不醒，現在可終於醒來了。」日向禮貌的說著，但在棚裡不愉快的經歷已經讓他的語氣歡愉不起來，「勸您還是趕緊回去吧，相信我們之後還會見面。」  
「喔、喔對工作，你說得對。」昆西撓著腦袋，只覺得太陽穴不斷傳來陣痛，他到底喝了多少又睡了多久？「啊對了，我還要給你優待票！哎呀，人走得真快……」  
當他發現日向在尚未詢問就知曉自己的名字時已經是之後的事了。

一路上在駕馬時他是沉默不語的，亞歷珊卓似乎也發現主人的異樣而多次表示關心，馬兒的腦袋往日向靠近，動物學家仍然保持緘默，神情卻溫和了些。  
「亞歷珊卓，如果之後有其他弟兄姊妹來的話你覺得如何呢？」動物歪了邊腦袋，日向傻裡傻氣的笑了起來，那當然了，馬兒當然不會聰明到完全理解日向話裡的意思，就連平常他們也只是反覆著幾句簡單的生理狀況或心情，從不會有完整的語言蹦出來過。  
因此黑豹的話語更是讓他心上蒙上了一層灰。  
日向有個可怕的想法。  
夜晚的紫色帳篷不再充滿魔幻和歡笑聲，純粹只是詭異的閃起綠光和黃光，像撩開了布幔，四不像與三隻眼的怪物就會伸出長了吸盤的觸手。  
咕嚕咕嚕地、將人們給悄悄捲進肚子裡去。

－TBC－

※角色（原創）介紹：  
1.尼克勒斯．加洛：珍奇馬戲團的團長，因先前帝國所推行的政策導致近年來巡迴演出不是很順利，但自從得知第一王子有可能繼位時又囂張了起來。是商業起家的家族，在貴族界有一定地位。（此為重要人物）  
2.昆西：被灌醉的工作人員。

※設定介紹：  
1.寶石階級：史都華德帝國判定專家等級的方式，不限貴族或貧民。順序為紅寶石→藍寶石→綠寶石→黃寶石。紅寶石和藍寶石之間的差別不大，僅僅只是紅寶石還代表著其人可能擁有相當顯赫的家世背景，或該專家在此領域具有權威性，因此也有權力制定該領域的考核內容。黃寶石是多數人較容易考取的，而綠寶石是普遍政府機關所要求的水準，在此位置也是普通貴族會開始留意的人。日向所在位置是藍寶石階級（二級），也就是封面他戴在脖子上的綴飾。  
2.新王家：其實也就是史都華德帝國的現任國王，其上任後開始推崇各種制度（包括專家制度），知識開始得以下放並且流通，很多聲音四起。然而一段時間後不知為何開始有第二王子身體欠佳，第一王子很有可能繼位的消息出現，目前檯面上也的確是第一王子的人居多，第一王子的做事風格和自己的父親相差甚遠（貴族派），最近也沒有任何國王想要行動的消息透出，使貴族跋扈的性格開始回歸。

※下集預告（上部曲 04）：

蝙蝠不再回應，牠轉身又飛回了棚子頂端，緊接著是一直都處在熱情狀態的貓頭鷹與苔原狼，日向看著兩隻動物，這樣的情緒放在後面那隻似乎情有可原，但這隻貓頭鷹是怎麼回事？牠就像完全被狗狗給同化了一樣，兩隻動物搖搖晃晃跑到了他的面前，灰白色的貓頭鷹更是要往他的腦袋上飛去，日向見狀立刻把動物給抓個正著：「不准揮動你的翅膀！」他大聲制止，動物霎時被嚇了一大跳，動物學家繼續嚴厲的道：「你不知道你的翅膀受傷了嗎？再做像這樣的大動作對你很不好！」  
「我知道了。」貓頭鷹眨眨眼乖巧說著，在治療後牠爬到了動物學家的左肩上便坐著不動，「我的名字叫做木兔光太郎，是隻雪鴞，然後這隻好動的苔原狼呢，牠叫做灰羽列夫！」

－0715（三）釋出－

※作者吐槽：  
不曉得大家會不會覺得很亂……但這一篇和我上一篇影日長篇也是一樣的，每個故事環節都是照著真實時間在跑，這次我使用的時間線就是2020的XD，因此等之後故事出到一定段落我會釋出時間線讓大家比較好梳理劇情。  
下一次動物們就要出現了！（終於QQ），還是一樣喜歡的可以留下評論或點讚，感謝收看到這裡的你🙏🏼


	4. 上部曲 04

上部曲 

04

日向並沒有直接駕著亞歷珊卓來到馬戲團門口，他刻意將動物安歇在遠一點的距離，接著選擇自己徒步過來。與此同時，許多早上見到的人紛紛從棚子裡走出，他們整理著鞭子和各式道具，看起來像是忙完了一場大活，而在他們注意到早上成為插曲的客人時立刻尊敬的點了點頭，日向沒有為此做出反應，只是直直來到舞台下方，尼克勒斯注意到了他的存在：「啊，你來了。」先是掃過一遍臺上，日向發覺沒有一隻動物在上頭，「動物呢？」  
「牠們已經在別的地方了。」尼克勒斯笑得讓人發毛，他伸出左手示意讓日向跟著：「和我來吧，我知道你們會需要比較隱密的地方。」  
「當然了。」日向贊同的道，心裡由衷感謝尼克勒斯已經事先為他準備好了另外的房間。他們從棚子後頭走出，天色已經完全暗下，外頭仍零零散散站著打雜的工作人員，其中也有早上碰面的高個子，日向輕撇一眼，並且脫帽向他們問好。  
「就是這裡了。」他們移動到了另一個較小型的棚子，直徑約是十五米，動物們早在聽見腳步聲便紛紛抬起頭，「外頭有人守著，如果有任何需要的話歡迎隨時叫我。」尼克勒斯熱心提醒，日向點頭示意男人可以先行離開，然而馬戲團團長似乎沒有要移動的意思：「日向翔陽先生。」他起了身雞皮疙瘩，早上分明就不是這種口氣和稱呼。日向斜眼望向仍不離開的尼克勒斯，對方似乎還有朝自己靠近的舉動：「怎麼了？」  
「我想如果我們都對“動物”有“相同的興趣”－或許我們可以有更深層的交流？」尼克勒斯示好般的要握住他的手，同一時間，日向聽見身後傳來細微的低吼，他迅速將手往身後擺去，仍然保持著不失禮的笑容：「團長先生，我想我們還是有點距離的。」他直白說著，絲毫沒有要給對方留下什麼好印象：「只是這段時間恰巧利益一致罷了，還請您不要自作多情。」  
「我想也是。」尼克勒斯瞇起眼睛，眼眶旁的肉似乎都能讓他的兩顆眼珠子消失不見：「那還請您好好度過這段時間。」

尼克勒斯掀起簾子走了出去，日向看見外頭還站著兩個看守人，很快他打了一計響指，頓時間外頭所有聲音都安靜了下來。「我的天啊。」日向如釋重負的一屁股就往乾草上坐去，他揉亂了橘色的毛髮，本來就不怎麼整齊的頭毛變得像麻雀築巢的鳥窩。  
「尼克勒斯真是讓我噁心－早上還這樣掐著我，你們看見了嗎？天啊，這樣的人才應該去好好學習一下，我都不曉得加洛家族的禮儀學教得如此之爛，他們真是壞透－」他的工具包打開到一半，日向看著無數隻朝自己投來奇怪視線的動物們，才發覺自己老毛病又犯了：「我很抱歉。」日向重新將箱子闔上，橘色的眸子從左到右快速盤點了一遍：這裡有一隻黑豹、球蟒、白馬、小豹貓、美洲獅、苔原狼、貓頭鷹、白獅、獵豹、黑熊、奇異鳥，以及一隻－在角落倒掛著的蝙蝠？那也是馬戲團的動物之一嗎？

隨即他煞有其事的輕咳幾聲，接著跪坐在一堆乾草上向動物們鄭重介紹：  
「你們好，我的名字叫做日向翔陽，是一位動物學家，相信你們早上也知道了我的目的，我是要來醫療你們的人，啊雖然我有說過我會做些實驗，但那只是個幌子－等等我也不太曉得算不算幌子，我的確會觀察你們的各種身體部位、生理狀況和活動姿勢等，你們儘管放心好了，都是些很基本的紀錄和調查，我絕對不會像早上那些大笨蛋一樣這樣糟糕的對待你們，所以你們可以放寬心在我身上，跟我說些話、玩點遊戲－之、之類的……」日向滔滔不絕的演說頓時被一隻白獅打斷，雖然牠們頸上或腳踝都還拴著鐵圈，但這點距離還是讓動物輕易走到了日向面前，並且極具威嚇性的以他淡棕色的眼睛從上俯視。  
並沒有動物想像中的懼怕，日向輕而易舉就望了回去。「我知道你們現在都對我保持警戒，因此我會在你們面前毫不保留的展現自己－當然是在那些大壞蛋不在的時候。所以首先，我要先告訴你們我的三個大秘密。」日向伸手比出了食指：「第一，我很喜歡生雞蛋扮飯，不曉得你們有沒有聽過，是我家鄉常吃的東西。」他再伸出中指，有的動物們歪了邊腦袋，似乎覺得這是個不明所以的告知。日向繼續道：「第二，我現在十七歲，但已經是帝國核可的動物學家了喔，平常除了在家做研究或實地考察之外我也喜歡下廚，雖然成果通常都不是相當漂亮。」日向吐了下舌，很快他豎起第三根手指頭：「最後一個，也是為什麼我現在會坐在這裡和你們長篇大論的原因，那就是我能聽得懂動物的語言。」  
在預想之內，沒有一隻動物做出反應，但日向仍能讀得出來這隻奇異鳥相當震驚、這匹白馬顯然覺得眼前的人類在胡言亂語，而這條細長的蟒蛇－日向頓時從乾草堆站起來：「你覺得我是個白癡對吧！」

「你聽得懂動物的語言？」白獅率先站了出來，牠似乎在這群來自四面八方的動物裡有著領導者的地位，但以現實來看牠也的確符合這個位置。「沒有錯，所以我剛才才會那樣說個不停－那只是我的老毛病，小時候我就喜歡和動物說話，但你們似乎太安靜了些。」日向很快點出了牠們與其他動物的不同之處，他輕捏下巴，鬆口就說出自己的猜想：「雖然有點天馬行空，但我在猜你們是一群被施了強效魔法的獸人，因為你們行為和說話的流暢度完全和其他動物不一樣，我有猜錯嗎？」  
語音剛落，貓頭鷹立刻搧起自己兩片翅膀，牠激動的幾乎要掙脫鏈子飛了起來：「天啊！你到底是誰！怎麼所有發展都被你猜中了！」與此同時同樣興奮的還有另一隻動物，銀灰色的苔原狼在原地追著自己的尾巴繞圈起來，然而很快牠就被自己脖子上的鏈子給絆倒：「太讓人驚訝了－喂人類，現在我在說什麼你也能聽得懂嗎？」  
「等等，你先不要再亂動了。」日向往狼走過去，他將對方脖子上的鏈子暫且拆了下來。除此之外他也將其他動物給卸下了束縛，動物們立刻自由的在只有十五米寬的棚子裡走了起來，好像這是牠們第一次體驗不被拘束的感覺，日向感覺到心臟又抽了幾下：「我邊治療邊和你們聊天吧，你們可以儘管放心說話，我剛剛已經施了一點小魔法。」  
「你還是個巫師？」原本掛在棚子上方的蝙蝠翩翩飛了下來，落在日向的右肩，他順帶看了下動物哪裡有受傷，而果蝠的狀態似乎異常良好，牠根本沒有哪裡受傷。日向沒有直接做出回應：「每個巫師除了會基本的魔法也都會有一項屬於自己的特殊能力，而我似乎就是能夠聽得懂動物們的語言，所以我很感謝自己是個巫師，這是屬於我的禮物。」  
「所以今天下午也是因為你嗎？」日向知道蝙蝠在問什麼，他轉了圈眼珠子，的確下午時他向動物施了點小把戲減輕他們的疼痛，但他不認為這是個值得訴說的故事：「我不知道你在說什麼，發生什麼事了嗎？」

蝙蝠不再回應，牠轉身又飛回了棚子頂端，緊接著是一直都處在熱情狀態的貓頭鷹與苔原狼，日向看著兩隻動物，這樣的情緒放在後面那隻似乎情有可原，但這隻貓頭鷹是怎麼回事？牠就像完全被狗狗給同化了一樣，兩隻動物搖搖晃晃跑到了他的面前，灰白色的貓頭鷹更是要往他的腦袋上飛去，日向見狀立刻把動物給抓個正著：「不准揮動你的翅膀！」他大聲制止，動物霎時被嚇了一大跳，動物學家繼續嚴厲的道：「你不知道你的翅膀受傷了嗎？再做像這樣的大動作對你很不好！」  
「我知道了。」貓頭鷹眨眨眼乖巧說著，在治療後牠爬到了動物學家的左肩上便坐著不動，「我的名字叫做木兔光太郎，是隻雪鴞，然後這隻好動的苔原狼呢，牠叫做灰羽列夫！」  
「沒有錯！我是一隻帥氣的苔原狼！」叫做灰羽列夫的動物興奮繞著圈，日向皺起眉頭，想起了另一種神似的動物叫做哈士奇。動物學家連忙將樂得起勁的動物給攔過來治療，以免狗狗（或許他不該這麼稱呼）的傷口又再拉大。  
「這群沒有戒心的笨動物－」日向豎起耳朵，聽見左側傳來細微的嘶嘶聲，那是一隻金色球蟒，牠似乎注意到了日向投射過來的視線：「你、你幹嘛，離我遠一點－喂！我說什麼你聽不見嗎！不是說你聽得懂動物的語言－」  
「還好你是無毒的。」動物學家笑嘻嘻的將球蟒撈了過來，雖然長形動物的表皮有點過於滑順不好找著施力點，日向仍然為牠施予了治療，在他左肩上的雪鴞熱心介紹：「這是月島螢，有點難相處，但只是有點怕生而已，只要熟了就會知道牠的好了！。」  
「我現在就知道牠很好。」日向打趣的說著，隨即他蹲下身往一直縮在角落的豹貓看去，如果他沒認錯的話，那應該是隻石虎：「可以幫我介紹一下牠嗎？」  
「牠叫孤爪研磨！」貓頭鷹振了兩下翅膀，關切的走到石虎身旁：「牠也有點怕生，我想如果牠的好朋友－」  
「你就是牠的好朋友嗎？」日向看著一隻美洲獅慢步到他眼前，動物黑色的眼珠子只是直勾勾盯著動物學家，並沒有多說什麼，「那先讓我來看看你好了－願意讓我稍微碰一下嗎？」美洲獅聞言只是正坐下來，日向把它當成了默認，隨即他立刻治癒起受傷的地方，在這之後動物將日向領到了石虎身旁，「我叫做黑尾鐵朗。」美洲獅低低說著，牠的視線坐落到仍縮成一團的朋友上，「研磨因為比較固執，因此人類常常特別針對牠。」日向沒有回應，他瞭解美洲獅的意思，大致上來說就是這隻瘦小的石虎很可能已經對人類喪失了信心。動物學家選擇更將自己的身體壓下，盡量不讓動物造成壓力：「可以讓我知道你哪裡受了傷嗎？」  
石虎一動也沒動，像是已經落入深深沉睡。  
日向躊躇了會，他以響指代替直接撫上動物，就算不曉得傷口在哪他仍能為動物施下整體的治療，除此之外，他也加了點安神的咒語進去。

「為什麼你要為我們做這些事？」發話的是一隻英俊筆挺的白馬，好看的身形跟自家亞歷珊卓有的比，日向很快就做出了回覆：「因為我很喜歡動物？」日向說著就笑了出來，「你會好奇自己為什麼熱愛某種事物或喜歡上某個人嗎？就算你很好奇但你也可能找不到原因。」日向坦然的道，然而就在他伸手要為白馬治療時動物只是後退了幾步：「人類是不可相信的。」  
「我不反對。」日向收回了手，空氣頓時一陣沉默，最後日向只好搔了搔頭髮，「好吧，我會做這些事其實有很大原因是因為我聽得見動物的聲音。」動物學家照實述說，他看著棚子裡角落的一堆乾草，緩緩的道：「我知道有人需要，因此當我聽見時我不能視而不見。」日向再次笑了起來，他像對待石虎那樣在空氣中打了一計響指，橘色的光從指尖發出，很快白馬身上的傷勢便消失無蹤。  
「好了，下一位？」日向往身後看去，他一下子就鎖定了那隻怎麼也無法略過視線的大黑熊，「你好啊，可以讓我看看你的傷勢嗎？」貓頭鷹重新飛回日向肩上，再次成為動物學家的嚮導：「青根高伸雖然話不多，但是他是脾氣很好的黑熊！」果真如白鴞所言，黑熊在聽聞了日向的話後便抬高了手，乖巧的像是剛出生的寶寶，治療途中日向忍不住多撸了幾下黑色柔軟的毛皮。

「人類。」另一道聲音從他腳邊響起，日向低頭看去，那是一隻身形圓滾滾、嘴吧尖長的奇異鳥。動物再次開口了：「你真的是好人嗎？」  
「這什麼失禮的問題，我當然是了！」日向氣沖沖的將動物給抱起來順帶治癒一番，奇異鳥認真的點了點腦袋：「看你剛剛治療了這麼多我的夥伴我也這麼覺得，但就跟及川說得一樣，人類大部分是不可信的。」日向聞言只是靜默了會，原來剛剛那隻白馬叫做及川。「然而決定權還是歸給老大，如果牠認可你的話，我也會心甘情願認可的。」  
「老大？」日向轉了轉腦袋，很快他看見一直趴在原地的白獅只是睜開了一隻眼，接著又慵懶的躺了回去，儘管牠白色的皮毛上充滿帶狀的血痕，動物堅忍的氣息和自動散發出的壓迫仍然標示著牠的權威。「我知道誰是你老大了。」  
「老大很厲害的，順帶一提，我的名字叫做五色工，希望你不要讓我們失望。」  
「絕對不會好嗎。」日向將奇異鳥放回乾草上，這動物比想像的還要不可愛，但他已經很高興剛開始就有如此進展。

他的注意力轉到分別坐在棚內兩端的豹身上，這大概是馬戲團內為二兩隻最相近的動物，只是一隻是普通的獵豹，而另一隻是他昨晚遇上的黑豹。「這兩個人的關係不好。」灰白色的苔原狼往日向靠近，豪不顧忌的直接說開了話：「有可能是兩個人太像了嗎？而且兩個人的個性也都有點奇怪，日向你要小心一點。」  
「你還真是大言不慚……」日向朝著灰羽乾笑了一下，深深覺得不愧是天真可愛的狗狗（動物學家已經認定這是隻狗了）。  
日向率先走向尚未打過招呼的獵豹，動物有個性的只是抬頭看了幾眼便趴回去繼續歇息，牠甚至連腦袋都轉向了另一面，然而這些舉動仍然不會讓日向感到氣餒：「獵豹先生，請問我可以看看你的傷勢嗎？」似乎只是禮貌上的告知，獵豹依然紋風不動，「那好吧，我只好自己來了－」日向伸手戳了戳動物，他敢打賭自己完全沒有惡意，只是獵豹突然彈跳起來的動作讓他覺得自己好像偷偷幹了什麼壞事：「天啊，我很抱歉，我沒想到你這麼敏感。」日向歉意的道，動物只是睜著銳利的眼珠子瞪向罪魁禍首，但也多虧如此日向能夠瞄到動物究竟傷到了哪裡，他立刻打出響指，受傷的地方只在一秒鐘就恢復了原狀。「好了你繼續睡吧，不打擾你了－」在倒退的同時日向感覺到小腿撞上了某種柔軟卻又堅硬的物體，他轉身一望，發覺原本縮在角落的黑豹已經到了他的身後，而自己渾然不覺。

「你好黑豹先生，我們又見面了。」日向笑盈盈蹲了下來，他習慣性的摸著動物腦袋，這動作僅僅只是出自於反射，然而黑豹仍然睜大了眼睛，顯然不習慣這樣的相處模式。「又？」肩上的貓頭鷹很快就抓到了重點，牠吃醋般的道：「你們居然不是第一次見面？」  
「然後影山你也什麼都沒說？」狗狗灰羽也斥責起來，似乎不甘心原來他們並不在同一條陣線上發車，此時黑豹不得不發話：「是這傢伙昨天擅自闖入我的車廂裡，誰會知道他今天還會出現？」  
「但你還是搶先一步！」苔原狼再次繞著原地打轉，日向看著都要忍不住昏頭。他再次望向黑豹：「話說你這傢伙怎麼這麼莽撞，挨了多少鞭子都不知道。」日向在坐下的同時順帶將黑豹給撈了過來，好像眼前的凶猛動物只是一隻溫順的大貓，事實上似乎也是如此，黑豹根本不敢在日向身前亂動，深怕自己的爪子或哪裡一不小心就刮傷了人類。隨著溫暖的橘光亮起，傷口也已經完全在皮膚上褪去。復原的黑豹並沒有多說什麼，只是朝日向緩慢眨了眨眼便走回原地躺下。  
「那麼只剩下你了，“老大”。」日向像另一隻好動的動物跑到了白獅身旁，他已經大抵知道了對方的個性，這隻白獅看起來並不像是會隨意發怒或傷害人的動物，因此他大膽伸手順著動物的毛，這次白獅甚至連眼都沒抬一下，但日向知道這更像另一種默許：「這就來幫老大治療啦。」他提著有趣的音調，很快白色皮毛上沾染的血跡消失無蹤，日向滿意的拍了拍動物的腦袋。

「嗯－我似乎還漏了些什麼。」動物學家站起身，他再次環繞眼前的動物，隨即他打了最後一個響指，日向的工具包倏地打開，裡頭的剪刀和繃帶紛紛飄到空中，物品一陣盲目亂竄，很快裁剪好的繃帶就覆上了動物們原本受傷的地方。「我知道這有點多餘，但他們並不曉得我是個巫師，因此我還是得做做樣子。」  
日向拎出口袋裡的懷錶，有些驚訝的道：「哇，我都不曉得已經是這個時間點了，看來我得先離開，亞歷珊卓都要等到不耐煩了。」  
「明天你還會來嗎？」灰羽搖著尾巴跑到日向腳邊，他摸了下動物的腦袋：「我已經拿到馬戲團的特殊通行證了，因此我隨時隨地只要有空就能出現。」得到承諾的苔原狼和雪鴞紛紛快樂的轉起圈來。  
「我也會盡力把你們從這個馬戲團帶出去的。」離開前日向整理著工具包，他低頭輕輕說著，「我知道你們只會在這邊待一個月，因此這一個月裡我絕對會找到這個馬戲團的把柄，以正當合法的方式把你們帶出去。」當他收拾完了東西抬起頭時，才發現動物們正用驚愕的眼神望向他，就連原本趴著睡覺的白獅和獵豹也不例外。「呃、難道你們以為我只是來這邊治療一下就走了嗎？」日向眨了眨眼，以為這是再也明白不過的事，「抱歉，我可能忘記說了，但我確實是來這邊想辦法的。」動物學家搔搔腦袋，傻氣的笑容讓白獅忍不住思考眼前的人類究竟是不是真的匹配得上藍寶石階級的專業學者。  
不－應該這麼說，就算不是專業學者，普通平民也都知道這會是一個完全沒有利益的行為，究竟這麼做對一個僅僅只有十七歲的孩子有什麼未來可言？他又為何會為此抱有如此大的熱忱和信心？  
當晚，動物們在入睡時都不約而同出現了動物學家的身影，同時那也是十年來最安穩的一晚，天上的星星似乎又亮了起來，而地上的事，也不盡然都如此糟了。

－TBC－

※動物介紹：  
1.黑豹：影山飛雄。是在日向潛入馬車時遇到的動物，也是第一隻進行交流的動物。  
2.球蟒：月島螢。是隻金色球蟒，對動物學家目前的行為感到白癡且匪夷所思。  
3.白馬：及川徹。不信任人類。  
4.石虎（小豹貓）：孤爪研磨。因性格而常被當作人類針對的對象，和美洲獅是朋友。  
5.美洲獅：黑尾鐵朗。與石虎是朋友關係。  
6.苔原狼：灰羽列夫。熱情的有點像哈士奇的狼，相當歡迎動物學家。  
7.貓頭鷹：木兔光太郎。認為動物學家有趣極了，同樣是隻熱情的動物。  
8.白獅：名字未知。似乎是所有動物的領導者，被奇異鳥稱作“老大”。並非兇惡的動物。  
9.獵豹：名字未知。據說和黑豹關係不好，目前表現排斥人類。  
10.黑熊：青根高伸。雖然個子很大，但個性異常溫馴。  
11.奇異鳥：五色工。稱呼白獅為老大。  
12.果蝠：名字未知。也是所有動物中唯一沒受傷的，性格有點孤僻。

※設定介紹：  
1.巫師/女巫（通稱魔法師）：巫師除了會基本的能力之外，每個人也都有屬於自己的特殊能力，而日向正是能聽懂動物的語言，並且也可以與之交談。

※下集預告（上部曲 05）：

「原來如此，你還真是奇特的人呢。」男人投以淺淺一笑，接著他從黑色大衣裡遞出一張精緻小卡，這看起來不像普通民眾會擁有的。很快日向就得知了對方的來歷：「你是一位記者？」  
「沒有錯，我叫做宇內天滿。」男子親切介紹，他撥開了架上厚重的叢書，透出的空間剛好可以看到對面的走道，後頭是正帶著眼鏡閱讀的另一位男子，在發現自己被兩雙眼睛給注視時他只是微微蹙起眉頭：「宇內先生，請不要在這裡做這樣幼稚的舉動。」  
「他是我的助理。」記者先生笑著將書給歸位，「名字叫做赤葦京治。」

－0717（五）釋出－

※作者吐槽：  
我的老天鵝終於到這一篇，好漫長XD，至此大部分的動物都出來了，大家也可以猜一下尚未公佈名字的動物是何方人物XD  
然後之後劇情因為會開始比較緊湊，再加上我覺得三天一篇好像有點拖得太久了（因為總共三十章XD）所以我決定改成兩天一發。  
下一章記者與他的助理就要出現了，我自己都好高興XD，日向的小組即將形成。  
另外這篇故事也含有三張插圖，大家可以期待一下。感謝看到這邊的你🙏🏼


	5. 上部曲 05

上部曲

05

然而日向翔陽，有志且聰明的十七歲動物學家就不一樣了，在他駕著馬回到宅邸的那一刻日向就翻遍了家中所有藏書，他將所有有關獸人的紀錄一本本找出來，他對這個種族瞭解不深，不曉得這樣的族群是否可以比照一般動物來處理和照顧，而那些獸人的名字又與他的組成相近，因此日向能推斷或許獸人即是邦尼大陸的特有種，也就是他的故鄉，他記得大陸的東南邊的確有一塊保存還算不錯的原始生態地，很有可能獸人正是從那裡誕生。  
除此之外他同樣調查了珍奇馬戲團以及有關加洛家族的歷史，尼克勒斯來自一個古老的貴族世家，他們一直都是靠著販賣稀有物、甚至是為此炒作而賺錢的，從以前手法就不算乾淨，但也不像近十年來如此讓人唾棄。  
日向有幾次聽說過這個家族隨著新王族的興起而逐漸沒落，但他們仍然傾向於現在極有可能奪得王位的第一王子，這樣的選擇顯而易見，新王族所帶起的風氣很有可能會斷在第一王子身上，世人都曉得第一王子崇尚以前絕對的階級制，絕對不會將特權留給普通平民或者在學術上有聲望的學者，而他的藍寶石也會頓時化作只是欣賞用的裝飾品。

日向已經為加洛家族是個大壞蛋這個想法拍板定案，但他還無法考慮到這麼遙遠，眼下是先在這一個月裡將動物們帶出來，他曉得珍奇馬戲團是目前尼克勒斯所擁有的最大生財器具，如果他能從中把這個工具搞垮那麼事情會好辦許多。  
這方面顯然不會是一個太難的起頭，日向已經有了一個模糊的雛形，感謝於他能聽得懂動物的語言並且知道他們都是獸人，動物學家大膽推測這些動物或許被注射了什麼藥劑導致他們無法順利變成人類並被拘禁著，或者他們正處在一個不平等的交易中，致使他們只能在這個馬戲團內苟且存活，但是當然也有第三種可能，也就是兩者皆是：他們既困在動物的形體中又同時受到威脅，這樣的卑鄙做法似乎更符合尼克勒斯的偉大計劃。  
日向是感知到在動物們身上所殘留的魔法痕跡才如此大膽假設。而能夠使用這樣的魔法並且捕捉到獸人，日向更能篤定尼克勒斯在取得動物的手法上是不正當的，他暫且不曉得獸人們是尼克勒斯親自獵捕或有個上游市場讓他購買，他都得找出最開始團長先生是如何得到這些動物的證據。  
想當然爾，如果他沒有購買契約或該契約是不合法的，那麼他就必須要接受法律制裁，在日向的想像中尼克勒斯只是從這兩個必定的選項中挑一個陪他進監牢罷了。

但現在普遍不搭理這些“低等”事件的官員也是多的和路邊的青苔一樣，隨著越多貴族和第一王子同進同出，就也越多上層人士對自己的工作怠忽職守，從前因認真努力而被提拔上來的普通市民全都被鬥下了政壇或只能成為基層辦公人員，一切似乎都回到十幾年前，帝國的向心力幾乎盪到谷底。  
動物學家在辦公桌前深深嘆出長氣，他知道哪裡出了問題，卻不曉得該從何下手，整個社會和政府充斥著荒謬和無可理喻的氣氛，他像是站在高高的峭壁上俯視著地下的人，視線所望都是些惹人不愉快的事，且腳下的一小塊基石也搖搖欲墜，往下掉落只是時間問題。  
日向雙手重重打在臉頰上，試圖用疼痛來讓自己冷靜下來。外頭悄悄下起了雨，細小的雨點打在窗戶上，日向轉頭盯著逐漸霧化的玻璃，思索是不是這鬼天氣讓他心神無法安寧。他起身又去書櫃翻找資料，好像屁股上長了蟲，燭台的燈火越發黯淡，他打了個響指火苗又旺盛起來。  
他帶了幾本書回去，有栗色軟墊的木椅和辦公桌成三十度的夾角，日向眨了眨眼，連氣息也逐漸放緩，好像正觀賞外頭的一片春色，但事實上只有無盡的黑暗鋪展而來。  
動物學家重新將位子調正，他知道自己有什麼事可做，日向從第三層櫃子裡拎出一疊紙張、轉開墨水瓶，接著他拎起鞍褐色的沾水筆開始記錄今日在動物們身上所發生的一切，除了那些訓獸師與尼克勒斯的惡劣行徑之外，他同樣記錄著動物的受傷部位、生理和心理狀況，以及與他們的對話過程。  
在這之後他每天都會記錄一些，這或許會成為一個研究日記，他希望能盡可能捕捉到動物們的細微狀況並撰寫下來，以利未來某一天會運用上這些資料。  
細雨仍然下著，然而隨著筆尖在紙上揮動，空間彷彿被分離了出來，只剩下閃爍的燭火映照在暗綠色的地毯，以及橘色的動物學家身上。

清晨的鳥鳴響起，日向緩慢的從已經將他身子給包圍住的書堆裡甦醒，他微微睜開眼睛，黑色的指針落在數字六上，看來他似乎睡了一個小時多，昨晚在他記錄完動物們的事後他又去藏書室拎了幾本書出來，這樣的行為在他要考取帝國專業認證時常常發生，因此他以為自己可以像一年前那樣熬過好幾個夜晚都不嫌累，但顯然一段時間沒持續後他的身體退步了，日向拖著腳到廚房給自己泡了一杯咖啡，只有這個時候他會偶爾思索是否要雇用一位女傭幫他處裡日常瑣事。  
女傭的事顯然對目前的生活來說並不重要，日向很快就跳到了下個環節，他打算利用上午去圖書館一趟，昨晚在動物們身上施展的咒術足夠牠們撐一整天，事實上他不只施展了治療的魔法，日向也施加了一些防護和轉移性質的魔法，讓他們在遭受毒打時不會皮開肉綻或過於疼痛。  
這同樣也是昨晚他不想直接和果蝠說明白的部分，轉移魔法事實上沒有太多巫師會想去使用，因為許多人沒有想要轉移的對象－簡單來說，不會有人想要將別人的痛處給攔到自己身上，這是施行這個魔法必然的副作用，儘管轉移後的痛處會相較當事人減少很多，但這仍然在其他人眼裡是沒必要的工作，畢竟現在不是戰爭時期，就算魔法師們有共同的仇視對像。

但十二隻動物的疼痛同時加疊在一起仍然會產生一定的不適，日向有些小看了尼克勒斯和那些病態訓獸師的虐待能力，起初的不適他都能當作沒事般忽略，畢竟他在接近大大小小的動物時難免會有些咬痕或抓傷，再加上小時候一些不太能搬上檯面的經歷，照道理來說他是相當耐疼的。直到書本不小心從他鬆開的手掉落到地面，日向才發覺他的背脊流滿冷汗，彎下身時腦袋還有些昏花。他只好環顧了圈四周，並給自己施加了一些安撫咒語，很快他的疼痛便沒有方才劇烈。  
「你還好吧？」溫和的聲音從日向側邊響起，他轉頭看去，瞧見一位比他高出一些的男人正細聲詢問：「看你神色好像不是很好，還流滿汗的。」男人說完遞出了一片白色布巾，日向笑著接下：「剛運動回來。」  
「剛運動回來就來看書？還真勤奮啊。」頭髮略微捲曲的人表示稱讚，動物學家哈哈笑了幾下。黑髮的男人又接話：「原來你在找有關獸人的書啊－這方面消息還很少在社交圈被提起呢。」  
「啊，其實我不怎麼瞭解社交界，也沒有去過幾次舞會。」日向將厚重的書本塞到另一側男人看不到的地方，他委婉解釋：「因此我也不太瞭解究竟大家正在流行或討論些什麼－動物是我的興趣，目前只是有點好奇這些介於兩者之間的物種究竟是如何生活的。」  
「原來如此，你還真是奇特的人呢。」男人投以淺淺一笑，接著他從黑色大衣裡遞出一張精緻小卡，這看起來不像普通民眾會擁有的。很快日向就得知了對方的來歷：「你是一位記者？」  
「沒有錯，我叫做宇內天滿。」男子親切介紹，他撥開了架上厚重的叢書，透出的空間剛好可以看到對面的走道，後頭是正戴著眼鏡閱讀的另一位男子，在發現自己被兩雙眼睛給注視時他只是微微蹙起眉頭：「宇內先生，請不要在這裡做這樣幼稚的舉動。」  
「他是我的助理。」記者先生笑著將書給歸位，「名字叫做赤葦京治。」

「疑？你們都是來自邦尼大陸嗎？」日向略微提高了音量，隨即他意識到自己正處在不能大聲講話的場所，他立即壓低了聲音：「我也是從那邊過來，現在是史都華德帝國的動物學家！」  
「你是動物學家！」儘管降低了音量，宇內仍然盡他所能誇張表現了他驚訝的態度，「天啊，真是看不出來－」  
「很多人這麼說，畢竟我才十七歲，但宇內先生也看起來很年輕啊！年齡什麼的果真不是專業的界線！」  
「十七歲啊？那你和赤葦年齡比較相近，他現在是十九歲，然後我雖然看起來很年輕但其實只是長得比較幼齒一點，事實上我已經二十三了。」  
「宇內先生。」不知何時原本在另一條走道的助理已經悄然到了他們身後，赤葦已經脫下眼鏡，並且以不太好看的臉色盯向對方：「您太大聲了。」  
「我很抱歉。」宇內搔了下後腦勺：「只是遇到這樣一個稀奇但又同鄉的人有點興奮。」  
「如果有需要的話我們可以出去再聊。」助理的怒氣並沒有持續很久，他再次回到鎮定淡然的神色，溫柔的提出意見：「我曉得一間還不錯的餐廳，現在應該已經開始營業了。」  
「真不愧是赤葦啊。」記者拍了拍助理的肩膀，隨即又轉身向日向伸出左手：「來吧年輕的動物學家，和我們一起共進午餐如何？」

他們出了圖書館，在拐過幾個彎後來到了一間巷子裡的小餐館，外頭的木柵欄旁用許多綠植與多肉植物妝點起來，除此之外還有各式的旗幟與裝飾品掛在門外，那些來自四面八方的小東西充滿異國情調，天青石藍的遮雨棚與深色的樺木木板打成一個和諧的基調。「就是這裡。」赤葦禮貌的推開木門，上頭的鈴鐺框啷作響，日向脫下帽子向比自己高出許多的人點頭致謝。  
彼時才十一點多，兩三位的客人和偶爾餐具的碰撞聲讓餐廳顯出一種平靜的愜意感，他們在靠窗的位子坐下，赤葦立刻向過來的服務生點了幾道私房菜。「他很喜歡蒐集這些不是大招牌但具有高品質的店家，說很像是尋寶。」宇內壓低身子，向對面的日向介紹，「他還很喜歡點一些不在菜單上的食物，說是什麼私房菜，我是不曉得他從哪裡得來這些消息，但是都挺好吃的沒錯。」  
「很厲害的技能啊！」毫不猶豫的讚嘆讓助手愣了一下，赤葦只是輕輕點了下頭：「只是一點個人興趣。」  
「有沒有想過要出成一本食記呢？」日向開始為對方設想起職業發展的可能性：「雖然市面上仍是以知識性或故事性的書本居多，但你不覺得也會有人想要知道究竟哪裡的食物好吃嗎？」  
「食記啊－我倒是沒想過這個可能性呢。」宇內摸了下下巴，若有所思的望著天花板：「好，決定了，以後我們就為此開個專欄吧！或許還真的能吸引到不少人呢。」  
「喔喔喔－就是這種效率和魄力！」動物學家與記者迅速達成共識，他們在餐桌上熱烈討論，反倒赤葦仍愣在自己忽然多了一份工作的事上。

「話說年輕的動物學家，為什麼你會對動物產生興趣呢？」話題不知怎地正常起來，赤葦的動作也跟著放輕，「而且這麼早就立定了志向－有許多人在你這個時候都還不曉得未來要做什麼呢。」  
「因為我從小就很喜歡動物。」日向隨著話語翻弄起久遠的記憶，不確定有些事能不能說出口，「我似乎很受動物們的青睞，他們在我小的時候時常陪伴我，也許是因為這樣我對牠們才抱有特殊的感情。」  
「那看來你似乎以前住在充滿大自然的環境裡，邦尼大陸有那樣的地方嗎？」  
「呃，也不全然。」他握著叉子的手指一瞬間用力起來，「只是喜歡隨便跑跑，然後就遇到了很多動物－這樣。」  
「那們其中又是什麼原因讓你想成為動物學家呢？」宇內接著問，「我的意思是，有些人他們的確喜歡某一領域，但那僅僅只是興趣，喜好和工作仍然是分開的，我想知道的是你在成為動物學家的過程裡還有什麼強大的推力嗎？比如說曾經發生什麼感人的故事、還是你發現了一些有關動物的奧妙－啊對了，剛才在圖書館也看見你拿著有關獸人的書，這也算動物學的範圍嗎？還是又有什麼－」  
「因為興趣。」日向捏著餐具，連他也沒有發現自己赫然停止了進食，「只是因為興趣，因為喜歡才去做。」動物學家的發言似乎意外執著與簡單，宇內愣了一會，而赤葦只是繼續將食物送進口中，很快記者便大笑出聲：「你真的是很特別的孩子呢！所以你才會早早在十七歲就成為動物學家吧，抱歉，是我閱歷還不夠廣，你的經歷實在是很吸引我，因此我才說了這麼多。」  
「沒有這回事。」日向遙遙腦袋，也沒有發現自己的話裡沒有笑意，「我知道很多人都會覺得奇怪，但這真的只是我的興趣，並且我想要好好善待那些動物。」  
「我瞭解了。」宇內點頭回應，接下來的時間他們只是各自將盤裡的食物清空，離開時已經是下午一點，他們在餐廳前揮手道別，並且承諾有機會的話期待下次見面。  
他們各自前往不同方向，約莫過了三個拐彎之後，記者與他的助手在一條細長的窄巷和披著黑色風衣的男人見面。「如何？」那人沒有將遮蓋過頭的帽子拿下，只是低聲問著。  
「最近在調查獸人的相關事項，還不曉得是什麼原因。」宇內照實回答，同時往身邊的助手看去，「那位年輕的動物學家肯定在私底下調查著什麼。」  
「好好看著他。」白布賢二郎將黑色風衣拉緊，他字句清楚的道：「不准讓他離開史都華德帝國。」

－TBC－

※角色（原作）介紹：  
1.宇內天滿：報社記者（尚不曉得哪間報社），對動物學家的事情頗有興趣，私底下和第二王子也有聯繫。  
2.赤葦京治：宇內的助理，平時喜歡探索哪裡有好吃的地方，且對人多和本來就有名的餐廳排斥。

※下集預告（上部曲 06）：

「笨蛋黑豹。」他脫口而出，在動物學家發覺自己把腦袋裡的詞彙給道出後一切都為時已晚。  
「你說誰是笨蛋！」黑豹也沒有冷場的激烈回覆，「你這傢伙才是大笨蛋吧！誰會跑來這種危險的地方還盡做些沒頭沒腦的事，簡直就是超級大笨蛋！」一系列抱怨的話淘淘不絕，日向逐漸張大嘴吧，他感覺到腦袋裡有什麼線斷裂的聲音，原來這隻黑豹是如此的不可愛嗎？「你剛剛說了兩次笨蛋對吧？罵人辭彙都如此貧脊的人才是超級大笨蛋！你這個超級大笨蛋！」

－0719（日）釋出－

※作者吐槽：  
宇內和赤葦究竟會成為隊友還是敵方呢XD


	6. 上部曲 06

上部曲

06

行程一下子被打攪，他也失了再次前往圖書館的心，日向選擇直接前往馬戲團。路程中他回想著和記者的對話，擔心忽然無聲發芽，日向害怕自己說漏了些什麼，畢竟對方可是個善於蒐集情報的人物，並且報社往往都和政府內的人有所聯絡，萬一對方和他站在對立的另一邊，那他勢必得小心謹慎。  
然而他並不喜歡任意為他人定下標籤，他想自己仍然會和宇內聯絡，畢竟未來也相當有可能需要和報社聯手以利他將目前調查的事件公諸於世，而在尚未確認對方是因為什麼目的接近自己之前，他不會夾雜其他的揣測或私心。  
當他來到馬戲團時已經是下午四點，天色已經沒有之前光亮，再過不久就會轉成不刺眼的深橘色。日向仍然拎著昨天的工具包，只不過今天裡頭除了裝著一些做做樣子的醫療用具外，他還帶了一點剛才路上經過市集所買下的水果，工具包滿的沒有空隙，然而動物學家似乎還嫌不夠多。

今天動物們的排演並沒有持續很久，工作人員和馴獸師相對減少，日向慶幸自己不用與太多人擦身而過，他顯然對這邊的空氣和人群過敏。  
自然的繞過巨大棚子，在他往另一座小型的帳篷靠近時就聽見裡面傳來踢踢踏踏的聲音，那聽起來像是無數隻小腳在甘草堆上蹦呀蹦，還沒拉開簾子苔原狼就發話了：「我聞到了！聞到了！」  
「你太激動了。」似乎是果蝠的聲音，果不其然在進到棚子後就瞧見黑色的蝙蝠直直站在苔原狼腳前，灰白色的動物看見來訪的人類更興奮的饒了幾個圈：「我就說他來了！」  
「嘿－嘿－嘿－你好啊動物學家小朋友！」雪鴞拍了下翅膀以示歡迎，日向沒有即時回話，他先是像昨天那樣打了一個響指，並專心盯著他們身上的毛皮：「今天有好一點嗎？應該不會像之前一樣痛吧？」日向說著便盤腿坐下，順手將活潑好動的灰羽抱了過來：「嗯……皮肉傷的確減少了很多，看來那個咒語的確適用，那之後就往這邊再增加力量，但又不能讓他們發現你們完全沒有傷害，可能要再加點掩飾性的魔法……」日向在治療了一些細小的傷口後就將筆記本給拿了出來，他喃喃說著含糊不清的話，一時間沒有理會身旁逐漸靠近的動物們，當黑熊龐大的身影罩住他的光線時，日向才愣愣的抬頭：「啊抱歉，我正在記錄一些東西，現在就來幫你們治療－」  
大黑熊只是趴坐下來，牠緩慢閉上眼睛、低下腦袋。雖然動物一聲氣也沒有吭，但此時的動物學家就算沒有魔法感知也能曉得對方想向他表達什麼，日向隻手往棕色的毛髮順去，接著甚至得寸進尺的大力撸了起來，他發出了滿足的感嘆：「天啊，我小時候就想要這樣子摸熊，現在總算完成了我一個願望，你們真的跟我想像的－等等我嚇到你了嗎？」黑熊睜著大大的眼睛，青根仍然沒有多話，只是愣在了原地，日向見狀好笑的道：「我知道了，下次會先跟你說一聲的。」

今天所要診療的部分不多，日向多花了點時間和動物聊天及瞭解他們的性格與生活，小石虎仍然蜷縮在帳篷一角，兩隻豹也沒有多大動靜，“老大”白獅也安靜的躺臥在地，雖然看似沒有多大進展，但既然這些動物能安穩的在他身旁趴睡就代表自己暫且沒有帶給他們威脅性，這已經是很好的一步，日向將奇異鳥給拎起來的時候如此想著，「這還是我第一次真正見到一隻奇異鳥，之前都只是耳聞或在圖鑑上找到，而且居然還是獸人的化身。」日向將動物左右翻覆，但仍輕柔的沒有把對方弄疼。五色驕傲的道：「我知道我很奇異，不能飛又怎樣呢？」  
「之後再告訴我更多你的故事。」日向將動物輕放回地面，奇異鳥立刻往像是已經成為石雕的白獅過去。「啊對了，光顧著和你們聊天都忘了我有帶點心過來。」日向將工具包打開，頓時強烈的果香散溢出來，原本倒掛在棚子上的果蝠也飛了下來，牠挑選了一顆葡萄開始小口啃食，「好吃嗎？」為了能夠和動物保持同個視線水平，日向壓低身子，基本上是已經完全貼近乾草堆，他偏頭看向正一口口規律咬著水果的蝙蝠，突然想起了什麼：「對了，我是不是還沒問過你的名字？」  
果蝠兩顆圓潤的眼珠子往動物學家看過去，他們之間沒有對視太久，動物就將葡萄給帶到十公分外，日向差點以為那是妥妥的拒絕，直到蝙蝠慢悠悠的說出了句不太相干的話：「……要保持安全距離。」  
「什麼安全距離？」  
「比較乾淨－」蝙蝠回應著，人類顯然詫異於動物此時會說出如此的話。「佐久早聖臣。」日向聞言先是愣了一下，隨即領悟到這是動物的名字，他立刻打開筆記本寫了下來：「佐久早……聖臣……真是個好名字呢！」對於稱讚並沒有要搭裡的意思，蝙蝠只是再次專心於鮮少能吃到的鮮甜葡萄上。

「天啊！我好久沒有見到這些食物了，差點都忘了它們叫什麼名字！」灰羽興高采烈的繞著木箱子轉，苔原狼似乎除了奔跑跳躍之外就只剩下轉圈圈了，狗狗的行為模式裡就是沒有正常走路這個選項。這之後動物們各自挑了中意的水果，期間他又去亂摸了一把黑熊青根，接著又向白馬透出不明所以的視線，動物似乎是被盯煩了，牠蹬了下後腿終於開口：「幹嘛一直盯著人家啦！」  
「你不吃嗎？」日向盯著包包裡殘存的一些水果，又試探性的望向白馬：「這樣我又要帶回去……一個人吃不完……」  
「跟我說又有什麼用！誰叫你買這麼多！」白馬及川似乎被說得有些煩躁，牠幾乎要轉向棚子內側坐下，而牠真的這麼做了。日向再次望向水果，事實上他完全可以一個人把它們給消滅，但他心底的倔強和說不明的感覺促使他仍然留了一顆蘋果在白馬身邊，儘管對方只是偏著腦袋不予理會。  
臨走前他再次檢查了一遍動物們的身軀，次乎有鑑於上次被人類偷戳的經驗，這回獵豹在接收到人類的指令後便乖巧站起身，只是動物學家仍能讀出對方不太領情的神色，「你叫什麼名字呢？」日向在抬起對方的前肢時輕鬆問著，希望能讓獵豹放下戒心，然而動物沒有因此回話，淡黃色的眼珠子瞄了幾眼人類又飄到其他地方去，「好吧，未來我一定會讓你親口說出來的，不會是透過其他動物的嘴－」  
「日向啊！他叫做－」  
「啊啊－不準跟我說！」即時制止了正要大嘴吧的貓頭鷹，木兔只好委屈的繼續把香蕉給啃完。  
還沒問清楚名字的動物另有一隻，那就是一直被奇異鳥稱為老大的白獅，日向在檢查對方的身軀時也順帶問了同樣的問題。「牛島若利。」比想像中的還要輕鬆，日向驚訝於看似威嚴的白獅如此輕易就道出了答案，但更讓他雀躍的是動物低沉的嗓音完全和眼前雄壯威風的身影匹配，這完全就是他想像中的獅子了！意氣風發又威風凜凜，比起奇怪的奇異鳥和怪脾氣的獵豹都完美太多！「很高興認識你！獅子老大！」日向高興的握起白獅的前肢，好像對方是隻溫和可愛的貓咪，而牛島同樣禮貌的眨了眨眼。

和白獅交流完日向就跑去找尋黑豹先生，但自從昨天稍微聊過後他已經悄悄將先生兩個字給去除了，這外表看似冷酷的動物似乎有些傻裡傻氣的，這讓日向覺得或許獸人原本的年齡比自己還要年幼也說不定，「笨蛋黑豹。」他脫口而出，在動物學家發覺自己把腦袋裡的詞彙給道出後一切都為時已晚。  
「你說誰是笨蛋！」黑豹也沒有冷場的激烈回覆，「你這傢伙才是大笨蛋吧！誰會跑來這種危險的地方還盡做些沒頭沒腦的事，簡直就是超級大笨蛋！」一系列抱怨的話淘淘不絕，日向逐漸張大嘴吧，他感覺到腦袋裡有什麼線斷裂的聲音，原來這隻黑豹是如此的不可愛嗎？「你剛剛說了兩次笨蛋對吧？罵人辭彙都如此貧脊的人才是超級大笨蛋！你這個超級大笨蛋！」  
「他們兩個人都說了兩次大笨蛋。」美洲獅黑尾睜開慵懶的雙眼，朝一旁一直默不作聲的球蟒道，而後者顯然覺得這副畫面蠢極了，一個不知死活的十七歲動物學家在和一隻黑豹吵架，並且動物那一方完全沒有展現出自己身為黑豹的威嚴，「蠢死了，都蠢死了。」月島如此下結論，但仍然把剛剛帶來的蘋果給捲成一團。  
「不能吵架！不要吵架！」狗狗灰羽再度在人類身旁打轉，而貓頭鷹似乎相當喜歡現在的氣氛：「喔喔喔影山要槓上日向了嗎！佐久早你覺得誰會贏！」  
「我不想知道，也不想參與。」

回去的時間來得如此迅速，夜色低垂，今晚沒有像昨日那樣降起細雨，天上的雲層稀薄，成群的星點和發亮的彎月在暗夜鋪展開來，萬物看起來平靜安詳，九月的風不冷也不熱，怡人的溫度讓日向差點哼起歌來，然而他忽然一拉牽繩，亞歷珊卓很快停下，日向瞇起橘色瞳孔的雙眼，確認在不遠處的人的確是尼克勒斯，動物學家為自己施加了一點小咒語，讓他們不會這麼容易被他人給察覺。  
臨時更改回家的路程，日向跟著尼克勒斯的馬匹前進，雖然就這麼偷偷摸摸跟著說不上太好的行為，但他有種說不上來的預感，或許他這麼跟著能發現什麼，又或者這只是彌補他跟蹤別人的不安藉口。  
然而他已經將想法付諸行動，日向駕著亞歷珊卓，隱身在雜音逐漸稀少的石徑裡。  
他注意到尼克勒斯小心的在同個地方拐了幾圈，好幾次日向都以為他們迷路或男人要掉頭離開，這些動作都明顯表達了馬戲團團長的確正要前往什麼不宜被輕易揭開的地方，日向就著前方尼克勒斯唯一打起的亮光勉強跟進，他決定改天再來探查，昨天才下過雨，未乾的土地及昏暗的視線實在不方便他再進行下去。  
「行蹤追跡。」  
他的雙眼微微亮起，接著便拉起亞歷珊卓，轉身往過來的方向離去。  
與此同時尼克勒斯停下腳步，他回頭往身後看去，良久才繼續往深處前進。

－TBC－

※動物介紹：  
1.白獅：牛島若利。比動物學家想像中的還要有禮貌和溫馴。  
2.果蝠：佐久早聖臣。似乎是隻有潔癖的果蝠。

※咒語介紹：  
1.行蹤追跡：用於追蹤他人的咒語，可作用到施咒者認為需要停下，最後會獲得一個大概的地點，通常魔法師會再次前往進行確認得到準確座標。

※下集預告（上部曲 07）：

因此他也不曉得赤葦多次扭頭回望，好似有什麼話方才沒能說出來，「他是個好人。」宇內見助手仍心念著偏僻的大宅，他誠懇的道：「如果我們可以成為普通的朋友就好了。」  
「我們不能嗎？」赤葦低聲詢問。  
「我們另有工作。」

－0721（二）釋出－

※作者吐槽：  
我們仍未知道那天所看見的獵豹叫什麼名字


	7. 上部曲 07

上部曲

07

之後的幾天日向保持著規律的行程，早上他會前往圖書館或一些行政事務所查找資料，除了有關獸人和馬戲團的基本訊息，他也調查哪裡有機會成為非法販賣動物的地方－也就是馬戲團購買到獸人的上游，根據帝國大地圖的位置推測，或許史都華德帝國的西邊，也就是通往禁林的灰色地帶是第一個可能性，而第二個地點是靠近紅土地狹的貧民帶，他知道某些地下貿易藏窩在那，如果這邊也不是的話，那很有可能是什麼東西都賣的第一市場，從非法貿易的紀錄看來有些事件就是源自於此，外表可能會是再正常不過的普通貿易，實質上他們有許多代稱或暗號，一些非法貿易就和許多平民擦身而過，誰也不會發現裡頭藏有蹊蹺。

日向翻閱著案件紀錄簿，貧民區雖然的確藏有非法貿易，但帝國會定期去那邊巡視，且普通人若為了不當勾當而特別前往該地會顯得相當奇怪，而靠近禁林的灰色地帶雖然沒有多少居民，國家也鮮少前往那地巡視，但基本上那一帶的進出都會有人看管，因此除非看守人帶頭作亂，基本上可以從選單上去除。而剩下的就是看起來最正常的第一市場，平民多數在那邊進行買賣，一來是價格較為親民，二來是那邊真的什麼稀奇古怪的東西都有賣，流通的民眾和交易量都龐大的第一市場將會成為遮掩性良好的地區，日向將資料簿給闔上，如果他今天要幹壞事或做非法貿易，他的首選肯定就是第一市場。在確定了目標後日向迅速定檔，他明天就會往第一市場啟程。

「哎呀，看看這是誰？」熟悉的聲音響起，日向倏地把資料簿給塞回去，並且拿了一個完全沒有相干的書本下來，他不曉得自己幹嘛緊張，他下意識的舉動好像在告訴別人自己在做些什麼壞事。「我們又遇到了，這次是來做什麼呢？」宇內親切問著，日向連忙看了下手中的書：「呃、調查女性毆打男性案－我的天我們帝國有這個？」  
「看來你不只是個年輕的動物學家，還是個注重兩性關係的有為年輕人呢。」  
「這是當然的了！」日向將紀錄簿夾在手臂下，好像自己方才看得的確就是這本：「女性和動物們都是長期受到壓迫的對象，除此之外這個社會還有一些觀念需要被改變，因此我也認為現在的教育體制－啊不好意思，」說到一半，日向忽然雙手遮住了自己的嘴吧：「我、我好像說太多無所謂的事了，有冒犯到您嗎？」宇內和赤葦同時對望，很快黑捲髮的記者勾起淺淺的笑容：「你真的是個無戒心的好人呢。」  
「疑？誒－謝、謝謝你。」突如其來的讚美讓日向不知該往哪裡看去，他動作僵硬的彎下腰，「我只是覺得，總要有人為這些比較弱勢的一方發聲罷了。」他的食指輕刮臉頰，接著記者又問到：「那麼你對巫師有什麼看法呢？巫師同樣是現在這個社會被忽視且帶有偏見的一方呢。」  
聞言，日向只是眨眨眼，他將“女性毆打男性案例”紀錄簿給塞回書架。這次輪他成為伸出手邀請的那一方：「宇內先生和赤葦先生，有關這個話題，可否邀請你們來我宅邸一起談論呢？」

他們三人駕著馬來到稻田區的外圍，這裡已經離商城街有些距離，依照宇內的印象，這一邊再過去似乎就是棉花帶。「家裡很少來客人，所以沒什麼東西能招待你們。」日向拿出一罐紅褐色的盒子，裡頭是灑上了巧克力豆的圓形餅乾，他又端出一壺紅茶，熱飲帶有一股薄荷香，些許的澀味和甜食達成平衡，和諧感從舌尖散出。  
「有關您剛剛的問題，我想先說一個故事，是有關於好久好久以前的宗教信仰－就是那些還只有部落和沒什麼文字系統的時代。」日向在倆人對面坐了下來，「那時的人們深信血是帶有力量的，或者更精確的說，他們覺得血裡面有神的跡象，因此血是神聖的、是不可侵犯的，若有哪個地方被血給覆蓋，那麼那塊地就是被塔布的，藉此來區分何為神聖與世俗的。」  
「“神聖之物是不可被觸碰的”，我想這個概念依然流傳到了現在，就好像貴族和貧民被區分出來，或者某地的聖所需要脫鞋進入，兩者間存在高低階層的隔閡，造成兩邊的人對另一方都瞭解不深。而現在回到對血的認知，我們知道血在當時的人眼中其實是具有神性的，而這個時候又要提到另一個問題－有關於女性的月事，這套用在後來的發展似乎不合邏輯，因為你可以看見許多人認為月事是噁心的，甚至有的人會為此進行隔離，這些都和當初的概念有些出入，然而這就是我今天想談的。」說到此時動物學家頓了頓，不確定就這麼把想說得話告訴對方是否為一件好事。但某種情緒仍然促使他開口：「我想，敬畏和懼怕所表現的特徵是相符的。當你敬畏某個人時，是因為那一方具有權柄、掌握生命的力量，人們尊崇他卻也遠離他，這種距離感在外人眼中與懼怕的表徵相符，也就是當你懼怕某個人時，你同樣會與之保有距離、不願接近他，我想這在當初文字與語言尚未普及和系統化的社會裡，這種認知有可能是會搞錯的。」

「因此你覺得對巫師的懼怕很有可能也是如此？」一向寡言的赤葦開口，他平坦的語氣透露著一絲不解，「你的說法像是，這些歷史上沉長的仇視和藐視只是因為極其簡單的認知誤解，而某些族群就要因此受到壓迫或低人一等。」  
「當然還有很多原因混雜在裡頭，文化、知識、傳統和意識，太多太多了。但我也要表明，沒有人得因此受到任何歧視或不平等的待遇，這是無庸置疑的。」日向擺擺手，終於吃下今天第一片餅乾，「或許也是因為如此人們才會更珍視原本無法擁有的事物，歷史會不斷更迭、時代又不斷創造新的思想，而我相信在這之中肯定要有些必要的犧牲和付出。」  
「這就是你想成為動物學家的真正原因嗎？」宇內想起前幾天的聚餐，當時年輕學者的發言似乎只是一時興起，也有可能單純不願被層層剝繭，「希望那些無聲的訴求能得到解脫。」  
「天啊。」日向由衷佩服眼前的記者，他從沒想過自己的行動到底可以被稱作什麼，但宇內的話一出立刻打進他的心房：「你形容得太好了，其實我也沒想過這麼多，但這的確是我的想法。」瞭解了對方的心思，宇內的指頭不斷點在淺白色的木桌上。記者飲了一口略微涼掉的茶，緊接著伸出右手，日向望著對方的動作不慎瞭解：「怎、怎麼了嗎？」  
「這也是我成為記者的真正原因。」宇內誠實的道，只見動物學家眼裡激起一波欣喜，他整個人都坐正起來，雙手握向了對方的：「太好了！我還在擔心你會不會是有意接近我的，畢竟兩次都在圖書館遇到也太過於巧合，而且你又是個記者－抱歉我不是在說記者都是壞蛋，但還是很擔心－太好了你果真是個好人！」  
「我還什麼都沒說－」宇內顯然被這股熱情給嚇到了，但他仍然沒有抽回右手，任由動物學家抓著瘋狂搖擺，只是這樣沒有由來的信心讓他完全不曉得該如何回應，「我也沒有你說得那麼好－」  
「好吧我就把話說開了，今天邀請你們來只是想確認一件事，我剛剛都把這麼多秘密告訴你們了，你們一定得照實回答！」日向終於放過記者的手，他一轉愉快的口氣，神情隨之緊繃起來：「你們，不是第一王子的人吧？」動物學家的表情是如此嚴肅，宇內看出日向的認真，但他更為這天真的問題感到好笑，畢竟這裡沒人知道真相，因此說謊也不會有人知曉。  
然而他顯然沒有這個必要。  
「剛好相反。」  
記者如實回應。

那是一個愉快的時光，日向從沒覺得自家的餅乾和紅茶有這麼美味過，原來和志同道合的人一起共進食物是多麼美妙的趣事，他想未來自己會常常邀請宇內和赤葦，擁有共同理念和想法完全成為了聊天時最佳的配料。  
日向目送記者與他的助手離開，他還得準備點東西再回到王城旁的馬戲團，在兩人的身影逐漸縮小成圓點、終於再也看不見身影後日向也轉身回屋。  
因此他也不曉得赤葦多次扭頭回望，好似有什麼話方才沒能說出來。  
「他是個好人。」宇內見助手仍心念著偏僻的大宅，他誠懇的道：「如果我們可以成為普通的朋友就好了。」  
「我們不能嗎？」赤葦低聲詢問。  
「我們另有工作。」  
「他不是個冷漠無情的人，而且日向的確是個好人。」  
「但我們不曉得他真正的想法。」宇內覺得有些沉重，他解釋著：「我們和第二王子根本沒有多深的交流，之前也沒有多少他的消息，二王子的蹤跡一直隱藏的很好。」  
「你說過你想讓那些無聲的訴求得到解脫。」  
「那的確是。」  
廣闊的土地一望無盡，沒有喧囂的人聲和複雜的街區，他的思緒在此時異常清晰。  
也異常堅定。  
「日向翔陽。」宇內默唸著動物學家的名字，心底早已浮現出了答案：「剛剛是個愉快的聊天對吧？」  
赤葦沒有回應。  
「我不會讓這麼有趣的聊天結束的，畢竟記者就是喜歡一些奇怪的事嘛。」  
助手仍然沒有吭聲，只是再次回頭，儘管後頭早已看不見任何東西。  
鼻腔似乎鑽進大地與嫩草的味道。那是他家鄉的記憶。

－TBC－

※設定介紹：  
1.血與被塔布的：這裡要跳戲解釋一下，文章中日向裡面說得一大串那段話，這個概念是源自於涂爾幹的《亂倫禁忌及其起源》一書裡對血緣及宗族信仰的解釋，因此“被塔布”這個詞不是我獨創的，是涂爾幹所說得XD。所謂塔布就是指神聖之物的標誌，以前的人認為血具有神性，因此被塔布的意思就是被血給觸碰到的人事物，他們需要稱呼那些東西或地方為“被塔布”的（也就是被神聖的血所經流過的地方），以此來防範人們去觸碰（因為神聖與髒污是需要被區別出來的），然而人們到後期已經不曉得這層意思，只是下意識的認為人們遠離就是因為懼怕某物，但事實上有可能是因為敬畏某物而進行隔離，這也就是日向想說得意思。

※下集預告（上部曲 08）：

「不好意思。」高挑的男人突然往他左側撞過來，日向反射性的往右邊踉蹌跌了幾步，多虧於巷子擁擠他沒有因此倒下，男人很快跑遠，這在高速流動的人潮裡似乎沒什麼怪異，或許他正要搶著什麼特賣，然而在日向往腰身摸過去時發現一直掛著的小包囊不見了，他立刻轉變神情，在人群裡高呼起來：「小心那個一米七灰髮穿著黃土色背心駱色長褲的男人！他是個扒手！」

－0723（四）釋出－

※作者吐槽：  
這一章字數比較少，但因為我想奇奇怪怪的東西比較多因此可以平衡一下XD  
下一章日向要開始第一步的行動了💪🏻


	8. 上部曲 08

上部曲

08

下午五點，動物學家準時踏進小棚子裡，這是他來訪的第五天，有些動物們卻像已經認識了五個月，但又有些像是純粹經歷了五秒鐘的擦身而過，甚至連頭都不願抬起來看他一眼，這麼說這隻有點笨和驕傲的黑豹似乎就好上許多：「影山，你其實相當聽話呢。」日向老實說出心中的想法，沒想到此話一出動物又跳了起來：「我、我只是在做我覺得合理的行為！」  
「好好，我知道了。」再次讓黑豹坐下，這陣子他對這些稀奇動物們的身體有近一步的瞭解，尤其是學術上的，要知道這些野外的大型野獸可不會如此乖巧的任由他翻轉身體或抬高手臂，如今他能夠近距離觀賞這些美麗有力的造物，日向都覺得為他們挨下所有鞭子都值得，這麼好看的皮膚和身體怎麼狠心下的了毒手？尼克勒斯果真有病，更不要說男人的示愛方式似乎也有些問題－雖然日向本身對他人的性取向完全沒有意見，但有問題的是尼克勒斯的接近手段不管是對異性或同性而言都會同樣惹來生理上的厭惡，再加上他那糟糕到見底的禮儀和性格，想起那天被男人拎著日向都覺得屈辱，當下的他完全可以指頭一揮就將男人給丟出棚子外好幾米。

「從剛剛就覺得很奇怪了－」苔原狼搖著尾巴在日向身旁繞圈，牠抽動著濕潤的鼻頭，忽然想起動物學家身上的味道來自哪裡：「是尼克勒斯臭香水的味道！」  
「我想你說得應該是畢維斯香水的味道。」日向持續在筆記本上記錄東西，沒注意到此時黑豹睜大了眼睛，「我也不喜歡那個牌子，可能是剛剛遇到所以留下了點味道。」說到此刻日向抖了一下，想起方才男人要對他做得舉動就讓他雞皮疙瘩。  
「他有對你怎樣嗎！」貓頭鷹兩隻小腳快速跑了過來，動物學家還沉浸在那可愛的跑姿，天上降下來的果蝠立刻伸出小小的翅膀往他臉上揮去：「需要立即消毒。」  
「畢維斯香水不是什麼病毒。」日向聞了下右側的袖口，果真有味道殘留在上面，他立刻皺起眉頭，「只是不討聞了一點。」  
「但尼克勒斯是。」奇異鳥也跑了過來，並且就這樣坐在動物學家跪著的大腿上，「你說過你不會讓我們失望的。」  
「等等這樣就是失望了嗎？我剛剛可是受害者誒！」日向委曲的為自己辯解，但他無法直白說出發生了什麼事，畢竟他實在很不想承認自己方才被對方摟住了肩膀，當然他直接把尼克勒斯的手給掰下來，並且捏得他直直叫疼，「好了話題到此結束，我不想再回憶任何－」  
「你果真發生什麼事了吧？」冰冷的聲音從他前方響起，日向往黑豹望去，正巧對上對方兩隻黑溜溜的眼睛：「那該死的－」  
「立刻消毒！」黑豹的話還沒說完，灰白色的狼瞬間從右方躍起，並且讓坐得穩穩的奇異鳥滾落到地上：「你幹嘛啦笨狗！」  
「消毒！」也沒有介意自己被罵成了什麼，動物只是伸出濕熱的舌頭往日向臉上舔去，動物學家的大腦立刻趨近當機，他小時候真的養過一隻黃金獵犬，狗狗也確實會這麼舔他，但他沒想過狼也會這麼做，並且對方還是個獸人，也就是照理來說其實是半個人類在這麼舔他，這樣的想法讓日向不寒而慄，並且也深刻的讓動物學家權威堅固的知識和經驗遭到打破－灰羽列夫是隻兇猛的苔原狼，但牠會搖尾巴也會繞圈圈，甚至會像狗狗那樣舔人，這是不是代表了獸人在當下所表徵的身份會左右他們的思想？但灰羽列夫是隻狼啊，怎麼會像狗－  
龐大的黑熊再次無預警的出現在他身旁，這麼一個巨大的身影著實讓日向嚇了一跳，而動物只是溫柔的將他從暴動的苔原狼底下拉出，並且對灰羽緩慢的搖了下腦袋。「不乖。」雖然青根沒有說話，但日向隱約覺得他的確是這麼和灰羽眼神交流的。

「消毒完畢！」苔原狼驕傲的挺直了身子，動作完全是在向人類說明自己需要被獎勵，而日向也照著動物的期望摸了摸腦袋，灰狼立刻躺臥在地、肚子向上，日向睜大眼睛，突然覺得自己有幸親眼見證猛獸被馴服的一天：「好乖好乖。」動物學家情不自禁的道，完全沒有發覺這個詞不應該出現在兇猛的狼上。  
「你這個蠢貨，既然來了就得小心點。」黑豹仍然改不了和動物學家鬥嘴的習慣，而日向也跟前幾天一樣接招：「你才蠢貨！剛剛誇你聽話就得意忘形了啊你這個笨黑豹！」  
「你說誰是笨黑豹！」影山立刻起身，再次上演一人一猛獸的爭吵畫面。  
「你！就是你！」日向嚷嚷著，怒氣之下突然想起自己明天就要前往其他地方了，他居然還在這裡和笨動物吵架，「算了我不要跟你吵了，簡直沒完沒了。」日向重新坐下，繼續專注在筆記本上，「最近我會去第一市場一趟，你們知道任何有關於在來到馬戲團之前的線索嗎？」  
「問這個是要做什麼？」金色球蟒難得開口，低低的聲音傳進日向耳裡：「啊，因為最近要去那裡買一點東西，但我聽說那邊好像有什麼非法販賣動物的訊息……所以有點好奇你們會不會知道些什麼？」

「我們是五年前陸陸續續進來的，」苔原狼回歸正常語氣，他好好說話並坐著的時候看起來還真有幾分英俊，「那時候的印象已經很模糊了－而且我們大部分時間都是被麻醉或昏迷的，還有一條大大的黑布罩在籠子外。」日向手撐著下巴，沒想到一群不法之徒還設想得如此周到，看來他們先前就得知這些不是普通的動物，不然沒有必要用黑布遮著，「任何一點細節都可以，或者比較特殊的聲音或畫面。」  
「你不是只是要去買東西嗎？」一直在歇息的白馬也開口詢問，牠微微睜開了眼睛：「如果只是哪裡聽說來的消息，不去在意和探究也沒關係吧？」  
「怎麼會沒關係！」日向忽然將手裡的筆記本闔上，他鄭重的道：「這可是攸關到你們怎麼被買過來的問題啊！況且如果連獸人都能被捕捉下來，那麼其他動物肯定也有不少已經被抓住的，這些可都是我的管轄範圍了。」  
「你的管轄範圍也太大了點……」白馬好似嘆了口氣，但話裡沒有要阻止的意思：「休伯特，我只知道這個名字。」動物學家聞言立刻將訊息給寫到了筆記本上。「你什麼時候會離開？」白鴞走了過來，日向抬頭思索了一翻，接著他像是要出遊的人般興奮的道：「明天我就會離開囉！」  
「明天！」貓頭鷹驚叫出聲，「也太快了吧！」  
「一點都不喔，其實我本來想要今天晚上就出發。」日向回想著當時在做各種報告和實地考察時就是如此奔波，尤其有些夜行性動物，他不得不大半夜仍然躲在草叢或樹幹後頭、飽受蚊蟲叮咬的觀察著。「但還有些東西需要準備，而且還有些需要確認的事情－幹嘛？」話說到一半，日向低頭往緩慢靠近的奇異鳥望去，「你不會真的去找那些人吧？」動物跳上了他的大腿。  
他不曉得自己安靜了多久。  
「不會啦，只是聽說而已，買點東西去去就回。」

在離開小帳棚時，日向大力呼出一口氣。  
開什麼玩笑，他的目的怎麼可能真的只是買東西。  
而動物們在人類離開始也不約而同望著彼此。  
開什麼玩笑，牠們怎麼可能真的把實情給說出來。  
「說什麼五年前，明明來到這裡根本還沒滿一年。」美洲獅懶洋洋的伸了個懶腰，灰羽對著如此散漫的黑尾道：「我怎麼可能真的說出來！況且來到這裡的因素有很多種，那絕對不會是簡單的非法交易……」  
「誰又會去管動物的不法交易呢。」白馬優雅的降下身軀坐下，休伯特到底是誰，虧他還想得出這個名字，「那個巫師也真夠奇怪……我記得他們明明也是遭到歧視的族群吧？」  
「但他是個動物學家。」灰羽轉了下腦袋，「是不是他把自己的身份隱藏得很好？」  
「嗯－那麼看來那小伙子絕對不是個普通的動物學家！」貓頭鷹果斷的做出結論，倒掛在帳篷上的蝙蝠幽幽的道：「這不是我們一開始就知道的事情嗎……」  
「話說影山意外的和他相處得還不錯呢。」奇異鳥轉頭望向黑豹，動物正舔拭著自己的身軀，良久才傳來嗄的一聲：「什麼？」  
「你真的有夠不像黑豹的……」五色悲哀的搖了搖頭，甚是為對方不搭調的身份感到惋惜：「你看看老大啊！沉穩的性格和威猛的英姿，沒有一處不透露著王者的風範！」對話轉到白獅身上，牛島同樣梳理著毛髮，許久才發覺動物們的視線：「嗯？怎麼了嗎？」球蟒嘶嘶叫了幾聲，不難理解牠嘲諷的語氣。  
「他離開了嗎？」小豹貓站起了身，石虎金黃色的眼珠子往美洲獅望去，後者點了點頭：「剛才離開的，說想要去打聽非法販賣動物的消息呢。」  
「然後呢？」  
「及川隨便說了個名字，不曉得他會不會相信呢。」  
「沒有意義。」研磨繼續縮回一團，聲音細小且冷漠：「麻煩的事還是盡早推開比較好。」  
「原來你覺得他是個麻煩啊。」美洲獅和石虎同樣蜷縮坐下，牠倒是很好奇動物學家會鬧出什麼有趣的故事。  
而牠不敢說自己沒有期待。  
大黑熊沒有多餘的舉動，只是安靜乖巧的趴在乾草堆上，眼睛仍然望著動物學家離去時撥開的簾子。動物重新閉起眼，期許人類一路平安。

第一市場位於帝國西南方，當日向來到目的地時已經接近中午，大顆如火燒的太陽正毫無遮掩的掛在天空，動物學家一路從頭頂望到另一端，沒有一片白雲作為臨時遮蔭，這樣的溫度在九月簡直熱得讓人頭昏眼花。  
正如所有旅遊書上介紹的那樣，第一市場只要不是國定節慶就不會有少人的一天，且第一市場並不適合駕馬進出，這裡大多數是狹窄的巷弄，若再寬一點肯定也是大量的人潮來來去去，因此人們會把馬匹寄放在市場頭或尾端的停放處，他也是將亞歷珊卓暫放在那兒。  
「小兄弟啊，要不要看看這塊神奇的魔法石？裡頭可是被注入了能夠幸福的魔法－」許多賣家吆喝著，幾乎是比誰的聲音比較大，日向皺了下眉，他往一間攤位看去，地上鋪著一張紅色帶異國風情的地毯，上頭盡是一些稀奇古怪的石頭，花花綠綠的相當惹人眼目，「怎麼樣，你應該是從外地來的吧？有興趣買幾顆回去嗎？買給家人和朋友都是很好看且有用的飾品！」  
「謝謝大叔，我想我們應該不需要。」日向盯著一塊塊石頭，裡頭的確有些蘊藏著魔法，但多數都是極其稀薄甚至空無一物的，也就是這些都是貨真價實的裝飾品，「東西挺好看的。」日向禮貌的笑了一下，很快他就再次鑽入人群中，本就炎熱的空氣因為密集的人潮讓溫度頓時又上升了幾度，日向將有些過長的髮絲給往後撥，但很快它們又掉到了視線前頭，深怕被忽略的晃呀晃。

休伯特。白馬的聲音響起。日向瞇起眼，並不是想要找尋什麼，只是陽光所刺激的反射動作。日向擦擦鼻子，覺得這多半是個假名，不是他不信任動物，而是他下意識覺得前幾天都閉嘴不吭聲的獸人不太有可能此時才心血來潮的向他搭話，這樣的舉動顯然過於珍奇，讓他在筆記本寫下這個名字時不得不聯想翩翩。並且若他的假設正確，白馬所說的休伯特真的是個假名字，那麼或許他反而會挺高興的，畢竟當時這個名字出現時沒有動物反駁，也就是說牠們或多或少在擔心著自己－儘管嘴吧挺嚴的。  
「不好意思。」高挑的男人突然往他左側撞過來，日向反射性的往右邊踉蹌跌了幾步，多虧於巷子擁擠他沒有因此倒下，男人很快跑遠，這在高速流動的人潮裡似乎沒什麼怪異，或許他正要搶著什麼特賣，然而在日向往腰身摸過去時發現一直掛著的小包囊不見了，他立刻轉變神情，在人群裡高呼起來：「小心那個一米七灰髮穿著黃土色背心駱色長褲的男人！他是個扒手！」警告的話一出許多人立刻驚叫出聲，很快以日向為中心就空出了半徑約一米的空地，這在人潮巔峰的街道簡直就是奇蹟，動物學家得以迅速在人潮裡邁起腳步奔跑，而其他人彷彿同極相斥般的往兩側退開。  
道路逐漸狹窄，日向知道犯人試圖以複雜的巷子和錯綜的道路讓他這個外地人分不清東南西北，但男人似乎想得太簡單了，要是他肯定會往人多的地方鑽去，或者直接把那個包給扔掉，畢竟裡頭真的不是什麼太值錢的東西－日向停下腳步，可能要讓扒手先生失望了，因為裡面純粹只是一個施了追蹤魔法的小石子，蠢蛋才會把錢給裝在那樣一個招人眼目的小破袋裡。  
動物學家將自己白色的襯衫袖子給捲起，他緩慢而堅定的抬起腦袋，果不其然看見男人嚇的要從窗子掉下來。  
「扒手先生，這就追上你啊。」  
看來他要幹點體力活了。

－TBC－

※地名註解：  
1.第一市場：為在帝國西南方，是史都華德帝國中貨物交流量最多且最頻繁的地方。什麼東西都有賣，價格也比較親民，因此平民眾多。

※下集預告（上部曲 09）：

「那你可以採取更好的方法。」他的聲音低沉下來，日向又往前了幾個步伐：「把你手上的東西放下，裡面其實什麼也沒有，我希望我們可以談－」話還沒說完，男人就面著他往後頭踩去，日向的心臟隨著瞬間墜下的男人猛地收縮，他立刻湊近屋子邊緣往底下搜尋，然而一點身影和血跡也沒見著，就在他腦袋飛過無數個可能性時，一道力量重重往他背後推來，同一時間，面熟的臉龐閃過眼前，男人正笑著坐在窗邊，而自己迅速向下墜落。

－0725（六）釋出－

※作者吐槽：  
就是不肯承認自己很擔心😂


	9. 上部曲 09

上部曲

09

攀爬各種地方、從一處盪到另一處是他小時候的三大樂趣之一，僅次於觀察動物以及打一種他不曉得名稱、反正就是不能讓球落地的運動。除了這些樂子以外，他有事沒事就會去家裡後面的森林裡爬一兩個小時，理由是這樣可以鍛鍊身體，以及藉機觀察一些地面上不容易見到的動物，他因此認識許多鳥類和小動物，有凶猛的也有親人的。  
然而這項技能用在追逐人類上還是頭一遭。日向已經接連走過了幾戶人家的窗台，又藉著曬衣架盪過兩米寬的間隙，比較勞累的是需要刻意和犯人保持距離，畢竟男人還得帶領他前往老窩，這才是他在麻布袋裡放追蹤石的原因，畢竟一個人靠自己去慢慢打聽到底壞人在哪實在有點欠缺效率，他會選擇直接和壞蛋好好溝通，或許他們還可以得到一份兩情相悅的交易。  
日向感覺到男人的步伐逐漸沉重，或許是快要沒力，他迅速往自己看了一眼，接著起跑跳到另一棟房子的屋頂上，日向照著同樣的動作跟了上去，追逐很快到了盡頭，高瘦的男人站在屋頂邊緣，和較矮小的動物學家呈現明顯對比，「扒手先生，我想這裡應該沒有其他地方可去了，我也不是想要一直追著你，不如我們來談一下吧？」  
「你想做什麼？」男人被逼到了絕路，顫抖的聲音顯出他幾近絕望：「我、我還有妻小要養，求你放過我－」  
「那你可以採取更好的方法。」他的聲音低沉下來，日向又往前了幾個步伐：「把你手上的東西放下，裡面其實什麼也沒有，我希望我們可以談－」話還沒說完，男人就面著他往後頭踩去，日向的心臟隨著瞬間墜下的男人猛地收縮，他立刻湊近屋子邊緣往底下搜尋，然而一點身影和血跡也沒見著，就在他腦袋飛過無數個可能性時，一道力量重重往他背後推來，同一時間，面熟的臉龐閃過眼前，男人正笑著坐在窗邊，而自己迅速向下墜落。  
「什麼好好談談，」動物學家隱約聽見男人如此說，「傻子才會跟著扒手跑來這種地方還要好好談談。」

「他都跟來這了代表裡面的東西很值錢吧？」另一位金髮男人打開方形天窗順著階梯走了下來，「巴羅，趕快打開來看看，如果是好東西一定得分一分。」費奇露出賊賊的笑，雙手搓著好像眼前的破布袋是可口的大餐。巴羅轉身要打開袋子：「不用你說，收起你噁心的笑容。」兩個人同時望著布袋，只差口水沒漏出來，巴羅譏笑的想著，那小子還說裡頭什麼也沒有，如果真如他所說還會追得這麼兇猛？那分明只是藉－  
裡頭真的只是一顆樸素到極點的石塊。  
「喂。」費奇望著石頭愣了愣，巴羅同樣張大了嘴，「裡面只有一顆石頭。」金髮男人的口氣不屑，聲音逐漸大聲起來：「你該不會就為了這個東西大老遠被別人追過來吧？這只是一顆石頭，他媽的石頭！」  
「我知道！媽的！你可以安靜點嗎！」巴羅同樣憤恨的對著同伴大吼，他也一樣覺得不值，這東西還真的跟那個外地來的小廢物說得一樣沒用，他還大費周章跑了這麼久，甚至－巴羅吞下一沫口水，甚至為此害死了一個人。他們行竊這麼多年這還是第一次鬧出這種事情，儘管這附近都窩藏著些不法販子，有罪大惡極的，也有像他們這樣做些偷竊、相較是芝麻小事的行為，而如今他們也終於淪落到這個地步－他們害死了一個人，他們終於害死了一個人。巴羅忍不住哭了出來，不知所措的望向費奇：「就為了這個破東西，我們成為了殺人犯。」和他一同行竊三年的搭檔只是搖了搖頭，不同於巴羅，他的聲音格外冷靜：「不是“我們”，是你，巴羅，是你成為了殺人犯。」  
「費奇？」巴羅哭得更大聲，像是十多歲做錯事情的孩子，然而下一秒臉色大變，男人丟下偷來的東西伸手就要勒住費奇，金髮男人大叫起來：「你瘋了巴羅！你敢說錯不在你嗎？就是你這個混帳沒有搞清楚裡頭到底是什麼才害死了一條人命！」他的體型比巴羅更勝一籌，費奇反身將對方壓制在地，後者哭得聲嘶力竭，但眼裡卻是遮蓋不住的悲憤：「剛剛推下他的人明明就是你！況且我還不是為了我們在這個永遠翻不了身的鬼地方－活下去！當初為了救你花了多少時間和金錢，如果知道你是個敗類我絕對不會－」

「夠了，巴羅。」費奇雙手牢牢定住了他的肩膀，男人語氣輕緩，好像自己已經是個旁觀者：「如果你真的是為了我們，那麼你現在就聽我的話－相信我，剛剛在跑過來的時候肯定有很多人已經看清你了，他們知道你是誰，你永遠在這裡活不下去了，現在你唯一的功用就是讓我帶你去坐牢，我們會因此獲得一筆賞金，之後等你出獄了我們再行平分－這不是個很好的計劃嗎？」  
「費奇，」巴羅喘著氣，睜大的眼睛裡頭堆滿了不可置信，「－瘋的人一直都是你！你才是瘋子！你才是殺人－」男人的話突然止在喉間，巴羅停止了喝斥，費奇一時間以為搭檔終於想通了：「多謝了我的朋友，很高興你能想明白，未來我們肯定能像之前一樣共度許多困難，來吧－不對，天殺的不對，你他媽到底在看哪！」隨著巴羅的視線回頭，眼前是一位個子不高、衣服甚至有些破爛的孩子，然而對方一看就知道是和他們來自不同階層的人，至少對方原本穿著得體的白襯衫及方格灰背心，只差一條剛好修到腳踝的西裝褲及擦得發亮的黑皮鞋，似乎是為了方便在市場走動而換上了黑色短褲及軟底的咖啡色短靴。那人由上而下俯視在地板扭打到一半的兩人，開了口：「不好意思打擾，但你們的聲音大到我不用一間間開門確認就知道你們在哪。」  
「你是誰！」費奇再度提高嗓子，然而巴羅驚恐的尖叫聲打斷了質問：「你怎麼可能還活著！這裡可是有五層樓高－」  
「什麼？」費奇轉頭問著，眼神兇狠的試圖從巴羅口裡再掏出點什麼來：「你這傢伙到底在說什麼！他又是誰！」  
「他就是那個追著我跑的人！你這蠢蛋！」  
「怎麼可能？」費奇一瞬間鬆開了手，巴羅趁機爬了起來，金髮的人又繼續大聲嚷嚷，好像不拉高音量就不會有人聽見：「怎麼可能！不要再給我開玩笑了！你這傢伙為了轉移我的注意力還真的什麼鬼話都說得出來啊－不管怎樣都不會扭轉你去牢裡的事實！」

「咳咳。」日向清了清喉，他將捲起的袖子放下，這似乎顯得比較有禮貌點，雖然衣服已經有好幾處破了洞，但他的皮膚卻是一點細小的傷口都沒留下，「我好像來的不是時候，但那個灰髮的人沒有說錯，你們可能以為我已經摔死了，但事實上沒有，這位金髮的先生可以去那邊的窗戶看看。」被點名的費奇半信半疑起身，狐疑的眼神掃過日向和巴羅，而就在他腦袋望出去的一瞬間，臉上的神情完全一百八十度大翻轉，「真……真的－沒有人－」  
「你、你是厲鬼嗎！」就在費奇確認了後巴羅再次豎起寒毛，他覺得自己要尿褲子，「我很抱歉－我們不是有意要推你下去－是那傢伙！是那傢伙把你給推下去的！」  
「巴羅！」費奇氣得肺都要因此炸裂，他吼著：「這件事你跟我兩個人都有份！別想靠耍點嘴皮子就混過去！」見兩個人又要爭執起來，日向擰了下眉心，沒有主旨和意義的爭吵很快隨著一聲響指便安靜下來：「你們都給我冷靜點，我不是什麼厲鬼也沒想過要和你們追討什麼，我想要的完全就和我之前說的一模一樣－我只是需要談談。」日向再次打了個響指，兩個人得到話語權又開始喋喋不休，日向煩躁的低吼一聲，他再次讓兩個人住嘴：「不要再給我吵了聽不懂嗎！不然永遠都別想開口說話！」動物學家厲聲警告，在得到兩個人的點頭承諾後終於歸還了他們說話的權力。

「好了，現在開始我點到誰誰才能說話。」日向往右側看去，隨手拎了張椅子過來，他將上頭的灰塵拍去後便安逸坐下，「你是叫巴羅對吧？」日向往灰色頭髮的男人望去，口氣不疾不徐，既沒有憤怒也沒有不滿，這反而讓男人雞皮疙瘩起來：「我、我是。」  
「不用那麼緊張，我沒有要幹嘛。」日向嘆了口氣，雖然他是想藉由男人找到其他有用的資訊，但眼下他仍然雞婆的想多問幾句：「你們剛剛到底在吵什麼？我偷聽了一點，你們是好朋友吧？」  
「朋友？」巴羅蔑視的笑出聲來，好像在恥笑一直以來如此認為的自己：「剛剛徹底發現以前的我只是個瞎了眼的白癡。」  
「沒有那麼糟糕吧……」日向極度進入狀況，皺著眉望向費奇：「只不過我剛剛也有聽見你的說法，還真的有些殘忍－」費奇抬起頭想要反駁些什麼，然而在接收到巴羅憤怒的視線後又閉上了嘴，選擇撇頭不看。日向再度搖起頭來：「好吧，老實說把你們搞成這樣我覺得有些抱歉。」言下之意就是他們很不巧的今天打劫的人是他這個麻煩人物，「你們的狀況我也體諒，但我該做的事還是得做。」日向倏地起身，這麼一個動作立刻讓地上的兩人又往後爬了幾步，動物學家見狀有些憤怒：「就說我不會對你們做什麼！不需要一驚一乍的！」

「那、那你到底想要什麼？」巴羅支吾問著，他從沒遇過這樣的狀況，更沒有遇過這樣神奇的人，從五樓摔下來都看起來沒有任何一點皮肉傷－「我們身上沒有一毛錢，也沒有其他東西能夠給你－」  
「可不可以讓我把話說完。」日向再次坐回原位，覺得和眼前兩個人溝通比動物還要困難，「我只是想要知道這附近有沒有人在非法販賣動物。」  
「非法販賣動物？」巴羅重複問了一遍，他轉頭望向費奇，對方只是沉默不語，「我們、我們只知道有人在販賣女人－」  
「販賣女人！」日向再次起身，右腳連帶往木地板重重踏了上去，這次他真的是坐不住了，木椅子被他激烈的動作推得向後倒去，「真的是－這個社會越來越無法無天了……抱歉，你繼續說。」日向重新將椅子立好並坐回去，這一系列激動的舉止已經讓巴羅嚇的不輕：「你、你是哪裡來的自衛隊或騎士嗎？」  
「你見過這麼矮小的騎士？」日向好笑的指了下自己，覺得眼前的男人多半已經神智不清了。巴羅慢半拍的點了下腦袋：「不就你嗎……？」  
「好吧，我覺得我們的誤會有點多。」日向倏地收起笑容，明白了對方不是在開玩笑：「我不是厲鬼不是騎士更不是自衛隊的人，夠明白了嗎？」巴羅再次遲緩的點了頭，他繼續道：「我們曉得有個人他私底下正在販賣著女人，商品不是很多，但都是有一定地位、又不是高到那種會一下子被人發現的。」日向聞言皺了下眉，不確定自己剛才是否聽見了“商品”兩字，「私生子嗎？」  
「大多數都是。」巴羅戰戰兢兢的道，「也有一些是不想讓第一胎是女性的家族－要不是丟棄就是賣給他們，直到生出長子為止。」此時日向已經不再多話，他想不出適合給這些人渣的措辭。動物學家沉下臉色，本想單純來解決有關動物們的事，但從沒想過會被他這樣抖出許多額外的事情來，「所以你們還是不曉得有沒有非法販賣動物的人出現在這一帶？」他將話題重新導航回來，決定晚點再來調查將女性當成貨物買賣的案件，這案子涉及到的肯定比動物們還要更大更廣，尤其對象還有一定階級，也就是說他所面臨的不會只是尼克勒斯這麼簡單，而是好幾個尼克勒斯，更甚至需要和某些高權位的貴族或政府人員對峙。

「阿普頓。」費奇終於出聲，他低著頭沉沉的道：「獵人阿普頓，他是我好久以前認識的人，雖然現在沒什麼聯絡，但我知道他會把動物活體賣給其他人。」  
阿普頓。日向在心底默念了幾遍，到了現在終於出現了點端倪，「告訴我他平常會出現在哪裡？」  
「他神出鬼沒。」費奇調整了下姿勢，唯一不變的是仍然沒有正眼望向動物學家，「是個只會追尋動物的男人，因此哪裡有動物可以獵殺，他就會去哪。」日向挑了下眉，乍聽之下他們都會被動物給吸引，但做出來的行為實在天差地遠，「那你上一次在哪裡跟他會面？」  
「那已經是五年前的事，我們在南方的貧民區，那裡是他的老家。」聞言日向愣了一下，沒想到費奇知道的還挺多的：「把其他有關他的事一併告訴我。」  
「沒了，就這麼多。」  
「好吧，那也挺好的了。」日向聳肩，他拍拍屁股起身，聽見巴羅叫了幾聲：「你、你要滅口了嗎？」  
「你到底從哪裡得出我會對你怎樣的想法？明明從頭到尾受害的是我對吧？」不再充滿指責，日向反倒笑出了聲：「好了我要離開了，你們哪一個人可以為我帶路嗎？我對這裡還真有點不熟－」  
「我來吧。」費奇站了起來，對如此果斷的好意日向審視的瞇了下眼：「勞煩你了。」動物學家欣然接受了提議，看巴羅嚇成那樣大概也沒辦法給他好好帶路。他們一路從五樓下來，部分階梯已經磨去了菱角，除此之外，每個樓層都有幾戶人家打開門朝他們正大光明的盯來，這股視線讓日向不是很喜歡，那樣子彷彿自己是什麼珍奇動物，他逐漸能感受到動物們在舞台上所帶來的不適感有多麼強烈。

他們出了屋子，巷子實在奇窄無比，費奇仍然領在前頭，他們什麼話也沒說，也沒什麼話好說，日向只是靜默著觀察四周，他知道在這種地方還是不要亂看為妙，但心底對未知事物感到好奇的慾望仍然讓他看得起勁，也因此他才能及時發現悄聲跟在後頭的巴羅，早在屋頂上時日向就曉得男人演技有多好，動物學家頭也沒回，一個側身將巴羅拿著刀的手抓了過來並伸向正要禁錮住他的費奇，尖銳的小刀就坐落在他的眼珠子前，日向瞧見男人的淺灰色褲子逐漸染深，他不自覺憋了氣。  
沒有遲疑太久，他抬腳用力踢向巴羅的檔部，同樣身為男人日向知道這該有多疼，巴羅怪叫著蹲下了身，而日向又一拳砸在費奇的臉上，頓時男人鼻孔湧出不住的鮮血，「你們花樣還真多，還是我自己走好了，後會有期！」  
「你現在不死，在遇到阿普頓後也會遭殃的！」費奇的聲音從身後傳來，他的聲音越來越遠，日向曉得對方沒有再朝他追來，他回嗆著：「不讀書也要多練點體術！你們簡直－爛到家了！」  
當他離開雜亂髒汙的街道時已經接近傍晚，人潮沒有中午時擁擠，昏黃的陽光在他左側照得忽明忽暗，日向喘了一口氣，決定今晚在這附近下榻。

房裡的燭火搖擺不定，杏黃色頭髮的人整理好了桌面，文件被井然有序的歸類，他緩慢的靠上椅背，良久才開口：「你說他前往了第一市場。」白布雙手疊合在一塊，他的語氣平淡，分不清現在究竟在想些什麼，黑色捲髮的人回應：「應該沒有錯，我從首都的第三出口那邊調到了他今早出發，並且他的宅邸也沒有人。」  
「他為什麼要去那？跟馬戲團有關嗎？」白布的手撐著下巴，眼珠子望向忽大忽小的火心。宇內接著道：「我們推測他可能想要找到販賣動物的上游集團，第一市場私下一直都有非法交易的狀況，只是很多新聞被貴族或利益人士給壓了下來。」  
「看來他不曉得自己在調查些什麼啊。」他食指輕敲著桌面，「不然就是已經決定要和現在的社會對峙了。」  
「我們不曉得。」宇內想起先前和動物學家聊過的話，事實上他應該有更確切的答案，「但我們認為他會對您是有利的。」白布聞言只是抬起了頭，與髮色相近的眼珠子望向記者的，忽然他笑了起來：「看來你們關係好像還不錯。」  
「他沒有和您對立的理由。」赤葦以另一種方式陳述，微弱的火光在他鼻樑上亮起又暗下，「這不就是您調查他的原由嗎？需要找到和第一王子立場相對的人，並且又能夠翻轉現在不斷低下的民心？」  
「我知道。」白布收起笑容，口氣倏地冷冽起來：「就是因為他很重要，所以我才不希望他沒有防備的想往哪就去哪的亂跑。」  
「您的意思是？」宇內皺起了眉，實際上他聽見如此表態反而安心了不少，至少二王子沒有想要對動物學家不利。白布雙手再次疊上，思考般的望向建造華美的天花板，突然覺得上頭為何要如此費力的雕塑些平常根本不會見到的東西呢？「我會派人去保護他。」  
記者與他的助手相互對視，兩個人同時握緊了拳頭。  
這是他們無聲的歡呼。

－TBC－

※角色（原創）介紹：  
1.巴羅：扒手，灰色頭髮，也是偷走日向小包囊的人。  
2.費奇：扒手，金色頭髮，和阿普頓認識，但許久未聯絡。  
3.阿普頓：會將活體動物賣給其他人，和費奇同樣出生於南方的貧民區。

※下集預告（上部曲 10）：

「尼克勒斯不會招聘人來為他的動物治療。」女性幽雅的拎起靠在牆邊的藍色黑邊雨傘，一切在她身上盡是些暗色元素，「他更不會招聘像你如此沒有威嚇性的人，你是被他買下來的嗎？」  
「我沒有賣我自己。」日向堅決的道，忽然想起一開始遇到尼克勒斯時男人也說了類似的話，「我們之間是很和平的契約關係。」  
「啊，是因為你是學者的緣故吧。」女性點了點頭，彷彿自顧自的說著，「並且是男性學者，所以具有地位。」

－0727（一）釋出－

※作者吐槽：  
這一章小動物沒有機會出場有點難過😂，但至少確認了白布的立場。  
下一章會有新的人物出現，也是本文第一位重要女性👩🏻💪🏻


	10. 上部曲 10

上部曲

10

也許是因為昨日的奔波他沒有像往常一樣五六點就起來，街道的零星人聲與腳步聲率先鑽進他的耳朵，遲了幾秒才打開眼皮，日向睡得很沉，就連硬的讓他背脊發疼的床板都無法阻擋他的疲倦。  
消息比想像中獲取的還要迅速，他的行李不多，整理好後便決定踏上馬回到主城，如果時間允許他會再去一趟馬戲團，臨走時他為動物們施加了比平常還要多的防禦魔法，然而力量大概就是到今天為止，他也想看看動物們狀態如何，僅有一天沒見他已經擔心的懸在心頭。  
亞歷珊卓見到動物學家時立刻站起了身，迅速裡仍不失優雅，日向想起了馬戲團裡的白馬，同樣是一舉一動都清楚明白，彷彿總是曉得下一步該如何行進。「我們回家吧！」日向拍了下女孩的腦袋，馬匹慢條斯理的眨了下眼。  
他們下榻的旅店靠近市場前頭，也因為現在仍然不算太晚，日向很快便駕著馬出了市場，一路上算是順暢無阻，除了有點大兒的風讓他吃了些沙進口裡。然而當他通過第三出口回到主城時不好的感覺頓時浮上，說不出的細微疼痛攀上皮膚，日向想起前幾天動物們被鞭打時也是這種感覺，他放棄先行進食的打算，一轉方向便往馬戲團前進。

如同週日的景況，今天比以往多了許多工作人員，日向已經大概瞭解了其中的機制，這些人很大原因是請來當看門人的，畢竟裡頭發生些什麼事可不能讓人隨便知道，那肯並不會是多光彩的新聞，倒是可以為他打打知名度。  
這次他沒有擅自闖進，已經知道了馬戲團的後臺在哪，日向便拉拉外套徑直走了過去。他像跟蹤尼克勒斯那晚為自己施了點小魔法，只要不要正大光明晃到一般人眼前，他便能像空氣間的灰塵一樣視而不見。日向撩開簾子，不屑的眼神很快從他臉上透出，果不其然動物們正在遭受他們口中所謂的“訓練”。「這沒要醫的胖子。」日向蹲低在紅色的布幕後憤憤碎唸，橘髮的巫師打了個響指，很快尼克勒斯的鞭子就掃向身邊另一位訓獸師，日向認出那正是先前朝自己謾罵的男人，這一切純屬巧合，但還是讓他暗地裡高興的要命。  
男人怪叫了幾聲，捂著被打到的地方搖起頭來：「是誰打－先、先生？」  
「挨幾下在叫什麼？」尼克勒斯吞了沫口水，試圖讓自己仍然保持高高在上的模樣，然而他違和的倉促和憤怒已經引起他人側目：「其他人也是看什麼看！你們都給我小心點，誰只要表現不好我鞭子就過去了！」尼克勒斯看起來並不想承認自己方才的失誤，而男人似乎想在動物們上出氣，他看見鞭子要往石虎身上揮去，日向嘖了一聲，這次男人則是重重摔倒在了舞台上。動物學家哇的一聲，沒想過對方摔倒的聲音會惹得整個舞台都在震動，但這點小把戲對長期在動物身上施虐的尼克勒斯還是輕過頭了。  
他微小的反擊到此為止，日向起身鋪平了衣服上風塵僕僕趕來的皺褶，並為自己消除了咒語。

「你是誰？」舒服輕柔的女聲從背後響起，日向倏地轉過頭，一位黑髮約略到肩膀以下的女性朝他詢問，日向眨了眨眼，心想他應該在解除咒語時多留意幾眼：「我是馬戲團聘來的動物學家，負責照顧動物們的健康。」日向用半真半假的一句話概論，他的確是來醫療動物們的，但他基本上是不請自來。  
「是嗎。」女性微微笑了一下，她坐在小木箱盒上，而身後的是一個更大的箱子，那正是從後門進來時的死角，也許正因為如此他沒能即時發現對方。  
對話到此為止，女性的視線移轉到靠近舞台的布幕上，她雙腿併攏右傾，肩上披了一身黑色長袍，身上的是一件深藍色套裝，有黑色蕾絲和碎花點綴在裙子上，雙手也以黑色軟布覆蓋著，然而最明顯的特徵莫過於臉上架著一副細圓眼鏡，這使女性的神秘感上又多了一層知性美。  
「可以冒昧問您為何會出現在這裡嗎？」日向粗估著年齡，對方看起來比自己稍微年長幾歲，「因為這裡一般都看管蠻嚴格的，外頭還有這麼多壯漢－但主要是，這感覺不是一般人會來的地方？而且還只有你一個人－」  
「你不也是？」女性再次投以一笑，但此時的表情似乎又添加了別的意思，「而且你似乎比我還小，也如你自己所說是一個人，是不是也同樣不適合出現在這兒？」  
「呃－那是因為團長先生的招聘－」  
「那如果我說我也是受到他的招聘呢？」  
「這……什麼？」日向頓時回過神來，他又再問了一遍：「抱歉您剛剛說什麼？」  
「我只是舉個例子。」女性的笑容頓時溫柔下來，似乎為動物學家即刻明顯的表情給逗樂了，「我不是被他給聘來的誰，只是恰巧出現在這兒罷了，你說你是那人請來醫治動物的動物學家是吧？」  
「啊、是的沒有錯。」對話重點突然改變，日向愣著點了點頭：「只是粗略的給牠們看一下，畢竟我也不是太瞭解醫學……」  
「已經很厲害了，況且你還這麼年輕。」女性站起了身，整理了下自己皺褶的裙襬，「然而我還是相當好奇你為何出現在這裡。」  
「就是因為招聘－」  
「尼克勒斯不會招聘人來為他的動物治療。」女性幽雅的拎起靠在牆邊的藍色黑邊雨傘，一切在她身上盡是些暗色元素，「他更不會招聘像你如此沒有威嚇性的人，你是被他買下來的嗎？」  
「我沒有賣我自己。」日向堅決的道，忽然想起一開始遇到尼克勒斯時男人也說了類似的話，「我們之間是很和平的契約關係。」  
「啊，是因為你是學者的緣故吧。」女性點了點頭，彷彿自顧自的說著，「並且是男性學者，所以具有地位。」日向靜默不語，不太理解對方話裡的用意，她再接著道：「但你還是得小心，尼克勒斯會把身邊的任何人利用的無所不用其極，或許你們現在的關係看起來平等，但他可能已經開始策劃一些事情了。」  
「謝謝告知。」日向不再多話，只是單方面接收訊息，很快女人從他身邊走過，日向轉過身才注意到尼克勒斯已經站在布簾一旁，他們之間仍有一段距離，大可安心方才的對話沒被聽見。

「你來了。」尼克勒斯伸出手，豐厚的臉頰中間夾著一條彎曲詭異的笑容，「你一直是如此美麗幽雅，這麼多女人中我沒有見過像你一樣高品質的。」女性並沒有搭理男人的話，日向反倒皺了下眉，不確定自己有沒有聽錯。  
「先生你怎麼也在這？」尼克勒斯瞧見了日向，他開口很是親切，不曉得只是因為一時的心血來潮，亦或是多了一位女性觀眾在旁，然而如果是後者的話尼克勒斯可能要失望了，因為女士根本沒有拋過來一眼，「我只是順路過來看看動物們，但您好像正在興致中。」  
「你、你來很久了嗎？」尼可勒斯的語氣有些倉促，似乎是不想剛剛的糗事被發現，日向搖了搖頭，「剛剛才到，但還請團長先生下手輕一點，不然動物們受傷可是很難醫療和實驗的。」  
「牠們是我的動物。」都發生了一連串丟臉事對方似乎仍沒有褪去銳氣，日向只是聳聳肩，「您的工作結束了嗎？我想看看動物們。」  
「你不也相當性急？」尼克勒斯笑得怪異，伸手要往女性肩上伸去，後者率性的果斷拍下，他的臉色立刻繃了起來：「不要以為我誇讚你幾句就驕傲了起來。」  
「其一，我並沒有要求你必須讚美我，」女性伸出一根指頭，很快她比出二到尼克勒斯面前：「其二，我也不需要你讚美我。」  
「你、你－」尼克勒斯的臉頓時漲紅起來，不敢相信女人敢這樣違逆他：「再美麗的動物如果不馴化都只是賤貨－」男人的動作因肥胖的身軀稍嫌緩慢，再加上氣在頭上，他摸了老半天才找到皮鞭：「我很不想打你，但你的言行舉止需要受到教育。」皮鞭就要落下，日向張大了嘴，立刻往女性跑去：「煙飛星－」咒語根本來不及施放，尼克勒斯一點也不留情，動物學家只聽見鞭子刷地在空中劃出聲音，他猛地閉上眼睛，再次睜開時武器已經落到女性手中，她右手緊緊抓住了要打向自己的皮鞭，黑色的手套被劃破，鮮血順著舉高的手臂滴落下來。也許是爭吵過於大聲，一些工作人員和尚未離去的訓獸師紛紛探了過來，而日向也聽見了動物的叫聲。  
「尼克勒斯，有人跟你說過這麼對待女性是相當失禮的嗎？」女性就著馬戲團團長傻住的片刻立刻搶走了他手中的皮鞭，也沒有管手掌是否在滲血，她倏地往地板揮出大力一聲：「現在誰只要靠近我一步，這條鞭子就會落到他的臉上、繞住他的咽喉，直到那人明白自己的所作所為是如此荒唐。」女性雖然比尼克勒斯矮了幾截，但此時的她彷彿腳下踩了好幾層的男人、由上而下的審視馬戲團團長。隨後她轉頭望向仍然站在原地的動物學家，露出了淺淺的笑容：「尊貴的動物學家，謝謝您的挺身而出。」隨即她朝日向頷首，並拎著尼克勒斯的皮鞭離開了後臺，她平底的黑色皮鞋被踩出踏踏聲響，挺直的身子在經過日向時掃過一陣風，女人輕輕拍了下他的肩膀以示感謝。

直到傍晚日向來到小帳棚和動物們獨處，他仍然心有餘悸、歷歷在目。「她的手受傷了。」日向機械式的重複第六遍同樣的話，當然手上並沒有停下醫治動物的工作，「然後還很帥氣的離開了……」  
「你到底要唸多久。」球蟒嘶嘶說著，捲成一團的身體逐漸伸開，「話說你差點說漏嘴了吧？」  
「什麼說漏嘴？」日向回過神，確認著已經被自己治療好的貓頭鷹，木兔開口：「你唸了咒語吧？在後臺要救她的時候。」  
「那是逼不得已。」日向嘆了口氣，他將雪鴞推開，換來一隻已經在他身邊繞不停的苔原狼，「應該說－我沒有反應過來，沒有辦法情況緊急我哪管得了那麼多！」  
「你應該更小心點。」縮在邊邊的黑豹盤在地上幽幽說著，「或者訓練自己不要這麼輕易說出來。」  
「好啦，你以為我不想嗎！」日向往影山瞪了過去，老實說他唸出咒語還夾帶了另一個原因，那就是有聲咒多少會比無聲咒的力量還要強大，那就像某種爆發機制，好像某些人在從事一件事前喜歡來點信心的吶喊，多少就有點像是那樣。只不過也還好他沒有全力施咒，不然尼克勒斯就不會是小小的原地跌倒，很有可能男人會直接從後臺飛出去，直直到棚子另一邊的底端。「嘛、我會改進的……」動物學家想到這裡只好又小聲嘟嚷了幾句，發覺其實動物說得也沒錯。  
「話說你有在第一市場找到什麼好玩的嗎？」處理完了狗狗輪到奇異鳥，五色自然的爬到日向腿上，牠眨眼問著：「有買到什麼好東西嗎？」  
「我什麼也沒買。」他老實回應。在手上的奇異鳥頓時僵住了身體，動物繼續詢問：「那你去幹嘛了？你不是說你想去買東西？」日向沒有立即回應，只是檢視著哪裡還有傷口，並且好玩看著全數停住動作的動物們，他知道牠們在等他發話，但動物學家偏偏不想這麼輕易鬆口：「呃，你猜？」  
「你這個－」人類清楚聽見奇異鳥倒抽一口氣，很快動物從他手上跳下來往白獅跑去，日向只好再撈過來下一隻要看診的動物，然而黑豹像是卡在了地上，怎麼搬也搬不動：「讓我看看你。」他皺眉說道。

「你去了哪裡？」以問題對付問題，影山有他的堅決，而日向也有自己的步調：「你過來我就跟你說。」  
「搞什麼……」黑豹遲了幾秒，最後牠仍然屈服於人類，慢吞吞的跑到動物學家身前：「你不會真的跑到什麼危險的地方去了吧？」  
「也不是很危險－」日向抬頭思索，黑豹轉頭望向白馬，眼神似乎責怪對方為什麼要隨便報出一個名字，現在他完全想像得出人類在市場裡亂喊著根本不存在的人，而白馬則是送回一個更匪夷所思的神情，根本沒有料想到動物學家會幹出什麼蠢事來。「只是我的一個小包囊被偷了。」  
「那邊扒手本來就很多。」美洲獅緩緩開口，黑尾伸開前腳伸了個懶腰，「如果只是小東西的話那還算幸運。」  
「啊，不是的，我還沒說完。」日向搖搖頭，順帶將黑豹給翻到另一面檢視，「我是故意讓東西被偷的，這樣我就可以跟蹤扒手、得知他們窩藏的據點，然後再威嚇他們把知道的情報說出來。」日向滿意的點了點腦袋，覺得能夠想出這種計畫的自己實在是太聰明。他拍了下黑豹的背：「你好了，下一位。」  
「你到底有什麼毛病？」動物似乎沒有要離開的意思，影山的語氣滿是錯愕和責怪，日向理直氣壯的反駁：「拜託，想清楚我和那些雜魚的等級，到底誰遇上誰才比較倒楣？」  
「那你有找到休伯特嗎？」及川似乎也有些坐不住，白馬站起身子朝人類詢問，動物學家沒有表情，搖頭道：「沒有喔。」並沒有說開自己曉得這不是個真名，因為他也沒有這個必要。白馬很快吐出一口氣，他甚至不曉得自己為何要為一個不存在的名字擔心。「但我問到了個好東西。」日向露出笑容，這讓白馬頓時止住了動作，動物學家繼續道：「我這陣子會再出一趟遠門，我想靠近紅土地狹的貧民區會是個好地方。」

獵豹睜開了一直緊閉的眼。牠動了下耳朵，儘管仍然沒有抬起腦袋。  
「我得知那裡有人會將活體動物賣給非法組織，因此我想去那裡拜訪一下。」日向輕鬆說著，好像只是單純出一趟遠門，沒有憂慮也沒什麼事值得擔心的。「放心啦，這次我會再找些人一起去，我決定的事很難再更改。」嘴上說著安慰的話，老實說此刻的他很是高興，這樣的心態或許不合時宜，但動物學家就是想證明若有什麼事是想追求的，那麼只要足夠努力和有恆心，不管時間長遠或危險與否，結果肯定不會虧待他。  
他絕對會去證明。  
並且絕對可以證明。  
就像動物們此刻正追求著自由，而他只會是過程中的一位推進者，歷史是否記載他並不重要，重要的是誰活出了歷史。  
離開時他在亞歷山卓上輕哼著歌，直到回到家脫去大衣後才發覺一張小碎紙已經跟了他好一段時間，他拎起碎紙，好奇於東西什麼時候落進衣服裡，然而上頭娟秀的字體讓他立刻想起了下午遇到的女性，上頭寫了一串地址，還有一個美麗的屬名。  
清水潔子。

（本章附圖）  
https://imgur.com/VIj7Uup

－TBC－

※咒語介紹：  
1.煙飛星散：使指定的人事物被轟出去，施力大小因師法者本身能力和其意念更改。

※下集預告（上部曲 11）：

「你想要反抗尼克勒斯。」那似乎不是個問句，更像是一段堅定的陳述，「只因為那些從來不被放在眼裡的動物們。」日向吞了沫口水，不曉得自己的回答是否會左右女人的行動，但他仍然照著心底的想法回答：「沒有錯。」  
清水再次笑了出來，很快她拎出了掛在胸前領口的眼鏡，好像一位正要開始講堂的教授，儘管這個稱謂用在現代女性身上著實奇怪，「再介紹一次，我的名字叫清水潔子，雖然並沒有和你一樣擁有帝國核可的專業證照，但我仍能以微薄的法學知識來幫助你，並且讓我來告訴你關於我的故事。」

－0729（三）釋出－

※作者吐槽：  
抱歉各位今天這麼晚才發😥  
日向小隊基本定型（宇內、赤葦和清水），故事到現在也終於來到三分之一（感動落淚😂）  
希望大家會喜歡帥氣的清水😎


	11. 上部曲 11

上部曲

11

週六，距離他和動物們認識約一個禮拜，許多事卻也是一個禮拜前的他從未想過的：他與一群受虐待的動物們產生交集，而他們甚至有著獸人的另一個身份，在這短短的七天裡他又跑帝國圖書館又去第一市場的－就連考取證照那段時間都沒有耗那麼多體力活，頂多就是一天中三分之二的時間都坐在書桌前，但這麼想起來，他或許會更喜歡現在四處奔波的日程，總比瞪著一排排沒有溫度的墨水好多了。  
週六同時還代表著另一件事－今晚又是馬戲團的固定公演時間，這也是為什麼昨天動物們和訓獸師需要如此“賣力”的原因，老實說他們是獸人－是擁有等同於人類智慧的，根本不需去特別鞭打或教訓，這些行為純粹是尼克勒斯的怪異癖好，或許從鞭打人身上能帶給他歡愉感，而居高臨下的掌控慾能帶給他滿足。

忽然昨日女士的一舉一動浮上他的記憶，雞皮疙瘩攀上手臂，雖然帶著倒鉤的鞭子並不是揮向他，但大力揮出去和落到地面上的聲音仍然讓他心有餘悸，日向攪拌著紅茶裡的砂糖，默默縮了下脖子。  
雖然公演就代表著今天不會被毒打，但是牠們要承受的可能是各種複雜的心理因素。他想起白馬固執的脾氣和石虎冷漠的態度，不管怎麼想都不覺得牠們會是心甘情願的站上台，日向將茶杯放下，推測或許除了上游的非法集團外，那些動物很有可能還另外再做了一些交易，或者是棲息地的要求，又或者他沒想到的。總而言之這之中肯定還參雜了許多因素，而這些是他暫且不能得知的，也因此他要得到的證據也就更龐大了－其實起初他已經如此預估，若是要讓尼克勒斯的馬戲團垮掉，單單非法販賣動物是無法到達成效的，他需要更大的、更足以撼動社會，或者他心底其實不希望的－足夠悲慘和惡劣到能讓世人產生共鳴或引起貴族注意的行徑，他需要這樣的事來徹底摧毀尼克勒斯。他敢打賭尼克勒斯肯定做過一堆壞事，畢竟能做得出第一件就會有第二件，並且還有可能越做越大，很快動物學家想到了尾隨尼克勒斯的那一晚，究竟對方要前往哪裡實在耐人尋味。

女士給的紙條同樣讓他懷疑，日向將東西拎起，好像那是極其細小的東西一樣微瞇雙眼，當然他不會因此而看出什麼端睨，良久他決定利用早上仍然有空的時間直接前往紙上的地址，這裡他記得是在貴族帶的邊緣，他只有一兩次經過此地，那裡其實可以被稱為邊陲地帶，周圍除了幾棟大宅子外就沒了其他建築物，是個買東西既不方便也不太能顯出顯赫地位的地方。  
沒有多做猶豫，日向駕上了馬便開始尋路，出發時是早上八點，而當他一路詢問和靠著直覺到了目的地已經是九點半，這一個半小時的路程讓他背脊和肩膀僵硬，而腳板落到地面時大腿又是一陣痠痛。  
眼前是一棟以灰色為基調的大宅子，但相較奧德里奇的似乎還要再小一點，牆壁周圍放了許多盆栽與綠植，黑色的柵欄距離門口還有一段距離，日向順著小石子來到了褐色大門前，不曉得要不要往門環敲下。躊躇了一會，大門倏地從他面前打開，日向雙手抓緊了工具包，緊張的樣子讓女士很快從詫異的臉龐轉為親切的笑容：「你來了，先進來吧。」  
叫做清水的女士領著動物學家來到了挑高的大廳，裡頭的擺設及色系和外面一樣以暗色系為主，整體畫面除了透出來的陽光是暖色系的之外，沒有其他東西是高彩或高亮度的，他們面對面坐在深綠色的沙發上，隨後的仕女很快就遞來了熱茶與小點，似乎連人的生氣也被整體的氣氛感染，這是日向在這棟屋子裡見到的第二個人，看著仕女很快離開房間，日向兩隻手戳了戳深褐色的褲子，不曉得該怎麼開口。  
  
「很高興見到你，動物學家先生，能冒昧請問您的名字嗎？」幸好女性解決了這短暫微小的問題，日向聞言立刻伸手表示禮貌：「我叫日向翔陽，十七歲，興趣是研究動物、幫助動物以及和動物一起相處，請多多指教。」  
「看來你很喜歡動物。」潔子同樣回握住日向，她的手掌比想像中的更加溫暖有力，「我的名字叫清水潔子，很抱歉以那種方式來邀請你來我家。」  
「沒有這回事。」  
「如你所見，這棟大宅只是虛有其表，我們家族已經不算是什麼貴族，也因此這裡沒什麼生活的氣息，畢竟人實在不多。」清水潔子雙手交疊，這次她身穿一套墨綠色的長裙，上身是黑色的皮馬甲，看起來與整座宅邸的古老氛圍相當符合，「只不過冒昧再讓我詢問一個問題，你怎麼因為一張紙條就如此跟來了呢？」動物學家對突如其來的問題只是眨了眨眼，他沒想過這個問題，然而話這麼一說上來立刻也讓他陷入思考的漩渦：「這個我真的沒想過……」  
「雖然我留下了屬名，但我也沒有料到你會在隔天的早晨就過來，就像是沒有考量過安全的疑慮或各種可能性，你甚至不曉得我和尼克勒斯的關係。」  
「尼克勒斯－」彷彿聽到了關鍵字，日向忽然伸出食指點起頭來：「對，他就是原因。」推敲出了自己的心思，動物學家信誓旦旦的道：「我最近在做有關他的調查，需要的資料有點棘手，而且也不是我一個人能辦到的，因此我才需要跑各種地方－」  
「看來你似乎已經把我歸納成和你同一陣線的人。」女士啜飲了口熱茶，日向詫異的道：「等等，你不是嗎？」日向伸出手臂揮舞，模仿著昨天的景象：「因為你都這麼大膽直接的對待尼克勒斯了，所以我想說你一定對他有很大的意見，但這真的很厲害！居然直接搶過他手中的皮鞭－對了你的手！」他小小尖叫了聲，起身就要看看女士黑手套下的傷痕：「天啊那肯定很痛！你沒有事吧？」  
「沒有大礙，謝謝你的擔心。」清水以左手覆蓋上另一隻，淺淺的笑容透露出了一絲距離，「但我已經清楚知道你的心意了，那麼再讓我問最後一個問題，為什麼你會出現在尼克勒斯的馬戲團裡？」  
「因為那些動物。」日向直率的道，「我看見他們需要一點幫忙，而我不能看見了卻什麼也不做。」  
「你想要反抗尼克勒斯。」那似乎不是個問句，更像是一段堅定的陳述，「只因為那些從來不被放在眼裡的動物們。」日向吞了沫口水，不曉得自己的回答是否會左右女人的行動，但他仍然照著心底的想法回答：「沒有錯。」  
清水再次笑了出來，很快她拎出了掛在胸前領口的眼鏡，好像一位正要開始講堂的教授，儘管這個稱謂用在現代女性身上著實奇怪，「再介紹一次，我的名字叫清水潔子，雖然並沒有和你一樣擁有帝國核可的專業證照，但我仍能以微薄的法學知識來幫助你，並且讓我來告訴你關於我的故事。」話一結束，日向立刻起身到女士身前，彎著腰並雙手握住對方的。他鄭重並誠懇的道：「請務必一點一滴的告訴我。」

男人在等身鏡前整理著大紅色的外袍，他扭頭左看右看，衣服很是合身，但想起昨天的出糗又立刻讓他氣得把化妝師給叫了過來：「換掉！竟敢給我穿這樣的衣服站在舞台上－這一套給我換掉！」  
「可是團長先生，這已經是最後一套了……」纖瘦的男人唯唯諾諾低著腦袋，一句話裡只有幾個字抬起眼來。尼克勒斯聞言更是氣得他額上的血管都要炸開：「你就給我再多進點衣服！要不然下次出場就是你身上的皮！」  
「咿－我、我立刻去找新的－」男人再次垂下腦袋、弓起肩膀戰戰兢兢的離開了，尼克勒斯將身上的衣服拔開，想像自己剝下的是所有動物的毛皮，還有昨天那女人的深藍色洋裝。他對著鏡子裡的自己怒視，呼吸激烈到他的胸膛明顯的上下起伏。「又一個仗著自己有才華就想翻身的賤貨……還他媽是個女人，趕對我如此傲慢無理－」尼克勒斯想到這裡氣得全身發抖，他忽然握緊拳頭朝外面咆哮：「把我的藥拿過來！」  
收到指令，凱文從外頭快步進來，他身穿黑色筆挺的西裝，從藍色的絨布盒子裡取出了一粒藥丸，尼克勒斯一把將東西給抓過來，緩了好一陣子才低聲道：「有多少人在等待“黑豹”。」  
「十三個。」尼克勒斯的助理道，「都是伯爵以上，其中還有三個侯爵和一個公爵。」  
「告訴他們競標會要延後。」拿著新衣服的男人看見團長在談事情，他剛踏入一步又驚慌的拎著東西離開，「我還需要一點時間“教育”，以及親自審理要那隻猛獸的人……」尼克勒斯憤憤唸著，眼珠子參雜著要溢出來的不悅，「如果沒有人合適，就由我來拿下……！」  
看著已經被怒氣昏迷了視線的男人，凱文將絨布盒子重新蓋上，挺著筆直的身子走出了房間。  
而在不遠之處有人朝他招手。同一時間那人的另一隻手正搭在已經拉開三分之二的利刃之上。

－TBC－

※角色（原作）介紹：  
1.清水潔子：所屬家族已經沒落，和尼克勒斯似乎有另一層關係。具有法學知識。

※角色（原創）介紹：  
1.凱文：尼克勒斯的貼身隨從，相當忠心。

※下集預告（上部曲 12）：

「如果覺得累了，就離開吧。」率先發話的是白馬，苔原狼趴在地上，喉嚨發出斷斷續續且微小的悲鳴。日向聞言默不作聲，有那麼幾秒帳篷裡沒有聲音，只有雪鴞有些驚慌的小腳呀在草堆上反覆走動。  
動物學家履行了白馬的話，他倏地站起身，拿起皮箱的氣勢頓時讓每隻動物都抬起了眼，「你說得對。」

－0731（五）釋出－

※作者吐槽：  
本章字數較少（三千多而已），但有重要人物已經登場了（雖然只有一小部分XD）


	12. 上部曲 12

上部曲

12

傍晚五點三十四分，距離晚間的表演還不到半小時，人潮逐漸湧進棚子，各種氣味與笑聲交疊在空間中，他疑惑自己怎麼站在這裡，吸著一點也不營養的空氣，同時也好奇眼前來來去去的人們究竟在想些什麼，日向睜著的眼開了又闔、闔了又開，試圖以緩慢的動作來減緩資訊流進大腦的速度，但這麼做顯然只是徒勞，動物學家抽了下鼻子，更濃烈混濁的香水再次撲向他的鼻腔。  
清水潔子的話讓他整個人都掉到了水底，那樣的窒息感和暈眩是無可比擬的，沉重的壓力往他身上覆蓋，一時間他覺得自己好像就會一輩子躺在汙濁的泥沙上，石子成為他的枕頭，海水塑成他的搖籃，只差把兩隻眼睛閉上，什麼也瞧不見的時候，一切反而豁然開朗了。  
人們的笑聲成為背景，日向茫然的像隻金魚微開著嘴，他知道自己並不喜歡這裡，他不想看見動物們不情願的在舞台上成為眾人娛樂的笑話，他更不能忍受這其實已經是牠們妥協後的結果－壞人繼續作惡，而好人默不作聲，只因為等著那幾個渺茫的機會，而在這之前，承受的已經太多太多了。  
他終於闔上嘴，離開了笑聲佈滿的帳篷。  
日向繞到後台，動物們在聽見腳步聲前就抬起了腦袋，尋著味道牠們曉得靠近的人是誰，然而牠們仍然默不作聲，日向也沒有要招呼的意思，動物學家只是搬了個小木箱到動物中間，他不知道裡面裝著些什麼，但今晚這個東西勢必要成為自己的凳子。他調整好了位子便隨興坐下，日向盯著無數燈光與視線聚焦的舞台，喉嚨有什麼東西要吐出，然而一直到表演即將開始，他才緩慢把嘴吧敲開。  
「對不起。」  
黑豹聽見了聲音，牠只是低下頭並眨了眨眼，仍然什麼話也沒說。

掌聲響起，表演正式開始，隨著音樂逐漸大聲，他感覺到自己與外界的聯繫反而緩慢減小，動物們一隻隻的離開，他沒有辦法阻止一切發生，就只是看著，而這樣的景況讓他的心趨近靜止，好像下午聽著女士在訴說自己的故事時，那樣乾坐著、靜默著都是一種無形的罪。  
清水潔子是“商品”。  
是尼克勒斯手上的“貨物”。  
一切彷彿都串起來了，包括男人之前曾加諸在女性身上的詞彙，還有扒手費奇先前曾經提到的販賣女人－好巧不巧的，尼克勒斯很可能就是對方口中的賣家，專挑那些並非到達高地位的女性，或者已經快要沒落或被情勢所逼的人家，清水小姐就是其中一位，她已故的父親將她賣給了尼克勒斯，只因為男人荒唐的覺得這是對女兒最美好和有希望的出路。  
前兩個禮拜舉辦了父親的追悼會，清水還來不及處理那些根本不屬於自己的各種債務和問題，隔天來到宅邸的就是尼克勒斯的助理凱文，她淡然看著契約書，父親的名字穩穩坐落在最下方，因此她只是來被告知自己已經成了商品，從此以後她沒有任何權利，如果想要擁有，那會是她的主人所決定的事。  
清水潔子關上了厚重的家門。  
之後的一個禮拜她繼續處理家中的雜物和問題，包含父親所積欠下的債務，她把大多數的傭人都給辭掉，但也一一告訴他們哪裡還能繼續就職或打工，只留下了最後一位不願離去的侍女，因此整棟宅子還不至於完全冷清，灰塵也沒有無止境的孳生。  
真正將事情告一段落已經是一個多禮拜的事，她休息了一天，卻也不是單單只躺在床上，她請侍女弄來了尼克勒斯的資料，一一過目後也大概瞭解了關於買下自己的人究竟是誰，她掃過哪行字便把哪句話給植入腦袋，時間過得很快，就在昨日她拎起長裙久違的再次暴露到外界的空氣中，為了答覆尼克勒斯的邀約，也為了自己想親眼一探究竟，她搭著黑色的馬車直接來到馬戲團。  
並沒有花費多少力氣，好像打開家門一樣容易的進來了馬戲團。外頭的工作人員不但沒有攔下她，更沒有意圖不詭的朝她搭話，這些反常或許表明了他們都已經知曉她是誰，這麼看來，或許這是作為“商品”的唯一優勢了，因為這代表她需要主動處理的人不多。  
而尼克勒斯成為了那位獻祭羔羊。  
並且遇上了奇怪的動物學家－日向翔陽。 

「我知道你想為動物做什麼。」清水潔子當時這麼說，「因此我會提供你相關的資料和管道，我不需要什麼回報，我只要你讓尼克勒斯吃到苦頭。」  
「那你呢？」而他當時又問著。「你也是受害的一方－我、我覺得應該也可以為你做點什麼－」他講話吱唔起來，不曉得自己為何感到緊張。  
「你很好。」女性仍然笑得端莊優雅，但此時她的笑容似乎還蘊藏了另一種情感，「然而你不曉得你面對的是什麼。」清水頓了頓，接著她換了個口氣：「再說，你不也是嗎？」  
「什麼？」  
「我都聽見了。」清水回憶著當時為了她奔過來的動物學家，也是在那一刻她認定了對方的定位，「年輕的動物學家，以及巫師先生。」  
他緩慢的睜大眼睛。  
「這個世界上絕對不會只有直接顯現出來的迫害才足以被稱為受害者，罪惡的形式很多樣，卻沒有多少人有足夠的道德去約束，想要維持公平正義的社會相當困難，但這正是法存在的必要性。」  
「至於我的事你也不必擔心，我從來沒有打算要白白讓尼克勒斯奪取我的一切。」清水繼續說著，溫柔的語氣卻堅不可摧，「我相信我並不屬於誰，這樣的自由與權利是我生來就擁有的。」

－那些動物們也不意外。清水最後這麼說。  
從表演開始他便一動也沒有動，他的屁股牢牢定在木箱表層，橘色的瞳孔雖然緊盯舞台，但實則沒有專心在表演上，有什麼情緒和話語要傾瀉出來，他卻無人可說。  
就連表演即將結束都沒有發覺，掌聲雷動、歡呼響徹，馴獸師和工作人員一一帶著動物離場，此時日向已經先行走出棚子，他站在布簾外，暗夜與身後熠熠生輝的馬戲團形成對比，然而此刻的他反而想帶著動物離這邊越遠越好。  
人們逐漸散去，外頭開始聽得見喧鬧的嘻笑聲，動物們則是被帶去了小棚子，他跟在後頭，等待人員全數離開後才拉開簾子哈腰進去。不同以往，動物學家的嘴角仍然沒有上揚，儘管日向告訴自己應該要笑臉迎接這些動物，但此刻的他真的做不上來表面活。  
他在中間的乾草堆坐了下來。  
「如果覺得累了，就離開吧。」率先發話的是白馬，苔原狼趴在地上，喉嚨發出斷斷續續且微小的悲鳴。日向聞言默不作聲，有那麼幾秒帳篷裡沒有聲音，只有雪鴞有些驚慌的小腳呀在草堆上反覆走動。  
動物學家履行了白馬的話，他倏地站起身，拿起皮箱的氣勢頓時讓每隻動物都抬起了眼，「你說得對。」日向拋下這句話就轉身掀開帳篷離開，苔原狼看著也同樣起身跑過去，但礙於頸上的鐵鏈，牠只能發出更強烈的哀鳴；雪鴞更是慌忙的拍著翅膀轉圈，就連作為發話者的白馬也都頗為震驚，不曉得原來人類在此刻如此容易的就離開了。  
「喂！瞧你做得好事！」灰羽難過的責怪，白馬不免感到委屈：「我又沒有說錯！如果他真的被我幾句話就說回去了那他還可以解決什麼事！話說也是你們傻到要對人類抱有感情－」  
「日向不一樣！」苔原狼仍然試圖為動物學家辯解，著急的口氣像是要哭出來，「我知道他不一樣啦－」  
「離開了比較好。」一直趴著的黑豹突然插話，連眼睛都沒開的說道：「誰曉得再繼續追蹤下去他會遭遇什麼危險……況且我們也是跟尼克勒斯做了交換條件，再忍耐一下西南方的禁林有可能就會成為動物們的棲息地－」  
「你還相信他的話？」繞成圈的球蟒嘶嘶的舒展開身體，牠的前頭略微抬起：「我不曉得你對他還有這麼美好的想像，人類就是－」  
「砰－」好大一聲敲擊，動物們紛紛往右側的角落看去，發現黑熊周遭有許多稻草飛起又落下，而那些源自於動物方才重重往地上敲的一下，「不要吵了。」青根難得開口，這讓其他動物紛紛閉上嘴吧，黑豹再次趴了回去。

「沒有人有權利決定他該前往哪裡。」白獅睜開了一直閉著的眼，牠沒有起伏的道：「不管怎麼做都會是他的選擇，但若他願意與我們同行，我也會與他站在同一條線上；相同的，若他就這麼離開了，那也沒什麼好留念的，僅此而已。」  
「附議。」奇異鳥點了下腦袋－儘管牠可能看不太出這個部位，只是整團身體毛茸茸的動著。  
「所以他就這麼離開了嗎……」雪鴞落寞的看著帳篷出口，整隻貓頭鷹坐了下來，樣子很是沮喪。  
與此同時，黑豹偷偷望了眼同樣的地方，但很快牠收回視線，沒有動物曉得。  
－沒有錯，離開對人類比較好。動物悄悄想著。離得越遠越好。  
最好不要再回來接觸這些奇怪又危險的事情，沒有一條原因值得動物學家留下來，或者應該這麼說，從日向翔陽進到這個馬戲團就是最開始的錯誤，他根本不該來這裡，更不該多情的管到不屬於他的－  
然而從好久好久以前，黑豹就知道他的勸阻只是徒勞。  
「哈囉動物們，我們再次見面啦。」熟悉的聲音響起，幾隻動物瞧見人類驚喜的踏著快樂的步伐，牠卻驚恐的站起身來，「怎、怎麼了？」日向見狀拉著亞麗珊卓後退，以為黑豹並不喜歡他身邊的動物：「她是我的好女孩，我想說帶她來給你們看看－」  
「為什麼回來？」黑豹的獠牙微微露出，這顯然是動物學家沒料到的，然而他沒有因此動搖：「我說過我會帶你們出來，我就不會隨意離開。」  
「你知道你面對的是什麼嗎？」  
「哎呀真巧，早上才有人和我這麼說過。」日向伸手安撫著亞麗珊卓，女孩似乎因為對面來勢洶洶的銳氣有些被激到，正想和黑豹較量一番，他真是有幸遇見了如此有魄力和善良的她。「但我已經決定的事就不會隨便更改－就算你們不願意。」  
「無法理解……」球蟒再次縮回一圈，然而他的話裡也沒有驅逐令。白馬上前幾步，半疑惑的問著：「你到底想做什麼？你知道有些事不是你想或口裡隨便說說就可以做到的吧？」  
「我並不是隨便說說，到底要講幾遍－」日向沉沉嘆了一口氣，不曉得究竟要多少時間才能完全博得動物們的信任，但他同時相信自己有相對應的耐心來對付牠們，「我得到了一點額外的幫助，除此之外還有一些消息，我很不想要承認它的存在，但我也不得不表示這有可能成為把你們帶出去並且解決尼克勒斯的計劃。」  
「說來聽聽。」白獅低沉的聲音響起，動物的回話像似有似無的鼓勵，日向的嘴角微微上揚。

「首先，我得到了一位能為我諮詢法律相關知識的人士，她便是昨日那位異常帥氣、把尼克勒斯氣得歪歪叫的美麗女子，她名叫清水潔子。」動物們聞言彼此互看了幾眼，黑豹再次尖銳的發話：「所以你認為這樣就足以成為拉下尼克勒斯的條件？太荒唐了。」  
「那只會是其中一個條件。」日向遲鈍了會，「我得到有關尼克勒斯的另一個消息，同時也是發生在清水小姐身上的－你們曉得人口買賣嗎？但對象專屬女性。」  
「不會吧。」苔原狼的尾巴倏地下降，日向點了點頭：「雖然清水小姐叫我努力處理有關你們的事情，但我也知道這可能沒有辦法撼動現在的狀況，上面知道了案件，卻也只是知道了。」  
「你想以這件事來成為告上尼克勒斯的主軸？」美洲獅詢問。「沒有錯，但我仍然會兩邊並行，有關你們的事肯定還要再繼續追查，並且如果我們得到的真相越多，情況一定會對我們更有利。」  
「光只有你是不夠的。」縮在角落的石虎發話了，日向似乎是第一次聽見他的聲音，一時間動物學家還在尋找聲音來源，「你得找到比你位階更高的人，比如政府人員或者有地位的貴族。」  
「我知道。」彷彿一根針盤旋在氣球表層，美好的想像雖然不至於破滅，但仍然使他被提醒：「我知道我需要人力，我會找到的。」日向想起奧德里奇，他是自己唯一認識且有交情又正直的人了，但正是因為他的清廉許多議案沒能被付諸實行，就像上次有關動物棲息地的提案－他憤而混雜進去的文案肯定也在被草草審查後不了了之。

有一會兒靜默，日向暫且將要事給丟到一旁，試圖讓話題轉換氛圍：「對了，我差點忘記和你們介紹亞麗珊卓，她是很好很溫馴的女孩，也是我的朋友。」動物似乎感知到了日向的話語，她輕輕抬起了頭，視線剛好對上了對面的白馬，及川瞇了瞇眼，不確定對方是否真的如動物學家所說得友善：「所以呢？為什麼和我們介紹她。」  
「啊，這麼說起來或許有些言之過早。」日向嘴角微微上揚，他左手搭上亞麗珊卓的背脊：「但為了準備那一天的到來，我覺得先介紹給你們是不錯的選擇。」  
「什麼意思？」奇異鳥歪了邊腦袋，踢踢躂躂走到褐色的馬旁。此時動物學家更是忍不住的連話裡都充滿笑意：「我的意思是，或許未來我們得暫時住在一起，畢竟如果我們真的贏了尼克勒斯，那麼你們很有可能會被我給接回來！」  
「饒了我吧。」球蟒把自己盤得更緊，好似這樣就不會聽見任何聲音。「給我禮貌點！你是叫月島對吧！」日向指頭立刻直直指向動物，而苔原狼已經雀躍的不顧自己頸上的鐵鏈蹦蹦跳了起來：「要一起住！」動物跳完後又開始衝撞一旁的雪鴞，木兔在地上滾了幾圈：「嘿灰羽你小心點！」  
「……我希望那個地方比這邊乾淨。」少話的果蝠難得出聲，日向得意的笑了幾聲：「雖然我只有一個人住但我可是有好好的打掃呢，而且那邊還相當安靜－啊但是如果要塞這麼多動物可能會有點擠。」  
「只要環境清潔就沒什麼問題。」果蝠拍拍翅膀，繼續吊回到陰暗處休息。此時白馬已經無話可說，牠感覺自己快要跟不上眼前人類的腦迴路，剛開始說要拉下尼克勒斯把牠們帶出來就已經夠天方夜譚，現在竟然還想要接下兩個案子，甚至預想到了把牠們給帶出去住－「列夫你好吵啊安靜點！」白馬只好轉移目標嚷嚷起來，世界上瘋子怎麼就這麼多！   
「好，那就這麼說定了！案子一辦完、尼克勒斯也掰掰，就來我家一起生活吧！」  
「喔喔喔！就是這樣的志氣！」雪鴞興高采烈的揮著翅膀，要不是有鐵鍊拴著，整隻貓頭鷹好像就要飛起來。聽到如此宣言的苔原狼也轉起圈來，絲毫沒有把方才白馬的斥喝給聽進去。  
與白馬一樣目瞪口呆的還有另一隻動物。黑豹全程只是睜著眼睛，不曉得事情怎麼會發展成如此，更不理解動物學家究竟向誰借來了勇氣和自信，影山只好傻愣的站著，看著一切發生又無法遏止，已經被壓抑好久的想法又再次浮現－要是他沒有這個鐵鏈、沒有進到馬戲團，又或者說－他是自由的話，這些事肯定不會發生了。  
動物學家此時卻笑得沒有憂慮，就像往常一樣用力摸著黑熊的腦袋。  
而與現在格格不入，深沉的、憂慮的黑豹，那從來沒有的無力感只是朝他翻滾襲來。

－TBC－

※下集預告（上部曲 13）：

「你再給我說一遍。」動物學家的木箱子從手中滑落，東西掉在乾草上削減了碰撞的聲音。冷風忽然灌進帳篷，吹得人類的髮絲飄起，「我剛剛可能沒聽清楚，你可以再說一遍我是什麼嗎？」  
「……你的行為過於猖狂了。」獵豹瞇起眼睛，知道對方並沒有釋放出魔力，但也等同於這樣的氣場完全出自於他本人，「插手太多不屬於你的事，還心安理得的以為自己可以做到。」  
「那麼你的意思是叫我毫無信心的來翻轉現在被壓迫的局勢嗎？」  
「是你試圖用過於美好的想法來描繪這個世界。」

－0802（日）釋出－

※作者吐槽：  
先趕緊發，因為之後有個三天兩夜的開會。  
下一章日向小隊即將正式上線，衝突也即將開始（好興奮😂）。


	13. 上部曲 13

上部曲

13

歡愉的氣氛並沒有持續太久，隨著第二次馬戲團的公演落幕，也同樣告知著他們的時間所剩不多，轉眼間兩個禮拜已經過去，馬戲團只會在首都待一個月，動物學家需要在接下來的兩個禮拜拿到足夠重要且能夠翻轉局勢的關鍵點，也為了順利達成這個目標，幾位臨時湊在一起、並且才正要進行自我介紹的人們開始了第一回的專案小組對談。那時已經離第二次公演過了兩天。  
「宇內天滿，所屬拜爾德報社。這位是我的助手，赤葦京治。」  
「您好，我叫清水潔子。」清水釋出淺淺的微笑，她伸手向記者握去，「我聽聞過拜爾德報社，你們以立場中立聞名。」  
「是這樣沒錯。」宇內同樣投以笑容，然而當他望著女士的眼珠子時他卻又不那麼確定自己的回答了。清水接著說：「詳細狀況我已經聽過日向說明，所以你們也不需要太有包袱，畢竟日後大家還需要一起合作。」  
「你說得對。」記者終究笑了開來，他朝坐在一旁的赤葦看了一眼，「我們或許看起來很中立，但這只是因為我們並不認可現在的政府，然而我們也不會刻意去毀謗或抹黑，或許是因為這些原因造就了人們口中的中立，但我們報社其實一直都沒有以這個說法當作噱頭或宣傳。再者，拜爾德報社私底下有許多人傾向第二王子。」  
「原來是這麼一回事，很高興您願意向我坦白。」清水點了點頭，「那麼也容許我花一點時間向你們述說我的故事，因為是同樣的內容，所以日向如果你有需要的話可以先暫時離開，我不會介意。」  
「不，我要再聽一遍。」動物學家激烈的搖頭，好像待會要聽得是什麼精彩的熱血故事－雖然對日向而言的確精彩無比。  
  
這便是屬於他們第一次對談的開頭。而促使這個對談的理由便是在前一天，動物學家在週六晚間接收完無數個來自黑豹的抱怨和白眼後，於禮拜日他的計劃再次受到不信任的質疑。  
清水一時沒有保持住往日幽雅端莊的態度，忍不住責問了一句：「你的藍寶石是假的嗎？」  
「是真的……」  
「那為何還做出如此愚蠢的舉動？」清水挑眉，咄咄逼人的語氣沒有要消停下來的意思，「不只如此，你還不假思索的跟著扒手到他們的藏窩地，現在居然還想一次進行兩個麻煩事，若哪一步出錯兩邊都有可能保不住。」  
「所以我才需要你，清水小姐。」並沒有從女士的話得到一丁點歉意，他就好像承認了自己的莽撞：「況且最終目標都一樣是尼克勒斯，我只是把討伐他的方式改了一點，然後我還要他不能再隨便復出，因此我覺得把處理對象改成你們也沒有什麼不好……」  
「但你不知道這是多麼一個大問題，要處理和涉及的人事物都太多了，你所要承受的絕對不會是你所想像的。」  
「我知道、我知道－」他困擾的搔著腦袋，東張西望了一圈，似乎醞釀好了才再度開口：「可是我已經知道你的處境，我也無法只想著動物們的事，我覺得自己必須也要為你做些什麼……」

「好吧。」坐在對面的女士沉沉呼出一口長氣，她透過眼鏡望向動物學家身後的大笨鐘，純粹只是想要找到一個聚焦物，「我知道不管怎麼說你都不會改變心意了，如此我也會再提供你其他相關資料，但同時在所有事情開始之前，我需要你儲備資源和證據。」  
「我認識一位記者，他應該能幫上忙。」  
「叫什麼名字？」清水急促的問到，「抱歉這樣詢問你，但現在的記者或報社大多數都有派系之分。」  
「他叫做宇內天滿，不是第一王子的人。」躊躇了會，動物學家選擇儘早將話說清楚。  
「你的意思是他屬於第二王子？」  
「可以這麼理解。」日向吞了沫口水，不確定這是不是可以透漏的資訊，畢竟現在第二王子的事情還鮮少人知曉，大家只風聞他體弱多病，但現在有了記者先生的存在，似乎就是暗示著他仍然有其他手下，並且有可能在暗地裡進行什麼事的打算。老實說，就連這些猜測也是他的憑空想像，有關第二王子的消息一直都是如此稀少。  
「你們往來多久了？」  
「有吃過幾次飯，也有邀請過他來我家，算是有把彼此的疑慮說開，我認為是可以信任的人！」清水輕輕抬眼，視線並沒有對上日向，她選擇給出慎重的回答：「我知道了，但我還是需要見他一面，如果是未來還要合作的人。」  
「明天。」日向信誓旦旦的道，「最快的話明天，我今天就能詢問他。」  
  
也因為如此有效率的動物學家，他們得以在最快的時間內被聚集起來。而當清水訴說完那一串必要的背景後，他們的共識變得更加明確：尼克勒斯是這個世代的當除之人。  
當然從中還討論出其他同等重要的事，比如現在的社會風氣和教育體系，但那範圍過於廣大，並不符合他們現在的計劃取向。  
「所以日向想要以清水小姐的事作為打倒尼克勒斯的主要條件，而動物們的事則屬於順便收割？」宇內詢問，日向低下頭思考了半晌，「老實說，並沒有哪一個對我而言是主要條件，因為兩件事在我看來都同等重要，但我也曉得目前的社會雖然對兩方面都不夠重視，女性相對動物而言還是較有影響力的，況且如果對象都是像清水小姐這樣原先有一定地位的，我想靠著適當的媒體傳播肯定會在社會上引起一些討論和看法。此時若能稱著風勢再報導有關尼克勒斯的其他事情，我認為就算第一王子那方多麼不願意，現任國王也有機率會插手親自管理這件事情，畢竟尼克勒斯所屬的加洛家族雖然並沒有像往日那樣風光，但他的聲名遠播且的確在經濟和貿易上有一定力量，那麼這些事被爆出來就不會只是單單的處理掉尼克勒斯而已，而是會更激起民眾不信任第一王子還有貴族那一群人，我認為到了這個時候，帝國的主要執行者也需要為此做出行動了。」  
日向從頭到尾低著頭分析腦海中假想的情況，當他話語告一段落後才緩慢抬起腦袋，發現一時間所有人都只是盯著他。「……你的想法很危險。」宇內沉沉的說著，但他很快再次拉起了別有含意的笑容，「但我並不排斥。」  
「這算是試圖煽動民心吧？」赤葦喝了口熱茶，像是說著下午茶時脫口而出的家常話，「但我們也可以稱之為合理推測，畢竟現在民眾本來就處在一個即將爆發的躁動階段，而我們報社也只是做出相對應的合理公正報導，你只是很自然的推測若尼克勒斯一系列的醜聞被公諸於世有可能會產生的後果。」  
「哇，其實我根本沒有想這麼多，你真是幫我找了個好理由，謝謝你赤葦先生。」日向感激的伸出手，記者助理愣了下才做出回應：「你有時比想像起來的天真很多。」  
「哈哈，這是誇獎對吧？」

他們之後又進行了一個小時的對話，計劃被擬定下來，日向在這段時間除了繼續調查有關動物的事情也會出發找尋是否有其他物證和人證，這些資訊會由宇內那邊提供，而清水則會處理有關法務和程序上的問題－現有法條中沒有任何一則可以適用於動物，更沒有明目張膽以動物保護或福利作為導向的團體和協會，因此在這個過程中購買的合法性會成為重點，法可能不看重買賣的對象是否為動物，甚至將這些生命體拉成與無生命體的貨物同等水平，但若買賣方式不當仍然需要承擔法律責任。  
也因此他們做了一個粗略且大膽的假設：尼克勒斯以不當買過來的女人來交換動物，且動物們的來源也的確屬於非法組織，因此日向除了在這段時間前往貧民區找尋獵人阿普頓來確認動物的來歷，還要找出尼克勒斯的不法交易關鍵，宇內會幫忙調查報社內的資料，確認是否有關加洛家族的舊聞，而交換情報的工作則會落到赤葦身上，他們最終會把資訊交給清水彙整，由她來確認過程萬無一失且具有正當和合法性，也因此他們需要龐大的資料和重要證據，並且每個環節都需要是合法的來源，這是清水所再三提醒的。  
沒有錯，儘管這會花更多的時間和勞力，但如果他們不這麼做，只是會淪為和尼克勒斯同樣無視法律的自大者。  
他們在四點鐘時結束聚會，三人從清水宅邸往不同方向散去，宇內和赤葦前往報社繼續調查，而日向則是回到馬戲團。九月的溫度不算寒冷和炎熱，交雜著些許淡粉的橙黃雲朵一路向遠方展開，日向拉了下亞歷珊卓，馬匹發出輕微的嘶嘶聲，風穿過他們之間，或許這樣的想法有些唐突，但一切似乎看起來都好極了。

「真是不敢相信。」美洲獅伸了個懶腰，接著打了個大哈欠，「你們人類都是這樣兩極的嗎？」  
「黑尾，不要再說那樣的話了。」白獅難得在剛開始就加入了話題，牠的低音穩穩的道：「就如我之前所說，只要你願意與我們站在一起，我就會盡力來幫助你。」動物環繞了一圈四周，牠補充：「其他人我也會盡量說服的。」  
「哎呀，看來你獲得老大的認可了。」日向拎起搖晃跑來的奇異鳥，以右手臂撐著動物，「還不錯嘛，真的沒有讓我們失望。」  
「哼哼－我就說吧！」日向滿意的點著頭，為動物的反應感到高興，「但之後來找你們的時間也會減少了，因為要調查的事情比想像中的還要多，我們希望在兩個禮拜內盡量找到關鍵性的證據。」  
「兩個禮拜。」獵豹緩慢的抬起頭，平淡的語氣似乎還有其他意思，「你想要在兩個禮拜找到關鍵性的證據？」  
「不是只有我一個人。」動物學家也瞭解這個想法的荒唐和大膽性，於是他只是說出了相對應的方法，「他們都很優秀，也都是自願參與這個計劃的。」  
「你到底在想些什麼呢？」動物站起了身，瞳孔倏地閃起金黃色的光，一個字一個字清晰說著，「為什麼要這麼執著於我們？你做為巫師在這個社會裡也沒有受到公平待遇，那為何不優先考慮自己？你的所作所為完全讓人想不通合理性，更會讓人猜測你是不是另有目的。」  
「可以了。」白獅喚了一聲。  
「我想在這裡的其他人也都相當好奇－我們不理解你的行為、你的動機和你的思想，從頭到尾好像都是你一個人在唱獨腳戲，自己擅自認為可以做某些事，又擅自幫其他人做了決定，你是自視甚高到認為萬事都能順你的意了嗎？」

帳篷裡一時間沒有任何生物發出吭氣聲。  
然而動物們很快便發現不是氣氛使牠們不再多話，而是危機的本能驅使牠們半伏下前身，表現出警覺狀態。  
「你再給我說一遍。」動物學家的木箱子從手中滑落，東西掉在乾草上削減了碰撞的聲音。冷風忽然灌進帳篷，吹得人類的髮絲飄起，「我剛剛可能沒聽清楚，你可以再說一遍我是什麼嗎？」  
「……你的行為過於猖狂了。」獵豹瞇起眼睛，知道對方並沒有釋放出魔力，但也等同於這樣的氣場完全出自於他本人，「插手太多不屬於你的事，還心安理得的以為自己可以做到。」  
「那麼你的意思是叫我毫無信心的來翻轉現在被壓迫的局勢嗎？」  
「是你試圖用過於美好的想法來描繪這個世界。」  
「獵豹先生，我明白你的意思。」日向朝動物靠近，他仍然睜大著雙眼，只是彼時卸下了往日的笑容。動物學家從上往下看著獵豹，冷靜的眼神終於隨著話語激起了一些漣漪：「……然而剛好恰恰相反，我要告訴你一件事，正是因為從好久好久以前我就瞭解自己的不同以及社會的現實，因此我不得不這麼思考，不然總有一天落敗的只會是我自己。」

「不要認為那些看起來好像很容易或不經大腦的事也都一樣形成的如此輕鬆，雖然我還不知道你的故事、甚至不曉得你的名字，但我也不會因此斷言你的想法，或許過往的經歷讓你覺得我的行為相當荒唐礙眼，或是曾經發生在你身上的事促成了你有這種想像，但我絕對不是自視甚高，也相當明瞭實際的困難和自己到底在做什麼。」說完後動物學家握緊的拳頭漸漸鬆下，肩膀也緩慢放了下來。他大大嘆了口氣：「好吧，看來我得找一天和你們分享我的故事，這的確是增進感情的好方法，但可能不會是最近，希望你們願意等我。」  
「當然會的！」從剛開始就一直保持禁聲的苔原狼搖了搖尾巴，牠端正坐在甘草堆上，「所以你也不要太少回來喔。」大黑熊點了下腦袋表達附和，在接受獵豹的激烈質問後日向忍不住覺得眼前的動物愈發可愛起來，「當然會的，只要有空檔我就會過來。」  
「可以的話希望帶點食物。」貓頭鷹也跑了過來，而樑上的蝙蝠同樣建議：「最好是水果類的。」  
「好，我帶，我都帶。」還好還有這麼一群暖心的存在，日向心底也知道他們之間實在缺乏深度溝通，但他們所認識的時間真的有限。動物學家也的確知道自己的行為可能相當怪異，然而這一切的動機都源自於他過往的經歷，更源自於帶他離開家鄉的那個人。  
他永遠記得那時是凌晨五點，天光剛亮，雲層流竄，他們在開往另一端大陸的洋上，海的波峰不斷閃起白光，好像夜晚的星星都掉進了海裡，映照到眼裡的都成為熠熠生輝的寶石。

在動物學家離開後黑豹才竄動了幾耳朵，然而他仍然維持著同樣的姿勢，雪鴞注意到了動作，打趣的跑了過來：「哎呀，平常意見最多的你怎麼難得沒有反駁他呢？」  
「那傢伙已經說了。」黑豹將腦袋微微盤進雙臂中，話裡暗指另一隻獵豹，「我也就沒什麼好說的了。」  
「你們居然這次達成同一陣線嗎！」  
「木兔，注意你的發言。」獵豹同樣盤緊身軀，冷冷的話被悶在臂彎中。雪鴞忽然嘿嘿嘿的笑了起來，根本沒將猛禽的話放在心中：「你也是很難得啊！第一次見你不曉得該回什麼。」  
「……就叫你少點廢話。」獵豹喉間發出低沉的悶聲，牠瞇起眼警示著雪鴞。「別再說了，木兔。」白獅見狀便出了聲，在一旁的奇異鳥同樣回應：「是啊，吵架是不好的行為，更何況人類都願意幫助我們了。」  
「並沒有在吵架喔！對吧？」木兔的視線望向另一隻動物，見許久沒回應只好在乾草上饒了幾圈作罷。動物們之間不再說話，今天牠們沒有過多的訓練和操勞，但牠們的心都已經疲憊，大黑熊靠在牆邊半闔著眼，石虎早已縮在美洲獅身旁，呼吸規律即將進入沉睡。

唯有黑豹意識清晰，沒有錯，牠剛剛打得哈欠只是虛有其表的假象，就連對雪鴞所說得不在意也都混雜了幾分詐欺，牠根本沒有一點睡意、更不是如牠口中所說得不在意。恰恰相反，牠會被動物學家給氣到內出血，要不是對面那一隻獵豹搶先一步和日向對質，牠大概會－好吧，牠想像不出來，牠不能將動物學家的腿給咬傷讓他無法再隨便跑去其他地方閒晃，牠也沒有那個腦袋和口才去說服動物學家，更何況對方心意已決，堅定的連那一向聰明的獵豹也都不曉得該如何回應，種種因素看下來，牠完全消滅不了日向的意志。  
牠所能做的只剩下行動以及陪伴。黑豹知曉沒有什麼事能成為他的阻礙，因此唯有跟在他身旁，牠才能第一時間的跟上並保護他。  
黑豹回頭往拴著自己的鍊子看去，銀色的東西噹噹響了起來，牠注視了好幾十秒，好似單單望著就能將鍊子給斷開。  
與此同時，白布吹熄蠟燭，稀薄的月光一下子成為書房的唯一光源，他推開窗戶，風吹起了他前額的碎髮。銀色紙鎮下壓著兩封信，兩張薄薄的紙也跟著飄起，他先看向左側的那一張，接著再瞄向右側的，他食指點著座椅的手把，腦袋裡經過了幾個人影，最後定格在那僅僅只擦身而過一次的動物學家。  
風又吹得更強了些，信紙幾乎要翻過去，而他的思緒也更清晰了點。  
他看見序幕逐漸拉開。

－TBC－

※下集預告（上部曲 14）：

赤葦忽然停頓了手邊的工作，像是想起了什麼般，他朝身旁的人道：「我聽過一個關於你的風聲。」  
「什、什麼風聲？」日向聞言抓緊了手裡的東西，他迅速翻找記憶，回想到底有沒有做出什麼不得體的事。  
「是你直接闖入赫伯特先生的辦公室吧？」赤葦笑了一下，裡頭只是對動物學家感到純粹的有趣：「剛剛聽見你們所討論的議案時我立刻就知道是你了，並且是你的話似乎也會合理許多。」

－0804（二）釋出－

※作者吐槽：  
四位主要人物終於聚集在了一起！太高興了  
然後這隻獵豹真的好兇😂


	14. 上部曲 14

上部曲 

14

「首先，你這邊存在程序的錯誤。」女性褪下以往的深黑色長裙，今日她穿上寶藍色襯衫，下身被黑色的皮褲緊緻包裹住。清水站在書桌旁，好像是被請過來授課的家教，唯一不同的是她的學生也同樣站得筆直，也就是沒人坐在椅子上，他們各自站在兩側，赤葦的視線飄過來，心底百分之八十確信兩人大概都坐不住。  
「還有，之前你所提得議案有些操之過急，目前整個大陸、更不要說其他地方，我都未曾聽過有這樣的想法，棲息地固然重要，但在這之前和動物相關的法條只有不得擅自獵殺、不得以動物作為非法買賣而以，這些都是相當以人類為出發點的法條，也就是說並沒有任何一條是要為了動物的生命做出保障，更甚至是你想提起的議案，現代的法律絕對不會以動物為出發點去保障牠們的權力－也就是擁有棲息地的權力，我想在裡頭的根本原因是因為動物被視為貨物，那麼棲息地法案就不會是我們的第一步了。」清水盯著被日向從記憶中複寫出來的議案大綱做出以上評論，動物學家的口只是微微張著，他轉頭望了一眼在沙發上整理加洛家族資料的赤葦，發現對方也正巧看向自己，記者助理便舉起右手，給了動物學家一個加油的手勢。

「你的意思是，這個議案目前還用不上嗎？」日向的視線轉回，將注意力再次放到桌子上。「不盡然，我們也能夠將這個想法放在動物權力法裡的其中一條，但能不能被實際推行起來還得看政府如何運作。」清水朝日向投出自信的微笑，好似一切事物在她眼裡都會實現，唯一的問題只是時間早晚罷了。「但這個議案還有許多地方需要修改，之後我再慢慢跟你解釋，現在我們需要想的是要如何說服上層動物的確需要被保護的這個概念，因此我們需要一些實例，我想尼克勒斯就是一個很好的例子，同時我們也要說明如果沒有或有動物保護法會帶來什麼影響，是不是能夠減少一定的非法買賣？畢竟雖然有這一條法令的存在，但人們不重視動物的根本心態導致這條法案形同虛設。又或者是不是可以做為先進國家的思想指標？我有預感精神和意識的競爭會成為未來的主流，但那似乎不會是這麼快的事－抱歉似乎說得有點太遠了……」  
書桌旁的對話綿延不斷，赤葦仍然安靜的在一旁整理資料，今天他和宇內各有不同工作，作為助理事實上他們分開的時間並不多，有時他甚至會不習慣沒有記者先生的聲音，但如今他卻覺得放鬆自在，逐漸遺忘了他已經鮮少和除了宇內之外的人在一個環境裡工作。  
「啊－不行！等等我！」動物學家突如其來的咆哮頓時把赤葦從自己的世界拉了出來，日向左手扶著腦袋，覺得眼前和腦子裡的事物都沒有方向的四處亂竄：「我只有在動物學上有些偏科，不代表我在其他專業領域也能夠學習這麼快！拜託給我時間消化一下！」清水沒有因突然的制止發怒，她首先愣了一下，很快又找回了優雅溫和的笑容：「我去泡點茶飲。」說著便離開了書房。

「我的老天。」沒有挑選離書桌最近的位子坐下，日向拎著被畫得有些凌亂的紙張來到赤葦身旁，記者助理刻意往左挪了一些，他仍然定睛在桌上雜亂的數疊紙堆中。「出了什麼問題……還有為什麼這裡行不通？這裡為什麼還要再多跑一個關？有必要嗎……」說到此刻，赤葦忽然停頓了手邊的工作，像是想起了什麼般，他朝身旁的人道：「我聽過一個關於你的風聲。」  
「什、什麼風聲？」日向聞言抓緊了手裡的東西，他迅速翻找記憶，回想到底有沒有做出什麼不得體的事，很快他想起自己的品性和言行都頗為優良，但他時常遊走在法律邊緣，不管是想也沒想的就衝進赫伯特的辦公室（此時他已經遺忘自己還蹬上了對方的桌子）、還是偷偷將議案塞進要送往吉姆那邊的審查案件裡，現在回想起來他還真常在一時的情緒之下做出超乎意料的舉動。  
「是你直接闖入赫伯特先生的辦公室吧？」赤葦笑了一下，裡頭只是對動物學家感到純粹的有趣：「剛剛聽見你們所討論的議案時我立刻就知道是你了，並且是你的話似乎也會合理許多。」  
「你不會要把這件事登到報紙上吧？」紙張幾乎要被他給捏皺，動物學家緊張的將上身前傾。「並沒有，只是覺得很有趣罷了，畢竟能為某件事堅持並執著到如此地步的人並不多。」赤葦繼續整理手邊的文件，並沒有表明事實上是他們報社刻意將這件事給壓了下來。  
「你果真是我的好夥伴，赤葦先生。」日向感激的握緊雙手，再多的感謝都說不出口，「話說，宇內先生今天去了哪裡呢？」  
「他去找尋可以合作的人。」赤葦回應，「盡可能的蒐集情報、盡可能的佈置聯絡網，然後盡可能的發揮媒體的作用。」  
「呃、抱歉，請問是什麼作用？」日向眨了下眼睛，他今天第一次感受到自己對這個社會現況的不熟悉，許多不瞭解的事正交叉影響著自己的生活，而他卻從來不自知。赤葦轉了一圈眼珠子，思考了方才動物學家和清水的對話，他打算簡明扼要的告訴身旁的人：「決定要讓社會促成什麼方向的對話，藉此來激發人民的思考和意識傾向。」  
說完後他忽然笑了一下，沒想到自己終有一天也會說出這句話。

宇內打了好大一個噴嚏，他捏捏鼻子，立刻惹來某人不悅的視線：「你感冒了嗎？」  
「應該沒有吧？只是鼻子有點不舒－」  
「最近有熬夜嗎？」  
「……作為記者這很平常吧？而且我也無法避免。」  
「有咳嗽嗎？或者喉嚨痛之類的。」  
「呃、好像有又好像－」  
「有哪裡不舒服嗎？」  
「這麼一說腦袋好像還真的有點輕微－」  
「你感冒了。」一連串的問診下來，白布為宇內的症狀拍板定案，「天氣最近不穩定，早出晚歸麻煩請多帶一件薄外套防風擋雨，以及早點睡、多喝水。」說完注意事項，他伸手請記者在對面的椅子坐下，根本不留時間讓對方驚訝：「今天簡單和我交代點事情就行了，我會派人將你送回府。」  
「你確定感冒的不是你？」宇內擤鼻子的同時不忘多加幾句，白布瞇了下眼，只是一時間的，宇內感受到了帝國的第二王子在瞪他：「那是因為除了你我沒有其他可信又有用的情報商了，我不想浪費時間再找替代你的人。」  
「啊，早知道不要多話了……」得知真實情況的人欲哭無淚的坐了下來，並從側背袋中遞出一份文件：「這是我們所定的計劃。」宇內恢復原本的語氣，褪去玩笑的態度讓氣氛倏地嚴肅不少，「你無法想像你所選中的人有多麼……前衛，還有大膽。」白布接下資料，他隨手翻開幾頁，從小標題和一些字詞就能瞭解他們究竟討論了些什麼，「你們認同嗎？」並沒有率先為此做出評論，白布只是先詢問記者的想法，連同另外一位記者助理的也是。  
「話說起來，還真有點志氣過剩。」宇內歉意的笑了一下，他說話一向直接爽快，但此時他卻猶疑了一會，甚至連自己也沒有發現，「不能說他沒有想過會承擔的風險或細節，畢竟他只是個動物學家，的確需要其他專業領域的人來幫助他。但他卻仍能在這樣充滿未知的環境裡堅信自己的理念，實在有點……」

「你懼怕他嗎？」白布略微低下頭，審視的眼神望向對方，「或者，你覺得他風險太大。」  
「……風險是不可避免的。」宇內嚥下一沫口水，深怕自己講錯話就會讓動物學家立場不保－見鬼的他真的不曉得自己在想什麼了，他是向第二王子發過誓的人，而如今他卻動搖了，「我敢保證你們目前的立場一致，他絕對能推進您。」  
「這點我倒是沒有懷疑過。」白布雙手交疊，這樣的回應讓宇內有些驚訝，那麼為何還要確認這些事情呢？「我知道他會是我們這一邊的，不然我也沒有必要特別請我看中的護衛跟在他身邊了。」  
「但如您所見，他既然今天能做出如此莽撞的行為，不保證他未來會不會成為－」  
「宇內，你不必勉強自己說反話。」白布閉上雙眼，「我知道你和赤葦都已經逐漸對他敞開心扉，就如你所說，他不僅莽撞，還非常有人格魅力，能夠吸引其他人跟隨，好像只要他願意隨時都能引起軒然大波。」白布站起身，雙手交疊在背，「但你儘管放心好了，我不會因為如此就要斬除掉他，畢竟我從來不渴望王位的頭銜，也不在意旁人怎麼說，我只需要能夠為這個帝國盡一份心力、並且試圖讓我們所處得社會更好的人。」  
「……那為何到了現在還不決定會面？既然他是對您有利的人，您也知曉他現在的處境相當危險吧？」  
「我這不就派人去保護他了？」白布側身換了一個角度，似乎有意迴避這個問題，「更何況，我覺得還不到時候。」  
「那什麼是合適的時候？」  
「快了。」他的視線轉回宇內，嘴角微微勾了上來，「已經有人要坐不住了。」

－TBC－

※下集預告（上部曲 15）：

「我們大多不公佈真實姓名。」傭兵遲了會才開口回應，「因此如果您要呼喚我的話，可以喊我的代號“Jubatus”。」  
「“Jubatus”。」日向若有所思的唸了一遍，他撇頭朝傭兵開了個玩笑：「那看來你的行動相當快速？」  
「不敢當。」

－0806（四）釋出－

※作者吐槽：  
今天章節篇幅較少（三千多字），有點像是過渡章，也是在交代一些細節的來龍去脈  
然後其實原本這篇會有一張插圖的，但來不及誕生，之後會再補上XD  
下一章會有新的角色出現！


	15. 上部曲 15

上部曲

15

只有她一個人是不夠的。在和動物學家及記者助理道別後，清水暗暗下了如此結論。  
她回到書房，外頭已經下起零星雨點，清水將兩側的窗簾拉上，在桌上點起了燈。如今他們各自的工作已經逐漸成形，雖早上她還在和日向討論法案的事情，但目前最重要的還是先找齊證據，因此動物學家明天就會啟程前往貧民區－這還是讓她有些擔心，雖然她知曉日向擁有目前人們還尚未瞭解的力量，但也因此她才更為擔心，那裡人口混雜、危險四處環繞，也許日向不會有生命危險，但他若真的使用了魔力不保證會不會有什麼消息流通出去，那才是最為尷尬的局面。  
但她這邊的狀況也不樂觀－清水清楚知道身為女性要在政治上取得力量和聲音有多麼困難，因此她除了找到那些同樣與她境況的女性作為鐵證，她還需要可以支持她們的貴族，但誰又會做這些事呢？那大抵是精神不正常或認為自己生命太長的人才會去做這種閒事。  
清水陷在墨綠色的坐墊上，雙手握緊，緊緊咬住下唇。  
雨越下越大。

日向濕淋淋的走入帳篷，他甩了下腦袋，將黑色的風衣一併卸下，「來跟你們道別。」日向的話簡明扼要，卻不知太過省略讓動物們驚叫起來：「什、什麼？你不是昨天還說要帶我們去大屋子！」苔原狼崩潰的嗚鳴起來，奇異鳥和雪鴞也都拍打著翅膀，「對啊對啊！怎麼今天就說要道別了呢！」白色的貓頭鷹叫喊著，日向立刻皺起眉：「不是啦！我不是之前和你們說過我要去一趟貧民區？」  
「你要去貧民區？」黑豹甩甩耳朵，牠有些驚愕的表情明述了從頭到尾都在專心聽著：「不行，那裡太危險了。」  
「這些話我都聽多少遍了－話說你這傢伙雖然嘴吧不說但其實很擔心我吧？每次我要幹嘛你都要阻撓我！」回話的同時他迅速打了一個響指，身上的衣物和頭髮便瞬間蒸乾，「而且我可是巫師誒？我不認為要攻擊我的傢伙可以順利做得到！」  
「那更危險了。」白獅眨了眨眼，語氣緩慢且穩重的說著，「你不能暴露自己的真實身份。」  
「……我會在使用魔法前就把他們搞定。」在面對如此有威嚇性的動物日向還是乖乖坐正下來，隨即他又無所謂的說到：「不然我們定個時間好了，如果我沒有在一個禮拜以內回來你們就忘了我吧。」  
「什麼鬼東西啊！」影山半咆哮著，牠知道動物學家在除了專業以外的部分腦子都有點不好使，但牠還是第一次見到連生命都可以說得如此輕描淡寫的人，「你到底是腦子哪裡出了問題！」最可笑的居然還是牠最後只能濃縮成這一句。  
「又開始對我人身攻擊！」動物學家也跟著回嘴，石虎發出了意義不明的哀號，美洲獅反倒笑了起來，「我真的會保護好我自己的啦！我兇起來可是連我自己都－」

「你去那邊的目的是什麼？」獵豹忽然打岔，日向先是往右轉了腦袋，才發現動物在自己的左後方，於是他有些傻氣的轉了一圈，「要找誰？又或者你想要得到什麼資訊？」  
「阿普頓，」日向篤定的道，注意到名字一出立刻有幾隻動物倒吸口氣，他忽然自豪的笑了起來，「我要去找獵人阿普頓，之前在第一市場打聽到這個名字，因此我想直接去拜見他。」  
「所以你已經知道他和歐格登的關係了？」  
「歐格登？」日向蹙起眉頭，疑惑的歪了邊腦袋：「他是誰？和阿普頓有什麼關係？」  
「他組織著一個非法商隊，近年來開始狩獵獸人，我們有些人就是被阿普頓轉介過去的。」獵豹清楚解釋著，此時日向卻為他們彼此能正常對話而感到欣慰：「這個情報真的是太有用了，幸好你有告訴－」  
「為什麼要說？」另一隻在斜對面的動物站起筆挺的身子，牠黑色的眼珠子瞇成細細一條直線，「你不是從以前到現在都不希望人類來打攪你嗎？為什麼這個時候卻又要告訴那傢伙這些訊息？」  
「我的確不喜歡人類隨便闖進我的生活。」獵豹也同樣瞇起雙眼，語氣卻輕快的像是要哼起歌來，「但如果他會因此消失不見不是正合我意嗎？」  
「喂。」一道陌生的聲音從日向腳邊響起，他低頭往腳踝處看去才發現說話的是貓頭鷹，然而牠的聲音低沉，不像以往朝氣又有活力，「雖然不曉得你之前經歷過什麼，但你的態度讓人有點不舒服啊。」  
「太奇怪了，當初說願意承擔任何風險又隨意闖進來的是這位人類吧？」獵豹斜眼瞄了眼，像是帶了針的刺蝟，「現在我也沒有要阻擋他的意思，甚至提供給他需要的資訊，我不瞭解這樣有什麼不對的。」

「可以了。」白獅終於出聲，語句裡明顯帶著責備，牠迅速掃過幾隻動物，最後眼神堅定的望向人類：「雖然我並不是由阿普頓帶進來的，但仍然有聽聞過他的消息，如果你真的要去尋找他，請務必多加小心。」白獅頓了頓，隨即又在後頭補充：「其實我並不希望你前往，那裡實在太危險，再加上阿普頓完全不是什麼正常人，如果你在那邊出了什麼事會帶給我們極大的內疚。」  
「還是你要偷偷帶上我們其中一個？」雪鴞搧了下翅膀，咻咻地跑到了動物學家腳邊，他蹲下身子將鳥類置到手臂上，「嗯－雖然聽起來好像還不賴，但我覺得應該不行。」日向抱歉的笑了一下，順帶用另一隻空的手順了下動物的毛，「就儘管放心吧，我說真的，一下子的事而已，況且現在再怎麼擔心也都無用，因為我勢必得去一趟那地的。」  
「那務必得多加小心。」白獅微微低頭，看起來好像在向人類道謝，在一旁的奇異鳥同樣開口：「人類，如果有發現哪裡不對勁就早點放棄吧。」  
「不要用好像我真的會放棄的語氣對我說話。」動物學家瞇眼瞪過去，隨即像是想起什麼般，從皮箱裡扔出了好多顆水果，「吃吧，未來幾天沒有辦法來看你們，不曉得你們會不會吃得好，要好好等我回來喔。」  
「你是這裡誰的媽媽嗎？」有些尖酸的口吻從他腦袋上傳來，白馬似乎細微的哼了一聲，但仍然低頭咬走了一顆蘋果。「……有清洗乾淨嗎？」緊接著過來的是果蝠，牠用兩隻黑色的翅膀緩慢滾走一顆葡萄。「有啦你們吃個東西怎麼意見這麼多，再說我就要把食物帶走了。」  
「等等等－至少先讓我吃一點－」苔原狼立刻衝了過來，在食物旁轉了幾圈像在逛水果攤，最後牠叼了一顆橘子到日向手中，動物學家愣了一下，眼裡忽然竄起感激的流光：「怎麼，難道你是要給我嗎？」  
「並沒有，可以幫我剝開它嗎。」苔原狼堅定的坐下，眼神真摯的望向人類手中的食物，日向嘴角頓時下滑，不曉得唸了什麼東西，但仍然將水果剝開塞進動物嘴吧裡。  
離開前他硬是將一顆梨子塞進黑豹口中，然而動物似乎不想領情，牠嘴吧死死的上下咬緊，日向兩隻手臂奮力想要敲開對方的大口，終於在亮出獠牙時將水果塞了進去，動物學家立刻又將嘴吧闔上，有些氣憤的喊到：「你這傢伙最難伺候了，我不曉得你在跟我賭什麼氣，但給我吃下這些東西，給我吃就對了－」日向強硬的態度一點也沒有比黑豹要弱，夜晚的落幕停在兩個不斷較勁的身影。  
很快月亮降下日頭升起，出發前日向確認了一遍行李，他只有一個後背包和腰包，身穿輕便的亞麻色布衣，藍寶石綴飾被他塞進了衣服內側。

從他家前往貧民區會經過棉花帶，此次旅程他不打算駕馬，坐騎在那兒實在過於顯眼，然而說實在的他身後的背包就已經足夠奇怪。  
也因為沒有馬匹的緣故，他已經和一個商隊談好了條件，阿爾瓦先生會成為這次他旅途中的嚮導，能夠和他有所聯絡也是日向的一大幸事，畢竟會開往貧民區的商隊本就不多，要有所保障的更屬於稀少－但與其說是商隊，或許行走的慈善家更適合他們的稱呼，阿爾瓦的出生正是在貧民區，而後他前往第一市場開始進行買賣，在經過一連串故事和波折後在當地建立了不錯的人脈和資金，也因此他成立了一批商隊，每兩個月都會回到家鄉進行一個禮拜的慈善買賣，當地人用他們可以供應得起的食物或物品來以物換物，又或者交給商隊收購，除此之外阿爾瓦商隊也會定期攜帶一些專業人士到當地做學術傳授，這樣的氛圍讓史都華德帝國的貧民區相較其他地區是要安全上一些些的－但它仍然是個不可忽略的危險之地。

「很高興您願意加入我們的商隊。」男人年齡將近四十，正值壯年的阿爾瓦身材壯碩強健，他下巴留了點小鬍子，藍色的眼珠子爽朗的盯著日向。動物學家回握住對方的手：「我也很高興可以和你們一起過去，這是我最大的榮幸。」  
「哈哈！您這麼說就太超過了，我們商隊以前可從沒找過多少個具有寶石這樣國家認證的人才，更不要說您是藍寶石了，還主動向我們提出跟隨請求，甚至不希望拿任何回報－唉呦說到這又不好意思了，您怎麼能什麼都不收呢？」  
「真的不用，就說是出自於我的意願，我還要謝謝你們帶我過去呢。」日向搔了下臉頰，他轉了圈視線，瞧見商隊要攜帶的貨物和人員都已經到達的差不多，阿爾瓦見狀立刻朝著大伙中氣十足的道：「夥計們做最後一次檢查，確定該帶的東西都有帶上，差不多後就上馬！」男人發號完便領著日向來到最前方的馬車，商隊總共五列，中間三列都是擺放貨物，而最後一列被灰黑色的布掩蓋起來，瞧不見裡頭是什麼。「好奇最後一列嗎？」阿爾瓦看出了日向的眼神，他笑著指了指佩在自己右側的劍，裝作什麼重大機密悄聲解釋：「裡頭除了放一些雜物和日用品，還是“這個”的人才。」日向聞言只是回頭望了一下便上了馬車。

一路上沒有什麼阻礙，道路順暢平坦，他們就這樣說著話便聊到了晚上，據阿爾瓦所說之後的路程只要花上一天便能到達，但夜晚到貧民區仍然有些危險，因此他們會分開成兩個半天前往，明天下午會直接在棉花帶附近的村莊歇息。  
今日所要歇息的地方是巴巴蒂恩鎮，雖值夜晚但這一帶仍然燈火通明，可以看見許多人還在店家外頭喝酒聊天，甚至仍然有人在進行貿易，「這裡的安全程度超乎我的想像。」下了馬後，日向稀奇的環顧了圈，只差沒有上前和那些人一同聊天。「剛開始來到這裡也讓我意外，但就如你所見，人們在這座城鎮中很是安心。」阿爾瓦回覆。  
「我能夠去四周看看嗎？」日向詢問。  
「那帶上他吧。」阿爾瓦指了指最後一車，一位披著深黑斗篷的男人同樣下了馬車，他的頭髮似乎比一般的亞麻色還要再更深和灰黑，然而在他踏到陸地、撩開連帽時，從房屋內透出來的火光仍然使他渾身的黯淡色調柔和了些。「他是我們雇來的傭兵，負責這次旅途的安危，如果要隨處走走的話請他跟著你吧。」男人說完便朝尾端招了招手，馬車很快帶著貨物進到廂房，他朝反方向走了過來，「什麼事吩咐嗎？」  
「我們這位好心的學者想要看看夜晚的巴巴蒂恩鎮，你能跟著他嗎？」  
「是的。」傭兵微微點了點頭，他的視線很快坐落到日向身上，「您好。」他短暫的問安，日向只朝他笑了一下，「我叫日向翔陽，趁著外頭還熱鬧趕快出去晃晃吧。」

在他們離開休憩站、以及阿爾瓦的視線範圍外之後，日向才重新開啟話題：「我該怎麼稱呼你呢？」  
「我們大多不公佈真實姓名。」傭兵遲了會才開口回應，「因此如果您要呼喚我的話，可以喊我的代號“Jubatus”。」  
「“Jubatus”。」日向若有所思的唸了一遍，他撇頭朝傭兵開了個玩笑：「那看來你的行動相當快速？」  
「不敢當。」並沒有訝異對方會曉得其中的意涵，日向推測這位傭兵先生早已知曉自己在動物學上有所研究，「你不用這麼拘謹啦，我知道你跟過來的真正用意。」  
「我是來保護您的安全。」  
「這的確也是其中一個。」日向看著路邊的攤販，除了稀奇於晚上仍有食物可享用，更感嘆飄出來的香氣十足佔據了他的鼻腔。他盯著一攤似乎是各式肉類的燒烤，輕鬆的像是出來郊遊：「只是這個任務建立在我是不會傷害你們的條件下，所以你就直說你是來監視我的吧，要吃烤肉串嗎？」  
“Jubatus”為動物學家上下不合邏輯的話語皺了下眉，傭兵最後搖了搖頭：「不用了，晚上我想不應該攝取過多這類型的食物。」  
「那麼這個呢？好難得啊居然可以在史都華德帝國內看到飯糰！」  
「……這個應該可以。」

－TBC－

※地名註解：  
1.巴巴蒂恩鎮：日向和商旅第一晚來到的過夜城鎮，夜晚仍然燈火通明，許多商隊或商人都會來此地進行貿易或休息。

※角色（原創）介紹：  
1.歐格登．杜波瓦：名字從獵豹口裡說出。似乎經營著非法商隊，近年來開始捕獲獸人，和獵人阿普頓有關係。  
2.阿爾瓦．吉奧達諾：日向本次旅行所跟隨的商隊。為人豪爽親切，出生貧民區，因此在事業有成後仍然想為家鄉付出心力。

※角色（原作）介紹：  
1\. Jubatus：Jubatus只是作為代稱傭兵的名字，尚未曉得真實姓名。是阿爾瓦在這次旅行中所雇來的傭兵。

※下集預告（上部曲 16）：

清水握緊繫在腰旁的銀色利劍，她和自己直呼冷靜，「老闆，」似乎沒有辦法，她的口氣仍然讓有些年邁的男人嚇了一跳，「請給我一匹能力最好的馬。」  
「最、最好的－」老闆被熾熱的目光給瞪得一下子說不上其它話，隨後他往身後左右兩邊掃去，「是這樣的小姐，我想這裡可能沒有適合女性的，如果是要您口中所說得“最好”－」  
「我再說一遍。」女性的語氣降到冰點，雖然身高上較男人矮小，然而微微抬起的臉龐讓她好像正俯視著地上的男人，「給我一匹、最好的、馬。」

－0808（六）釋出－

※作者吐槽：  
故事終於來到一半了！各自的工作也正式開始，另外和大家說一件有些難過的事，就是這章之後基本上就很少動物和日向的互動了（下一次出現就會是上部曲接近尾聲的時候），會開始專心走劇情，然後直奔第三十章！XD  
上一章已經有小夥伴知道Jubatus的原意了！我想今天這章大家應該也會開始隱約知道傭兵的身分還有其他一些線索。


	16. 上部曲 16

上部曲

16

在巴巴蒂恩鎮過了一段平靜悠閒的時光後商隊再度啟程，只不過這次日向婉拒了和阿爾瓦一同坐在首列車廂，他打算跑到最後一列，和傭兵先生好好打上關係，「嗨你好，這裡還有位子嗎？」  
「您來這邊做什麼？」Jubatus露出困惑的神情，似乎還不是很理解學者的思考方式，「請您等一等，我先清理一下。」  
「啊啊不用了，坐在雜物堆裡也很好我比較有安全感。」日向一腳蹬上馬車，很快他們啟程，車廂裡的貨物隨著輪下凹凸不平的砂石路左右震動，「Jubatus先生，您是什麼時候成為傭兵的呢？」  
「大概五年前，另外您不應該稱呼我為您以及先生。」Jubatus制式的說著，「這會帶給我麻煩。」  
「那如果我們彼此都不用尊稱呢？就像平常聊天一樣？」  
「很抱歉，我仍然無法這麼做。」Jubatus頑固回應，他眼神堅決，同時也坐得端正，似乎有很高的職業操守。「那麼你現在幾歲呢？」日向換個話題，他的語氣隨之更換。  
「十九歲。」  
「十九歲！」日向一陣驚呼，他手指頭算了算，也就是男人踏入傭兵這個職業時只有十四歲，他不曉得這算業界普遍現象嗎？「您認為當時的我太年輕嗎？」傭兵看著動物學家輕皺的眉，以為人人都知曉有像他這樣還是個孩子就出來工作，他再次打量動物學家，暗暗笑了一下：「沒有地位和錢財的孩子這個時候出來工作相當正常，您不曉得嗎？」  
「嗯……」日向手點著下巴，視線不在傭兵身上：「不，我只是在訝異你十四歲就能夠成為傭兵，並且還能夠撐到現在，這不是顯得你很厲害嗎？」傭兵聞言愣了幾秒：「從來沒有人說過這是很厲害的事。」  
「誒！真的嗎！難道我說錯話了？」他又忽然露出困擾的神情喃喃唸著：「童工的問題也要注意啊，不曉得奧德里奇那邊有什麼線索……」  
「您在說什麼呢？」  
「啊沒事，只是老毛病喜歡自言自語。」

一路上通行無阻，道路也沒有想像中的崎嶇，很快他們的視野從茂密綠蔭的森林駛向了棉花田，零星幾個人在田裡游移，放眼望去一時間都看不見邊際。  
接近正午的日頭高掛天空，然而九月的天氣讓人們已經不覺得燥熱難耐，日向微微從車廂探出腦袋，藍天與棉花田之間一條筆直的線就剛好座落在正中央，像是將世界切成了兩半，「你有來過這裡嗎？」動物學家發問時上半身都還沒回來車廂，外頭的風似乎要吹散他的聲音。「有經過幾次，但不是走這一條路。」  
「這裡還有其他路？」  
「在後頭的山上。」傭兵指了指日向的右側，他轉過頭後果真看見連為一體的群山。「你是說你在上面跑？」  
「這在我們這一行中很常見。」  
「太誇張了。」日向仍然半個身子擱在外頭，再往左側的棉花田轉去時他忽然頓了會，目光似乎和一位彎下腰的女人疊上。他終於坐回原位，「可以和我聊聊你當傭兵的故事嗎？」  
「並沒有什麼有趣的可說，先生。」Jubatus的回覆仍然沒有起伏，好像複誦的機器人。「那在進傭兵團之前呢？或者你的……家人？」  
「恕我直言，這不是我能告訴您的事。」Jubatus依然固執，此時輪到他開口：「那換我問您一個問題，您平常都喜歡和陌生人這樣隨便問起家事嗎？」  
「哎呀，我不問就是了嘛。」日向岔氣的笑了出來，沒有預料到傭兵也會朝他反擊，這反而增添了他對話的樂趣，「再說如果經過這次旅途我們不也會變熟嗎？我只是先行調查罷了。」  
「依您先前的話來說，我是來監視您的，那麼您不覺得自己過於大意了嗎？」  
「怎麼會，最危險的地方就是最安全的。」日向雙手疊在胸前，嘴角透出一絲上揚，「Jubatus，你想聽我的故事嗎？」

史都華德帝國，時值烈日當頭的正午，記者拎著報紙站在街道與巷子的交會處，油墨紙張遮住了他的臉龐，很快一個人影從他眼前經過，隨即他手抖了幾下，將報紙反覆折疊兩次壓在左臂下。他轉身進入巷子，用鑰匙轉開了綠色斑駁的收件箱，將裡頭的信件取出並塞進大衣後又吹著口哨離開。  
與之同時，在另一頭的記者助理將酒瓶從已經醉倒－也許還有其他因素存在，總之他將紅酒從男人手中拿起，並且整理了下身上不屬於自己的背心，隨即他又從對方褲袋掏出一塊鐵製的識別證，“昆西”，赤葦又低頭瞧了一眼滿臉鬍渣的男人，他原本以為自己會有些愧疚－原本以為。「不好意思，您的身份就暫時被我接收了。」赤葦將男人給拉到不起眼的樹後，並且為對方一點也不在意為何能用單手將一瓶新酒給打開而感到慶幸。  
赤葦離開樹叢，極其自然的將剩下的紅酒遞給朝他投來怪異眼神的一群人，他們很快接下東西就笑臉和他寒暄。接著又繞過幾個看起來就沒有多友善的傢伙，很快他來到了馬戲團的正門口。

「給我等一下。」被粗曠的男聲叫住，“昆西”要打開棚子的手頓時停在空中，「叫什麼名字？沒有見過你這傢伙。」  
「昆西。」從褲袋裡拿出銀色名牌，他將東西遞到男人手中，「只是個臨時工，今天第一次來，之後應該也不會太常出現。」男人接下掛牌，皺起一邊的眉，他先是盯著手裡的東西又瞧了眼面前的人，「我怎麼記得這裡也有個傢伙叫昆西？」  
「可能只是個大眾名字。」他聳肩解釋，似乎對這個名字抱有一絲無奈，「好久以前也有人這麼和我說，其實我不大喜歡這個名字。」  
「那換掉吧，我也不大喜歡叫昆西的傢伙。」男人朝比自己矮一顆頭的人笑出聲來，那是赤裸裸的嘲諷，然而似乎並沒有引起想像中的反應，“昆西”只是淡然的點了下腦袋，並把對方的話納入意見考量：「我會這麼做的，或許可以試試在邦尼大陸那兒使用的命名方式。」男人愣了愣，對這個怪裡怪氣的回答唾棄的吐出一沫口水：「陰陽怪氣的混蛋。」“昆西”根本沒有理會對方，任由男人在他身後天南地北的罵，自個兒撩開黑布彎身進入了馬戲團。  
他終於嘖了一聲，「問題兒童。」

赤葦將掛牌塞回褲帶，他環顧了一圈馬戲團內部，這是他頭一次進來這樣的地方，並且乍看下來也沒有奇怪之處，現在似乎不是訓練動物的時間，他注意到有一些人在將貨物一個個搬到馬戲團的後台，他湊近並履行與他們同樣的工作，「你覺得這裡頭是什麼呢？」赤葦隨便挑了一位看起來和他一樣普通的男人，他身形瘦小，卻和他一樣高，男人似乎一時間沒有想到會有人朝自己搭話，左右張望了下才發出了疑問的聲音，「抱、抱歉，你是在和我說話嗎？」  
「不然這裡還有誰呢？」  
「也對－不好意思，因為這是我工作三個月來第一次有人主動向我開口聊天。」  
「我是新來的，請叫我昆西，雖然過不久可能就會改名了。」赤葦兩手仍托運著箱子，不然此時他會伸出手向男人問好，「所以這裡的工作環境相當嚴苛？」  
「難道這不是一開始面試就被告知的嗎？」男人有些驚訝，他們走上舞台階梯，穿過幾層布廉來到後台，並將不算沉重的木箱子放下。赤葦沉默了會，等到他們再度和其他人有些距離才開口：「可能最近的沒有，而且我是臨時工，或許他沒想和我說這麼多。」  
「原來是臨時工啊。」男人搔了下頭髮，隨即才想起還沒有介紹自己：「你看我都忘了什麼，我叫格吉爾，老家在波頓帝國。」  
「那裡的農業興盛，有一種以小米製成的圓形甜點相當好吃，是嗎？」  
「啊，你知道的很清楚啊！」格吉爾笑了出來，訝異於男人會精確的點出他們那兒的名產，「那個是小米甜甜圈，製成方式和原料都與其它地方的不太一樣，的確許多人都會特別來我們這邊享用這個甜點。話說你是因為什麼原因來到這裡的呢？畢竟最近我都沒有聽聞有招臨時工的消息。」  
「只是我最近有些急需用錢。」赤葦的語氣沉了下去，格吉爾感同身受的嘆息一聲：「我瞭解經濟困難的感覺，我也是因為家裡需要用錢才逼不得已來到這裡工作。」  
「為何說是逼不得已呢？」他們再次托起木箱，赤葦順著彎下腰的動作低下頭，聽見了裡頭似乎還有許多空間，「抱歉，我只是個臨時工，因此我不是很瞭解這個馬戲團。」格吉爾沒有即時回應赤葦的疑問，倆人只是先安靜的將東西給搬到後台，然而之後他們沒有按原路回去，格吉爾將赤葦拉出了帳篷，「我們來這裡吧。」他指了指離這裡不遠的樹林，赤葦順著視線往右邊看去，離“昆西”還有一段距離。他很快轉回腦袋，「好的。」

而在與這有些遙遠的地方，清水面臨第十七次的拒絕－沒有人願意將她載去葛裏菲茲（Griffith）帝國的中心區域，只因為各個車夫都說他們沒有辦法攜帶女性前往那樣的地方，這會招來閒話說嘴，當然在這樣的藉口之後是男人們背後的譏笑，清水握緊繫在腰旁的銀色利劍，她和自己直呼冷靜，「老闆，」似乎沒有辦法，她的口氣仍然讓有些年邁的男人嚇了一跳，「請給我一匹能力最好的馬。」  
「最、最好的－」老闆被熾熱的目光瞪得一下子說不上其它話，他往身後左右兩邊掃去，又從馬匹回到眼前氣勢洶洶的小姐，男人從上而下的掃視露骨的說明他正判定著女性是否有足夠的金錢買得起。「是這樣的小姐，我想這裡可能沒有適合女性的，如果是要您口中所說得“最好”－」  
「我再說一遍。」清水的語氣降到冰點，雖然身高上較男人矮小，然而微微抬起的臉龐讓她好像正俯視著地上的男人，「給我一匹、最好的、馬。」如此堅決的語氣讓男人直直愣了幾秒，隨後只好搔了下腦袋，將一隻體態漂亮的黑馬給領了出來，這番舉動立刻引來周遭攤販的視線和輿論，「我不曉得小姐您要做什麼，但如果沒有足夠好的能力，駕著再好的馬也只是徒有其表。」  
「謝謝您的提醒，我知道這個道理。」清水將斜掛在身上的側背包挪到身前並拎出一袋灰色不起眼的皮包裹，她單手拉開麻繩，拿出了相對應的金幣，男人接下錢後忽然皺起眉頭：「小姐，這裡多了。」  
「是嘛？」那聽起來不像個問句，清水勾起淺淺的微笑，不等男人將多餘的錢給還回去，她便俐落跨上幾乎和自己身子一樣高的黑馬，「她有名字嗎？」  
「黛、她叫黛博拉－」男人沒有發覺自己的口已經張成一個完美的圓形，連同方才一同拒絕她的人也一樣，「－謝謝小姐恩待。」良久他才想起遲來的道謝，不曉得有沒有看錯，在女士跨上馬的那一霎那他似乎見到配戴在她身旁的除了一把鋒利的劍，還有一條綴飾。  
一條綠色為底，上頭鑲著銀色雙刃的綴飾。  
男人終於回過神來－那是薩克遜家族的家徽。  
女性已經駕著馬揚長而去。

－TBC－

※地名註解：  
1.葛裏菲茲帝國（Griffith）：位在諾瑪大陸中的一個帝國，不管在地理、經濟，還是地位都是諾瑪大陸的中心，在裡頭的人多半為貴族、政界人士，或在各方面領域有權勢和地位的人家。葛裏菲茲帝國在史都華德帝國的東北方，兩個帝國中間隔著一片稻田，如果要從史都華德帝國通往葛裏菲茲帝國只有黃金大道這條路（因為這條路旁就是稻田區）。  
2.波頓帝國（Burton）：馬戲團員工格吉爾的家鄉，同樣是諾瑪大陸中的一個帝國。此地以平民居多，農業發達，西北邊是大麥平原，東邊是小麥平原，名產食物是小米甜甜圈。波頓帝國位在葛裏菲茲帝國的西北方，中間隔著奈寶尼爾河（Nathaniel）。  
3.邦尼大陸：這個地方其實之前有提過，此地就是幾位原作人物的家鄉（包含動物們），在邦尼大陸有一區的命名方式就和現實世界中的日本相同，也因此赤葦才會故意說改名成邦尼大陸那裡的名字。

※角色（原創）介紹：  
1.格吉爾：老家在波頓帝國，為人和煦，為了家庭生計逼不得已來到馬戲團工作。  
2.昆西：不曉得大家記不記得，這個人其實之前也出現過（在第三章XD），他又以同樣的方式出場了。

※下集預告（上部曲 17）：

「啊我的天啊！」動物學家嚇了一跳，他連忙摀住自己的嘴，壓低聲音：「你怎麼看得－不對你怎麼在這？」  
「我是跟著您出來的，畢竟我有要保護您的指令在身。所以您是要做什麼？」  
「我只是很好奇車子到底是怎麼壞的。」日向斜眼瞄了下車輪，話裡有些許不確定，「想說有沒有我可以幫得上忙－我絕對不是弄壞車子的人！」  
「先生，我並沒有懷疑您。」Jubatus冷靜的說，「並且我說過了，我是來保護您的。」

－0810（一）釋出－

※作者吐槽：  
目前大家都往不同地方奔波，因此出現的地名也有點複雜，不曉得大家會不會看得很亂，或許之後我會釋出地圖，我自己是在寫故事之前就已經設計了諾瑪大陸的地圖，包含河流、其他帝國還有盛產些什麼都有註記，不然我自己也會搞得很亂XD。而史都華德帝國又被我從諾瑪大陸中單獨拉出做更詳細的規劃，或許地理這方面比較優秀的小夥伴腦袋已經能有一副地圖了，但我是無法做到因此我一定得畫地圖XD  
之後我也會釋出事件時間線，雖然文章看似寫得很長，但其實並沒有經過多少時間，所有的事件也都是真的按照時間跑的，每一個事件真的都可以對上一個日期，只是故事裡沒有多做詳述。  
最後我在想不曉得幾章之後可能開始一天一章？因為之後的故事比較緊湊，我想保有故事的連貫性，但我也怕大家讀得很累，因為每一章都一定至少三千字起跳，有得也可能甚至到五千左右😂


	17. 上部曲 17

上部曲 

17

「所以您想要為那些動物伸張正義。」Jubatus見動物學家的話告一段落，他冷冰冰地回應，「非常遠大的夢想。」  
「你果真還是沒有把我的話當一回事吧？」日向蹦地跳下馬車，他們已經來到今天的休息地耶魯村莊，這裡的窗戶主要都建在面朝東邊的棉花田，而西側則是連成一線的群山。耶魯村莊相較巴巴蒂恩純樸許多，屋子主要以石塊與紅磚砌成，日向估計村莊範圍不大，他一下車就看見右側正前方矗立著教堂，宗教場所通常是村莊的中心點，而其大小的判別可以推測村莊約略的基本大小。「我們可以隨意逛逛嗎？」  
「如果您有和阿爾瓦先生先行報備。」  
「小事。」  
他們如願能夠在耶魯村莊走一圈，途中他們簡單解決了午餐，而日向執意要去棉花田一探究竟，「你看吧，它們並沒有離我們很遠，走一下便能到了。」  
「您會覺得不遠也許只是因為棉花田過於廣大。」Jubatus耐心解釋，在豔陽下他的神情和語調依然保持冰冷，「並且我有收到指令，我不能讓您離商隊的距離太遠。」  
「放心吧我不會偷偷摸摸去做什麼事的。」  
「不，我們只是很純粹的擔心您。」  
前往棉花田的要求被駁回，然而日向已經心滿意足，動物學家走在傭兵的前方，在回到今晚要歇息的住宿地後他們很快發現了有哪裡不對勁，商隊的人聚集在馬車周圍，日向好奇的往前湊近，「請問發生什麼事了嗎？阿爾瓦先生。」  
「不曉得為什麼，第二車和第三車的裝置和輪子有不尋常的損壞，很可能是我們快靠近村莊時發生的，不然這樣的車體無法支撐這些貨物這麼久。」  
「在靠近村子的時候？」日向的身子前傾，希望可以更靠近一些，他回想著剛剛過來的路途是否有異樣，然而印象中只是一路通順，沒有遇到什麼會讓車子足夠損毀的坑洞或障礙物。但現在乍看下來兩台車的輪子的確呈現不正常的傾斜和彎曲，而些許支撐的梁子也有所磨損。日向皺起眉頭，張了口想要說些什麼，Jubatus率先擋住了日向的視線，他因此錯失了機會。傭兵和阿爾瓦道：「還請不用擔心，這段時間我會照看車子上的貨物，您可以先去休息。」  
「真好啊！果真我看人的眼光一直都沒有錯！」阿爾瓦困擾的神情很快轉變，一瞬間他便爽朗笑出聲來，「我也會盡快找到可以修復車子的人來，只不過不曉得最快可以什麼時候好。很抱歉我們的動物學家，讓您在這樣的地方待著。」  
「怎麼會呢？這也是阿爾瓦先生不想面臨的吧。」日向遞出善意的笑容，完全沒有責備和抱怨的意思，「我正好也可以四處晃晃或做點實地考察，沒什麼大礙的。」  
「那太好了，如果您有什麼需要隨時向我開口。」  
很快他們便從馬車旁散去，幾個壯漢先將裡頭的貨物卸下，防止車子繼續承受壓迫，也怕裡頭的東西有所損害。日向遠遠望著馬車，橘色的眼珠子彷彿穿透了人群。  
傭兵瞧了眼動物學家，很快他視線轉回，沒有吭聲。

夜幕降臨，星月低垂，動物學家提早將晚餐解決並離開了餐廳，善於交際的他反常於沒有留下來繼續和人們天南地北的聊，而是為自己施加了掩蓋的咒語，一個人獨自往馬車前去。他走進第二台和第三台車，日向蹲下並伸手往輪子與支架摸去，他躊躇了會，最後判定自己的猜測是正確的－這是人為行事。  
他再次站起身並甩了下斗篷，破壞的人有兩個方向，第一是存在於這個村莊，可能對商隊貨物抱有歪主意的居民，希望藉由馬車的破壞來拖延留下來的時間；第二則是這裡可能已經有人盯上了他，儘管日向覺得這個可能性相當小，畢竟他們才剛開始執行這個計畫，能知曉他存在的人又有多少呢？他只是個沒沒無聞的動物學家，沒有人會想要－  
忽然他想起了中午和自己眼神對上的棉花田婦人。  
當時她的表情是怎樣的呢？  
日向嚥下一沫口水。  
「您在這做什麼？」  
「啊我的天啊！」動物學家嚇了一跳，他連忙摀住自己的嘴，壓低聲音：「你怎麼看得－不對你怎麼在這？」  
「我是跟著您出來的，畢竟我有要保護您的指令在身。所以您是要做什麼？」  
「我只是很好奇車子到底是怎麼壞的。」日向斜眼瞄了下車輪，話裡有些許不確定，「想說有沒有我可以幫得上忙－我絕對不是弄壞車子的人！」  
「先生，我並沒有懷疑您。」Jubatus冷靜的說，「並且我說過了，我是來保護您的。」  
「啊啊我知道，但你的主要任務是監視我對吧。」日向困擾的揉亂了頭髮，神情有些慌張，「總之我真的不是犯人，只是因為某些原因我怕車子被破壞是有人想衝著我來，我得確保阿爾瓦先生他們不會因我受到傷害。」  
「為什麼是因為您而來呢？」Jubatus繼續追問，動物學家才驚覺自己好像說得太多，他又雙手擋住嘴吧，拿自己沒輒：「天啊，我是個笨蛋。」  
「這趟旅程您似乎別有意圖。」傭兵的語氣平淡，沒注意到冷靜的口吻讓日向抖了一下，「但我只是個傭兵，而您是帝國尊貴的學者，目前也沒有任何證據表示您想對商隊做什麼，因此我也不會傷害您。」  
「你冷靜到讓我有點害怕，Jubatus。」日向緊張的盯著傭兵，「但如果我真的做了什麼呢？畢竟你應該有必要和阿爾瓦先生報告我的舉動和行蹤吧，這真的可以嗎？如果監視我是你的主要任務－」  
「還有時間擔心我就大概可以推測出您真的沒什麼計劃了。」Jubatus難得笑了出來，日向愣了一下，然而那表情只短暫的出現了一秒。「再者，如果您真的另有打算，我也不認為我會輸。」動物學家啊了一聲，他忽然瞭解方才傭兵的表情是什麼意思了，那是實實在在的挑釁。

「所以您在研究車輪上有什麼進展嗎？」見學者的表情愈發難看，幾乎演變成像在瞪著他，傭兵不得不承認人類的情緒實在變化多端，「不曉得您在交通工具上也有所研究，讓我刮目相看。有什麼是我可以回報給阿爾瓦先生的嗎？」  
「現在說好話也來不及了！」日向終於大聲起來，他已經將隱蔽咒給撤銷，「再說如果有異樣我也會自己和阿爾瓦先生回報，我想我現在就可以去告知。」動物學家一點也沒有學者氣息的拉出巨大的步伐要往屋子移動，然而傭兵阻擋了日向的去路，「還是我去說好了。」  
橘髮的人先是停在原地，他嘴吧微微張開，最後吐出了一個簡單的問句：「為什麼？」  
「我會說是我發現的。」Jubatus解釋，「這樣也不會有麻煩事找上您。」  
「什麼麻煩事？」日向反覆詢問，他掙脫圈住自己手臂的手，卻也只是停在原地，抬頭正面看向傭兵，「你在包庇我嗎？」  
「我只是認為這樣事情會簡單很多，畢竟我不想再向阿爾瓦先生解釋您為何會在吃完飯一個人悄悄溜來這裡。」日向思考了會，他點了點頭：「你說得有道理。」  
「那麼您先回去休息，接下來的事我會來處理的。」  
「處理什麼？」日向的眼睛仍然睜得圓大，好似沒有聽清楚傭兵的話，「我不是說了嗎，我會自己去和阿爾瓦先生說的。」  
「……您有瞭解我剛剛說什麼嗎？」  
「我當然知道，你的擔心並沒有錯，所以我會明天再和他說的，這樣應該也能降低疑心了吧？」日向甩了甩身上的深灰色披風，他淺淺的笑了一下，「放心吧，我可以搞定的。」  
傭兵聞言只是深吸了口氣，動物學家看著對方沒再說什麼便轉身離開。

「所以說，我認為車子的破損是人為造成的，阿爾瓦先生。」來到出發的第三天，上午九點鐘，隨著人們逐漸享用完早餐，餐廳的位子也空曠出來，日向抓準時機坐到對方身旁，「雖然我不確定行動的動機，但我認為有必要和您報備，可能有什麼人不希望我們如期離開或前往目的地。」  
「我瞭解了。」阿爾瓦沉沉嘆了口氣，他低頭看著已經空的碗盤，惆悵的神情和他龐大的身軀形成對比，「我也早該想到不會每一次的行程都會如此順遂，謝謝您和我說明，在這段時間我會好好注意的。」  
「如果有什麼需要請務必和我說。」日向真誠的道，看見困擾的男人他不自覺愧疚起來，害怕自己真的就是剛剛所說得“動機”，「我真的能幫上忙……如果需要我出手的話。」阿爾瓦終於露出笑容，很是高興動物學家如此願意幫忙，當然他還不曉得學者口中的出手另有別意：「真的很謝謝您，之後有什麼狀況我都會和您說明，早上已經請人去附近找能夠為我們修理車子的人了，如果順利的話明天我們就可以繼續啟程。」  
「那太好了。」日向給予一抹信心的笑容，他們的對話也到此告一段落，動物學家決定利用今天好好探訪耶魯村莊，順帶看看能否打聽一些訊息。在學者離開後餐廳也真正的只剩下阿爾瓦一人，男人盯著桌面好一段時間，將近有三分鐘都完全沒有動作。  
他從背心裡拎出一張紙條。

經過兩個半天的趕路，清水終於在下午一點來到葛裏菲茲帝國，她粗喘一口氣，一個躍身便迅速下馬，絲毫沒有長期坐在馬背上的不適感。她將黛博拉帶到能夠暫放馬匹的棚子，老闆遠遠便看見這麼一位女士，頓時好奇心全都湧上來了，「您好，女士從哪裡駕馬兒來的呢？」清水抬頭望了一眼，只是笑了一下，便繼續在寄放申請單上簽字。「不願訴說也無妨，是我越界了，祝女士在葛裏菲茲帝國待得愉快。」老人識相的不再多問，他深知雖然葛裏菲斯帝國並沒有禁止任何人的出入通行，然而在經過城門檢核身份時仍然會被刁難阻攔，這也打消了許多人前來這兒的想法，變成只有貴族、學者與政府人員為主要成員所組成的帝國。  
也因此，能夠進來這裡的人都有一定地位或目標，老人看著獨自走遠的女士，她並沒有像一般女性那樣披著長順的秀髮，而是一束被紮起來、清爽便利的馬尾；也沒有身穿正符合她年齡的漂亮服飾，更不要說珠寶，取而代之的是長白襯衫搭配咖啡色馬甲以及修長貼身的黑色長褲，而更不能忽略的是配戴在腰身的銳利長劍，還有不怎麼起眼的綠色綴飾。老人很快便認出了東西的來歷，的確好幾年前他曾經聽聞薩克遜家族收養了一位來自邦尼大陸的孩子，然而在這之後薩克遜家族迅速沒落，只能推測新帝國的王似乎想要逐漸讓武家退出歷史舞台，沒有人知曉王這麼做的用意，更沒人知曉原來當年薩克遜先生所收養的孩子其實是邦尼大陸的“女孩”。  
老人忽然笑了出來，眼底有好久不見的期待緩慢波動。

清水來到了所在地，一路上忽略了許多以華美扇子遮也遮不住的強烈目光，而男士則是更裸露的直直盯著她，所幸她並沒有花太多時間在找路這件事上，正如她所收集的消息那樣，屋子坐落在一處已經靠近貴族邊緣地帶的地方，這裡比起其它地區更多的是山坡與橡樹，也因此她終於不用再接收那些毫不遮掩的評論。  
「請問有人在家嗎？」清水先是拎起深藍圓環在門上敲了幾下，然而裡頭沒有任何回應，更不要說匆匆過來幫忙開門的腳步聲，「不好意思，想請問先生－」  
咻的一聲，木門如願被打開，然而走出來的是一位頭髮明顯沒有進行過梳理，上衣還有些扣子鬆下的男人。他顯然沒有預期會是一位年輕貌美的女性前來敲門，很快男人紅了臉龐：「啊、我的天啊－我、我很抱歉！稍等我一下！」說完後木門又被重新關上，清水眨了眨眼，忽然覺得眼前的場景有些好笑。  
約莫五分鐘大門再次拉開，看得出來男人盡最大的努力打理好自己，他起伏的喘息聲仍然明顯：「不好意思把您擱在外頭這麼久，只不過－請問您是誰呢？」男人似乎終於意識到問題的關鍵，他記得今天自己沒有收到任何來訪的通知，也就是眼前的人是位不請之客－但他仍然不能在女士面前如此失禮，男人抱歉的想。  
「您好，很抱歉突然來打擾您，我知道我沒有正式以信件和您先聯絡，更沒有得到您的允許，因此我不會在意剛剛所發生的事，一切都只是我的緣故。」  
「不需要這麼說。」男人調整了一下眼鏡，他側過身子讓出一條通道，「先進來坐坐吧，茶或者咖啡？」清水對突如其來的選擇愣了一下，這還是第一次被男性詢問自己需要什麼， 「茶就行了，謝謝。」

男人將清水領到一間以寶藍為主色調的會客室，這裡屬於宅子的底端，因此多面都有明亮採光的落地窗，途中清水還注意到一個半打開的門，裡頭似乎是成堆的公文和書籍，有些東西甚至直接從地上開始疊起，「抱歉，公務人員。」男人再次露出歉意的笑容，順手將門給扣上，清水想大抵是自己讓男人從這堆文件山中脫身。  
很快男人便端著茶水進來了會客室，那是一組白色的瓷器茶具，沒有多餘的雕花或裝飾，而在男人彎身倒出茶水時清香的氣息立刻竄入鼻腔，「我相當喜歡這一家的茶飲，您知道黛絲特妮茶商嗎？」  
「我有聽聞過。」清水淡淡回覆，盡量不讓自己有過多的情緒，她相信這個名字就算沒有直接接觸也有許多人認識，畢竟此時基本上沒有多少女性單獨起家的公司，她只是一位子爵的女兒，沒有繼承家產、沒有足夠高的地位，但名聲仍然在商界與社交界中打得響亮，久而久之黛絲特妮逐漸成為一種代稱，說明著由下而上的逆轉、也同時成為從商女性的代名詞。  
然而，清水瞭解在其中還有更深的意思，她知曉此時男人向她說明這家茶商別有用意－他想讓她放鬆戒心，並且委婉告訴她自己並不會像其他人以特殊的目光看待她。「謝謝您。」清水接下茶杯，最後只是簡單濃縮成了零星幾個字。

男人坐到對面的沙發，他低頭聞了一會茶香，隨後才滿意的啜飲幾口，「果真在忙碌過後享用黛絲特妮的紅茶最享受了，這裡頭似乎有安神和舒緩壓力的效果，真是不曉得到底是怎麼調配出來的。」一連好幾個誇讚，之後男人放下茶杯，雙手交疊在卡其色的西裝褲上：「我看我們還是早點進入正題好了，我叫做武田一鐵，女士今日到訪的原因為何呢？」  
「清水潔子。」她說著便微微點頭，「我來到這裡是有個請求，我知曉您不只是個公務人員，我看過您的論文和在報紙上所發表的文章。」武田忽然僵硬了身子，但只有一瞬間，他再次掛上和先前一樣的微笑。清水接著說：「我想借用您的力量幫我完成一個任務，現在聽起來或許有些荒唐，但我們的最終目標是要將某個貴族給斬除。」聽見斬除兩字，這下武田可沒有再保持方才的溫文儒雅，透過眼鏡都能從兩隻睜得大的雙眼看出他的驚訝：「抱歉，您說什麼？」  
「不好意思，是我太操之過急。」清水低頭表示歉意，「但我的確需要您的幫忙，不曉得您是否願意先聽我說個故事？」武田端著茶杯的手停放在膝上，他低頭凝視著地板，隨後才緩慢抬起眼：「你想做什麼？」  
清水笑了出來。  
「尼克勒斯．加洛，武田先生，請問您聽過這個名字嗎？」

－TBC－

※人物（原作）介紹：  
1.武田一鐵：高級公務人員，居住在葛裏菲茲帝國內。曾撰寫許多論文、報導，在法學上有一定地位（紅寶石），專攻權力法案。

※人物（原創）介紹：  
1.薩克遜先生：收養清水的人。為武家，家族人多數不高大，以劍的技術聞名。收養清水的原因尚且不明。前陣子剛過世，清水成為唯一繼承人。

※下集預告（上部曲 18）：

「我想你這樣的性格也無法在這個世界活得長久，阿爾瓦先生，他就交給我好了。」Jubatus說著便抽出利劍，鋒利的聲音鏗鏘打進他耳朵，日向吞了沫口水，他盯著劍刃，橘色的眼珠子跟著閃起銀色的光。「等等－我想我們還是可以談－」  
利刃從他腦袋直直揮下。

－0812（三）釋出－

※作者吐槽：  
之後會繪製地圖給各位，但可能不是近期，因為最近有點忙QQ


	18. 上部曲 18

上部曲 

18

「哎呀！還是髒亂的窩最適合我了－」  
「宇內先生，我想我們應該進行大掃除。」赤葦環顧了一圈四周，他兩隻腳所站的位置居然是房間內唯二空曠的地方，宇內則是憑著多年的經驗和體感一路踮著腳來到書桌，隨著他拉開椅子，幾張報紙與文件緩慢飄下。「赤葦，隨便坐當自己家。」  
「……抱歉，我沒找到您口中所說可以坐的地方。」  
「啊，那你站著好了。」赤葦聽見只是瞇了下眼，但他也不想做額外的反擊，倒是憑著自己同樣優秀的平衡感、順著方才宇內的步伐來到了書桌前。「和您報備一下，清水小姐今天應該已經和武田先生會面，而這是日向第三天的行程，依照時間來算他們已經到達貧民區了。」  
「那麼你呢？」  
「昨天我潛入馬戲團認識了一位叫格吉爾的人，他將許多馬戲團的事情都和我說明，主要就是尼克勒斯的確有在虐待動物，並且他似乎也的確還有進行一些其它的非法勾當，我想就是清水小姐所說的人口販賣，然而格吉爾只是和我說他注意到尼克勒斯每週一晚上一定會在深夜外出，通常再看見他的人影會是在週二中午，這期間沒有人知道他去哪裡。」  
「不愧是我的好助手赤葦！」記者先生倏地站起身，他語氣歡愉，真誠的為自己有這位幫手感到開心，「那麼換我來報告這邊的事，昨天我已經和一位重要人士進行了第一次的通信。」  
「您找到誰了嗎？」  
「我得知那位武田先生有位摯友在這個帝國中，那人似乎也和王有一段長遠的關係，因此我想請他和我以及他那位摯友約個時間碰面－當然還得看清水小姐能不能說服他。」  
「肯定可以的。」赤葦毫無懸念的道，「所以您說的那位“摯友”是誰呢？」  
「嗯－」宇內若有所思的轉了圈眼珠子，隨即他饒有興致的道：「那可是帝國中數一數二不好惹的烏鴉先生呢。」

「這就是全部了，麻煩請深思，武田先生。」時間已經來到晚上，清水站起筆直的身子，並且以標準的九十度向男人敬禮，「唯有您是最適合的人選，既有地位、帝國的認證，還有一顆柔軟的心腸。」  
「抬起頭吧。」武田擰了下眉心，他讓清水坐回原位，卻也一時間說不上什麼。最後他終於強迫自己敲開嘴唇：「你得知道這是一趟冒險，或許對我而言並不會有什麼損失，畢竟人們都知曉我是什麼樣的人，但現在你是家族中唯一的繼承者，你知道你在面對著什麼嗎？」  
「我知道，先生。」清水淺淺笑了一下，忽然覺得這段話似乎前些日子才和什麼人說過，「然而這對我而言也是沒有損失的，畢竟不管失敗與否，我都不認為一切都拍板定案了。」她的態度和語氣仍然堅決，然而武田彷彿也料到了女士會這麼說，他終於放下緊繃的神情，肩膀也隨之塌下：「我知道了，我會幫你的，但我需要先告訴你，我不曉得處在葛裏菲茲帝國的我能夠在這件事上有多少影響力，畢竟這或許會牽涉到史都華德帝國的內政，因此我只能基於在人權與法律學者的立場上來支持你，並且兩個帝國的學者認證也是同樣一個管道與機制的，在法案中的確有一條說明兩個帝國間可以彼此交換學術知識。」  
「這已經很好了，武田先生。」清水的語氣與神情同樣緩和下來，此時她才終於比較有了十九歲少女的坦然，「另外我想再向您確認一件事，或許這會對您有些敏感－但其實我也知曉您在史都華德帝國留有人脈，因此我想請問－我們有沒有機會能夠和烏養先生談一談？」  
「這－」空氣間有幾秒中的寧靜，就在清水以為對方會再次詫異於自己的發言時，男人忍不住笑出聲來：「這你都知道了！天啊，我該好好檢討那些信件的安全性了。」  
「歸功於我所結識的一些朋友。」此時浮現在清水腦海裡的是那位記者，她由衷感謝宇內天滿。  
「那麼還需要給我一點時間來向他告知和商量，這之間可能需要花上三天－」  
「不好意思，我們可能沒這麼多時間。」清水一下子否決了提議，讓武田硬生生在原地眨了眨眼，她繼續解釋：「抱歉，是我話還沒說完，有關於聯絡這一事其實我們已經寄信給他，因此我想烏養先生已經瞭解這件事，也就是我們可以直接安排會面了。」  
這一次間隔的沉默更加長久，直到清水出聲呼喚武田才回過神來。而在驚訝之後，取而代之的是一抹無法詳述的表情。  
「糟糕，我開始覺得事情有趣起來了。」

日向昏昏沉沉的睜開眼睛，世界彷彿上下顛倒，偶爾還有幾聲鳥叫從他頭上掠過，儘管他曉得自己確確實實的待在一個狹小的房間內，雙手還被反綁在椅背，他抬起橘色的雙眼，盡量讓自己模糊的視線重新在已經散出好幾片身影的人上聚焦，而當他終於看清眼前的景象時，他巴不得再將自己敲暈重新昏過去，「誰來告訴我這是怎麼回事。」他動了動背後的雙手，牢得他手腕生疼，估計都會留下紅痕，「阿爾瓦先生，您是被誰給挾持了嗎？」  
商隊領頭面有難色，起初他似乎想吐出什麼話來，然而很快又吞了回去，也就造成接下來一分鐘的靜默，日向只好繼續接話：「拜託，請告訴我您是被逼迫才會將我給綁起來的。」  
「我、我－」日向努力專心聆聽，然而腦袋還是有點暈眩，很快他便瞧見了極有可能造成如此現況的人：「Jubatus，」他沙啞開口，「可以告訴我這究竟是怎麼回事嗎？」  
傭兵緘口不言。  
「該死－」日向咬了咬牙，他再次扭動手腕，卻只是惹來更多刺痛和無力，「好吧，那起碼和我說明為什麼要將我綁起來。」

「信。」阿爾瓦終於開口，他的聲音顫抖，「我收到訊息，如果不把你在這裡解決掉，我們整個商隊就會下去陪葬。」  
「我就知道。」日向差點要將白眼給翻過去，但現在意識的狀況不容許他這麼做，Jubatus真的朝他打這麼用力嗎？他憤憤地想，「阿爾瓦先生，我得先和您說聲抱歉，有些事情在出發前並沒有完整告訴您才因此讓你們陷入危機，這是我的責任。」阿爾瓦沒有回應，只是眼神怪異的盯著動物學家，日向繼續道：「其實我前往貧民區另有意圖，我想在那兒調查一些事情，而在此之前可能已經有史都華德帝國的人－更準確來說是第一王子的人注意到我了，儘管我完全不曉得他們到底是怎麼得知我的消息，但多半和尼克勒斯有關－抱歉扯遠了我現在腦袋有點昏，總之這本來就是屬於我個人的事，我很抱歉你們被連累進來。」日向劈哩啪啦的解釋，也根本沒有搭理對方有沒有聽進去他所說得。  
「所以我想－」  
「你都是這樣自說自話的嗎？」  
「什麼？」日向愣了一下，沒料到說話的會是站在門旁的傭兵，也根本沒注意到對方已經不再以敬語稱呼他。  
「我說你都是這樣自說自的、好像說完話後別人就會理解的嗎？」  
「你有什麼意思。」日向暗了暗眼神，這樣的表情鮮少出現在他臉上，再加上些許乾涸的血停留在眉梢旁，讓動物學家看起來下一秒就要大開殺戒。「你似乎從剛進這個商隊就沒怎麼動腦過，不僅不斷和一個要監視你的人親近，還不假思索的宣傳你的故事，你以為你是什麼生命鬥士在宣揚偉大理念嗎？」  
此時日向的嘴巴已經開大最大，他無法相信自己剛剛都聽了些什麼，更滑稽的是他居然想不出任何一句話可以反駁，這毒蛇的功力簡直就像－就像馬戲團裡那隻該死的獵豹。  
「我想你天真的性格也無法在這個世界活得長久，阿爾瓦先生，他就交給我好了。」Jubatus說著便抽出利劍，鋒利的聲音鏗鏘打進他耳朵，日向吞了沫口水，他盯著劍刃，橘色的眼珠子跟著閃起銀色的光。「等等－我想我們還是可以談－」  
利刃從他腦袋直直揮下。  
黑豹忽然從籠中驚醒。  
沒有人闖入、也沒有突發狀況在夜半發生，然而他像是感知到了什麼瞬間睜開眼睛，那是一股莫名卻強烈的不安感，就像有什麼鬼影在十幾公尺處跟蹤著他，接著很快就會攀上他的腳踝，然後將他吞噬殆盡。  
那一晚他不得再安然入睡。

幾天連下來的好天氣終於在今晚落下了雨點，「您說日向安全嗎？」赤葦盯著窗外，現在他已經能在這個屋子找出許多生存空間了，他花了點時間為記者先生打掃起居，「我聽說第二王子希望從他身上得到另外一筆線索，但真的可以放他一個人去這麼危險的地方嗎？」  
「老實說，我也的確很擔心。」宇內摘下眼鏡，盯著在桌面上搖曳的火燭，「不直接和日向打交道就等同於將他放在一個混沌地帶，他被誰給抓走或傷害，第二王子都還不能為他出聲，也無法給日向實名上的保護。」  
「您說他在等待。」赤葦回覆，「第二王子，是想將他當作誘餌嗎？」  
「……我不能確定，我們也無法妄加揣測。」  
雨滴越下越大，赤葦持續往窗外看去，他忽然轉了語氣，「宇內先生，我一直很感謝您在同樣下著大雨的夜晚拯救了我，但我也一直將您對我所說得話銘記在心。」  
火光翩翩閃爍，赤葦將視線轉回。  
「遲早有一天，我會做出自己的選擇。」

日向一個躍身，接連跨過了幾條粗大的樹根，也甩下了不少追過來的人，同時間他想起了稍晚和Jubatus的對話。  
「您得小心阿爾瓦先生，有人開始行動了。」當下他還聽得一愣一愣，然而隨著傭兵的解釋他很快就瞭解了狀況，「車子的損壞的確是人為，那是為了絆住阿爾瓦先生的行動，並且以他整個商隊的性命來作為殺了你的交換。」  
「你是從哪裡知道這些消息的？」日向抬頭問到，沒發覺自己的心臟在砰砰作響。現在回想起來他是害怕的。「有人給他捎了紙條，我恰巧看見罷了。」  
「毫無可信度。」  
「我想他晚點就會對你出手，不管如何你都盡量拖時間，說點不必要的廢話。」  
「這樣我會不會死得更快？」日向又聽見自己的心跳發達起來。  
「放心。」Jubatus溫和的道，「我會在這之前殺了你－作勢。」  
「他在這裡！」日向跑到一棵能夠完美隱蔽他身子的大樹之後，他打了個響指讓不遠處傳來聲響，接著又在身上施下隱蔽咒，很快他便聽見人群往反方向前進。  
「我會將您的繩子切斷，您得利用那個時候離開。」  
「那麼你呢？還有阿爾瓦先生，既然他們被派下了這個命令，如果沒有達成這不是反而會給他們帶來危險？」  
「所以他們就該殺了您嗎？」Jubatus語氣激烈起來，不敢相信什麼時候動物學家還在想著他人，「總之我會因情勢來做決定，您只要知道掙脫後往西邊的山脈跑去，努力一下應該就會看見一條有人走過的山徑，一直往南走便能通到貧民區。」日向再度張口，還來不及詢問其他問題，傭兵彷彿知曉動物學家旺盛的好奇心一時間不會得到滿足，他手起刀落，以足夠讓人昏厥的力道往他腦袋揮去，又從右手臂割下一條血痕從學者頭上滴下。  
這之後就是日向在木椅上睜開眼，一切真的如Jubatus所說得發展，而在他舉起利刃要往下揮去時，阿爾瓦卻出聲喊了停。  
「能不能、讓我們演齣戲？」他冒著冷汗詢問，「假裝我們經過了激烈的爭鬥，但最終還是讓你給逃跑了。」  
「阿爾瓦先生。」日向喃喃唸到，此刻男人的眼神混雜了許多情緒，這更加刺痛他的心，「Jubatus，我有個請求，」他微微轉過頭，朝身後的傭兵說到，「我希望你能保護阿爾瓦先生和其他人的安全，直到他們平安歸回。」Jubatus沉默了會，他知道日向的意思是什麼，也就是在之後的旅程他自願獨自一人，他在切斷關係。  
「當然會，我知道我的雇傭者是誰。」  
而他只能這麼回應。

沒有了其他人的追查他的步伐也緩慢下來，日向施了點魔法讓他能在大雨中仍然保持乾燥，很快他看見不遠處有一間木屋，不曉得是獵人所留下來的屋子或單純給需要的人歇息。  
木屋中所有物品都積著薄薄一層灰，日向再次打了個響指，很快那些髒污頓時消失，他也得以拉開椅子坐下休息。所有事情似乎在一瞬間爆發開來，他甚至來不及整理思緒下一件事就緊接著發生，現在他終於可以有些時間回想究竟發生了些什麼，而率先登上他腦袋的是一個老早就想詢問、卻在瞬間被人打入昏迷的問題－  
他想知道Jubatus的用意到底何在。  
從旅途剛開始他就一直認為傭兵受到了阿爾瓦的指令要監視他，然而事實上似乎不是這樣，要不然他也不會和自己告知阿爾瓦先生的想法，更不會特別擬定一個計劃讓他逃走，怎麼想這都不是將阿爾瓦先生放在第一位，反而自己才是花錢將他雇來的人了。  
「到底是怎麼一回事－」日向抓著頭髮，然而這個問題也只是想到一半，很快他的腦袋便沉下去，倒在桌上呼嚕大睡。  
隔天早晨是一隻綠繡眼吵醒了他，日向撐開一半的眼皮，看著鳥兒朝他歪了一邊腦袋。「早安。」他輕聲說到，而在僵硬的木桌以不良的姿勢睡了一整晚的代價就是骨頭像是散了開來，日向發出奇怪的叫聲，然後伸直手臂舒展身子。  
「好了－啟程！」他朝綠繡眼揮了揮手，然而就在踏出房子時又折返回來：「不好意思，你可以告訴我這座山有什麼小徑之類的嗎？」  
鳥兒圓圓的眼珠子直直盯著動物學家，隨即牠啪啪拍了兩下翅膀，往沒有關緊的窗戶飛了出去。

－TBC－

※下集預告（上部曲 19）：

「什麼意思？」與以往不同，先發聲的不再是宇內，而是在他身旁總時扮演沉默的助理，「您的意思是這一切都在預料之中？或者您就是希望如此發展的？」  
「赤葦。」宇內喊了一聲，然而沒什麼用。赤葦繼續發話：「我很抱歉，但可以請您告訴我們現在究竟是怎麼回事嗎？」

－0814（五）釋出－

※作者吐槽：  
Jubatus讓人在意👀


	19. 上部曲 19

上部曲 

19

「逃走了。」身穿黑色風衣的人筆挺坐著，他的後背間隔木椅子有好些距離，好似一點也不想讓衣服沾上鄉下土地的痕跡，「你說他逃走了，阿爾瓦先生。」  
「您知道我們也是臨時收到消息，並沒有先行做好準備－但我們也不是沒有行動，然而怎料到那傢伙還留有一手，他的袖口藏有小刀，掙脫後就往山上跑去，全部的人都去追他。」  
「但他仍然逃走了。」男人慢條斯理的回應，倏地他從風衣裡拿出一把阿爾瓦鮮少見過的物品，那是一把火槍。「該怎麼辦？我們本來想要盡可能低調解決的，你有想過如果因為某人的一時心軟就可能為未來帝國留下後患嗎？我該怎麼和那個人說明呢……」男人似乎悲傷的瞧了眼阿爾瓦，「我知道你一路爬上來的辛苦歷程，但很抱歉今天似乎就是事業的盡頭了，再者，哪個階級的人就在哪個階級慢慢爬就行了。」說完話，男人一改拖拖拉拉的動作，他迅速拉下保險，下一秒就要扣下板機－  
一抹身影從他背後顯現，Jubatus手臂抬高並重重往男人腦袋揮去，力道大概比之前打昏動物學家還要重出五倍，他承認裡頭參雜了自己的私情，畢竟其實只要昏過去就行了。「阿爾瓦先生，馬車已經修好了。」傭兵語氣冷靜，他掏出掛在腰旁的麻繩並細心捆好，好像所作所為只是每天的家常便飯。  
「……我知道了。」阿爾瓦看著被五花大綁的男人，流下幾滴冷汗，一絲細微的預感警告著他，或許萬事已經回不去了。然而這似乎又是他預料中的事，好幾年前、在他仍然待在貧民區的那段日子，他便隱隱約約預期著這一天的到來。

他深信，第一王子的時代終將面臨結束。  
而到時候如果自己會成為歷史的犧牲品，也義無反顧。  
「同志們。」阿爾瓦忽然高呼起來，他向正要動起來的團員道，「謝謝你們昨天願意配合我荒唐的意見演那齣戲，也是從現在開始，我無法保證能夠完整保護你們的安全了，因此我想再告知第二遍：如果有人想要離開的話那就走吧，我相信你們的身份還沒有被誰給揭露，我會請人來將你們帶離這裡，並且在我們旅途回來之後支付薪資與解約金，我希望你們都能平安。」  
阿爾瓦神情嚴肅，一時間似乎所有細小的動作都被調成靜音，而靠近門口的地方率先響起腳步聲，一個人駝著背走了出去，阿爾瓦只是淡淡望著，並沒有出聲。  
「啊！你幹嘛！非禮－」突然間外頭響起的尖叫惹來了屋內所有人的注意，阿爾瓦和幾個人迅速對視後便跑了出去，只見剛剛離開屋子的人抓著一位年輕女性的後領，她高亢的聲音很快就被男人給摀住了嘴吧。「阿爾瓦先生，這位女士從剛剛開始就一直在聽我們的對談了。」他的嗓音很沉，專注的看著他五年來追隨的頭子，「我想她或許就是藏在這個村莊裡的眼線。」  
「賽門。」阿爾瓦神情複雜，而對方只是閉了閉眼：「先生，我對您的忠心一直以來都沒有變過，從前我追隨著您，今後也會繼續追隨。」  
「是啊……」  
「沒有錯、是因為阿爾瓦先生我們如今才能站在這裡！」  
「當然了！我們不繼續跟著阿爾瓦先生那還有什麼地方容得下貧民區的我們呢！」  
「阿爾瓦先生！」  
「追隨阿爾瓦先生！」  
呼喊的聲音此起彼落，阿爾瓦看著彼此，感覺到整顆心與肺腑都願意交給眼前的這群人。  
他還有什麼遺憾的呢？

「文森特公爵，目標物追丟，逃往耶魯村莊附近的山後便下落不明，已經派人前往巡查。」  
「叫他們收手。」金髮的男人看著窗外，所在視野很好，他能輕鬆的俯視山下許多東西，包含平民、火柴盒般的屋子、馬車來來往往，一切都在他的視線之中。「是的。」收到指令後傳令人員轉身離開，房間內變回原先的兩人。馬戲團團長在大門被關上後又重新開口：「文森特公爵，我不理解為何要放棄追查，那小傢伙在深山裡肯定處於弱勢，況且如果他在那種地方死亡也不會有人意外或知道。」  
「尼克勒斯，我記得你曾經說過他與第二王子有所來往，而這個消息是出自你派出去跟蹤日向翔陽的人。」  
「沒有錯，我很確定。」尼克勒斯嚥下一沫口水，接受文森特眼神直直的審問，「那人是我很忠心的部下，我確定他不會和我說謊。」  
「嗯，他叫什麼名字呢？」  
「凱文，凱文．巴洛格。」  
「凱文啊……」文森特若有所思的點著下巴，他將眼鏡摘下，「尼克勒斯，我相信你，也相信你所信任的部下，但我得實話告訴你，從我這邊派出來的人他們從未回報給我日向與第二王子有所接觸的訊息。」  
「怎、怎麼會？」  
「並且在日向翔陽要前往貧民區的那一天，我得知我所派出去的眼線已經死亡了。因此我想，我們的資訊是否有些不對稱呢？」  
「我、我－」尼克勒斯結巴說著，他感覺衣領似乎慢慢將他的脖子繫緊，讓呼吸跟著沉重起來，「文森特公爵！您要相信我是和你們站在同一邊的！我的心永遠向著第一王子！」  
「啊，你不用緊張，我也是這麼相信的。」文森特將雙手置到身後，語氣又回歸冰冷，「總之計劃有所變動，從前我認為只要將日向翔陽解決事情也差不多能落幕，但他的身後似乎還有更多故事，因此我們暫且還不能動手。」  
「公爵您是想活捉他吧？好計劃好想法－我也覺得這樣比較妥當－」  
「當然是好計劃了。」文森特笑了出來，如果忽略他接下來所說得話，那將會是一個融化人心的表情：「畢竟你可是我的狗，除了好計劃你還能說什麼呢？」  
「是、是－我是您的狗－」回答的比想像中果斷，很快文森特臉上的笑容往下塌陷，似乎對男人如此容易的順服感到無趣。「總而言之，你的功勞還是有的，謝謝你及時向我回報有這麼一號人物。還有，那位叫凱文的先生、你信任無比的忠心部下，回去請不要責他的難。」  
「為什麼？他可是回報了我錯誤的信息啊！」尼克勒斯憤慨說著，此時衣領似乎真的壓迫到了他，整圈脖子都紅了起來，「應該把他像動物那樣拷打對待！」  
「我從來不對你那怪異噁心的行動說嘴，但我憎惡你簡單白癡的大腦。請好好觀察他，當作什麼事也沒發生，讓他繼續“忠心”的服侍你，並將他的言行舉止全部匯報給我。」  
「啊－是、是－我知道了。」  
終於文森特打發走了尼克勒斯，他繼續往窗外凝視，直到看見門前的馬車載著尼克勒斯逐漸駛遠，才笑著坐回位子。  
接下來是什麼？他拎起桌上的信件，請門外的隨從將信交給傳令人員。  
「歐格登．杜波瓦。」他喃喃唸著。  
文森特．坎貝爾不喜歡將高貴無比、並被絲綢軟布遮覆的潔白雙手給弄髒。

「他們開始行動了。」白布以湯匙翻攪著茶水，時不時發出碰撞到杯緣的清脆響聲，「今早我收到通知，日向已經離開耶魯村莊，往那附近的山上移動了。」  
「什麼意思？」與以往不同，先發聲的不再是宇內，而是在他身旁總時扮演沉默的助理，「您的意思是這一切都在預料之中？或者您就是希望如此發展的？」  
「赤葦。」宇內喊了一聲，然而沒什麼用。赤葦繼續發話：「我很抱歉，但可以請您告訴我們現在究竟是怎麼回事嗎？」  
「……這就是為什麼我不想事先告訴你們的原因，我知道你們的情緒肯定會起伏很大，先坐吧，我慢慢告訴你們。」白布往沙發處伸手，宇內拉著赤葦讓他坐下，要不然他很可能就會這麼一直站在第二王子身前。  
「首先回答你的問題，有關你說是否都在我的預料之中，我想應該是一半一半，我知道第一王子那邊肯定會有人行動，因此我在等待他們真正出手的那一天，這樣我便有正當的理由去反過來追查他們。」  
「但您都還沒有和日向有所聯繫，他們怎麼會知道你們有所關聯？」赤葦緊接著問，忽然他暗了暗眼神：「我很不希望這也是您計劃中的一部份。」  
「……很抱歉又讓你失望了。」白布搔了下臉頰，語氣中帶了點歉意，「是我釋放出的消息，我請人誤導了尼克勒斯的情報員，並且給了他們錯誤的消息。」聞言赤葦只是閉上眼睛，他呼出好長一口氣，並將自己更深的往沙發縮去，「我知道了。」他終於回覆，「我知道這都是不得不做的，畢竟您所在的位置，看得景象是與我們有多麼的不同。」  
好長一段沉默，白布沒有抬起頭：「謝謝你的體諒。」

「那麼現在日向的狀況呢？」宇內終於能夠可以詢問他所擔心的，雖然他一直表現的不如赤葦緊張，也好像不怎麼擔心動物學家的安危，但正如他的助理所說，他只是在這個位置不得不去這麼做罷了。  
「發生了一點狀況，我在信上得知我派遣過去的人暫時無法離開所在的商隊，因此現在日向身邊應該是沒有其他人的。」  
「怎麼會－」宇內再次往腦袋搔去，他本來就微捲的頭髮在此刻更顯得雜亂了，「他接下來是要前往貧民區的，他不能獨自一人。」  
「我知道，這是我的疏忽。」白布擰著眉心，不難看出此刻他的確在煩惱著，這副模樣不知為何讓赤葦有些解氣，「那一塊地方馬匹無法上去，只能徒步行走。」記者助理做出補充，「砂石眾多、傾斜度高，一般人是不會走那裡的。」兇惡的困境讓三人頓時噤了聲，白布雙手交疊撐在嘴前，他緩緩開口：「……我只能派對那裡熟悉的人前去支援，但我也無法保證能否真的找到他，並且這麼做也會讓我們先前所刻意隱匿的形跡泡湯，隨時都有人在注意著我們。」  
「……沒有更好的方法了。」宇內出聲回應，原先他以為自己會道出疑問句，然而話到嘴邊便成了難以更動的肯定句。「立刻派遣人去追查吧，以防萬一也在有可能下山的地方準備人員－」  
「不。」赤葦出聲制止，他忽然站起身並舉高右手：「我可以去。」  
白布和宇內聞言頓時張開嘴吧。  
「我可以去，並且我可以保證一定能找到他。」

「我很抱歉，用這麼粗暴的方式將您帶去史都華德帝國。」他們正迎著風，因此清水的聲音忽大忽小，武田也不得不提高音量回應：「沒事的，只是清水小姐您這樣真的無妨嗎？會招來其它閒話的。」學者只敢略微抓住女性的衣裳，方才出城的時候已經招來許多視線，現在在人群較為稀少的地帶清水也才敢出聲詢問。「沒事的，這也是我無禮的要求，畢竟現在時間緊迫，我想比起搭乘馬車或許自行駕馬會比較快速。」  
「啊、我瞭解了－」武田再次大聲回應，此時他心底有股奇異的感覺，或許更多的是一股挫敗感，他責問小時候的自己怎麼不乖乖學習駕馬。「真的很抱歉，清水小姐－」  
「請停止您的道歉吧，我還要謝謝您願意加入這個計劃。」馬匹奔得飛速，好幾次武田都覺得自己要掉下去，然而清水的技術又足以讓他得以平穩坐著，「接著我要繼續加速了，武田先生請抓緊我的衣服，然後，保護好舌頭。」  
「什麼？保護好舌－」話還沒說完，一陣猛烈的吆喝從清水嘴裡發出，她重重往馬身上踢了一下，很快馬匹揚起前肢，留下一連串塵土飛揚。

－TBC－

※人物（原創）介紹：  
1.賽門：阿爾瓦手下重要的團員，對阿爾瓦極為忠心。  
2.文森特．坎貝爾：尚未曉得身分，和尼克勒斯有所聯絡。似乎和第一王子同個陣營。  
3.凱文．巴洛格：第一次出現在第11章，是尼克勒斯的助理，但當時只有公佈名沒有公布姓氏。  
4.歐格登．杜波瓦：這個名字第一次出現在第15章，出自獵豹的口中。經營著非法商隊。

※下集預告（上部曲 20）：

「哈哈，謝謝你的好意，但我可能沒辦法這麼做，畢竟我們不能在這樣的環境下還沒有營火，這是會失溫的。」下一秒日向打了一聲響指，很快赤葦便感受到一簇不可忽視的亮光與熱度從身旁顯現，就好像－魔法一樣。  
「好了赤葦先生，輪到我來向你坦白一切了！」

－0816（日）釋出－

※地圖介紹：  
地圖是我自己畫得，字醜見諒XD，希望這樣能夠幫助大家更理解劇情  
諾瑪大陸：https://imgur.com/T90ULFV  
史都華德帝國：https://imgur.com/kpmsqn3

※作者吐槽：  
釋出地圖後下一章會再釋出到目前為止所有的故事時間線，然後在二十幾章之後確定會一天一發，因此劇情會變得比較緊湊，想說快點發可能也比較有代入感。  
今天出現的陌生（原創）名字比較多，所以在介紹人物那欄也多了點，幫大家回憶一下。  
赤葦也要離開主城出動了！！（不知道為什麼很開心XD）


	20. 上部曲 20

上部曲

20

在他爬上最後一顆石頭並看見前方還算肉眼可見的路徑時，日向立刻平躺在地，也不管身下的落葉和泥濘，他覺得渾身的氣都要被吸走了。「謝謝你，格琳小姐。」這是他在路程中為綠繡眼所取的名字，小鳥仍然以圓潤的眼珠子盯著日向，似乎知曉自己的任務已經達成，便拍拍翅膀往遠處飛去了。「那麼接下來－啊好累。」日向鼓足最後的力氣起身，他看著日頭已經落到與自己平行的角度，很快最後的光線就會消失，他必須在這之前弄好營火以及找到地方歇息。  
幾乎就像是感應到了他的請求，日向很快就在不遠處找到了一個略微凹進去的山壁，沒有說到很深，但足夠讓他躲在裡頭平躺，他拍了拍沾上身子的落葉和塵土，拖著腳往壁穴走去。接著他又撿拾了一些乾草和樹枝排列成了一個可以生火的地方，隨著動物學家一聲響指，火便旺盛燃燒了起來。  
這為他增添了一絲安全感，他彎下身子、抱緊雙腿，並側著頭靠在膝蓋上，橘色的瞳孔看著不斷晃動的火苗，想起來在路途中他蒐集了一些可食用的果實，然而食物沒花三兩下就被他啃得乾淨，果實的水份也終究比不上一天所需，他有點感覺到頭暈噁心，這很有可能是缺水的徵兆。  
就在他昏昏沉沉要閉上雙眼時，幾聲細微的聲響機靈了他的腦袋，日向迅速將火給撲滅，並且蹲低身子，往聲音方向看去。  
他仔細辨別著，那聽起來像有人踩著無數落葉朝他靠近，然而唦唦的聲音分辨不出究竟是腳步或是風將樹葉吹動，日向再次努力調整自己的思緒和精神，全神貫注在那逐漸變大的聲響。

他想好了抵禦和反擊的咒語。  
一抹黑色影子倏地從當時他爬上來的地方躍起，「迅即攻－！」忽然猛踩了個急煞車，日向瞬間收回咒語，他瞪大眼睛盯著冒出來的黑影，隨即他噗哧笑了出來：「什麼啊只是一隻－」口裡的鹿還沒說出，剩下的話便轉變成一連串驚叫，是從黑夜中走過來的影子輕輕摀住日向的嘴吧才制止住過於不合時宜的叫聲，「日向先生，您太大聲了。」  
還什麼太大聲，他都覺得心臟要從喉嚨裡跳出來了！  
「赤葦你怎麼在這！」一下子連先生都忘記加上去，日向掰開摀住自己嘴巴的手，「還有你那個－怎麼－鹿－發生什麼事了！」  
「冷靜點。」赤葦將斜掛在側身的包包拉來前面，從裡頭拿出了一個鐵製水瓶，「先喝點水吧，我也有帶食物過來。」  
「不對－怎麼－我的天我的腦袋。」日向接下水瓶後被記者助理給拉來了原來的地方坐下，此時已經熄滅的火無法給他們帶來足夠的光線與溫暖，只剩下高掛天空的月光從樹縫中微微灑下。赤葦盯著不再燃燒的營火，又看了眼動物學家周遭，他忽然瞭解了什麼。

「所以，赤葦你是個獸人？」在灌下好幾口水後日向開口詢問，他感覺到自己又有了那麼點精神。「嚇到你了吧。」赤葦看著動物學家補充完水份後又從包包拎出一塊麵包遞到對方手上，「但我只能用這個方法，畢竟情況有點緊急，我得以最快的速度找上你。」  
「不、一點都不會被嚇到啊！」日向接下食物後立刻往嘴裡塞去，他的飢餓感終於得到滿足，「你想想看，我可是個動物學家，從前只從報章雜誌文獻上聽過獸人這個名詞，現在親眼見到我還不開心？」日向試圖以堅決的口吻來訴說他並不排斥獸人，當然他無法說出其實自己老早就見過一大匹了，然而赤葦只是眨了眨眼，動物學家在黯淡的月光中仍然敏銳捕捉到了這個細節，他又往嘴裡塞入一口麵包：「赤葦先生，我說得都是真的，而且我也要聲明我絕不是因為現在作為動物學家才說出對獸人有興趣的話，就算今天我不在這個領域也不會對你有任何改觀，赤葦先生就是赤葦先生。」  
得到第二次的回覆讓助理的神情舒坦了些，日向見狀又繼續發話：「更何況你不也知道我們現在就是在為社會上弱勢的一方做出行動嗎？因此你更不用擔心我會對你有什麼奇怪的偏見－啊只不過我倒是真的有個問題，你是怎麼知道我在這座山上的？」赤葦在這個問題愣了一下，不太確定該從何講起才好，「日向，你知道我和宇內先生都是站在第二王子那一方的吧？」  
「這個我知道。」日向點點頭，並將最後一口麵包塞進口中，「我們第二次見面時就有談過這個不是嗎？你說你們是支持第二王子的，我沒記錯吧？」  
「沒有。」赤葦回道，「但當時並沒有說得很詳細，更準確來說，我們在為第二王子工作。」  
得到如此答案的日向沉默了一會，像是在思考著什麼，他回憶起了清水曾和他說過的話，「我瞭解了，這應該也蠻正常的，畢竟我知道報社多少都存在著既定立場，但我沒想過你們會這麼直接的為他工作。」這下輪到赤葦陷入沉默，良久他才沉沉吐出一句話：「……我很抱歉。」  
日向仍然笑了一下，儘管裡頭沒有多少喜悅，「沒事的，大家都有很多不想搬上檯面的私事。」

他們繼續就著話題發展下去，「所以你的意思是其實我的一舉一動都被上報給第二王子知道了？」  
「沒有錯，第二王子似乎認為你是個可用的人才，但他還不想這麼快直接與你會面，因為這可能存在危險性，並且他也想要利用你去釣出更多資料。」  
「等等等－赤葦先生你確定這些告訴我沒問題嗎？」日向忽然扶起額，突然間第二王子的形象似乎沒有那麼美好了。赤葦回應：「你遲早有天也會知道的，並且雖然說第二王子的確有想要利用你的成分在，但他同時也有安插一位保護你的人，也是因為他我們才能及時得知你跑來山上，並且急需救援。」  
「保護我的人？」日向皺起眉頭，「該不會是阿爾瓦先生吧？」  
「不，他只是很普通的商隊領頭，當然也是我們挑過的。」赤葦解釋，「我們有先和其他商隊聯絡好讓他們拒載你前往貧民區，所幸本來就很少商隊會前往那裡，沒有花費很多功夫。」  
「天啊，所以我的選擇其實是被選擇？」  
「媒體上的新聞版面也是如此。」赤葦隨便回了一句，「總之我們就是因為收到這樣的訊息才會前來找你，儘管你可能對現在的我沒有多少信心，但我們是真的想要祝你一臂之力，因此如果你不想再見到我的話還請讓我跟完你前往貧民區回來，之後就都－到時候再說吧。」

「赤葦，在你印象中我是這樣的人嗎？」日向雙手交叉擺在胸前，顯然為對方會幫自己推導出這樣的心情感到失望，「我確信你們也有自己的苦衷，畢竟你都願意化身成鹿來找我，也不顧忌告訴我那些你們本來想隱瞞的實情、當然還有你特殊的身份，因此雖然一開始我完全不曉得這些事，甚至可能被當成誘餌－但如果這是我們共同目標中計劃裡的一部份，那麼也沒什麼。並且我們才結識不到幾個禮拜，這些事情想也不可能如此簡單就告訴我這麼一個普通人。」  
「我不曉得該怎麼回覆。」赤葦如實訴說，「我只能說真的很謝謝您－這是唯一能化成言語的部分，並且您也絕對不是什麼普通人，能自願投身到如此水深火熱的環境中絕非什麼普通人。」  
「啊，你太抬舉我了。」日向笑了出來，右手拚命揮著來掩飾他不善於收到誇獎的個性，然而很快他收起了笑容，一改方才語氣的歡愉，他有些冰涼的看著已經熄滅一段時間的營火，「但可能真的就和你說得一樣，我不是個什麼普通人。」  
「……您不必勉強自己。」赤葦隱約曉得動物學家要說些什麼，然而只要本人不親口和他訴說，所有跡象他都可以當作自己的妄加揣測。  
在他仍然還是鹿的型態時，他的確聽見了那說到一半的話語，與之連帶的反應是動物學家微微發亮的雙眼。還有在他們身邊的營火，動物學家周圍並沒有任何生火的器具，他更無法在這麼快的速度下以無聲的方式讓火種熄滅，這一切跡象都冥冥導向一個地方－但只要動物學家繼續緘默，他同樣可以把自己當作暫時的聾子與瞎子，並讓這一切隨著時間散去。  
「哈哈，謝謝你的好意，但我可能沒辦法這麼做，畢竟我們不能在這樣的環境下還沒有營火，這是會失溫的。」下一秒日向打了一聲響指，很快赤葦便感受到一簇不可忽視的亮光與熱度從身旁顯現，就好像－魔法一樣。  
「好了赤葦先生，輪到我來向你坦白一切了！」

於另一端，動物們踩著緩慢的腳步來到小帳棚中，尼克勒斯由上往下俯視著四肢行走的獸人，似乎很是滿意眼前的景象：「不曉得你們今天為何特別安分，表演時也沒給我故意出什麼岔子，難道是那位可愛的動物學家和你們說了些什麼嗎？」尼克勒斯愉悅的大笑幾聲，然而想起早上被人叫成狗又立刻轉變神情：「那該死的文森特，要不是他現在是貴族的頭我早就把他關進籠子裡－」動物們根本無暇去管似乎已經精神分裂的馬戲團團長，只知道自從他口中那位“可愛的動物學家”來了之後情緒就相當不穩定，並且這樣的轉變也在牠們身上發生。  
「你說那傢伙是不是又變得更怪了。」苔原狼率先走進棚子中，牠朝身後的白鴞詢問，木兔只是沒好氣的回覆：「誰知道，我只曉得他從來沒有正常過。」  
「喂畜生們別給我吵！」工作人員將牠們頸上的鐵鍊固定住後就朝動物們叫囂，牠們也的確迅速噤了聲，「果真沒有馴俘不了的畜生……」工作人員揚起笑容，還朝地上吐了沫口水，靠近棚頂的果蝠忍不住發出了嫌棄的聲音。  
牠們變得如此低抗爭是有原因的，儘管有些動物不想多嘴，但事實上牠們都被動物學家臨走前那句「給我安分點」給控制住了行為，就好像巫師在遠距離使用魔法操縱著牠們，當然這沒有任何科學根據。  
「……你們覺得日向真的會沒事嗎？」苔原狼發出似有似無的嗚鳴，奇異鳥則拍拍翅膀，以堅定的口氣回應：「他都和我們說會平安回來了，肯定會沒事的。」  
「……一個禮拜。」突然間，黑豹幽幽開口，「那傢伙不是說給他一個禮拜的時間嗎，那麼我們就等一個禮拜。」  
「那如果超出時間呢？」白馬低頭望向圈在地上的黑豹，雖然他不是相當想承認，但不擔心也是做做樣子的假話，牠將這些多餘的心情歸在自己一時間不適應突然安靜下來的耳朵。而黑豹想了一會才開口：「那我會離開這裡。」  
「你知道我們是命運共同體吧。」球蟒捲開身子，嘶嘶的聲音像種警告，「只要我們其中一人擅自離開或毀約，那麼其他人也會連帶受到牽連，並且不只在這裡的、外頭的動物也會跟著受害。」  
「啊，我知道。」黑豹瞇著眼睛，牠很清楚條約的形式，「但那又怎樣呢，我寧願死亡也不願意喪失自由。」  
「看來只是個想到自己的蠢蛋啊。」球蟒聞言也不再多做回應，牠重新捲起身子，像自己問了個沒有解答的問題。然而美洲獅卻笑了起來，牠瞭解為何黑豹會這麼選擇，那是一種很簡單的求生慾望或本能，動物以前幾近死去的心得到復甦，而在此刻跳動的同時，牠不願再讓自己落到谷底。  
簡單而言，那傢伙有了活下去的理由。  
所以絕對不會這麼容易死去的。  
今晚是第三次公演，距離他們離開還只剩下最後一回。  
「一定要趕上啊。」美洲獅滿意的閉上雙眼，耳邊好像有美好的音樂響起。

－TBC－

※事件時間：  
本章尾段說到已經來到第三次公演，因此雖然到了第二十章，但整體時間約略只過三個禮拜左右，以下放一些故事和事件的進程，順便幫大家恢復一下記憶。會有點沉長XD，因為基本上每天都有發生事件，希望有需要的人看了會比較清楚故事線。

0905（六）日向的棲息地爭取案被打下，因此前往政府機關，槓上赫伯特子爵（就是那個在睡覺的）；馬戲團第一次公演，日向第一次見到動物，和黑豹在車廂中第一次見面  
0906（日）第一次潛入馬戲團，和尼克勒斯契約達成，開始照顧動物  
0907（一）遇到宇內和赤葦，進行午餐；晚間時跟蹤了尼克勒斯  
0909（三）日向前往帝國圖書館查詢非法貿易資料，再次遇到記者並說開彼此的立場傾向  
0910（四）日向前往第一市場，發生搶劫案，取得獵人阿普頓資訊，得知還有販賣女性的消息  
0911（五）回主城；遇到清水潔子  
0912（六）上午和清水會面，得知清水的背後故事；第二次公演，和動物們說開，兩個計畫開始同時並行調查；“黑豹計劃”開始  
0913（日）和清水再次協商，確認要以女性販賣為主要導向，兩個事件同時並行  
0914（一）清水、宇內、赤葦、日向第一次四人聚，初步討論好了策略（日向小隊成立）；和動物發生小爭執  
0915（二）宇內和白布密談，討論到了關於日向的定位  
0916（三）日向跟隨阿爾瓦商隊前往貧民區，Jubatus出場，當晚住在巴巴蒂恩村莊  
0917（四）日向啟程第二天，中午到達耶魯村莊，然而馬車意外損毀；宇內和“烏鴉先生”取得聯繫；赤葦混入馬戲團；清水啟程前往葛裏菲茲帝國尋找武田一鐵  
0918（五）日向啟程第三天，仍然在耶魯村莊，傍晚時和綑綁自己的阿爾瓦達成共識，開始往山上逃走；清水找到武田進行談判  
0919（六）日向仍然跑路中；尼克勒斯和文森特密談；清水將武田載回史都華德帝國；赤葦宇內和白布會面，發生小爭執，赤葦開始表明立場；凌晨時日向和赤葦碰面，兩人互相掀底（獸人、巫師）；馬戲團第三次公演

※下集預告（上部曲 21）：

「等等！」不曉得經過多久的跋涉動物學家忽然停在原地高呼出來，他像是想通了什麼，有些結巴的朝身後的赤葦問到：「該不會是他吧！」  
「您是指－」  
「就是昨晚你說有安插一位保護我的人，不會是那個什麼－」

－0817（一）釋出－

※作者吐槽：  
本章赤葦和日向互相掀底，不曉得大家會不會很意外赤葦的身份。之前在第七章的時候有提到一段關於赤葦的視角：  
“助手仍然沒有吭聲，只是再次回頭，儘管後頭早已看不見任何東西。  
鼻腔似乎鑽進大地與嫩草的味道。那是他家鄉的記憶。”  
這是宇內和赤葦前往日向家說開彼此立場、然後倆人離開時的那一段。赤葦的身份也說明了為何他會逐漸和宇內及白布的意見有比較明顯的摩擦，也同時是為何赤葦會有意無意的希望站在日向那一方或為動物學家說些好話。  
其實還有一些細節，但這裡就不多說了XD  
這章以後開始每天會更新一章，然後一路衝到完結第三十章，劇情量會增加很快，希望大家不要閱讀太累XD，有哪裡不清楚也可以直接詢問，希望可以幫助大家好好釐清劇情。


	21. 上部曲 21

上部曲 

21

「好久不見，烏養繫心。」週日明亮的早晨讓人心曠神怡，法學專家露出笑容，伸手向幾年間只有紙上交談的友人問好。「看來你也再次復出了嘛。」將金色頭髮梳成馬尾的男人用力回握住對方，臉上的表情有一種說不上的悸動與興奮，「現在讓我們來看看這群年輕人到底可以搞得多盛大。」烏養別有用意的望向清水與宇內，他已經知曉最初發起人是一位動物學家，然而現在似乎不在現場。  
「我也相當期待。」武田同樣笑了出來，隨即宇內邀請眾人入座，而清水將許多文件與資料堆疊到桌上。「那麼輪到我們的報告時間了。」宇內望了眼清水，而女性朝他點了下頭。她以清楚的口吻和適中的音量開口：「首先，我簡單說明希望兩人可以配合的工作，武田先生的話就如我先前所說，我希望您能以法學專家的身分與以往長期爭取權力法案的經驗來幫助我們。至於烏養先生，您的家族長期與王家有所聯絡吧？」  
「我現在是不是要連你們知曉我出生是幾點幾分都不能感到意外了？」以幽默的口吻代替回答，清水配合的笑出聲來：「“王最好的競爭對手”，人人都是這麼宣傳的，因此我有些猜測應該也相當合理正常，而我也深信您的家族能夠在貴族界發揮一定影響力，宇內先生已經透過報社陸陸續續發放有關第二王子可能復出的消息了，同時現在社會的氛圍也是最佳的舞台，我們只需要有人能夠成為那位使人民可以坦然並且大聲說出來的標誌性人物－民眾需要一個引爆點或有力的人物作為他們發聲的避風港。」  
「我瞭解了。」烏養看著桌上的資料，接著他又往身旁的老友看去，眼神彷彿在詢問著對方意見。  
很快他們得出了結論。  
「告訴我們更多有關第一王子以及你們想要怎麼做的訊息。」  
與此同時第二王子正敲打著桌面，思索著先前收到的信件，他眉頭輕皺，有個名字不斷在他心頭旋轉。  
文森特．坎貝爾啊，不僅是支持第一王子的主要勢力，也是從前到現在一直暗暗幫助他的人。  
白布坐挺身子，他拉了下白色的長外衣，準備再次捎信給遠方的人。

「小心點！不要把貨物撞到了！」阿爾瓦商隊在昨晚、也就是週六晚上順利抵達了貧民區，有幾個人很快認出了他們便前來招呼，並將商隊一群人帶往此地最好的休憩區，其實這樣的建設也是有阿爾瓦的資助建設蓋起的，他也熟知這裡的地形與狀況，因此不久後阿爾瓦立刻讓那些過度熱情的居民回去休息，在安置好了馬車與團員後自己也迅速進入夢鄉。  
隔天一早他們便開始整理貨物，許多居民同樣前來幫忙，並且如同老樣子，阿爾瓦命令團員將馬車的棚子揭開，商隊的馬車都有經過改良，在車壁上半段的部分都可以拉開，就好像一個向上打開的窗戶，而馬車就成為了一個個進行交易的小攤販，現場也會有專業人員說明此時物價與貨幣的轉換。  
整個貧民區主要分為三個區塊，其中兩區都有著一位主要領頭人負責維持治安和秩序，這是他們與阿爾瓦進行貿易的交換條件，因此這兩個區域中的居民都極為配合，大部分人也都願意在這樣的環境下彼此互助。  
然而唯有一區阿爾瓦不會進行深入，那兒是鐵了心不想與世界接軌，甚至可能有些憤世嫉俗、不願聽從他人命令的不法分子，因此那一區的主要領頭人另有他人，儘管沒有人知曉究竟是誰，但能夠在那樣混沌的三不管地帶成為頭領，可想而知並不是簡單的角色。  
阿爾瓦商隊分別會在其他兩塊區域待上一天半，總共三天的行程，同時也會在此時各從兩個區域帶上一名被推舉出來的人選跟隨他去各地學習，等到一年後再回來貧民區幫忙，這樣的模式已經有好幾年，再加上他每年都會來貧民區大概四次，因此基本上手上都會有四批學徒跟在身旁，而抓住眼線的賽門正是其中之一，下一次再臨貧民區也是他回歸的時刻了。

貨物都已經安放得差不多，居民也開始聚集進行交換，好幾個人會特地來朝他握手致謝，並且希望可以單獨給他一些額外的東西當作謝禮，然而阿爾瓦只是一一拒絕，他不認為自己可以收下，也不覺得有理由收下。  
「阿爾瓦先生，您是否仍然相當疲勞？」一位婦女拿著交換而來的米糧走了過來，她注意到男人的眉頭微微隆起，溫和關切的聲音讓阿爾瓦回過神來：「啊，沒有的事，只是路途有點勞累。」  
「雖然可能比不上您之前所吃過得山珍海味，但如果您有需要並且有意願的話，家裡願意為您熬製一碗湯。」  
「煞費苦心了，只是旅途中常會遇到的狀況，再休息一會就行了。」婦女聞言點了點頭便轉身離去，阿爾瓦此時才嘆出一口氣，扭頭朝身旁的傭兵問到：「我真的不該派人去山裡尋找他嗎？或在山下等待也好，他想要來到這裡還要有些距離。」  
「這會引起疑心。」Jubatus撇了一眼阿爾瓦，「現在我們不曉得有誰會是像先前那位婦女一樣成為通風報信的人，很有可能那人也存在您的商隊。但您也不用過度擔心，先前我已經捎信給附近的友人請他們去幫助他，我想他應該暫且還算安全。」Jubatus詳細說明了現在的狀況，然而嘴上的說詞似乎只是其中一套，事實上他是擔心的，再次寄過來的信件並沒有提到動物學家的事情，一切都只是他最美好的推算，現實的發展完全有可能不在他的預想內。  
「……Jubatus。」  
「是。」阿爾瓦在呼喚傭兵之後，好一段時間都沒有繼續接話，他只是目光直直飄了過去，像是在看著人們進行交易，又像是什麼也沒放進眼裡。隨後他才像是想起自己必須開口：「我們的雇傭關係就到這裡了吧。」  
「您不顧慮商隊的安危了嗎？」傭兵的情緒與語氣似乎永遠都保持著水平，當然他沒法說明此刻的心情更趨近複雜，「如果我離開了商隊便沒有人能夠做出實質性的保護了。」Jubatus不曉得自己為何這麼說，照理來說他應該感到慶幸，他當然記得自己真正的任務，作為傭兵也只是個幌子，但動物學家的希望似乎淺移默化的影響著他－他曾說過希望自己能夠跟隨商隊一路到平安歸來。再者，他真正應該聽命的人是帝國的第二王子，那人交代給了他什麼任務，他也必須要實行。只因為－

－「不會吧？難道你都沒有一點自己的意思嗎？」  
－「夠了，這是我自己選擇的未來。」  
－「管他冒不冒險－我肯定會闖盪得比你還要好！」

「……tus。」  
「……batus。」  
「Jubatus！」  
傭兵倏地睜大眼睛，有些失神的看向呼喚自己的人，「不好意思。」他的視線沒有在男人臉上停留太久，阿爾瓦注意到他直直盯著地面，「我想你應該去休息一下，這幾天都太麻煩你了。」  
「這只是我的－」  
「不要再告訴我這是你的工作。」阿爾瓦語氣不悅，然而話裡卻沒有感覺到責怪的意思，「從現在起我們解約了，我仍然會給你之前所定下的傭金，你好好去休息，之後有什麼事再和我說吧。」  
「阿爾瓦先生。」Jubatus的視線仍然沒有從地面挪開，像是沒有意識到自己喊出了名字，「我不懂您的用意。」他不清楚自己為何仍然站在原地，更不了解為何在聽見解約這兩字時心底產生了莫名的異樣－傭兵完全無法訴說這種感覺，那不是惆悵、不是悲傷、不是驚慌，更不是憤怒。  
他什麼也感覺不到。

「好吧，我回心轉意了。」男人忽然嘆出一口氣，阿爾瓦說，「我要指派你最後一個任務，就是給我休息睡覺。」  
「……我還是無法理解。」  
「這是命令，理解不理解都不代表你能違抗命令。所以，趕緊去睡吧，我知道你夜半都在守夜，你這幾天到底都怎麼撐下來的呢？」阿爾瓦重重的搖起頭來，高聲朝方才試圖招待他的婦人呼喊：「好婦人啊！你能幫我個忙嗎？」  
「這哪能是我可以拒絕的？」婦人見狀終於笑了開來，她拎著裙子小碎步跑過來，「說吧，有什麼吩咐呢？」  
「幫我好好照顧他一下吧，這位是這次旅行負責保衛我們的人，已經好多天沒有休息了，我想讓她能夠放鬆一下。」  
「啊，原來是驍勇善戰的好先生，過來吧，讓我們能夠為你們做出一些微薄的回報。」婦人的語調隨著她和藹的笑容慢慢揚起，好似自己的存在正是為了招待眼前的人，「千萬不要客氣。」見傭兵沒有移動，她只好伸出手將人給拉了過來，有著強健體魄的人就這麼被一位婦人給輕鬆拉走，Jubatus還時不時的回頭看向阿爾瓦，而商隊團長只是揮了揮手朝他道別。

「等等！」不曉得經過多久的跋涉動物學家忽然停在原地高呼出來，他像是想通了什麼，有些結巴的朝身後的赤葦問到：「該不會是他吧！」  
「您是指－」  
「就是昨晚你說有安插一位保護我的人，不會是那個什麼Jubatus吧！」  
「……我以為您早就知道了。」  
「天啊！我一直以為他說得那些話別有意思！」日向雙手往頭髮亂搔了一遍，惹的他的腦袋像炸開的鳥窩，「我的媽啊－原來他總是和我說他的目的就是要保護我這件事是真的－他怎麼就不能講清楚自己的來意呢？」  
「那時的狀況可能也不容許他說吧。」赤葦笑了一下，低頭望了眼仍然有些混亂的動物學家，「況且對象如果是你的話，或許少說點會比較方便。」  
「什麼方便！你的意思是我很難纏嗎！」日向聞言立刻伸出食指指向助手，赤葦笑得更開心了：「您會錯意了，只是有時知道的少也對您比較好。」  
「啊啊我知道了，你們都覺得我是一個十七歲不諳世事的小毛頭，因此總是覺得我做出的事相當荒唐，我告訴你如果今天我是個五十歲以上的老頭然後還有一大堆輝煌經歷，那麼當我做出同樣的事時肯定沒有多少人－」

「不，您做得事一點也不荒唐。」赤葦鎮靜得看著前方，他們仍然以定速在往前移動，「不管您有著什麼樣的資歷或年齡，我相信這些事都是因為源自於您本人而被成就，不在於那些背景，畢竟，日向翔陽就是日向翔陽吧。」  
「啊……」動物學家眨了眨眼，兩隻橘色的雙眸幾乎要在助手臉上盯出洞來，「你怎麼這麼會說話呢？是因為你在報社工作嗎？」  
「嘛……您要這麼認為的話也是可以。」赤葦忍住不笑出聲來，不去提醒動物學家這和他昨晚與自己的對話並無二異。  
艷陽高照，跋涉仍然持續著，不曉得過了多久，有一個念頭又竄進日向腦海：「赤葦先生啊，你不要再用敬稱來叫我了吧。」  
「您是帝國重要的學者。」  
「那又怎樣呢。」日向望著前方，眼前的道路像是沒有盡頭，「總有一天，什麼地位啊名聲的，都會消失不見，真正能否留在歷史中的，取決於誰做了什麼事。」  
動物學家說得很輕，他們的世界又重歸腳下樹葉的唦唦聲。

「把信件發出去，凱文。」馬戲團團長在鏡子前左右調整著領巾，他透過折射看向站在身後的部下，「明天晚上把他們帶去“玻璃櫃”。」  
「我瞭解了。」男人彎下身子，然而在他抬起眼的那一煞那注意到馬戲團團長正用凶狠的眼神瞪著他，「請問發生什麼事了嗎？」  
「沒事，只是給我小心行事。」尼克勒斯恢復原先的表情，他的口氣卻仍然嫌惡，「已經有老鼠跑進來了。」  
「我會的。」凱文聞言便拿著信件轉身離開。  
而此刻他的手掌浸滿手汗。

－TBC－

※下集預告（上部曲 22）：

日向又簡單擦拭了下手腳便站起身來，看起來已經準備要再度出發，「幫我和那位阿姨說很謝謝她的好心，赤葦你就好好休息，然後－疑？」  
「你開什麼玩笑。」難得從他嘴裡冒出這種類型的話，日向沒顧及被緊拉住的左手，他再度疑了一聲，「第一，我大老遠跑來絕對不是只為了將你帶離山區。第二，我不可能留下你一個人到那邊去，絕對不可能。」

－0818（二）釋出－

※作者吐槽：  
在某些方面很遲鈍的日向😂  
話說Jubatus的身份應該已經蠻明顯的了


	22. 上部曲 22

上部曲 

22

尼克勒斯看向重新被關上的房門－那個第一王子有時說得提議可能還真的有那麼點用處，他在進行忍耐，不直接拆穿他忠心部下、給他留點面子並且試探的忍耐。  
想要“黑豹”的人總共有十三位，而他已經去除掉了伯爵與侯爵以下的九位，明天所邀請的自然就是那剩下的四位，分別是霍夫曼、莫雷迪、佩德森和斯科特家族，其中斯科特是帝國中讓人敬重的伯爵－尼克勒斯忽然笑出聲來，還真是諷刺，少數被人民所愛戴的貴族居然也參雜進這樣的事裡，實在沒有比這個還要讓人愉悅的了。  
「伊爾，跟著他。」尼克勒斯看向另一位走進來的人，那人修著銳利的短髮，眼神看不出其它情緒。「我知道了。」他點了點頭便走出房間，尼克勒斯轉身拿起菸斗，黑髮女子的身影再次從他眼前閃過。他發出一聲短暫的哼笑，期許伊爾帶來好消息。

然而情況與他預想的相反。  
「先生，根據今天凱文的行蹤沒有任何可疑的地方值得匯報。」稍晚的時候伊爾向尼克勒斯說到，「他很平常的將信件交出去後便直接離開，也沒有注意到在途中有什麼可疑的地方。」  
「……怎麼可能！」團長先生用力往桌子敲去，桌上的東西險些被他震下，然而伊爾仍然無動於衷，「回報屬實，先生。」他再次闡述一遍，然而這只是讓尼克勒斯更加無法忍氣吞聲，「這可是他最好的機會－如果他真的想要跟我作對那麼肯定不會如我的意願將信件交出去，到底是－」  
「先生，如果這真的只是誤會一場呢。」  
「那也得給我處理掉。」似乎已經恢復冷靜，但他仍然喘著氣，將領巾拉開好讓自己呼吸，「讓我在那傢伙面前出糗，沒有任何理由能夠將他留下。」  
「我瞭解了。」伊爾閉上雙眼，他順服的道：「一切聽命於您，我會繼續觀察凱文的，先生。」  
「你走吧。」尼克勒斯甩起他臃腫的手臂讓傭兵退下，很快房間回歸寧靜，而他的情緒也趨近平緩。  
父親啊，您的兒子絕對會讓巴洛家族再次嶄新顯露在眾人面前。  
那是他畢生的使命，是未來不斷追尋的使命，也是自出生以來不曾改變的使命。  
那會是唯一的使命，更是將他綑綁住的使命。

他再次見到屬於大自然的專屬曙光，唯二與昨天不一樣的是如今他終於能夠有開闊的視線，不再只是粗大的樹木與茂密的葉子遮在眼前，以及現在的他也並非獨自一人。日向往左邊的人看了一眼，而那人同樣回望。  
他們什麼話也沒說，繼續扭頭將剩下的路給走完。  
當他們逐漸看見有建築物的跡象時已經超過正午，日向先是朝自己打了一個巴掌，立刻感覺到臉頰傳來熱辣辣的疼痛：「是真的啊，赤葦。」  
「嗯，是真的。」記者助理點了點頭，此刻他們的聲音已經沒有任何起伏與情緒，兩雙眼睛都疲憊的快要闔上，而在他們距離村莊只有十幾公尺遠時終於有人注意到了兩抹搖搖晃晃的身影：「喂，那是兩個人嗎？好像往這邊走過來了。」  
「開什麼玩笑？這裡怎麼會－天啊快過去幫忙！」幾個人立刻丟下手邊的工作往他們跑去，而動物學家只是站在原地，他想著既然有人瞧見他們是不是就可以不用走了？而這個想法很快就佔據了他的腦袋－他的確停止不動，並且往原地躺去。迷糊之間，他覺得背部能夠安安穩穩躺在平坦的地方，沒有凹凸不平的砂石、沒有錯綜複雜的樹根，實在是他近期最奢望的一個夢想。

當他再次醒來時窗外已經鋪上一層墨黑，日向瞬間睜開眼睛，背部與床鋪呈現完美的九十度，他拉緊蓋在身上的薄毯，良久才意識到自己正在床上。「還好嗎？」日向朝著聲音轉過腦袋，瞧見助手正躺在另一張床上，雜亂的頭髮看起來也才剛醒來。「這裡是－」  
「啊！你們都醒來了！」一位婦人正巧進了屋子，手裡還端著一盆水與毛巾，「本想說幫你們擦一下身子，尤其是橘色頭髮的小夥子，你似乎作了個不太愉快的夢。」  
「作夢？」日向發著愣，剛運作起來的腦袋還沒有釐清現在究竟是什麼狀況，「我根本不曉得原來我有作夢……」  
「那肯定也是無傷大雅的夢吧。」婦人露出和藹的笑，將東西放到一旁的桌子，「既然你們已經醒來就幫自己擦一下身子吧，我去準備點食物。」  
「謝謝您了！」  
「非常感謝。」

房間的門重新被關上，日向起身將水盆給端到他們中間，低頭注視著水裡不斷變形的自己，「赤葦，這裡就是貧民區了吧？」  
「應該是貧民區中的第一區。」日向點了點頭，他將盆子給放到地板，然後擰了一條毛巾遞給對面的赤葦，「你要尋找的人可能在第三區比較有機率。」記者助理接下毛巾後小聲道了謝。  
「我不能在這裡留太久，有可能讓其他人受害。」日向將擰好的毛巾往臉上倏地鋪蓋，盡可能想讓自己看起來更有精神些，然而臉上殘存的憔悴仍然是幾個小時的睡眠沒有辦法補回來的，「我想如果可以的話今晚就離開吧，但是赤葦你可以留下來，阿爾瓦商隊過幾天後應該會再次經過這裡，你可以裝成旅人搭他們的馬車離開，畢竟你還沒有被追蹤。」日向簡單擦拭了下手腳便站起身來，看起來已經準備要再度出發，「幫我和那位阿姨說很謝謝她的好心，赤葦你就好好休息，然後－疑？」  
「你開什麼玩笑。」難得從他嘴裡冒出這種類型的話，日向沒顧及被緊拉住的左手，他再度疑了一聲，「第一，我大老遠跑來絕對不是只為了將你帶離山區。第二，我不可能留下你一個人到那邊去，絕對不可能。」動物學家顯然還沒有反應過來，他不是很理解對方口中的話：「呃，是這樣的，我是想說接下來應該很快就可以到達第三區，而且我不曉得這之後會遇到什麼事，所以我想我一個人可能也比較安全，畢竟你想想看我有點“特殊”的能力，所以－」

「可以了。」赤葦站起身，並將置在地上的水盆給拿起來，「如果你現在就急著想要離開，我會跟你一起去的。」  
「等等，不是的。」日向搔了下腦袋，橘色的眼珠子不確定的看向地板，「我不是這個意思，我只是覺得你需要好好休息。」  
「那麼我也覺得你需要好好休息。」赤葦將動物學家給拉回床上一同坐下，「這樣就太好了，我們可以明天再啟程。」  
「嗚、是這樣說的嗎？」日向忽然笑了一下，然而他的笑容似乎涵蓋了另一層意思。他的目光也仍然四處游移，並沒有要往記者助理看去的跡象。  
他們之間沒有再展開對話，日向也終於安份下來，他安靜的吃完婦人所帶來的食物，然後安靜地將自己丟入床中再次進入夢鄉。  
唯獨赤葦的雙眼仍然睜得老大，他坐起身子並從包包拿出一本筆記本，他動作放得很輕，然而現在似乎什麼聲音都不會吵醒動物學家。赤葦抬頭看了眼睡得安穩的人，正是晚上才和他堅持說要立刻離開的傢伙。他翻開筆記本，就著稀薄的月光開始書寫。  
日向翔陽。他無聲的輕輕唸出。  
動物學家所藏匿的故事可能比他想得還要更深。  
希望這是一夜好眠。

「阿爾瓦先生，從今天早上就沒有見到那位傭兵了，請問發生了什麼事嗎？」所在第二貧民區，歐文朝商隊團長詢問，後者看了一眼自己從第一貧民區所選出來、也就是往後會帶領他一年的人選，阿爾瓦只是勾起嘴角：「他啊，已經不是我們的傭兵了。」  
「什麼？他不做了嗎？」歐文驚訝問到，「我不曉得原來這份工作的解約是如此輕鬆的，還是有什麼其他原因嗎？」  
「嗯－應該都不算是，況且也是我希望他不要做的。」  
「什麼！」第二聲驚呼傳出，阿爾瓦比了聲噓：「小聲點，村里已經有人開始休息了。」  
「所以您為什麼將他解雇呢？」歐文順從的壓低聲音，然而仍然掩蓋不了他話裡的疑問：「我記得他在第一區時都還表現得還不錯－您和他的關係也蠻好的，這是為什麼？」  
「啊，就是因為關係才好才希望他不要做的。」阿爾瓦笑得坦然，卻只是惹來歐文更費解的神情。「嘛－大致上就是，我希望他能夠更自由的去做選擇。」  
「所以您就解雇他了？」歐文慢了幾拍才做回應，不曉得他忽然為自己能夠得出這樣的結論感到好笑，「看來我還有許多要向阿爾瓦先生學習，有太多層面是我沒有考慮到的了。」那不是阿諛奉承也不是刻意調侃，而是發自內心對自己的不足感到緊張，「我相信阿爾瓦先生您一定有自己的想法，畢竟您說過每個選擇都是有意義的。」  
「哈哈，我果真沒挑錯人啊。」阿爾瓦開心的隨意摸了一把歐文的頭髮，正當後者還有些沉浸在團長的誇獎時他忽然變了臉色。只見月色底下走出一抹人影，緊接在他身後的還有一輛馬車，歐文張大嘴吧，他肯定自己沒看走眼：「……傭兵先生？」  
「辛苦你了啊！」阿爾瓦見到歸來的身影倍感快樂，他立刻起身迎接正駕著馬過來的人，又迅速對身後的人再說明了一遍：「歐文，我說過他現在不是我們的傭兵了。」  
「那麼為什麼他還會出現在這裡呢？」  
阿爾瓦親切招呼著人，在馬車打開的那一霎那歐文都看直了眼，那是眾多可以做成料理的食物，有野山豬、農作物還有蔬果，而歐文瞇了瞇眼，最後確認那幾頭堆疊起來的山豬就是今天所獵打的新鮮對象。「我、抱歉、我有點不懂－」看著如此場景歐文有些錯亂，他不曉得為何“傭兵”會駕著馬車回來，並且還為他們帶來一大堆的食物。  
「我不是說過了嗎？」阿爾瓦幫忙將車上的食材卸下，歐文同樣也開始搬運，「我說，我希望他能自由的去做選擇，然後呢－」他用下巴往“傭兵”點去，「這就是我們在解約後他所選擇的第一件事。」

「那傢伙醒來了嗎。」Jubatus望了一眼歐文，並不在意對方驚訝的神情。「啊，大概中午的時候終於清醒了吧。」  
「睡了兩天，也太沒用了。」解約之後Jubatus的語氣有明顯的轉變，但阿爾瓦能夠看出這是他放鬆的表現，「接下來請不要讓任何人進去那個房間，有些事我想單獨詢問。」  
「……你要做什麼事？還是讓我跟著吧。」阿爾瓦有些擔心，他總覺得自己需要跟在一旁才可以及時遏止某些事情的發生。而Jubatus只是沉默了一會，「沒什麼不行，如果您能夠承受的話。」  
「歐文，時間也晚了，先進房去睡吧，明早我再和你聊聊。」阿爾瓦看著已經先離開的Jubatus，他朝歐文溫和的道，「但如果你還是很好奇的話，就去找賽門吧。」  
「我知道了。」歐文點頭，他注視著兩抹身影直到黑夜將他們完全的隱匿。

「喂，我聽說你醒來了。」Jubatus打開地下室的鐵門，跟在後頭的阿爾瓦將門給關上後房間便頓時只剩下他手裡拎著的火燭，「我記得你是叫漢森吧，他們居然只派你一個沒有任何打鬥能力、只會嘴上說說的貴族過來，我看你主子的腦袋已經被狗給叼走了吧。」  
「……你、你怎麼敢這麼說第一王子！」漢森咆嘯起來，然而地下牢房的牆壁足夠厚實，他的聲音也僅僅只是迴盪在狹小的空間內，「你知道在你眼前的人是誰嗎！你知道反抗貴族的下場會有多嚴重嗎！如果你現在把我給放了我還會考慮不追究你－聽見沒你這下賤只需要被幾毛錢給顧過來的傭兵！」  
「嗯－」Jubatus若有所思的撐著下巴，忽然間一聲哼笑從他喉裡發出，「我想你大概不曉得自己已經是可以隨時丟棄的棋子了吧。」男人卸下身上的披風，口氣有些悲涼，「你知道你之所以出現在這不是因為他們重用你又或者你是個貴族，只是因為他們想要將一些不必要的人給清一清，你也不見得要回去稟報任務了，因為只要你沒回去他們就能夠大概推敲出發生了什麼事，也就是你根本沒有存在的必要。」  
「你、你怎麼可以－你怎麼可以這麼汙辱我！」漢森氣得像是他的脖子要炸開，被反綁住的手與椅子不斷發出激烈的碰撞聲，「我絕對不會饒過你這狗娘養的－現在給我放開！」  
「先生，看在您蠻可憐的份上我就再多說幾句好了。」Jubatus將右手的黑色手套取下，並且一根根伸展了遍，「首先，我所說的都是事實，如果您甘願在被我揍後跑回去送死那我也沒什麼好攔阻您的，當然前提是您還可以跑得回去。然後第二個呢－」Jubatus將右手握成拳頭，像是在測試自己能夠發揮多少力氣，「我啊，可不是狗養大的。」  
阿爾瓦閉上雙眼，肉體觸碰的巨大聲響讓他縮緊了肩。

－TBC－

※角色（原創）介紹：  
1.霍夫曼、莫雷迪、佩德森和斯科特：前三位為侯爵，斯科特為公爵，參與了尼克勒斯的“黑豹計劃”。  
2.伊爾：尼克勒斯另外雇來的傭兵，主要目的是跟蹤凱文。  
3.歐文．梅薩洛斯：第一貧民區出生，是這次阿爾瓦從中選出來跟隨商隊的人。  
4.漢森子爵：本是要來確認阿爾瓦是否有完成任務，卻被Jubatus打昏，兩天後才甦醒。

※下集預告（上部曲 23）：

「阿爾瓦先生，我得說我並沒有拷問他人的興趣，這是相當沒有人性的事，我也不喜歡被他人當成需要訓誡鞭打才能聽話的動物。」Jubatus從一旁的檯子拿起一個發亮的鉗子，他朝空氣夾了幾下，「但我認為，暴力有時還是能起那麼點作用的。」他轉過頭朝商隊團長說到，「如果您不願意看見的話就離開吧，畢竟這種骯髒的事一直都是由我來做的。」阿爾瓦感覺到自己流下冷汗，他看見Jubatus迅速轉過身朝漢森前進，「我再問一次，到底誰是指使你的人？」

－0819（三）釋出－

※作者吐槽：  
我會說我相當期待Jubatus下一章的表現嗎😂 


	23. 上部曲 23

上部曲

23

  
於史都華德帝國貿易區的邊境森林，幾抹微弱的暗光在樹叢中若隱若現。  
當最後一位穿著黑色大衣的男人躍下馬後凱文清了清嗓：「客人已經全數到來，再次歡迎各位的蒞臨，並且做最後一遍重申：之後的行程請使用“代號”來稱呼對方，即每位客人所被配發到的面具樣貌，信上也有說明各位的身份代表，分別為羚羊、孔雀、鬥魚以及蜥蜴，如果都明瞭的話那請跟隨我一同進屋，詳細我會再和大家說明。」凱文推開大門，帶領著四人進入不算大的木屋中，當最後一個人也進來時凱文往外頭確認了一遍，最後門被三道大鎖給鎖上，再加上一片木板卡在門前。  
伊爾蹲低身子，從黑暗裡走了出來。

「有關明晚的展覽請各位務必攜帶和今天同樣的物品，也就是面具與信件，還有將可以識別家族與特徵的衣物或裝飾都收起來，這是為了保護您的隱私權，並且我們保證各位的身份只有我們知道。」經過長廊時同樣沒有一個人出聲，一路上寧靜無比，當他們來到最底端時他拉開了一扇雕有玫瑰花紋的木門，「請進。」  
四人往前邁步，而凱文只是站在一旁將門關上，並沒有踏進房內。「歡迎你們的到來，我貴重的客人們。」尼克勒斯站在窗邊，他張開手臂熱烈歡迎，「請入座吧，有關明天晚上的“展覽”與“黑豹”，我會一一和你們說明白的。」  
忽然天上降下大雷，雨隨著巨大的聲響轟然落下，一下子昏暗的室內被照得光亮，而尼克勒斯正背光站在他們身前：「然而在此之前，有件事我需要各位的幫忙。」

文森特看著突如其來的大雨，辦公室的門被急促敲了幾下，「進來。」收到許可的人打開了房門，他手裡拎著幾張文件，「文森特公爵，目前仍然沒有收到漢森子爵的音訊，推測可能遭遇不測，需要派人去支援確認嗎？」  
「不需要。」文森特仍然盯著外頭，他頭也沒回，「回不來的話也好，代表他只能走到這個階段而已，畢竟不適合的人就必須被淘汰。」  
「知道了，那請問接下來您要採取什麼行動呢？」  
「那個動物學家的目的地是哪裡？」  
「根據尼克勒斯的說法與先前日向翔陽所前往的第一市場，我們推測他的目的是找到非法販賣動物的上游，也就是第三貧民區。」  
「那邊有什麼要緊的人嗎？」文森特終於轉回身子，朝著部下詢問。「集團的領頭歐格登，近期除了捕獲稀有動物之外也進行獸人買賣。」  
「獸人都是他自己抓的嗎？」文森特豎起耳朵，這個名詞已經有些日子沒有聽過，也鮮少會成為貴族口中的話題，因為他們只是一群不值得一提並且被剝削的對象。「並不是，根據調查是從一位叫做阿普頓的獵人那裡得來的。」  
「先找到歐格登他們。」文森特簡潔的道，「如果願意和我們合作就交付一筆賞金，不的話便都解決了吧，反正他們是非法販賣與獵捕動物吧，那麼也是功勞一件。」  
「是的。」部下彎下身子便迅速離去。  
大雨劈哩啪啦的下，文森特透過窗戶由上俯視，這般大的雨應該能夠輕鬆將大量血跡給沖刷洗淨，他淡淡的想。

一顆拳頭又往漢森臉上落下，他看著自己的牙從嘴裡飛出。這是第幾下了？  
「漢森子爵，我認為我的耐心相當不錯。」Jubatus看著頭已經垂下的人，拎起掛在一旁的毛巾擦了下自己的拳頭，「您放心好了，我不會將您給打死，畢竟您是相當重要的人，因此我不會再打您的臉了，要不然牙齒掉光應該也蠻難講話的吧。」  
「你還要繼續嗎？」阿爾瓦看著椅子上似乎一半的命都要去的人，他吞了沫口水，「我看還是－」  
「阿爾瓦先生，我得說我並沒有拷問他人的興趣，這是相當沒有人性的事，我也不喜歡被他人當成需要訓誡鞭打才能聽話的動物。」Jubatus從一旁的檯子拿起一個發亮的鉗子，他朝空氣夾了幾下，「但我認為，暴力有時還是能起那麼點作用的。」他轉過頭朝商隊團長說到，「如果您不願意看見的話就離開吧，畢竟這種骯髒的事一直都是由我來做的。」阿爾瓦感覺到自己流下冷汗，他看見Jubatus迅速轉過身朝漢森前進，「我再問一次，到底誰是指使你的人？」  
「……是第一王子。」漢森低著頭朝地板吐出一口血水。Jubatus挑了下右邊的眉，而後他將鉗子放回檯上，輕巧的－甚至可以說上溫柔的將對方反綁在後的手給解開，他一時以為自己解脫了：「搞什麼！我從剛開始不就和你說是第一王子！怎麼到現在才把我解開！你純粹是想要拷問我吧！」  
「嘛，一半一半。」Jubatus說完便立刻將對方的雙手分別固定到兩側的椅把上，漢森的表情看起來更扭曲了：「你、你到底要做什麼！為什麼又把我綁起來！」漢森的身體大力掙扎，然而還是被Jubatus給捆得死死的，他重新將鉗子拿起，鐵製的器具在月光下閃了幾下。  
「好了漢森子爵，您的慣用手是哪一隻呢？」

阿爾瓦半打著盹，他在途中因看不下去就先離開了地牢，然而他也只是守在門外，並沒有回去房間休息。而不曉得在什麼時候房內的聲音已經轉小，他立刻站起身子往鐵門敲去，深怕Jubatus將漢森給折磨死了，「Jubatus！你現在方便開門嗎！」  
鐵門很快就被開啟，此時阿爾瓦才注意到牢房最上方的微小鐵窗透出了早晨的日光，燭火早就熄滅，而漢森的頭垂得更低，甚至連呼吸都相當微弱。  
他的右手只剩下兩片指甲。  
「把門關好。」Jubatus下令，阿爾瓦抖了一下才執行動作。  
「漢森子爵我向您道歉，之前是我錯怪您了，說您只是嘴巴好了點，現在看來我得把這句話收回。」漢森仍然低著腦袋，沒有吭聲。「您的忠心我已經看見，我想再怎麼將您的指甲片拔掉也沒有用，因此我回心轉意了。」漢森聽見Jubatus如此說終於有了些微反應，他緩慢抬起腦袋，以為自己熬過了地獄般的惡夢。  
然而男人將鉗子給擦拭乾淨後抬起了他的下巴。  
「請張開您的嘴，不然我就要用器具拉開您的嘴巴了，我從沒拔過舌頭，技術並不是太好。」  
「文森特．坎貝爾。」漢森終於流下眼淚，「他才是真正的主謀。」

早晨來臨，賽門見旁邊的床鋪仍然是空著的，他推估阿爾瓦先生一整晚都沒有回來。  
他轉身便催促著大夥起床幹活，現在情況已經不一樣了，他們的商隊可能已經陷入某個還看不出端睨的風波裡，然而這既然是阿爾瓦先生的決定，他便會跟隨履行。  
這是他們待在貧民區的最後一天，在這裡度過最後一個夜晚後明天便會啟程回去，並且也會把那位試圖想要謀殺他們商隊團長的貴族給帶回去審判，儘管他們都曉得可能所能拿取的並不多，甚至有可能會把這件事給壓下去－想到這裡賽門就變了臉色，原本出生貧民因此對政治沒有興趣的他也在此刻有了些轉變。  
很快商隊的人以及居民都到街上去進行買賣交易，現在才早上七點多，人們都希望能盡早交換到好東西。而此時他才看見了阿爾瓦，男人朝他們走來，臉上卻充滿了疲憊不堪，「辛苦您了。」儘管不曉得昨晚團長去做些什麼，他還是出於好心關切了一句，然而阿爾瓦只是看了下他，接著便搖起頭來：「唉，我想我應該沒資格被這麼說。」  
「怎麼說呢？」  
「昨晚歐文有去找你嗎？」阿爾瓦擰了下眉心，他迅速轉了話題。「有，他向我詢問了有關傭兵Jubatus的事。」  
「還有嗎？」  
「他也對近期商隊發生了什麼事感到好奇，我將您險些遭害的事情告訴了他，但並沒有詳說有關動物學家的事。」  
「瞭解了，他不要知道太多也好。」阿爾瓦聽見熟悉的名字又感覺到心臟抽了一下，他真的不曉得現在日向翔陽究竟是生還是死，儘管Jubatus和他說不需多慮。「對了，賽門啊。」  
「是的團長。」  
「如果我說，我想將下一任團長交託給你，你會覺得怎樣？」接收到這個詢問時賽門一時間無法回答上來，他只是看著遠方的商隊夥伴以及熟悉的居民，他又將嘴給闔上。  
良久他才給出答覆。  
「那麼我會說，請安心的交給我吧。」  
阿爾瓦先是睜大了眼，隨後他笑了出來。

「那是第二貧民區吧。」動物學家塞在樹木之後，他踮起腳尖往遠處看去。「沒錯，我想我們大概晚上就能抵達第三貧民區了。」  
「許多人在街上啊，應該是阿爾瓦他們在做交易……赤葦，你真的不混進去嗎？」  
「要我說幾遍。」男子費了好大的勁才不做出將白眼翻上去這樣失禮的行為，「我會跟你一起去找到阿普頓的。」  
「好吧，既然你都這麼說了。」日向聳肩，事實上這句話他一個早上已經問過三遍了，而三遍赤葦也都是這麼回覆的，「那我們還是趕緊往第三貧民區前進好了，應該沿著這裡一直往前走就能看見。」閒話家常到此結束，之後的路程為了節省體力彼此都沒有多話，然而動物學家的內心仍然沒有停止思考過，他推算著現今的時間，距離他從首都出發應該已經過了七天，也就是和動物們說會回到馬戲團的時間，這也是他方才才想起來的，難怪前幾天他都覺得自己好似忘了什麼。  
沒有想到時間會過這麼快，日向回想著最後一次確認日期究竟是幾天前，而如果他沒有記錯的話距離九月底只剩下一個禮拜了，想到這裡動物學家又緊張起來，他必須搶在尼克勒斯他們離開前趕緊將事情給處理好。

他們一路走著，沒有注意到天上陽光的改變，當日向發現視野開始變昏暗時是在聽見後頭不遠處傳來陣陣馬蹄聲，他趕緊下了個隱蔽咒並要將赤葦給拉低躲藏起來，然而他往空氣抓了個老半天都沒碰到半點東西：「搞什麼你在－」話才說到一半，日向低頭瞧見地上正躺著赤葦的隨身包，助手本人已經不見，動物學家驚恐的四處張望，很快他看見一頭鹿正在前方不遠處盯著自己，日向立刻明白發生了什麼事，他將身子壓到最低，聽見動物因迅速往另一頭跑去而發出的奔跑與踩踏聲，而馬蹄似乎也往那個方向逐漸遠去。  
當他看見記者助手以人形回來時日向才終於站了起來，他拎起背包遞給對方，有些失落自己沒能見到獸人的變身過程。而此時天空也已經變成橙紫色，他們只好快步離去。「剛剛的是誰呢？這裡應該不太會有人經過才對。」日向隨口問起。  
「不太清楚，我只是刻意從他身前跑過吸引注意力，但我記得那人穿著黑色斗篷並且駕著一隻深咖啡色的馬。」  
「嗯，看來我們得小心點。」資訊有些模糊，然而這也不是能夠阻擋他們前去第三貧民區的原因，他們繼續加快腳步，終於在月亮剛升起的那一霎那看見了被一圈石磚築成圍牆的人為建築。  
動物學家和記者助理對視了一眼。

黑暗之中，一個人影出現在了遠方，兩個守在門外的站崗人員立刻往腰旁的劍摸去。「不要動手！我並沒有惡意！」那人舉起雙手朝他們大喊，而他原本左手握著的東西也隨之落下，此時倆人也才注意到那似乎是一隻動物，「我是個獵人，是前來做交易的！」  
「做交易？」其中一個守門人皺起眉頭，他朝站得有些距離的人問到：「你是來找歐格登先生的嗎？」  
「對，沒錯，就是那個歐格登！」日向笑了一下，相當感謝面前的倆人腦袋似乎不怎麼靈光，「所以請幫我開門吧！」  
「但我們並沒有收到任何指令說今晚會有人過來交易。」  
「我知道，我的確沒有和你們先進行聯絡。」日向重新將掉落在地的動物拉起，像是拖著什麼沒有生命的貨物朝他們靠近，「但你們知道阿普頓吧？獵人阿普頓。」  
「你到底是誰？」一瞬間，另一位守門人抽出劍刃抵在日向的頸脖，「為什麼知道他的名字？」  
「因為我可能和他有那麼點相像？」日向笑著將動物給捧了起來，「因此你們應該知道這是個什麼東西吧？」  
「……獸人？」那人垂下視線，看著動物學家手裡捧著的東西，然而就在那靜默的幾秒鐘門衛確定了他的答案：「抱歉，因為你提到了那個名字所以我們無法讓你進入，一般人是不會知道他的。」另一個人同樣抽出利劍，日向誒了好大一聲：「不對他不是和你們有貿易往來？」  
「如果你是說以前的話那的確是，然而那傢伙只是個瘋子。」日向抱緊懷裡的動物，死定了他剛剛是說自己和阿普頓很像嗎？他還以為當時在第一市場遇到的扒手費奇和他亂講話，沒想到似乎是真的，「好吧那我換個方式和你們溝通一下，誒等等先不要－」日向嘆了好大一聲氣，原本抱著的動物一個躍身便落到地面，接著以人形的姿態往其中一個門衛來了個上勾拳，「沈睡夢鄉。」動物學家的咒語緊接在後，很快倆人雙雙倒地，規律的呼吸與放鬆的神情顯現他們已經步入好眠。  
「就叫你們等一等……」日向跪下並將衛兵的雙手互綁在一塊，「好了，那麼我們現在的確知道這裡有個叫作歐格登的傢伙，然後他們很可能還跟阿普頓鬧翻了。」

－TBC－

※人物（原創）介紹：  
1\. 羚羊、孔雀、鬥魚、蜥蜴：分別是上一章所提到的霍夫曼、莫雷迪、佩德森和斯科特，在“黑豹計劃”中他們將會以此代號來稱呼彼此。

※下集預告（上部曲 24）：

「今天邀請大家過來正是如邀請函上所說的，目前馬戲團面臨經濟上的危機，因此我們需要為這隻黑豹另尋人家，你們可以看見牠相當安份並且順從於我們的指令，我保證如果您擁有了這隻黑豹將會是極大的光榮。」尼克勒斯的手摸往鐵籠，黑豹反射的往另一頭縮去，也是在此時牠看見了似乎一直站在自己右後方的人，她看起來像是這次拍賣會的助手，女士雙手搭在身前，並以端正的姿勢站著，忽然一抹熟悉的身影與名字竄入牠的腦袋。  
那是清水潔子。

－0820（四）釋出－

※作者吐槽：  
我好喜歡拷問人的Jubatus……😂


	24. 上部曲 24

上部曲 

24

「日向沒有回來。」率先打破寧靜的是奇異鳥，五色坐在乾草上，兩隻眼睛望向棚頂，「……他不會真的出什麼事了吧。」  
「那裡本來就很危險。」白馬口氣冷靜，然而此時他並沒有像往常一樣盤坐在地，而是有些煩躁的來回走動，「可惡，那傢伙到底是－喂你這是在幹嘛！」白馬朝黑豹驚呼，只見動物弓起身子，奮力將脖子上的鐵鏈和拴住的地方往反方向拉去，「這麼做沒有用！這只會給你帶來傷害！」  
「影山！」白獅的喝斥似乎迎來了一點作用，黑豹微微抬起頭，牛島瞧見他眼底已經喪失理智，「你不能這麼做，至少你現在不能，現在離開對你沒有好處也不會改變任何事情，你不曉得他在哪、你也不知道外頭到底發生了什麼事。」  
「那麼坐著等就比較有用嗎？」黑豹從喉裡發出陣陣低吼，他的狂氣仍然沒有消退，「我已經受夠這樣被他人拘禁的日－」  
「你以為只有你一個人在忍受嗎？」球蟒嘶嘶出聲，豎起來的眼睛直直瞪著黑豹，「如果你真的是想要為了那傢伙好就先繼續待在這裡，現在離開的話那麼我很確定你會變成整個計劃裡最危險的變數。」黑豹聞言瞇了下眼，似乎開始將他人的話納入考量，「好好等待，現在還不是時候。」  
「……那你說到底什麼時候才是最佳時機，你難道已經知道未來會發生什麼事了嗎？還是你有把握這麼做才是最上策？」  
「我不曉得怎麼做才是最好，但我知道你現在離開肯定是最愚蠢的舉動。」平常牠鮮少如此多話與激烈，然而黑豹總是有能力讓牠的理智線不斷受到挑戰。白獅同樣回應：「影山，我瞭解你的急迫，你現在離開很有可能只會讓情況更危險，但我依然沒有辦法干涉你的選擇，因此之後如果你仍然心意堅定，」牛島說到此刻頓了頓，「那麼你便抓緊機會離開吧，畢竟就如同你先前所說的，這相較死亡根本不算什麼。」

「喂，我可還不想跟著這傢伙一起去送死啊。」白馬哼笑出來，嘲諷的意味讓黑豹頓時陷入語塞，「但如果一起離開的話那或許還比較有生還機率，因此你這傢伙可別先想著偷跑啊。」  
「啊，說得對，如果你先離開的話那我們很有可能就完蛋了。」似乎終於到了自己能夠輕鬆理解的話題，雪鴞同樣點了點腦袋，「所以好歹可能要有些計劃什麼的－你說對吧哈士奇？」  
「誰給你哈士奇啦！我是英俊的苔原狼！」灰羽激動的以前肢踏著地板，乾草因此被牠踩得飛了起來，吵鬧的聲音立刻惹來棚子頂端細小卻低沉的抱怨：「……你們都太吵了，可以安靜點嗎，到時候－」  
「這群畜牲是在吵什麼？」一道陌生的嗓音響起，動物們的注意力立刻匯聚於門口，此時原本站在門旁的男人已經走進棚子並將黑豹的鎖鏈取下，而後面的人拎著一個大籠子跟了進來：「給我安份點，我知道你們都聽得懂人類在說什麼，現在給我滾進來。」男人以大力的手勁扯過動物頸上的鐵鏈，黑豹還沒有反應過來就被帶到了籠子裡，牠看著鐵門被迅速關上，轉頭朝男人吼了一聲，「不是叫你給我安靜點，到時候客人和貨物被嚇到了該怎麼辦？」  
貨物？客人？影山望了一圈籠外的夥伴，看來不只牠一個人被這副景象給激到，石虎的毛都已經全數朝上豎起，然而當牠往門口旁的白獅看去時對方只是以更堅決的眼神回望過來，黑豹像是想起了什麼，牠順從於男人的話安靜趴了下來，「蠻聰明的嘛，這傢伙。」很快後頭又有幾個人出現，他們合力將籠子給抬出去，黑豹發覺自己正在被帶往馬戲團主棚的路上，他們從後臺進入，這很怪異，通常這個時間主棚不會有任何活動，也更不會－  
牠被帶到以往表演的舞台上，台下有無數個朝牠盯過來的眼睛，惡狠狠的、飢渴慾望的。  
這就像是場拍賣會，而自己是正要被賣出去的－

「歡迎各位在深夜蒞臨珍奇馬戲團，如同大家所見，這隻漂亮的黑豹是今晚的主角。然而大家肯定知道我們馬戲團一直所打得口號－我們不會虐待動物，也不會把牠們視作經濟利益上的貨物。」  
黑豹看著振振有詞的馬戲團團長，牠很確定自己與尼克勒斯口中所說得狀況相反。  
牠就是個貨物。  
「今天邀請大家過來正是如邀請函上所說，目前馬戲團面臨經濟上的危機，因此我們需要為這隻黑豹另尋人家，你們可以看見牠相當安份並且順從於我們的指令，我保證如果您擁有了這隻黑豹將會是極大的光榮。」尼克勒斯的手摸往鐵籠，黑豹反射的往另一頭縮去，也是在此時牠看見了似乎一直站在自己右後方的人，她看起來像是這次拍賣會的助手，女士雙手搭在身前，並以端正的姿勢站著，忽然一抹熟悉的身影與名字竄入牠的腦袋。  
那是清水潔子。  
同一時間，女人也低下視線朝牠望了一眼，然而當牠瞧見女人的神情時立刻知道有什麼地方不對勁。

「因此為了保護黑豹的安全，我們需要先行定下保證金，每隔一個月我們都會派人過去視察，若動物受到了什麼傷害那人便需要因此罰款。當然黑豹本身並不需要購買，畢竟我們剛剛已經申明了，牠們不是買賣的貨物，全都是我心愛的孩子。」影山很快又將注意力放回尼克勒斯的話上，差點沒有因為這些噁心做作的言詞而吐出來，「那麼也為了公平與公開我們現在開始報價吧！若您真的有心在這隻漂亮的黑豹上，我相信您肯定願意花上好大一筆錢的。並且我們也要聲明到時候這些錢並不會歸馬戲團所有，我們會全數捐出去給需要的人！」  
到底是怎麼回事。影山掃試著台下的群眾，大部分的人都穿著正常有說有笑，就像真的一場慈善領養，然而他仍然注意到有些人批上斗篷、整個人因而完全陷在黑暗裡，這樣相差極大的裝扮讓整個畫面相當不協調，牠再次往身後的女性看去，瞧見對方已經從牠身上挪開了視線，只是死死盯著台下的人。  
牠終於裡解了那份違和感源自於哪裡。  
「……我得到有關尼克勒斯的另一個消息，同時也是發生在清水小姐身上的－你們曉得人口買賣嗎？但對象專屬女性。」  
動物學家的聲音就像撥放器在耳邊響起。  
牠再次往台下看去，並且確定了某些視線的最終目標根本不在牠身上。  
這是一場人口拍賣會。

「然而在此之前，有件事我需要各位的幫忙。」  
時間回到前一晚，尼克勒斯與四人在木屋裡對談，「最近的情況比較嚴峻，我想你們應該都知道吧。」  
「你是指第二王子開始復出的事嗎？」“羚羊”開口詢問，他的聲音低沉，聽起來貌似已經年過四十，「我有在報紙上看到，但沒有佔很大的版面，因此沒有過多注意。」  
「您是在拜爾德報社所發行的報紙上看到的嗎？」“孔雀”跟著回應，「如果是的話那很有可能只是炒作，您知道他們私底下所支持的人是誰。」  
「然而事實上不只他們一家報社這麼做。」“鬥魚”的聲音相較前面兩個更為斯文，就連語氣也放得很輕，只要稍不專心就會被外頭的大雨給掩蓋過去，「我有閱讀其他的報紙，也有去特定打聽過這方面的消息，我想這或許是真的。」  
「沒有錯，正如先生所說，這些消息是真的。」尼克勒斯將手擺在身後，開始在房間裡來回走動，「而最近我的行蹤也相當危險，因此連帶著這個拍賣可能也會受到矚目。」  
「那麼您有什麼對策呢？」剛剛沒有發話的蜥蜴向他問到，尼克勒斯瞄了他一眼，那是斯科特家族，也是在場中唯一的公爵，「如果這筆交易暴露在危險之中，我可就要退出了。」  
「並不會。」尼克勒斯回到四人面前，心裡因為這句話而有些動搖，「也因此我才需要你們幫我一個忙－明晚我會假造將黑豹給有心人士領養，但同時你們所要的“黑豹”也會在場，那也是你們能夠真實看見她並且互相競標的時間。」  
「他們想要看什麼就演什麼給他們看嗎。」孔雀笑出聲來，他的聲音聽起來滑稽又詭異，「你還是和以前一樣膽大包天啊，尼克勒斯。」  
「過譽了，也是希望讓那些不曉得從哪裡來的眼線給我安靜一些－最近闖進來的老鼠有點多。」尼克勒斯的視線飄向門口，隨即又恢復到笑盈盈的樣子，「但也因此這場交易的確會危險一點，所以為了達到補償，並且也能夠演得像一些，我會將真的黑豹連帶貨物交給你們。」

「那隻普通的畜牲有什麼好當作禮物的？」羚羊語氣不悅，以為尼克勒斯拿他們開玩笑，馬戲團團長立刻補充：「抱歉，沒有和你們說清楚是我的疏忽。然而那不是一隻普通的黑豹，那是個獸人。」  
「獸人！」孔雀聞言立刻高呼起來，儘管臉上戴著面具卻仍然能想像出他笑得誇張的大嘴，「天啊，這場交易我要定了！」  
「原來是獸人啊，雖然不曉得你是用什麼方法讓他們維持那個樣式的，但這的確具有吸引力。」鬥魚的語氣愉悅，聽起來他也對這份交易感到興趣。尼克勒斯再度望向羚羊，男人先是哼了一聲，然而也同樣掩蓋不住逐漸上揚的語氣：「還是有那麼點用處嘛，尼克勒斯。」  
「那麼蜥蜴你－」團長的視線轉向最右邊的人，老實說其他人怎麼答覆都不重要，只要眼前的公爵願意答應他這筆就發了。「我想我沒有拒絕的餘地。」男人幽幽說著，別有用意的望向門口，「況且，如果我拒絕了你那麼我大概就踏不出這間屋子了吧。」  
「怎麼會呢。」尼克勒斯流下冷汗，他應該不曉得伊爾也在的消息吧？「只是因為你們都是我重要的客人，因此我需要確定這筆交易有達到你們的滿意。」  
「啊，我瞭解了，你不必多說。」蜥蜴轉回身子，他一手撐著下巴，良久才開口：「我願意繼續這筆交易。」  
「太好了！哈！實在是太好了！」像是隱忍許久，尼克勒斯終於大笑出來，「那麼明晚在馬戲團見面，期待你們的到來！」

尼克勒斯的思緒回到馬戲團中，隨著昨晚的記憶翻湧上來，他從不曉得自己的感覺能夠如此良好。越來越多人朝他開價，他臉上的笑容越是更加拉大，「還有沒有人跟著？」他情緒高昂，朝台下的群眾詢問，很快他便見到自己的其中一位買家舉起了手，那人是孔雀莫雷迪，「三千。」他開口報價。  
「三千！這位先生開出了三千！」場上頓時一陣喧嘩，這與上一筆的七百五有極高的落差，一時間沒有人繼續喊價，然而沉默並沒有持續太久，鬥魚佩德森也同樣開口：「五千。」  
「一下子上漲了兩千！現在的開價是五千，有人還要繼續加碼嗎？」尼克勒斯興致高昂，幾乎忘記自己主持的是一場慈善會，然而台下的人也沒有感到奇怪，反而同樣被這樣歡愉的氣氛給影響。  
畢竟珍稀動物什麼的，只是一個好看的花瓶。  
「七千。」羚羊霍夫曼緊跟在後，尼克勒斯興奮的心臟都要從喉裡蹦出來，「又再加碼兩千！還有人嗎？還有人要跟進嗎？」與此同時他的視線轉向坐在角落的人，期許著蜥蜴斯科特趕緊開口。很快他看見對方的手緩慢移動，似乎就要舉起－  
「一萬。」另一道聲音從後排響起，那人穿著黑色斗篷，因為坐得太後面而無法看清究竟是誰，尼克勒斯感覺到心臟短暫收縮了一下，他再次看向戴著蜥蜴面具的斯科特公爵，確認那人的確不在他所串通的名單裡。  
「一萬二。」終於斯科特舉起左手，他緊張的氣息一時得到放鬆，「哈、哈哈！居然已經到這個數目了，那麼我想－」  
「一萬三。」後排的人再度開口，尼克勒斯嚥下一沫口水，那到底是誰？這可不是可以隨意喊出來的價碼－並且對一般人而言這只是一頭普通的黑豹，這只是區區一頭畜牲！「看來很多人想要這孩子啊－還有人想要繼續往上的嗎？」馬戲團團長以求助的眼神看向斯科特，昨天他們的確有討論過這類的問題，若真的遇到有人無限制加碼上去，那麼只要有人願意喊出下一筆數字尼克勒斯就會停止喊價，當時他們都答應了這個方案，然而誰都沒想過會真的發生這樣的狀況。  
「一萬三千五。」終於，救贖的聲音響起，尼克勒斯感激的大聲宣告：「太好了！我想這已經是最高的價碼了，再接下去似乎也喪失了意義，因此黑豹的所有權確定歸給這位報價一萬三千五的男士，各位可以鼓掌恭喜這位慷慨的慈善家！」此起彼落的掌聲伴隨著人們的笑聲響起，而尼克勒斯的笑容已經上揚到無法繼續往上的地步，他衷心感謝這位－慷慨且愚蠢的公爵先生。

「那麼今晚的活動到這邊告一段落，這邊也特地為所有前來的人準備了一份參與禮物，出口的左右兩側都可以領取，祝各位有個－」  
「抱歉，打擾在場所有人的興致。」中氣十足的聲音跨過整個馬戲團直直傳到尼克勒斯耳裡，他往傳來聲音的方向看去，感覺到自己握緊的拳頭可以捏碎一個人的頸脖，「先生，請問有什麼事嗎？我們的活動已經－」  
「如果我開出兩萬呢。」那人站得筆直，恍惚間尼克勒斯感覺到自己似乎是被俯視著。而籠子裡的黑豹只是定睛在後排的人身上，從尼克勒斯的反應可以看出這不在他的計劃內，這樣的數字立刻讓馬戲團團長整個人都愣在了台上，「兩、兩萬？」  
「還是兩萬您還嫌太少？要再繼續開下去的話也不是－」  
「不不不－先生您等會兒，我們的拍賣－不對、我們的活動已經結束了，因此您在怎麼開價都沒有用－」尼克勒斯盡量保持著良好的語氣，然而這個數字著實讓他愣了有幾秒鐘，他腦袋不禁真的如此想像－如果那人真的可以給出兩萬的價錢呢？又或者他只是－「先生，我想這個價錢有些虛幻了，我也深怕您無法給出相對應的價錢，因此恕我無法接受您的請求。」  
「是嗎。」雖然整個人都被斗篷給遮住尼克勒斯仍然能聽出他的話裡帶有笑意，他立刻被這樣挑釁的語氣給激了起來，但他還是讓自己保持冷靜，只是近距離觀察的黑豹依然能明確看見他多層肥肉的脖子冒出冷汗。陌生男人繼續說話：「老實說，我從沒參加過一場會由主辦人隨時喊停的拍賣會，我一直以為只要看誰能出的錢多便能夠一直往上攀升，然而我好像來錯地方了－畢竟這不是什麼拍賣會，是個慈善晚會嘛。」男人說完便轉身離場，尼克勒斯甚至來不及叫人將他抓起來，他只好在台上氣得發抖，看見如此情況的黑豹顯然在心理上得到了一些滿足，而當牠轉頭看向女士時，瞧見對方的表情正如方才所見得那樣。  
清水潔子臉上是勝利的笑容。

－TBC－

※下集預告（上部曲 25）：

「想不到這麼快就抓到了。」男人坐在一箱木盒子上，他翹著腿朝跪在地上的人俯視，「聽說你大老遠從首都那邊跑過來找我啊，還真是辛苦你了，我從來不曉得原來自己能被帝國的學者這樣看重。」日向雙手被反綁在後，站在他後邊的兩個人用槍抵在他的肩上，使他不得不保持長時間的彎腰，「話說我記得他們說你們總共有兩個人吧？另一個人跑去哪了？」  
「不曉得你在說什麼。」日向往上瞪去，如此神情立刻引起了歐格登的興趣：「好啊，我最喜歡馴服不聽話的動物了，當然也包括你那個獸人朋友－如果讓我們抓到他了那可不知道會不會發生更可怕的事。」

－0821（五）釋出－

※作者吐槽：  
不曉得有沒有人想猜猜看那個隨便報高價的人是誰XD，這章是動物的主場，下章背景會回歸貧民區，也有重大事件發生了😣（並非預告內容）


	25. 上部曲 25

上部曲 

25

最終活動草草散場，尼克勒斯已經撐不住做作樣子的笑容，是其他助手們幫忙最後的人員疏散，而他仍然站在舞台上，思索著剛才攻擊意味明顯的羞辱，以及那筆讓人垂涎三尺的兩萬金幣－如果那人所說屬實，他是不是真的放棄了一個一夜致富的可能性？  
他咬著牙往鐵籠子重重槌下。  
這之後工作人員帶著裝在鐵籠裡的黑豹和清水前往另一間較小的帳篷，裡頭乾淨舒適，看起來明顯是尼克勒斯平常的辦公地。過不久尼克勒斯也領著斯科特過來了，「我真的很抱歉，這完全在我的意料之外。」  
「那不是人人都能開得起的數字。」斯科特仍然沒將面具摘下，他的聲音因此聽起來有些被悶住。尼克勒斯搖搖頭嘆息：「請原諒我的過失，有關於價碼我們可以再行商討－」  
「不，就一萬三千五吧。」聽見這話的尼克勒斯頓時亮起眼睛，雖然兩萬的確吸引人，但那數字過於夢幻與不切實際，現在這才是看得見摸得著得真實金幣。「這是真的嗎！斯科特公爵！」  
「啊，沒有錯，但我需要一些時間準備這樣大量的金錢，我會先開個有我屬名的支票給你，請大概給我一個禮拜的時間。」  
「當、當然可以！」尼克勒斯感覺自己已經到達人生巔峰，他興高采烈的拍起手來，「那麼有關這兩個貨物－」  
「沒事，可以等到我給你那筆錢之後再交給我，但我希望這段時間你能好好照顧他們，我會定期來視察，不准給我有一絲損害。」  
「好好、當然好。」尼克勒斯激烈的點著腦袋，黑豹感覺到男人下巴下的肥肉都在跟著顫抖，「非常感謝您！斯科特公爵！」馬戲團團長脫帽致敬，等到對方走遠時他甚至笑得都流出眼淚，「啊啊，真的太謝謝您了－太感謝您寬宏大量的心胸以及那愚昧至極的腦袋－啊啊－」尼克勒斯說著便跪了下來，好似真的在教堂裡禱告那樣，他整個人匍匐於地，然而跪拜的對象卻是有著羊角的惡魔。

「啊啊……我的天啊！」早晨的黎明伴隨著尖叫升起，婦女捧著的盆子掉落在地，水也跟著灑了出來。聽聞聲音的眾人立刻繞來房子後方，而所有到來的人都屏住了呼吸。  
阿爾瓦倚靠著牆壁側躺，他的胸部被開了個洞，已經凝固的血跡和衣服黏在一塊，而他的雙目朝上像是在看著誰，微微張開的口似乎還想對什麼人說話。  
賽門到場時宣布了阿爾瓦的死亡。  
「這到底是怎麼回事－」婦女低聲啜泣，早上的畫面仍然心有餘悸，而其他幾位婦女也坐在一旁哭泣，「為什麼阿爾瓦先生會遭遇到這種下場！」  
賽門雙手抵著下巴，許多想法跑進他的腦袋，然而更多的仍然是無法釐清和釋懷的情緒，他曉得自己還需要一些時間恢復。  
「……對了，那個傭兵呢！」此時一位婦女高聲叫喊，她握緊拳頭顫抖的問著，「那個一直在阿爾瓦先生身旁的傭兵，怎麼到現在都還沒見到他！」  
「他有沒有可能就是殺害阿爾瓦先生的人？」  
「啊！有這個可能！不對－應該來說就是他！他是這裡唯一的外人，我們對他都不熟悉，也只有他會做出這種事！」  
「是啊！你們還不快動身把他給抓住！」婦女們高呼起來，情緒高漲的像是要用言語抹殺掉這個人的存在，然而賽門只是站了起來，他從衣服裡拿出一張紙條：「這是阿爾瓦先生留給我的信件，也是他所要囑咐我的事。」正好奇於賽門為何會有阿爾瓦的信件，婦女們來不及猜想他又繼續說到：「從這封信件就可以得知阿爾瓦先生或許已經瞭解了自己終有一天會遭遇不測，他也的確在前幾天詢問過我是否願意接下團長的位置，因此這封信只是阿爾瓦先生再度和大家宣告這件事情，上頭有專屬於他的簽名與印章，不信的話就親眼來看吧。」賽門將信給丟到桌上，好似那已經不是件重要的事，「然後關於那位傭兵－阿爾瓦先生雖然沒有提起這段故事，但在場的其他兄弟們肯定也都目睹了當天所發生的事，在阿爾瓦先生險些要被槍殺的那一霎那，是他即時出手才讓阿爾瓦先生得救，況且現在也沒有任何實質的證據指向是他所為，我認為我們不應該強行將這樣的疑慮加在他身上。」

說到一半，話題的主角便從門口現身，頓時所有視線都聚焦到他身上，人們注意到他衣服上似乎濺了一些血跡，再往上看時臉上也是同樣的狀況，「啊－就和你們說是－」  
「你們已經知道了嗎。」沒頭沒尾的發話，Jubatus看著神情落寞與哭泣的一群人，瞭解了他們已經得知阿爾瓦死亡的消息，但屍體就擺在那不發現也難。「知道什麼！知道你殺死了阿爾瓦先生嗎！」其中一個居民朝他破口大罵，那人眼裡終於湧出了淚水，「阿爾瓦先生－阿爾瓦先生是這麼的－」  
「你們該不會覺得是我殺了他吧。」Jubatus面無表情，然而他的語氣冰冷的可怕，只見他往門口右邊離去，眾人愣了幾秒才發覺不對，「快追啊！他是想要逃－」沒等他們的話說完Jubatus便拖著一個人走了進來，隨即他將手裡的“東西”給丟到地上，並指了指苟延殘喘的人：「昨晚我看見阿爾瓦先生被殺害時已經沒有了生命跡象，但注意到這個人躲在一旁的樹叢中我就先追了過去，然而他看見我就開始逃跑，我只好用了一些方法把他帶回來。」Jubatus說著便拉了個椅子坐下，似乎一點也不在意他人的目光。「所以是這個人殺害了阿爾瓦先生的嗎？」一位婦女戰戰兢兢開口，Jubatus搖了搖頭，「從他的反應我只能得知他可能與這件事情有關，但他身上沒有任何武器和血跡，因此我認為兇手另有他人。」

Jubatus朝倒在地上的人走近並蹲下，他抓起了那人的領口，被打得有些認不出樣貌的人整個上半身都被提了起來。Jubatus口氣不悅的詢問：「喂，我知道你這傢伙還沒死透，把你知道的事情都給我說出來。」  
「……無法……奉告－」那人艱難的回應，他的眼睛都已經腫到模糊了視線。Jubatus聞言只是站起身順帶將人給拉了上來，「再說一遍，我沒有聽清楚你剛說什麼。」  
「……我、我是－不會……告訴你的－」  
「文森特的狗還真好使啊。」Jubatus笑了一下，只見男人露出了驚訝的神情：「你、你是怎麼－知道－公爵的……」  
「地下室有個傢伙已經將他所知道的都說得明明白白的了，現在已經接受了治療，這個時間點或許還在舒服享用早餐吧，如果你早點和我說你們還可以一起悠閒的聊天。」  
「漢……漢森子爵？」  
「你知道啊？但又怎樣呢，反正你們都是一次性的棋子，如何？如果你現在把知道的告訴我或許還能發揮一點用處，至少也不是到死都被那個傢伙利用。」Jubatus語氣平緩，然而字句都像在恐嚇著對方。男人低下腦袋，似是在想著什麼事情，隨即他流下眼淚，突如其來的情感讓Jubatus愣了一下，「你說……你說得對－我、我們啊－的確……都被利用了－都是一些微不足道的……小角色－」  
Jubatus仍然拎著對方，但此刻的他緊閉嘴吧。  
「我、我就如你所願……告訴你吧－」他忽然笑了出來，眼淚卻像潰堤了一樣流出更多，「你、你們好自為之……畢竟、畢竟沒人知道－誰才是那個……配角－」爾後他朝Jubatus小聲說了幾句話，接著男人倏地將嘴吧上下咬緊，兩排牙齒中間則是他的舌頭，「喂！你給我－」來不及用東西將男人的嘴吧堵住，伴隨的是大量鮮血散落在地，Jubatus立刻將男人放下，他曉得男人很有可能只是因為疼痛而暈了過去，鮮少人會因為咬舌本身而造成死亡，因此只要有足夠的止血措施－  
來不及了。  
男人是窒息而亡的。  
「天啊……」在旁的婦女看見如此場景立刻昏厥過去，有不少人也同樣驚叫出來，只有賽門強壓著噁心和不適往Jubatus走去，而前傭兵只是保持一腳跪著一腳撐起的姿勢，他沒有抬起頭：「賽門，我有話要和你說。」

「想不到這麼快就抓到了。」男人坐在一箱木盒子上，他翹著腿朝跪在地上的人俯視，「聽說你大老遠從首都那邊跑過來找我，還真是辛苦你了，我從來不曉得原來自己能被帝國的學者這樣看重。」日向雙手被反綁在後，站在他後邊的兩個人用槍抵在他的肩上，使他不得不保持長時間的彎腰，「話說我記得他們說你們總共有兩個人吧？另一個人跑去哪了？」  
「不曉得你在說什麼。」日向往上瞪去，如此神情立刻引起了歐格登的興趣：「好啊，我最喜歡馴服不聽話的動物了，當然也包括你那個獸人朋友－如果讓我們抓到他了那可不知道會不會發生更可怕的事。」  
「老大小心點！那傢伙可能是個巫師！昨晚我們就是這樣暈倒的！」守門的其中一人朝他們喊到，日向唾棄的望了過去：「你不要因為被人一拳打趴在地就找藉口開脫好嗎，這不能成為你失手的理由。」  
「你、你－！」  
「再者，如果我真的是個巫師我還會被你們抓住嗎？」日向朝歐格登看過來，「的確還有另一個人沒錯，只是我真的不曉得他去哪了，我們本來就只是為了闖進這裡而結識的，先前一點關係也沒有，可能現在因為我被綁住而在別的地方大肆參觀吧。」  
「這麼說來－他的死活你也管不著了？」歐格登興致十足的揚起語調，日向無所謂的聳了聳肩：「當然了，但你們還得先抓到他吧。」  
「你放心好了，到時候我會特地將他抓過來在你面前處刑。」歐格登微微瞇起眼睛，似乎終於對眼前的人產生了些微不悅的情緒。

「把他帶上馬車，準備送貨了。」歐格登一聲下令所有人都行動了起來，日向被兩支槍給頂著站起身子，他隨口朝身旁的人問到：「你們是不是也常和一位叫做尼克勒斯的人有往來？」兩側的人都沒有回他，兩雙眼睛只是直直望著前方，「真是訓練良好的士兵啊。」很快他便被丟到了馬車中，這次他的雙手被更嚴謹的用鐵鍊拴上，車門被碰的用力關上，此時雖處白天但也只剩下細微的隙縫可以透出光來，他的車廂只有一個人做看守，似乎相當篤定他不會掙扎逃跑。  
「先生，昨晚是不是有一個身穿黑色斗篷、駕著褐色馬的人來找你們？」日向仍然抓緊時機馬不停蹄的詢問。  
「你問這個做什麼？」那人嫌棄的語氣與審視的眼神赤裸裸的散發出來，日向笑著搖了搖頭，「沒有啦只是有點好奇。」  
「你也是個瘋子。」男人將視線收回，他冷冰冰的斷言，「跟那個傢伙一樣，在這種狀況還能泰然自若。」  
「你是說阿普頓吧？」日向詢問，很快男人終於疑惑的反問：「為什麼你都知道？而且居然知道了還敢跑過來？」  
「沒辦法啊任務在身。」動物學家回覆，實際上他並沒有看起來那樣遊刃有餘，因此他很高興被這麼認為。他依然擔心任何一處是否發生差錯，他知道歐格登是和他來真的，但他不顧慮自己會被如何或發生什麼事，他只害怕周遭的人會跟著受害。他想起馬戲團中的動物，還有在首都內的清水及宇內，尼克勒斯採取什麼行動了嗎？清水小姐和動物們都安全嗎？還有Jubatus、阿爾瓦先生－  
在悶熱的車廂中，他卻覺得自己流下冷汗。  
「啊，但我想你應該還不曉得一件事吧。」看守他的人拿著長槍緩慢說到，日向一下子被拉回了現實，他模糊的道：「什麼？」  
「反正你的未來也改變不了什麼了，我就和你說一個故事吧。」男人轉過頭來，他的眼底沒有任何情緒，或者更精確來說－他整個人都沒有生氣，「有關於阿普頓那傢伙，為何我們會稱他為瘋子的故事。」  
「而在這之前呢，你必須先知道一個新的名字。」男人的眼珠子逐漸往上，像是在挖掘著腦袋裡的記憶，「也就是阿普頓原本的名字。」

「到時候往那邊過去，不要靠近第一和第二區，行程得和阿爾瓦他們避開。」歐格登拉開小窗，和前面的車夫說到，「真不曉得他們帶了個什麼麻煩給我，怎麼好事的人就這麼多呢。」歐格登小聲碎罵，又重重將小窗關上，「根本和那個動物學家無冤無仇卻偏偏給我找上門，現在第一王子的人都過來了我是有什麼拒絕的餘地？」  
「但老大，因為那個動物學家我們也得到了許多利益。」其中一個部下回應，歐格登飄了對方一眼，很快他又笑了起來，「是沒有錯，誰知道那傢伙這麼好抓呢，現在只要帶去第一市場交差就行了。」  
馬車移動的很快，以這樣的速度一天內就可以趕到第一市場，再加上他們總共只有三輛馬車，隊伍並沒有說拖得很長，這麼做也可以順便掩人耳目。  
沒有花到一個小時他們便首先經過了第二貧民區，歐格登拉開一個小縫往外頭看去，瞧見距離他們大概三百公尺遠的村落似乎比平常還要熱鬧，「今天是什麼特別的日子嗎？還是在歡慶阿爾瓦他們？」  
「不曉得，照情報來說他們本來應該早上就會離開的，但現在似乎還在這裡。」其中一人拿著一隻折射望遠鏡，歐格登蹙起了眉：「你是指他們拖延了時間？」  
「現在看來是這樣的。」那人回覆，歐格登繼續朝外頭望著，一股不安從他心底升起，他拉開前座的小窗戶：「繼續往西北方行駛，越快越好。他們很有可能知道我們會經過這裡。」  
「但是老大，那邊不利於馬車行駛。」那人將望遠鏡拿下，如實說出狀況，「我們頂多只能沿著森林外圍移動，我想那個距離應該也不會和這裡太近，但可能會比現在路程多上半天的時間。」  
「嘖，沒有辦法，我們不曉得他們為什麼還會繼續待在那裡，還是繞點遠路比較保險。」  
「瞭解了。」那人點點頭，繼續低身將望遠鏡置在外頭，從這邊的距離還是有點難看見村落中到底發生了什麼事，只知道每個人似乎都加緊著腳步，許多人也從屋子裡進進出出，而直到他看見幾個人用擔架抬著某個人出現時，他忽然意識到情況似乎沒這麼簡單。

「歐格登老大。」他出聲叫喚，「村子裡似乎有人死了。」  
「他們死了人關我們什麼事？」  
「只、只是好像有點過於盛大－」  
「你到底要說什麼？」歐格登的語氣轉為質問，他一向不喜歡扭扭捏捏的說話方式，「你是想說那是個大人物？哈、別告訴我－」  
「是阿爾瓦，歐格登老大。」那人將望遠鏡收回來，神情緊張的道，「沒有看錯，擔架上抬得人是阿爾瓦。」  
「怎麼可能。」歐格登一把將對方手裡的望遠鏡給搶過來，然而相對應的事實立刻擺在眼前，貧民出生的他知道當地人舉辦葬禮時的一連串習俗與行程，而能夠有這樣大陣仗的除了阿爾瓦那傢伙並無他人了，「先給我停下，有些事我得確認一下。」歐格登再度拉下車窗，而車夫立刻遵循指令停了下來，後面兩台馬車也跟著停下。  
「所有人給我出來。」日向聽見歐格登的叫喚，和他同車的人離開前用槍指了一下日向：「別給我輕舉妄動。」很快他戴起斗篷下了車，然而日向根本沒有將那些話放進耳裡，他的思緒仍然停留在男人方才和他所說得一切，再接著回到了某個晚上阿爾瓦曾和他說過得話。

－「你知道每次我們都會從村子裡各帶走一個居民離開，而我想這次旅途中很可能就會是那個好傢伙，可以先和你介紹一下－」  
「而在這之前呢，你必須先知道一個新的名字。」  
－「沒有意外的話，那大概會是一個叫做歐文的孩子。」  
「也就是阿普頓原本的名字－歐文．羅森。」

－TBC－

※下集預告（上部曲 26）：

「給我等一下！」Jubatus張口大喊，他很確定那裡是關著漢森子爵的地窖，那傢伙想把對他們有利的證據盡可能從這個世界上抹煞掉－就好像今早咬舌自盡的男人一樣，「我就叫你給我等－」一股無法描述的力量禁錮住他的腳踝與雙手，Jubatus想要憑著蠻力拔起，一瞬間他的利牙長出，瞳孔也跟著豎了起來。

－0822（六）釋出－

※作者吐槽：  
這裡做一下文章沒有提到的描述。  
Jubatus抓到的人就是日向和赤葦之前在山林裡遇到的，也是這章日向所說「披著黑色斗篷、駕著褐色馬」的人，那個人由文森特派來，是來向歐格登談判的。  
下一章會有插圖！


	26. Chapter 26

(排球少年 全員/影日) 荒野之音 應許之地 上部曲 26

上部曲 

26

「有一些突發狀況－我們剛剛得知阿爾瓦可能已經離開了，現在第二區正在舉辦告別會，我想等下很快第一區的人也會過來。」歐格登向在場的主要四位部下道，原先在二車的人開口：「那麼應該也與我們的行動沒有相關吧？如果只是阿爾瓦的死，畢竟我們只是要帶那傢伙到第一市場，現在可能還可以趁亂離開。」  
「並不是這樣說的。」與歐格登同車的人搖頭否定，「阿爾瓦此時死得過於突然和剛好，很難不推測是不是發生了什麼事，又或者這是個圈套。」  
「沒有錯，昨晚才收到那個訊息，今天阿爾瓦又剛好去世，怎麼想都有點奇怪。」第三車的人點了點頭，他朝歐格登望去：「老大，我覺得我們還是不要靠近的好，現在還是趕緊將那傢伙給帶走。」他的眼神飄向載著動物學家的第三車，好像對方是個不定時炸彈。  
「是啊，更何況阿爾瓦很有可能正是被第一王子的人給殺掉的，這樣不是情況對我們有利嗎？我們還是先將他給帶走，以免－」  
「先等一下。」與歐格登同車的人再度出聲，他流下幾滴汗水，很顯然這裡除了他之外沒人曉得歐格登與阿爾瓦的關係，「給老大一點時間吧，現在情況有些不太一樣。」

歐格登陷入長長的思考。  
這是只有他最信任的部下才知道的事－他與阿爾瓦已經是舊識了，他們都在第一貧民區出生，倆人從小就有想要復興家鄉的願景，然而帝國中的階級制度與歧視仍然嚴格，很快阿爾瓦與歐格登的想法便產生了分歧，前者想要用正當但緩慢的方式去按部就班的行動，而後者深知這麼做不僅不會實質性的為家鄉帶來改變，反而只會成為制度下的喪葬者與犧牲品，因此他必須採取更激進的方式和手段才能讓帝國重新注意到他們、聽見他們的聲音。  
而最支持他理念的年輕人出現了。  
那人正是歐文．羅森。

儘管兩個人意見相左，倆人卻也默契的分別出管制的區域，並且私底下仍然會交流資訊，久而久之表面上較為光亮的功績歸給了阿爾瓦，而自己成為那不可搬上臺面之事的執行者。  
事實上這可能才是最美好的平衡，然而一切就在歐文進到商隊的那一霎那改變了。  
他出生於第二貧民區，居民普遍對他口碑良好、感官極佳，仍而歐格登知道這些只是奠基他名聲的假象。  
每隔幾個月他會為歐格登帶上幾隻活體動物過來。  
沒人知曉他從哪裡獵到，更不曉得他怎麼有那個時間去補獵，然而那些動物都異常聽命於他，起初歐格登認為如果沒有為動物造成實質傷害，那麼這些動物成為交易的籌碼似乎也不是不可能的事，畢竟他已經做過了那麼多的事－是阿爾瓦阻止了他也仍然繼續執行的惡事，他當然知曉這些行為從來不被舊識欣賞，但他也不曾實質上的遏止他。  
他好幾次說阿爾瓦的好心腸無法在這個時代存活下來。  
商隊的動物獵捕小組很快就成立，然而雖然說是小組，其實也只有歐文一個人外出獵捕，而其他人只是將他抓回來的動物給進行輸出交易，與此同時，他的另一個名字阿普頓誕生了。

阿普頓是個神奇的存在，人們知道他強大的難以掌控，然而他卻乖順的聽從歐格登的一字一句，甚至認為男人是可以真正翻轉世界的人，一次有人詢問阿普頓為何這麼認為，而那也是人們第一次見到他笑得如此燦爛－幾近猖狂的地步：  
「你們還不曉得嗎？他是要翻轉世界的人，是你媽還在為你把屎把尿、和你常說枕邊故事時裡頭的英雄。他出生卑賤卻立志要翻轉這個腐敗的社會，他身無分文卻試圖奪取世界的資源，因此我只是盡我所能讓歐格登先生往成功的路上邁進，他必須要重新定義這個社會，告訴世人我們的聲音是不可忽視的。」  
當時阿普頓越說越振奮，好似搖曳著革命的旗幟朝腳下的人民吶喊。

也是在此時歐格登開始派人跟蹤阿普頓，而獵人沒有因此削弱心中的烈火，像是有人看著只是助長他的興致，很快他們便曉得為何有些動物是如此的聽話－裡頭混雜了幾隻獸人。  
「告訴我，你到底是用什麼方法讓他們只能以動物的樣貌顯現？又和他們談了什麼條件讓他們願意這麼做？」當歐格登向阿普頓問話時，他很確定自己冷汗直流。在他身前的人只是半屈膝著，以極其敬仰的眼神望向歐格登：「我敬愛的先生啊，我只是和他們交換了承諾，若他們願意與我們配合那麼他們所期望的就會如期發生，但這一切還得等到我們成功拿下了帝國，因此我讓他們保留動物之身，如此他們在這之前也不會對您造成實質傷害。」  
「……阿普頓，我不曉得你是怎麼想的，但他們並非普通的動物，更不是貨－」  
「當然不是了！」他忽然起身高呼起來，「他們是受壓迫的一方、是和我們一樣不被重視的族群，但他們卻僅僅只想要有個簡單的棲息地就行了－歐格登先生，我深信您肯定知道問題出自哪裡，他們沒有明白到奪取棲息地實在過於簡單和幼稚，問題還是沒有解決、壓迫的人仍然存在，所以歐格登先生您的理想才是完美至善的，唯有那些人消失了，我們才能塑造真正的理想國。」  
「那你為何還要將它們賣給尼克勒斯？」歐格登聽見心臟的響聲敲打在耳膜之上，他只覺得頭暈目眩，而阿普頓仍然大聲宣告著他的想法：「歐格登先生，我只是讓他們明白現實。」  
「事實上，我們只是將他們轉交到他人手中，我們不曉得對方會做什麼事、也無權干涉，因此我想讓他們知道自己的想法有多麼愚蠢。」阿普頓說著忽然以詭異的頻率笑了起來，「讓他們實質的體會，如果想要真正的自由的話，那絕不是一塊愚蠢的棲息地就可以獲得的。」  
那天晚上，阿普頓被正式驅離了第三貧民區。

歐格登也從漫長的回憶中抽離出來，「抱歉，你們先帶他去第一市場吧，我需要調查一下究竟發生了什麼事。」不好的預感從他心底增生，他隱約知道下手的人很可能不是屬於第一王子的。  
「為、為什麼？」二車的人表情很快皺成一團，他的口氣聽起來甚至有些指責，「為什麼要這麼做？一起前往第一市場不就行了嗎？」  
「不，有什麼事已經發生了，我不能就這麼離開。」歐格登感覺到背後已經被汗給浸濕，他搖搖頭，「總之我必須前往一趟，你們趕快離開，也是時候學會不再聽我發號－」  
「很抱歉，打擾你們聊天。」混亂間歐格登根本沒注意到身後已經站了一個人，他低頭看著陸地上多出來的影子，接著緩慢的回頭，「……你是怎麼掙脫的？」  
「這我們之後再聊吧，現在比較要緊的是我得去阿爾瓦先生的商隊那邊，所以很抱歉我不能照原定計劃和你們一起前去第一市場了。」日向摸了下已經留下痕跡的手腕，他的語氣平淡，眼底卻參雜了其他情緒。  
歐格登讀得出來，那是完全掩蓋不住的懊悔與自責。  
「我已經知道阿普頓就是歐文了，我也知道你這邊握有其他消息，請你把你知道的都告訴我。」隨著語音一落，除了歐格登以外的人便立刻倒下，同時間他看見動物學家的眼睛閃起亮光，「你真的是個巫師。」  
「是又如何呢。」又是這個身份，日向的語氣變得更加冷冽。  
「沒有辦法保護他人，是又如何呢。」

賽門注視著來來往往的群眾，他方才似乎看見遠處有幾輛馬車經過，然而一下子他又被人給叫進了屋裡，且此時他的腦袋已經沒法幫助他順利思考了。  
「歐文就是阿普頓。」Jubatus將他拉出房間時批頭就是這麼一句話，他良久才發出了疑惑的聲音，而對方也不厭其煩的再說了第二遍：「最後那個男人和我說的。歐文．羅森就是獵人阿普頓，也是他殺了阿爾瓦先生。」  
「為什麼他要這麼做。」  
「不曉得動機為何。」Jubatus將沾上了血的手套拿下，露出了他佈滿疤痕的雙手，「但你得看緊他，他似乎還沒有要認罪的打算。」  
「這太詭異了。」賽門搖起頭來，腦中浮現前晚才來詢問自己的後輩，一切行動都無法與那凶狠的手段劃上等號，「他是表現的如此正常－也根本沒有殺掉阿爾瓦先生的理由－」  
「啊。」Jubatus將手套繫在腰間的皮帶上，他沒有音調的回覆，「但如果他習慣的話，那的確不會有太大的情緒波動。不管如何，你得找機會和他單獨詢問，我也會在一旁看著的。」

「和歐文說把這些箱子拿去東區的儲藏室放置，但別說是我指示的。」賽門朝一個團員傳令，緊接著盡速離開了原本的地方，途中他瞄著和他人有說有笑的歐文，不曉得是不是錯覺，有一瞬間他們似乎對上了視線。  
他同樣往東區前去，Jubatus在他身邊擦身而過，那是一個記號，一個暗示他們計劃即將開始的記號，男人接下來會在靠近東區儲藏室的馬廄旁等待，那裡本來人就稀少，再加上現在大家都在西區忙東忙西的，如果真的發生了什麼事一時也不會波及到太多人。  
很快歐文便拎著箱子進入了儲藏室，賽門也同樣搬著東西跟了進來：「搬什麼呢？」  
「啊，好像是他們拿錯了東西，叫我再拿回來。」歐文回答得爽快，賽門也只好點了點頭：「原來。」  
「只不過阿爾瓦先生的事真讓人惋惜呢。」歐文將箱子放好後維持著蹲下的姿勢，他背著朝賽門道，「這麼好的人就這麼離開了，您覺得兇手會是誰呢？」他說著便將腦袋轉了過來，此時他臉上還沒有任何表情。「沒有頭緒，畢竟那傢伙咬舌自盡因此什麼也沒問出來。」  
「也是啊，就如Jubatus先生所說是訓練良好的狗呢。」歐文站起身，他雙手像是要擦去什麼般往身上抹了抹，「只不過您為何要問我搬什麼呢？」  
「這是什麼問題？」  
「我才要問這是什麼問題吧，不正是您叫我搬進來的嗎？」終於歐文笑了出來，賽門抓緊了懷裡的箱子。  
Jubatus說得沒錯。

「那我換個問題好了，您是屬於哪一方的呢？」  
「……我只屬於對我們有利的那一方。」  
「那麼您來我們這邊準沒錯了。」歐文的笑容越拉越大，他情不自禁握緊了拳頭，「唯有投靠歐格登先生才能讓我們這些原本永世都該在地上爬的賤民翻身，他才是能夠將帝國再次統一的人，而我一定得親眼見證那個時代的到來，因此我會不斷的輔佐－」  
「你這傢伙到底在說什麼鬼話。」賽門硬生生切斷了歐文的話，後者臉上的笑容迅速消退，原本充滿喜悅的音調立刻降了幾個層級：「看來又是個不願意把話聽完的急性子啊。」  
「是你殺了阿爾瓦先生的吧。」歐文將話題重新引導回來，「我只需要知道這個，其餘事情我不想聽你浪費時間。」  
儲藏室裡沉默了好一段時間，賽門感覺到懷裡的東西要因為他的手汗而落下。  
最後他終於等到了對方親口的答覆。  
「好心腸的人，是無法在這個時代存活下來的吧。」  
東區的儲藏室瞬間炸出一道亮光，緊接在後的是劇烈的爆炸聲。

Jubatus的瞳孔一陣收縮，過度強烈的亮光與熱浪讓他一時間沒能反應過來，光是站得住腳都有困難，「賽門！」他朝著爆炸聲響喊了過去，這原本有在他們的計劃內嗎？那些炸藥又是－  
箱子。  
「啊啊－發生了什麼事！」此起彼落的叫聲四起，許多人都跑了過來想要搞清楚那震耳欲聾的爆炸聲究竟從何而來，Jubatus立刻揮手讓眾人退下：「快點離開這裡！還不曉得會不會有其他－」正說著第二聲爆炸便再次傳來，只不過這次不是在他們所在的東區，而是人群最多的西區。Jubatus此時也無法保持鎮定，難道還有其他幕後黑手嗎？為什麼在那個地方也能引起爆炸？「往空曠的地方避難！」Jubatus再次提起嗓子大喊，村子中的其他壯年還有商隊團員也都開始幫忙人群疏散，然而因爆炸而引起的結果是連綿的烈火，火勢從一戶竄到另一戶，許多年邁的老人以及孩童都還困在屋內來不及逃離，哀號與尖叫迴盪在整個村子裡。  
此時一陣不合時宜的笑聲劃破了他的耳膜。Jubatus握緊利劍，他認得這個聲音。  
「……賽門呢。」他扭頭，以審視的眼神瞪向歐文－不，或許正確來說是阿普頓。  
「不曉得呢，但沒死應該也殘廢了吧。」阿普頓看了一眼被炸掉半邊的馬廄，他的視線低垂，很快Jubatus便知道他要前往哪裡，他立刻邁起步伐要往阿普頓跑去，然而似乎有股隱形的屏障一下子阻隔了他的去路，他撞上後硬是被反彈往後滾了幾圈，「給我等一下！」Jubatus張口大喊，他很確定那裡是關著漢森子爵的地窖，那傢伙想把對他們有利的證據盡可能從這個世界上抹煞掉－就好像今早咬舌自盡的男人一樣，「我就叫你給我等－」一股無法描述的力量禁錮住他的腳踝與雙手，Jubatus想要憑著蠻力拔起，一瞬間他的利牙長出，瞳孔也跟著豎了起來。

忽然一聲響指響起，拘束的不適感立刻從身上褪去，反作用力讓他往前過猛，他順著力量要爬起身時一匹黑馬從他頭的正上方躍了過去，一下子他被攏照在陰影之下，當他再回過神時一抹橘髮已經帶著馬匹的前肢撞向了阿普頓。「您還好吧，宮治先生。」有人從他身後攙扶住了自己，被叫到的人往右後方轉去，看見原本不應該出現在這裡的人居然就活生生站在他眼前：「赤葦……？」  
「待會再和您說清楚，我們先去支援其他人吧。」記者助理望了一圈村莊，在東區和西區接連爆炸後又有一些人出現了無差別攻擊，這一切都和歐格登所說得符合－阿普頓的確是個巫師，並且他可以操縱人心，「我認為阿普頓還是交給日向會比較合適，他們同樣都能使用魔力。」  
「日向？同樣使用魔力？」宮治瞇起眼睛，他的語氣再也無法保持冷靜：「那傢伙為什麼又跑了回來？還有會使用魔力又是怎樣？」  
「之後真的會和您說清楚的，騎士先生。」赤葦抓緊了對方的手臂，堅決的態度從他的語氣和眼神透出，「這裡就先交給他吧。」  
「……如果那傢伙有個三長兩短我會拿你的來代替。」宮治甩開了抓住自己的手，他惡狠狠的瞪向眼前一點也不溫馴的鹿。  
「不會的，您要相信日向。」記者助理篤定的道，氣勢一點也不輸本性兇猛的獵豹。

（本章附圖）  
https://imgur.com/hH9dXR1

－TBC－

※下集（上部曲 27）  
－0823（日）釋出－

※作者吐槽：  
因為即將接近尾聲，因此不再釋出預告  
Jubatus的身份正式登場😎


	27. 上部曲 27

上部曲

27

「迅即攻克！」日向從甩開馬的那一霎那立刻喊出咒語，他迅速從地上爬起，腳邊擦出一陣塵土，「煙飛星－」咒語還沒說完日向便被同樣的招式給甩出十幾公尺，他立刻給自己做出了防護才讓他得以在幾秒內再度起身：「火光熠熠！」在阿普頓上方的木板迅速因火焰的侵蝕而掉落下來，他似乎看見儲藏室裡頭還躺著一個人，「防護加身、速速治癒！」日向為裡頭的人施加了防護與治療咒，忽然短暫的暈眩讓他的視線黑了一下，他似乎在一分鐘內耗費太多力量。  
「看來你很擅長密集的攻擊啊－」阿普頓從地上爬起，他身上的傷痕已經去掉大半，「會的咒語也比我還要多，如何？有興趣加入我們成為改造世界的一份子嗎？」  
「對那種事沒有興趣，煙飛星散！」日向再度使出一個咒語，對方立刻和先前的自己一樣被甩了出去，只不過這次似乎有二十公尺的距離。巫師立刻抓緊時間跑到屋子裡，裡頭的人下半身被壓在大片的木板與支架上，日向動用魔力將柱子給抬起，經過剛剛的恢復咒男人身上的小傷已經不見，但左腳小腿呈現的詭異角度仍然讓日向皺起眉頭，他初步判斷男人可能已經骨折。  
日向將傷者翻到正面時他立刻認出了人，他曾經聽聞阿爾瓦說過賽門很大機率就是他的接班人，如此男人會變成這樣很有可能就是這個緣故。仍然燃燒的屋子沒有讓他停留太久時間，日向背起賽門便跑出了儲藏室，然而就在他往左側看去時原本倒著的阿普頓已經消失了蹤影，就連這附近也沒瞧見一點影子，「不好意思！可以幫我接一下他嗎！」日向朝剛好跑過來的人喊到，對方很快認出了他身上的是賽門，「幫他固定好左腿，可能有骨折的跡象。」  
「知、知道了－那您呢？」那人匆忙接下賽門後又往日向詢問，記憶中他從沒對橘色頭髮的人有任何印象，然而眼前的人又似乎不是個壞人。「不用管我，快離開。」日向朝男人揮手，「快啊！」男人因突如其來的音量抖了一下，但他仍然照著日向的指示背著賽門跑開了東區。

日向抬頭環顧了一圈村莊，火勢一直沒有被控制住、甚至有越發越烈的狀況，貧民區本身就缺乏足夠的水源，再加上氣候乾燥的因素，想要徹底讓火不繼續蔓延幾乎沒有可能，除非倚靠他的力量－  
以熊熊烈火為背景，日向愣在了原地。  
他感覺到整個身體冷熱交雜－到底該怎麼做決定？如果此時他的力量暴露會不會讓之前的所作所為都前功盡棄？只因為他是個巫師，又或者他會被拘捕起來？因為人們對這種未知的力量是恐懼害怕的－他到底該怎麼做、到底該－  
「很神奇的，阿普頓似乎能魅惑人心。」  
一瞬間，日向想起了歐格登和自己說過得話。  
動物學家朝自己用力打上一巴掌，他想通了，這或許就是阿普頓所擁有的特殊能力，就和他能夠讀懂動物的語言是同樣的道裡。  
只發生在短暫的幾秒之間，日向深吸了好大一口氣，他不確定這麼做究竟行不行得通，他無法依靠魔力自行創造出水、也無法試圖去操縱天氣，但他可以凝聚並運用整個大自然中擁有的元素，因此只要他收集夠了素材，他便能凝聚足夠多的水份－

「那是什麼？」已經距離村莊有好一段距離的居民抬頭問到，他們紛紛往那人的視線方向看去，「為什麼好像會有一團水聚集在屋子上方？」聽見如此荒唐的發言歐格登也跟著抬起頭，果真他能瞧見一團水似乎被緩慢聚集又炸裂散開，它們接連出現在一戶戶房子頂端，火勢似乎也不再那麼旺盛，「那是……那是魔法吧？」不知從哪裡冒出了聲音，其他人也跟著驚呼和附和起來：「那絕對是－那肯定只有魔法能做到－」  
「是啊－但該不會剛剛發生的爆炸也是－？」  
「你是指那個人引發了爆炸又試圖要澆熄那些火焰？也太怪異了！」  
「你們說有沒有可能這裡不只一個巫師呢……？」  
民眾的猜測完全停不下來，歐格登握緊了拳頭，決定往村莊前去。

「群眾似乎都疏離的差不多了，Jubatus先生！」商隊其中一位團員朝他喊到，宮治迅速點了點頭，然而注意力仍然在那一團團聚集又散開的液體，他感覺到自己似乎在短暫的時間內接收到了許多超出預想的資訊。「話說這些水團到底是怎麼回事？難道我們村莊中有人會使用魔法？」團員同樣抬頭往天空望去，很快一抹橘色的身影便踉蹌撞入他們視線當中，只見動物學家吃力的站穩步伐，水珠隨著他雙臂向上而凝聚起來，然而這次與以往不一樣的是許多地方都同樣被這樣的水團包覆，並不是單單只出現在一戶房子上，而後動物學家像是將手臂抬高到了極限，倏地他雙拳握緊，水團也隨之炸了開來。  
村莊的火勢明顯削減，日向放下手臂粗喘著氣，其他團員見狀便抓住機會開始進行滅火。太久沒使用魔力又一下子使出的後遺症就是會讓他的意識相當不穩定，日向舉高手想要再次施展，然而一隻有力的手立刻抓住了他的手腕。日向轉頭確認，那是個熟悉的面孔，「可以了，你不能再繼續使用力量。」仍然是熟悉的聲音，隔了好久他才慢吞吞的問到：「……Jubatus？」  
「是我。」他將對方舉高的手放下，日向亮起的眼睛也消退了些，「但火勢還是－」  
「足夠普通人去消滅，你做得夠多了。」動物學家微微張著口，然而很快他又搖起頭來：「不對、阿普頓那傢伙給我－」

「把你手上的人給我放開。」此時歐格登的聲音響起，而他的訴說對象正是在他們正對面的阿普頓，以及臉上仍然帶著包紮的漢森子爵。宮治低聲嘖了下，漢森發抖的身體更加劇烈了：「現在是怎麼回事！你不是說全部和你坦白的話我就不會死了！」  
「先生，很抱歉對您如此失禮，但您是現在必要存在的人物，還請您忍耐一下。」阿普頓右手將漢森的脖子給架得更緊，後者痛苦的發出了乾嘔的聲音，「我再說一次，把他放開，阿普頓。」  
「歐格登先生，您被阿爾瓦先生給影響了。」阿普頓的視線低垂，好像在回憶著什麼往事，「我知道您有更大的野望和夢想，因此阿爾瓦先生不能成為阻礙您前進的軟肋，現在我殺了這傢伙也是為了您的未來鋪路，畢竟您不該屬於任何一個政權之下，您就是您，先生。」  
「……我從沒想過要使用這麼激烈的手段。」  
「所以我就來幫您了啊，先生。」阿普頓愈加用力的往漢森脖子緊壓，同時他也伸出了左手，「放心先聲，想想看吧，您手下已經流了多少人的血、踩過了多少人的屍體？這不是能夠簡簡單單回頭的路。」阿普頓笑了起來，他的手即將打下響指，「我是在幫您解脫，先生。」  
「住手！」同一時間赤葦出聲喊到，宮治也握緊利劍往阿普頓奔去，然而他們之間的距離不是短時間就能跟上的。  
直到阿普頓的右手被劃出一條深有兩公分的血痕，漢森子爵隨著瞬間鬆開的手臂迅速逃往他們的方向。

怎麼回事？宮治看著對方用力摀住不斷滲出血的傷口，然而當時沒人在他身旁，動物學家也沒有打出響指或喊出咒語，他疑惑的眼神望向赤葦，對方同樣搖了搖頭。  
「哈啊－」阿普頓突然笑了出來，他低著腦袋，笑聲讓他的身體整個顫抖起來，手臂上的血也完全沒有止住的跡象，「你啊－你是幾歲開始會使用力量的呢？」眾人很快便瞭解了阿普頓話裡的主角，他們紛紛往後頭看去，宮治瞧見對方原本暗下的眼睛再度亮起。「你的力量相當強大呢－像這樣的傷害都可以使用無聲咒－」  
「我不理解你在說什麼。」日向舉起右手，冷汗從他額頭滑下。他試圖以力量控制住對方的行動，然而阿普頓笑得更大聲了：「啊啊……是不想被其他人知道你的能力吧？作為巫師擁有這樣的力量卻被歧視和壓抑很痛苦吧？原本最渴望自由的你為何變得如此乖巧呢？為什麼不去反抗？為什麼不去顛覆－為什麼甘願被人用異類的眼神唾棄謾罵！你到底是想作為人活下去還是像那些卑賤的畜牲一樣！」  
隨著阿普頓的聲音漸大，許多人的目光都坐落到他身上，而原先跟著歐格登過來的村民們也都靜默不語。  
日向吸了好大一口氣。  
「我很抱歉，我得老實和你說，你現在說得這些我都一竅不通。」日向仍然舉著右手，他感覺到力量從他體內不斷流逝，「過程中我遇到了很多人、發生了很多事，原先我也是有目標的，但現在我已經不確定自己有沒有資格將它完成了。」  
「我不是個腦袋靈光的人，只是對動物們有些上心，因此愚蠢的我想要做出一些改變，然而我顯然欠缺許多的考慮，一路上被人指指點點，許多人和我說我只是個異想天開的傢伙，我並不否認，因為我的確是。」  
「阿普頓，我沒有辦法說出我理解你這樣好聽卻虛假的話，我也從來不曉得自己的選擇究竟是對還是錯，因此我更沒有資格來對你的理想說三道四，畢竟現在看來你的確比我有想法的多。」說到此時動物學家頓了頓，現在的他彷彿下一秒都不確定自己會做出什麼事，「然而我可以很肯定的告訴你，你這樣的做法或許可以迎接短暫的平和，但只要有人存在就會引發爭執，然後接著搶奪資源、戰爭開打……阿普頓，這只是個死循環，如果你沒有辦法去學習愛人的話。」  
說著的同時日向已經距離阿普頓剩不到一公尺，他彎下身牽起對方仍然血流不止的手，好像在馬戲團治療受傷的動物那樣，輕輕一陣覆蓋，傷口便從視線中消失無蹤。

「愛人啊……」阿普頓的笑聲已經沒有像方才那樣猖獗，此時混雜了更多複雜的情緒，他既像是嘲笑著仍然沒法開竅的人們，又像是在朝笑著自己，「日向翔陽，你真的覺得這麼做行得通嗎？你真的覺得人人都能和你一樣嗎？」  
「……這不是我能決定的。」他握緊對方的手掌，腦袋跟著垂了下來，「但我盡量做出讓我不會後悔的選擇。」  
「是嗎……」阿普頓淡然的表情混雜了其他情緒，那看起來像是哀愁、不理解，卻又感到好笑滑稽，他的肩膀倏地往兩側塌陷，好似釋懷了什麼道理一般，抬起黑色的眼睛並用力握緊動物學家的雙手：「我就來見證到底誰才會是最後的贏家。」忽然他感覺到手裡有一股熱流不斷傳向自己，日向的心臟瞬間收緊，像是知道男人接下來要做什麼般，他掙扎著要從對方手裡掙脫：「放開！立刻給我停止你的行為！」那股不屬於他的熱流與力量不斷從手中竄到身體的每個部位，他瞧見阿普頓的眼睛如破曉般大亮，緊接著就是一陣巨大的白光罩住他們倆人，阿普頓試圖將所有力量分送給被自己緊握住的動物學家，這等於是在自殺，畢竟巫師的力量就是他們生命的一部份，而接收的那一方情況也不會好到哪裡去－要嘛力量相互排斥而死亡，要嘛不斷進行融合而昏迷不醒，當然還有最後兩成的可能性、吃掉那不屬於自己的力量然後活下來。  
恍惚間他似乎聽見有人在叫喊他的名字，然而就在日向感覺到不屬於他的記憶也滾了進來時他便知道為時已晚，阿普頓的力量已經強制進入他的身體，各樣的情緒也頓時佔據他的腦袋，那些悲憤與不甘心、失控與不講理、狂野與好勝心，全都雜七雜八的散在他身體各處。  
完蛋了。  
日向沉沉閉上眼睛。  
阿普頓似乎又對他訴說了什麼。

－TBC－

※下集（上部曲 28）  
－0824（一）釋出－

※作者吐槽：  
故事接近尾聲


	28. 上部曲 28

上部曲 

28

最後一次公演，動物學家仍然沒有出現半個身影。  
除了臨走前那人囑咐說要安份點的語氣仍然勉強留在耳裡，其他字句都快要被時間給沖刷乾淨，就連動物學家詳細的輪廓究竟是如何動物們也不太曉得了。  
這幾天沒有人再提起他，那就像是種無聲的默契，沒有人知曉動物學家究竟是遭遇不測或者丟下了他們，然而兩者之間黑豹更希望是後者，至少這樣動物學家還仍然活在這個世界上。  
距離上次的拍賣會已經過了四天，而將他競標下來的人與名叫清水的女士也都沒有再見面過，這件事就好像隨著動物學家遠去，逐漸模糊、最後杳無音訊。  
再過不久他們就要遠離史都華德帝國的首都，不要說下一站會去哪裡，他們根本連自身的安危都無從得知。距離月底只剩下幾天，動物們也只是顯得更加安靜和與世無爭。  
直到當晚穿著一身黑的女士再度出現，清水撩開了布廉，動物們也全都機靈的站起了身。女性迅速掃視一圈，彷彿被什麼給催促著，她飛快留下一句話：  
「再忍耐一下。」

女士口裡的忍耐一下便又是三天，此時馬戲團中大大小小的東西都已經被拆卸下來，並把可以帶走的東西都裝上馬車，而動物們分別待在鐵籠內，許多人從他們面前跑去又回來，從瑣碎的對話中可以得知明早他們就要啟程。  
動物學家仍然沒有出現。  
忽然一陣吵雜從原本的主棚傳來，現在那裡已經成為一片平坦的草地，而朝他們正面走過來的正是先前在拍賣會將牠競標下來的男人，在他身旁還有另一個身影，儘管處在黑夜，黑豹仍注意到那是清水潔子。男人的穿著與當晚完全沒有相異，他仍然帶著那個古怪的蜥蜴面具，隨著他們的靠近，尼克勒斯的聲音也跟著大了起來：「……科特公爵您看，您的動物完好無缺，只不過您會挑這個時間過來還真是讓我嚇一大跳，畢竟我沒有收到任何通知……」  
名叫斯科特的男人站到牠的面前，他兩手搭在鑲有紅寶石的枴杖之上，從上而下的視線直直朝牠看來，然而讓黑豹感到怪異的是牠並沒有感受到任何一絲壓迫感，牠甚至覺得自己好像沒有被俯視。

「現在那女人和畜牲都是屬於您的了，需要我們幫您將他們帶回府上嗎？」尼克勒斯殷切地說到，然而公爵只是冷冷回覆：「不需要。」  
「啊……哈哈！想必您肯定已經準備好了馬車是吧！是我多慮了！」尼克勒斯雙手不斷摩娑，終於說出他期待已久的那句話：「那麼－您要用什麼方式進行交易呢？是要現金又或是－」  
「尼克勒斯，你曉得為何我會挑晚上過來嗎？」  
「那、那是因為您想要避人耳目吧？」尼克勒斯的笑容忽然僵在臉上，不曉得男人為何突然這麼詢問。公爵點了點頭：「沒有錯，那的確是其中一項。那麼再讓我詢問一個問題－請問您熟知自己所往來的客戶嗎？」  
「……這是當然的了，斯科特公爵，您是在質疑我的誠信嗎？」  
「並不是，只是我感到有些意外，畢竟之前提出要以代號來稱呼彼此的人是您，現在居然開始連名帶姓的叫人了。」聞言尼克勒斯立刻大笑起來，他朝自己突起的肚腩作戲般的拍了幾下：「哎呀原來公爵你是在說這個啊！我瞭解了－那麼“蜥蜴”先生，請問您要用什麼方式來付款？」  
「嗯，已經夠了。」帶著奇怪面具的人笑出聲來，這次尼克勒斯顯然沒有辦法再忍受下去，他態度立即轉變：「斯科特公爵！請不要再戲弄人了，讓我們盡快結束交易，您不是知道最近都有－」

男人將面具摘了下來，此時清水終於笑了出來。  
「尼克勒斯團長，剛剛的話我都記下來了。」烏養將面具丟在地上，好似一點也不稀罕的垃圾，「啊，當然還有更之前所發生的事－也就是從我進入那間屋子裡開始，所有事我都會一五一十彙整成資料並且上報回去的。」  
「怎、怎麼會－」此時尼克勒斯的表情可謂是精采萬分，黑豹有幸近距離看見對方扭曲在一起的神情，其他動物們顯然也不曉得事情會如此戲劇性的發展，「你們這些傢伙－該不會就是你這婊子一手策劃的吧！還有你凱文．巴洛格！你以為我不知道你早就背叛我了嗎！你們這群該死的渾球－來人啊！不准讓他們給我離、開……」穿著黑色斗篷的人忽然現身，尼克勒斯很快就認出了那樣的身形，正是拍賣會那一晚不斷來攪局砸場的人，此刻他終於脫下帽子，以熟悉卻百般讓人討厭的聲音朝尼克勒斯開口：「先生晚上好，我的名字叫白布賢二郎，是這個帝國的第二王子，初次見面。」隨即烏養赫然發覺自己忘了打招呼，他更加親切的要握手問好：「您好，我叫作烏養繫心，如果有更多想說的話－那我們還是法庭上見好了。」

時間回到兩個禮拜前的週日，他們與烏養和武田第一次進行會談，動物學家的背景也第一次被清水給提到。「你的助理和你說尼克勒斯每週一晚上就會外出一次嗎？還是在深夜的時候。」烏養道。  
「啊，但這也只是從馬戲團中的一個團員得知的，他去哪去做什麼我們都不清楚。」  
「那麼我們得進行跟蹤嗎？」  
「不行，來不及。」武田搖了搖頭，他點著桌上的時間表，「他們月底就會離開，因此我估計如果他要有什麼行動就會是幾天後了，如果我們只是單純跟蹤但無法得知他究竟要做什麼的話清水小姐就會有危險。」  
「你的意思是我們要直接闖進去？」烏養朝身旁的人詢問，只見學者流下冷汗，微張的口似乎猶疑著究竟要說什麼。  
清水忽然遞出了一張折成懷錶大小的紙張。  
「各位男士們，現在補充不曉得來不來得及。」她將紙張翻開，裡頭是幾串看似無意義的數字，然而武田很快便認了出來：「……這是座標？」  
「還記得我和你們口頭介紹過的動物學家嗎？」清水頓了一會，最終他還是選擇相信眼前的人，決定把實情給說出來：「我想這也是為了之後能夠想出相對應的策略……這個座標是日向給我的，那一晚他跟蹤了尼克勒斯，剛好也正是週一晚上，因此我想尼克勒斯很有可能就是前往這個地方。」  
「太好了！」武田高興的接下紙條，但很快另一個疑問又從他口裡冒出：「但為何你剛才會這麼憂心忡忡呢？」  
「因為實際上他沒有跟蹤到最後，日向半路就折返了。」頓時間所有人都愣住，就連宇內也是其中一員。他吱唔問著：「那麼他是怎麼知道的？」  
「“行蹤追跡”，當時他這麼和我說。」清水朝著三人道：「我們的動物學家不只是動物學家，還是個巫師。」

白布當天晚上便得知了這個消息，宇內看見第二王子一瞬間握緊了鋼筆，看起來下一秒就要把東西捏斷：「你再說一次。」  
「呃，日向翔陽，是個巫師。」  
「為什麼現在才知道。」  
「因為他的生活完全沒有魔法跡象……」  
白布雙手架在下巴之下，他嘆了好大一口氣：「宇內，記好這四個人，地址也都寫在上面了，看你們要從哪個人下手。」  
「……什麼意思？」  
「他們是這次和尼克勒斯有所往來的客戶，因此你們隨便挑一個人，我建議人選可以是斯科特，他是裡頭唯一的公爵，尼克勒斯最有可能拉攏他。」  
「你是怎麼得到這些名單的？」宇內吞了沫口水，白布沒有直接說出答案：「我的護衛在上個禮拜已經和尼克勒斯的部下談過，不曉得是想急於表現還是怎樣，那個叫凱文的人傻傻的還真的以為他是第一王子的人，結果他就信了那個情報，想必之後尼克勒斯會發現自己的訊息和文森特不對稱吧，很快他就會開始懷疑自己最信任的部下。」  
「但這樣我還是沒辦法理解為什麼您會知道這些地址－既然凱文沒有真正跳槽過來的話。」  
「啊，但是尼克勒斯那傢伙找的傭兵是我們的人啊。」白布笑了一下，他的眼神透出無法輕易被擊垮的自信，「這樣他不就有合理的理由去跟蹤凱文了嗎？」

緊接著一連串的行動從那天晚上開始，週一當晚傭兵伊爾將正要前進山林的斯科特攔下，得知自己行蹤已經暴露的公爵便無法輕易動身，他只能妥協了白布的計劃，這樣或許還會對未來的自己好一些。而取而代之的人正是烏養，拿取了對方的面具與信件後才遲來了集合地，當他們一一被領進屋子裡時烏養確信了尼克勒斯的確認為自己的部下是個間諜，而這樣的想法到了現在也仍未改變。  
「再補充一件您可能會開心點的事吧，那就是您的好部下凱文．巴洛格並沒有對您變心，從頭到尾他都一直與您站在同一陣線。」  
「怎麼可能－那為什麼他會給我錯誤的訊息！凱文你現在給我滾過來！說清楚到底是怎麼回事！」尼克勒斯氣到整個臉都脹紅起來，像是下一秒就會爆炸，被叫到的部下顫著聲音道：「先、先生－我真的不曉得會變成這樣！我真的什麼都－」  
「別再指責他了。」清水終於開口說話，尼克勒斯迅速往女人看去，「但您的確要好好探究自己的用人標準，以免把自己推入火坑裡。」說著的同時伊爾從一旁現身，他仍然穿得一身黑，朝白布報告：「已經把附近都包圍了，馬戲團團員們也都預計先帶去偵訊，只剩下這些動物們。」  
「瞭解了，你作為傭兵有點太可惜了，有興趣成為皇家騎士嗎？」  
「不了，我對那種東西可沒有興趣。」  
「誒－居然說那種東西啊。」白布笑出聲來，視線卻始終看著已經無話可說的尼克勒斯，男人的表情已經足夠稱為絕望，以往的傲氣和跋扈此刻都從他身上褪去。  
清水潔子以極其好看的笑容望向馬戲團團長。  
看啊，不用鞭子與利刃仍能把畜牲打得原形畢露。

－TBC－

※下集（上部曲 29）  
－0825（二）釋出－

※作者吐槽：  
本文中白布提到他的護衛（也就是宮治）在上個禮拜已經和尼克勒斯的部下（凱文）談過，這一段在第11章的結尾有被大概提到。  
“看著已經被怒氣昏迷了視線的男人，凱文將絨布盒子重新蓋上，挺著筆直的身子走出了房間。而在不遠之處有人朝他招手。同一時間那人的另一隻手正搭在已經拉開三分之二的利刃之上。”  
拿著劍的人正是宮治，因此他其實早在第十一章就出場了（雖然只有一下下XD）。


	29. 上部曲 29

上部曲 

29

「開庭。」木製的垂子重重往桌上敲下，法官的聲音低沉，男人調整了一下眼鏡，從左到右看了一遍陪審團、原告與被告，這次開庭所參與的記者與報社相當的多，舒爾茲清了清嗓，並且捲起袖子：「原告清水潔子，被告尼克勒斯．加洛是嗎？」他先是往左邊指去，又接著轉向右側，倆人皆點頭回應。  
對於這次審理清水潔子是有信心的，畢竟根據調查與男人以往所處理的案件，舒爾茲法官的確不偏袒任何一方，他本身後頭也有足夠的家室讓他挺直身子發聲，因此只要他們提出的證據夠多、夠具有合理與正當性，那麼尼克勒斯將會徹徹底底的完蛋。  
然而真正盤據在她心頭的另有其事－他們的動物學家尚未甦醒。  
事隔揭穿尼克勒斯已經過了半個月，而日向更是已經躺了三個禮拜有。他們曾經為此提出許多疑慮和請求希望開庭可以延後，但依照原訂計劃而論，本次案件的主要當事人為她以及動物們，而他們已經有了律師及足夠多的證據，許多現行犯也都被抓個正著，因此動物學家雖然是整場事件的催化劑，卻沒有辦法親身蒞臨最後的審判環節。  
歐格登最後似乎也知曉沒有哪裡可以供他藏匿，再加上阿爾瓦的事件促使他最後選擇如實招供，因此儘管阿普頓已經宣布死亡，他們也有足夠的口供證明一切屬實，畢竟最開始販賣非法動物與獸人的當事者就明確的站在法庭之中。

然而這次記者數量暴增的原因除了涉及貴族們長期的不法勾當，還有一件也許歷史上只會出現一次、也同樣是首次發生的稀奇畫面，那便是在法庭中上層的兩側看台匯聚了十二隻動物，裡面有猛禽以及奇獸，但最有宣傳和吸引力的莫過於他們獸人的身份－舒爾茲是知道這件事的，這同樣也是本次案件中重要的一個環節，那便是有關動物和獸人的權利法案，現在能確認在場動物是因獵人阿普頓、也同樣是身為巫師的他而致使獸人們無法變回人類形象的人只有歐格登，然而歐格登所提出的證據也並非親眼所見，而是由他的部下所打聽到的，舒爾茲想這是動物學家無法蒞臨現場的最大缺憾，他知道動物學家同樣是整個案件的開端，並且他似乎有著判別動物們是否為獸人的最終證據，儘管這部分他尚未知曉，而在動物學家周遭的人似乎也有意跳過這個話題。  
「尼克勒斯．加洛與歐格登．杜波瓦長年有著不法交易，已故的歐文．梅薩洛斯也是主要參與者，作為巫師的他以能力讓動物變得易於控制，並且也和獸人們有著不平等的交換，甚至對他們施加了無法回歸人形的咒語。除此之外歐文．梅薩洛斯也殘忍殺害了阿爾瓦．吉奧達諾，這件事許多人都能加以證明，請問以上有關歐文．梅薩洛斯的敘述有誤嗎？」舒爾茲將手上的資料放下，些許蒼老的臉龐更添加了他眼神的威嚴，待他確認了一遍台下及看台上的動物時他繼續發話：「那麼有關歐格登．杜波瓦，根據調查你從以前就和各個地方以及不同人物有著非法交易，讓我看看……你的名單中甚至有著幾個貴族，我們似乎有必要為了你再另外安排開庭，還有有關歐文．梅薩洛斯的事你也有連帶責任，請準備好你的律師團以及開庭資料。」  
「是的。」歐格登不確定自己說話時有無顫抖，但他瞭解自己有那樣的堅定去接下整個事件後的責任與發展，這是他應該受到的刑罰。「但是，」舒爾茲再度開口，歐格登倏地抬起頭來，「你之後的表現與態度仍會成為我們的衡量標準。」舒爾茲再度翻閱手上的紙，那是最後一份資料。

「尼克勒斯．加洛。」男人沉沉開口，馬戲團團長仍然低著腦袋，「我叫你呢，尼克勒斯．加洛。」  
「是、是的。」終於他抬起頭來，舒爾茲瞇了下眼，最後定睛在手裡的紙上，「尼克勒斯．加洛，你不僅透過非法管道購買動物與獸人，並且自己也在進行人口販賣，而根據這份來自日向翔陽、也同樣是帝國學者的手稿中得知你長期虐待動物，是他為獸人們進行了醫治，這件事也是清水潔子小姐能夠提出證據的－就在你試圖以有倒鉤的鞭子揮向她的那一天，她清楚見證了你正在暴力對待那些動物，當然這些事也是由你所雇傭的員工親口說出的，綜上所述，請問尼克勒斯．加洛，你有什麼想要辯解的嗎？」  
「沒有，法官大人。」尼克勒斯的腦袋愈垂愈低，清水注意到他似乎在短短的兩個禮拜內消瘦許多，從他被擠壓的下巴厚度就能辨別出來。舒爾茲聞言點了點頭：「那麼有關尼克勒斯．加洛的審判，除了需向受壓迫的獸人及至今為止所有被當成貨物交易出去之女性給予金幣賠償，也需判處三年有期徒刑。綜上所述，是否有異議要求更正？」議會裡一陣靜默，舒爾茲確認後將資料重新整理，朝著眾人道：「那麼之後有關動物們的安置會等專業小組進行決定，而判別為獸人的確切要件將等待動物學家日向翔陽的甦醒，若需進行上訴請在十日內向法院提出－」   
舒爾茲的話尚未說完法庭的門便被轟然打開，橘髮的人拎著一件背心大步走了進來，頓時無數聲音從法庭內炸開，記者們振筆書寫，唯有宇內和赤葦瞬間站起；清水緩慢摀住了嘴吧，烏養則是喔了好長一聲，心裡和武田同樣欣喜見到那一直出現於他們口中活生生的動物學家；一直待在第二王子身旁的宮治也笑出聲來，果真動物學家的行動總是令人意外。但最誇張的還是上層觀看席的動物們，雪鴞幾乎都要在法庭中振翅飛起，苔原狼更是攀上欄杆朝著動物學家吠叫，而黑豹只是睜大了眼，似乎想將這一刻永遠留在眼底。  
「結束了嗎？」日向氣喘吁吁，他從清水的宅邸醒來後便快馬加鞭趕來法庭，如果已經結束了他會當場再暈回去，「很抱歉干擾帝國如此莊嚴的法庭－但我深怕有什麼事已經發生因此才－」  
「名字。」舒爾茲敲了下法槌以示安靜，日向誒了一聲才理解法官正在向他詢問什麼。他立刻站直身子，從背心的口袋拿出一條藍色綴飾：  
「日向翔陽，史都華德帝國經過認證的二級動物學家，特別至此希望能夠得到獸人的保護權，並且研究能讓動物們得以恢復的方法，望准許通過。」

沒有了人聲的吵雜整個法庭頓時安靜無比，日向仍然筆直的站著，現在他終於聽見自己如雷轟響的心跳聲了。  
他在大概兩個小時前甦醒，服侍他的女僕見他清醒時欣喜若狂，反應誇張到日向以為那是什麼認識的熟人但自己卻忘了，一問之下才知道原來女僕只是聽了他的故事就不停流淚感動萬分。但也多虧了她日向得知自己已經昏睡將近三個禮拜，動物們得到暫時安置、清水也沒有真的被誰給買走。唯一差點讓動物學家氣絕的是今天正是開庭的日子，也顧不得自己躺了三個禮拜身體是否恢復，他隨手拎起掛在一旁的背心及藍色綴飾就衝出宅子，女僕大力呼喚著他也不願停下。  
一路上沒有減速半分，簡直就像馬匹還另外加裝了推進器，半個小時的時間就讓他趕到了帝國首都，途中他是想過許多可能性，如果他們已經結束了呢？或者狀況沒有想像的那麼理想該怎麼辦？當然他也思考自己到了現場該說些什麼、提出什麼想法才能夠說服法官，以及更重要的－他作為巫師的身份。  
昏迷的三個禮拜他不斷作夢，有屬於他自己的，還有屬於阿普頓的，而對方的意識、記憶和感情一直與他的作對，他像是拎著一個大盆子要將綠豆與黃豆分別出來，阿普頓則是在一旁搧風點火，好幾次他快要搞不清楚這究竟是誰的，但他又被熟悉的聲音喚起，裡頭有與他一同向前的戰友、可愛卻又有些欠打的動物。  
還有一道深沉卻溫和的嗓音。  
他不曉得那是誰的。  
但日向很確定是在那不久之後自己就睜開了眼睛，意識和記憶全數歸位，日向翔陽仍就是日向翔陽。動物學家得承認當自己看見暖黃和煦的陽光時他流出了不單純只是因刺激而引起的淚水。

而這也是他如今會站在這裡的原因。  
絕對不是單單他一個人所能到達的地方。  
「在這之前，你是不是有其他事情得先和我說？」舒爾茲朝他問到，此時清水抓緊了墨綠色的裙子，她朝日向望去，「我想先知道你是用什麼方法得知那些獸人並非普通的動物，你有什麼衡量標準？」  
「啊，那是因為我也是個巫師。」日向冷靜的如實回應，他聽見身後的記者又躁動起來，而某些觀看席的動物發出了細碎的聲音，原來這就是清水所擔憂的部份，同時他也相當感謝夥伴們仍然保留這個部份的隱私權，讓他能夠自行決定是否公佈，「我想法官大人應該知道，記載巫師的研究和說明上也有提過，每個巫師除了自身的基本能力之外都會附屬著另一種特殊能力，像歐文．梅薩洛斯擁有的就是能簡單的操縱人心，而我的是能夠聽懂動物的語言，並且動物也能夠聽懂我的話。」  
「你該怎麼證明？」  
「該怎麼證明……」日向將手置在下巴，他抬頭看向躍躍欲試的動物，顯然他不能使用牠們，畢竟獸人是聽得懂人類所說得話，因此牠們必定瞭解對現在以及自己有利的狀況，他可能會被其他人說不具公正性，所以他需要找一個真正的動物－  
「使用我的馬吧。」舒爾茲忽然開口，他立刻下令身旁的人將馬匹給帶過來，很快法庭中又多出了另一隻動物，「金姆是我最常使用的馬匹，平時我也花許多時間和牠一同訓練，如果你能從牠口裡得知任何我從未公佈但卻是有關我的私人消息我就能判定你所說得是真是假了。」  
「……我盡力試試看，但我也得說這可能無法太精確，畢竟一般動物無法像普通人類那樣吐出有意義的整串句子，除非牠相當聰、明……」日向說到一半便愣在了動物之前，頓時間空間內只剩下記者們書寫的唦唦聲，倒是金姆從未哼出一點氣息，動物學家卻像是已經讀懂了什麼張大嘴吧。  
「如何？」  
「舒、舒爾茲法官，您的馬比我想像中的還要聰明。」日向不得不停頓一下，接下去他所說得話很有可能會讓法官大人的形象在眾人面前大打折扣，「……金姆說，晚上和老婆吵架時別再朝牠談心，牠也想一覺睡到天亮……」  
此刻連鋼筆移動的聲音都嘎然停止，只見舒爾茲重重敲下一計法槌，良久才向底下的人道：  
「……這件事，不准刊登在報紙上……」

審理接近尾聲時史都華德帝國已經迎來黃昏，陪審團也一致支持議案結果，就在即將宣布定案、法槌敲下最後一響之際，整個法庭嚴肅的氣氛頓時一轟而散，左右兩邊的原告與被告呈現極大反差，所有人都來向動物學家握手致謝，其中有許多他不認識的記者、平民甚至貴族，書寫的聲音與記者的問話再度轟炸過來，他們都想為這次事件做出專題報導，更想要瞭解作為核心人物的動物學家，然而那些人流很快就因為猛獸的忽然來襲而驅散開來，這下他能好好接住飛撲過來的苔原狼了，蝙蝠和雪鴞也能自由的在他頭上盤旋，美洲獅則載著相較嬌小的石虎來到他的身邊，而白獅也叼著奇異鳥以免動物被眾多人群衝散，大隻的黑熊與緩慢爬行而來的球蟒更是讓周遭的人自動退後好幾公尺，白馬與他們站得有些距離，但仍然在試圖一點點的靠近。最後跟過來的則是從頭到尾一直注視著動物學家的黑豹，人類放下苔原狼，他雙手交叉，儘管沒有說任何一句話，然而驕傲的神情彷彿向全天下宣告著：  
看吧，我就說我能做到。  
而黑豹只是閉上眼睛，好一段時間他覺得自己睜開眼一切又會消失不見，這如夢一般的發展讓他措手不及，然而當他再次看向世界時，喧鬧的聲音仍然沒有停下，而動物學家則彎身環住了他的脖子。  
如果他有人類的雙手，影山再次閉上眼睛想到，他會好好回抱住對方的。  
「該走了，我們不適合在這裡久留。」看台上的第二王子朝身旁的護衛說到，他們同時拉起帽子，然而離開時宮治往仍然待在另一個看台的獵豹看去，他們的眼神對上，僅僅只有幾秒的時間又再度散開。

－TBC－


	30. 上部曲 30（完）

上部曲 

30（完）

日向離開法庭時是窒礙難行的。  
一堆記者和不知明的人士不斷湧上來，他們好似約好般一批接著一批，重點是身旁還圍繞著一堆動物，他連踏出半個步伐都困難重重，直到赤葦拿著筆記本衝破人群，他帶著眼鏡、頂著灰色貝雷帽，一時間日向還認不出他來。就在同個瞬間另一端響起吆喝聲，那人大喊：「什麼？這樣的機密內容我可是不會告訴你們的啊！」就好像聽見食物聲的家犬一樣，所有人因為機密兩字而轉頭望了過去，就連日向也差點上當，是赤葦用力拉了下他動物學家才忽然想起自己是個巫師：「暗影叢叢－」他小聲唸到，然後低著頭順帶將記者助理給拉了出來，很快在外頭接應的宇內便為動物學家批上一身黑色斗篷，而動物們的反應本來就相較人類迅速，他們很快就跟上了人類偷偷離開的蹤跡，並且盡可能的分散行動。  
不知從哪裡冒出來的，清水已經駕著一輛馬車迅速駛到他們眼前，而在後頭同樣駕著馬車、朝他揮手的是烏養公爵，日向很快便被丟入了車廂裡，動物們也機靈的分別竄入兩個馬車，所有事幾乎在三分鐘內完成，而很快武田說故事的技能達到時限，他看著所有人都上了馬車便頓時停止演講，反倒雙手插在腰間、漾起奇怪的笑容朝眾人喊到：「所以我就說啊，機密內容什麼的我是不會告訴你們的－」  
語音一落，其中一位記者便認出了駕駛黑色馬車的人正是方才法庭上的清水潔子，而此時動物學家好奇的露出一個腦袋，儘管很快就被車廂裡的人給抓了回來，他們仍然瘋狂的大叫：「啊！一定是拜爾德報社！只有他們會耍賤招！」坐在第二車的宇內聞言立刻探出頭氣憤的朝記者們吼去：「吃屎吧！最會耍詐的就是你們！都是你們害得我新聞版面特別小！」此時原本夾在他們中間的法律學者已經消失蹤影，正手刀般的跑向其中一輛馬車，宇內伸手一抓便將武田拉上了車，臨走前不忘朝他們吐了個舌。  
「……中計了……」他們落寞的看著兩輛馬車逐漸駛遠，夕陽正紅的惹人發淚。

當一行人抵達清水的宅邸時已經邁入深夜，眾人也終於脫去了緊繃的神經，日向更是迷迷糊糊的下了車，不敢相信自己仍能平安歸來。  
「走到底就是會客室了，我先去為你們預備客房。」清水指了指走廊底端後武田同樣說到：「我也來幫你好了。」此時日向已經聽不太清究竟誰在說什麼，他只是一直覺得有聲音從耳邊掠過，但根本沒有進到他的腦子，他想自己可能在醒來時一下子過於激動，畢竟他已經昏迷了三個禮拜，正常人應該無法這麼快就駕馬奔馳，或許他在不知不覺中動用了能力也不曉得。  
「你還好吧？為什麼看起來快要死了一樣？」苔原狼舔了下他的手掌，日向拍了拍動物的腦袋，卻什麼話也沒說。「日向看起來累慘了。」雪鴞振著翅膀飛了過來，朝一旁的灰羽低聲說到。而奇異鳥也就著兩條短短的腿朝他們跑來：「瘋子才會在一醒來就跑過來吧，一般人絕對負荷不了的。」  
「顯然那傢伙就不是個一般人啊。」美洲獅笑了一下，趴在牠身上的石虎則是睜著眼睛望向動物學家，似乎有什麼想說的。「……這樣不行的吧，我記得人類的體力沒這麼好。」儘管隔了有些距離，白馬仍然彎下脖子悄聲朝前面的動物道，球蟒難得沒有語帶諷刺，只是語氣多了更多嫌棄：「是多笨才會想要直接跑來，明明證據都已經足夠多了，他之後隨便挑哪一天再談都沒關係。」  
「那是因為，日向真的很擔心我們吧。」所有動物都被突如其來的聲音給嚇了一跳，牠們轉頭才發覺是大黑熊在說話，「如果不擔心的話，不會這麼快就跑來的。」  
「……嘛。」白馬有些不甘願的轉過腦袋，而果蝠也只是繼續拍著翅膀，美洲獅突然笑了出來：「說得好啊青根，這些傢伙有時就是太不坦率了。」  
「在人家家裡安靜一點。」進入了會客室後領頭的白獅終於說話，五色則是順從的大聲回應，白獅聽見立刻又小聲重複說了一遍：「……不是，我就和你說小聲一點……」  
「是小朋友出遊嗎……」趴在美洲獅上的石虎終於跳了下來，牠舔了舔自己的掌花，唯有黑尾才能判定這是友人放鬆的表現，「看來你很高興啊。」  
「能離開那個地方難道不開心嗎。」石虎看著爐火被似乎名叫烏養的人給點起，房間立刻亮起一大片暖光，牠小聲朝身旁的美洲獅說到，「……更何況，起初我是完全不敢這麼想的。」美洲獅聞言只是頓了頓，最後牠同樣給出了相對應的答覆：「我也是。」

兩隻獵豹最晚進入房內，瞬間映入眼簾的是已經平躺在沙發上的動物學家，在他身上還有一隻稍嫌大隻的苔原狼，而奇異鳥不斷在他腦袋上進行踩踏，雪鴞則是站在沙發上發出嘿嘿嘿的奇怪聲音，眼看石虎也要湊過去趴到對方臉上，名叫日向翔陽的動物學家仍然無動於衷，他手臂垂下、腦袋歪了一邊，要不是他還發出鼾聲影山都要以為人類已經駕鶴西歸了。  
「喂，你們讓他好好休息吧。」影山朝逐漸盤據起來的動物們說到，石虎聞言似乎還朝他露出不悅的神情，他有看錯嗎？他怎麼覺得自己從沒被這傢伙瞪過？「沒有錯，讓他好好休息吧。」白獅發話的同時黑熊將一隻隻動物給拎了下來，看著如此景象烏養忍不住驚嘆，現在他才有這些動物的確是獸人的感覺。  
「你們看，日向是不是瘦了。」苔原狼被抱下來後牠的腦袋仍然置在動物學家的手上，一直站在沙發上的雪鴞仔細端睨，最後得出了同樣的結果：「好像是真的誒，肯定都沒有好好吃東西吧。」聞言黑豹也站到了沙發內側，他看著彷彿已經與世隔絕的動物學家安詳睡著，火光微弱的照亮他橘色的頭髮，而他的鼻尖亮起又暗下，黑豹看了很久，直到人類女性拎著毯子來到了會客室，她小聲地朝動物們道：「還好這裡還有毯子。」

與第一次的甦醒截然不同，當時的他是神清氣爽、精神清晰的，然而此刻他卻覺得自己腦袋發沉、視線昏暗，就連身上也沉重無比，他舉起手往身上摸去，很快他摸到了一團像是抱枕的絨毛物品，但重點是那東西還熱熱的，甚至有著固定的呼吸頻率－  
「快給我起來，我要死了。」  
奇異鳥苔原狼和石虎立刻分別從他腦袋到腳跳了下去。  
「搞什麼－難怪昨天我一直夢到被好幾個尼克勒斯壓死－」日向揉著腦袋，其他動物也逐漸從晨光中甦醒，然而不到幾秒鐘日向已經拎開毛毯，精神十足的朝空氣喊到：「好了！去買個大房子把動物都給裝進去！」  
這下在場所有生物都因這句話而完全清醒過來。

而動物學家萬萬沒想到一踏出家門就遇上了阻礙。  
「您好，很抱歉到了現在才能和你正式介紹，希望經過昨天的休息你已經有好了一些。我叫白布賢二郎，是帝國的第二王子。」日向聞言顫抖著伸出手，他看向穿著筆挺帥氣的Jubatus，完全不曉得對方原來是皇家護衛，更不曉得這號人物曾經被派來保護自己。當然這些事並不能拿第二王子把他當作誘餌相提並論。  
「啊……很高興認識您，只不過為何您會出現在這裡呢？」日向冒著冷汗，就在他即將踏出宅邸時對方看起來已經在外頭守候多時，卻仍然裝作碰巧見面的朝他打起招呼，更何況這裡是清水的家啊，他們怎麼能知道自己跑來這裡了？  
第二王子輪番和屋子的主人清水及烏養公爵和學者武田握過手後便各自坐下，而宇內和赤葦則是站在一旁，他們看得出日向緊張極了，動物學家從來不習慣這樣許多陌生人聚在一起的場面，昨天的法庭完全只是他的腎上腺素。  
這裡，實在是，太多人（和動物）了。  
「日向翔陽先生。」  
「疑！是！」白布率先發言，動物學家坐正身子大聲回應，樣子過度滑稽致使在一旁站著的宮治再度笑出聲來，當然他還聽見身後的動物也有同樣的反應，老天爺他想把自己打昏再睡三個禮拜。「你不需要這麼緊張。」白布試圖說出安慰的話，然而年輕的動物學家仍然沒辦法安定下來，是搖搖晃晃的奇異鳥爬上了沙發並坐到他腿上時日向才吐出好大一口氣：「啊，我好多了，抱歉。」帝國的第二王子第一次碰上讓他不曉得如何接下去的話題，此時連宇內和赤葦也笑了出來。

「今天來到這裡除了和你更詳細的說明事情經過之外，我也想特別向你道歉。」白布一改方才經過包裝的語氣，這次他誠心的說到，他已經預測了短時間內動物學家可能不會立即答應，畢竟計劃途中的確讓動物學家遇險，這些是他原本可以制止的事，但他卻沒有這麼做。  
然而，他沒有想到動物學家會如此反應。  
「好啊你這傢伙終於給我坦白了。」日向翔陽雙手交叉擺在胸前，氣勢像極了媽媽對著終於坦承自己摔破碗盤的孩子罵到。白布完全的愣住了，宮治和清水雙雙別過腦袋，武田則完全沒法克制的笑出聲來，「真的是－還好赤葦已經和我說過這些事了，要不然我現在真的會氣到－氣到把這隻奇異鳥給燉來吃。」  
「疑！乾我什麼事！」五色大叫起來，在旁人耳裡卻只是不知所以的叫聲。  
「赤葦有和你提過？」白布朝站在另一測沙發後的倆人望去，只見赤葦望向宇內，而宇內望向根本沒人站著的地方。這一個個記者和記者助理每次都會讓他周遭發生不可控制的事，而現在似乎又要加上動物學家日向翔陽了。「沒有錯，唉唷真是的－如果要把我當作誘餌的話為什麼不直接和我說！這樣計劃不是就容易許多了？我也不會到這麼後面才知道原來Jubatus就是來保護的人！」  
白布再次以眨眼代替沉默：「……這是你生氣的地方？」  
「溝通！」日向似乎不想承認，「我氣在我們之間根本沒有溝通！」儘管他只能簡短的濃縮成這句話，然而這是他這次經歷這麼多事下來的最終心得，他沒有和歐格登好好溝通過、更沒有和阿普頓－「啊啊總之不要再提這件事，我就當作它們沒發生過了！」  
「真、真的……？」白布試探性的詢問，現在他已經不敢隨意預測動物學家的言行了。「真的。」而日向也誠懇回應。

這之後的確如白布所說，他完整清楚的交代了事情的來龍去脈，也讓日向原本無法理解的部份被補足，而在最後白布向他詢問了有關阿普頓的事：「我聽說最後你和歐文身上出現白光，緊接著他就死亡而你便陷入昏迷，你可以告訴我究竟是發生了什麼事嗎？」  
「他強制把力量轉移給我。」想起當天的感覺仍然讓日向有些不適，那就像身體被迫和某種與自己不合的事物相結合，「巫師的力量不能完全耗盡，魔力是屬於生命的一部份，因此力量如果使用的一點都不剩那迎接巫師的就會是死亡，歐文就是將所有力量轉交給了我，但力量之間是會互相排斥的，因此會導致的狀況有可能是劇烈碰撞而死亡，又或者一直處在互相抗爭的昏迷狀態，再者就是吞噬對方的力量因此甦醒、或者－」日向頓了頓，他忽然發覺自己一直遺漏了這個可能性，「或、或者，兩個人的力量相融合。」  
「相融合是什麼意思？」清水出聲詢問，這同樣是在場所有人的共同疑問。日向回想著當時昏睡時所做的夢，開始搞不太清楚自己的狀況到底是哪一個了：「就是，兩個人的記憶、意識和感情可能會互相影響，也就是吸收者有可能會將被吸收者的某個部份傳承下來，因為魔力是生命的一部份、然後……」說到此時動物學家徹底語塞，他注意到所有人都向他投來各種視線，他沒法清楚分辨裡頭的情緒。日向繼續努力將話說完：「我、我應該沒有被影響到。」  
空氣裡有好一段時間沒人吭聲。

「你說你想要有一棟房子吧。」白布忽然轉了個話題。  
「誒？怎麼跳這麼快，但我的確有說過－不對等等你怎麼會知道我有說過！」  
「你從屋子裡出來時口裡一直唸著的。」  
「啊……原來如此。」動物學家恢復乖巧的姿勢，白布若有所思的想了一會，接著就像天外飛來一筆，他豎起食指：「帝國西方靠近禁林的地方有個灰色地帶，那裡剛好需要一個看管者，但因為人煙稀少、交通不便，工作又無聊，晚上聽說還有野獸不斷嚎叫，因此換掉好多人了。」  
「晚上有野獸不斷嚎叫！」精確的捕捉到關鍵詞，日向翔陽興奮的站起身，白布笑了出來，應該只有這個人會對這樣稀奇古怪的事有這麼正面的態度。他繼續解釋：「因此現在那邊又再招人了，且因為每次大家都做不久或根本沒人想去那裡，聽說控管該區的貴族還為願意接下這個工作的人準備了一間極大的屋子，我想如果你需要的話我可以幫你詢問，可能再順便改建一下之類的。」  
「天啊！王子殿下！」日向握緊雙手高呼起來，之前他還覺得有錢有勢算什麼了不起的，現在他因為好長一段時間沒有做研究而沒有獲取研究費、打官司最後的錢也不是判給他的，此時此刻日向翔陽終於體會到了什麼是身無分文的淒慘狀態以及有錢真好的拜金想法。

很快他們便決定在兩天後啟程，因為聽說宅子內本身所有傢俱都已經一應俱全，而日向本身所要攜帶的東西也不多，因此他最重的“貨物”就是那些動物們了。馬車開往禁林大概需要一天的時間，而他們前前後後只有四輛馬車的家當，日向在與眾人道別的時候眼淚差點流了出來。  
「清水小姐，您一定要繼續往自己的夢想邁進。」剛說出第一句話他就破功，雪鴞暖心的叼給了他手巾，「還有赤葦和宇內，你們還是安分一點比較好，你們被其他報社的人給罵我都聽見了。」儘管動物學家仍然哭哭啼啼，但說出的話卻一點也不讓人感傷。宇內被氣笑了：「我會考慮，話說需要安分點的應該是你吧。」  
「沒有錯，日向如果你真的安分不下來，需要我們的話也可以隨時回來。」赤葦溫和的摸了一下動物學家的腦袋，他這麼做純粹只是因為身高讓他便於將手放到對方頭上。此時清水也偷偷抹去眼角的淚水，她捧起日向的雙手，漂亮靈動的眼珠子真誠的朝日向望去：「日向，有關你的故事只要我有機會就會繼續訴說，我會永遠記得你的勇敢與果決，以及你為了誰去挺身而出、讓那些聲音得以再次傳進世人耳裡。」說到最後清水已經完全止不住眼淚，日向也無法控制住自己的淚腺，他不曉得自己為何就這樣跟著哭出來了，樣子肯定特別好笑。  
「喂，別哭了呆子。」他聽見黑豹朝他教訓，但溫和的語氣就像是夢裡最後喚醒他的人一樣，想到這裡他又哭得更兇了，「我說了什麼奇怪的話嗎！為什麼你又－」  
「好了閉嘴笨黑豹。」球蟒發出重重的嘆息，有時他真不曉得黑豹是有心還是無心。  
馬車隨著升起的朝陽出發，三個人直直站到再也看不見一行人的身影，站在中間的宇內忽然出聲：  
「你們覺得如果讓我們做個專題，名叫荒野之音合適嗎？」

日向將臉上的淚痕擦乾，蓋上懷錶，看著不遠處從地平線緩緩升起的太陽，正如好久好久以前、剛從邦妮大陸來到諾瑪大陸時看見的場景如出一轍。  
他永遠記得那時是凌晨五點，天光剛亮，雲層流竄，大船正在開往另一端大陸的洋上，海的波峰不斷閃起白光，好像夜晚的星星都掉進了海裡，映照到眼裡的都成為熠熠生輝的寶石。  
「看見了嗎？」記憶中的男人舉起手臂朝海平面指去，尚且矮小的他踮起腳尖，順著指頭看向遠方逐漸升起的炊煙，「那裡會是你之後生存的地方，諾瑪大陸，好好記牢了。」  
「這麼做有什麼意義呢？」  
「什麼意思？」  
「我只是不懂－為何您要做這些事呢？明明這對您而言沒有任何好處。」  
「啊，你是在問我理由。」男人哈哈兩聲笑了出來，然而他只是轉頭反問，「只不過，難道不是因為你還有著想活下去的慾望，所以我湊巧將你帶出來了嗎？」  
日頭終於正式登場，照得整艘大船的陰影都退去了海底，而萬物所有都被陽光公平的覆蓋著。  
「你總有一天會找到適合你的地方。」男人看著遠方，他雙手插腰志氣十足，像是要準備出航而不是入港，「所以我說，出生是誰真的重要嗎？」  
畢竟啊，一定有塊地方是最適合你的。  
而我，都喜歡將它稱之為－

「你剛剛說了什麼嗎？」  
黑豹望見動物學家正深深看著日出的景色，像是他的靈魂已經抽離開來，往不知道哪個方向前進。隨後人類才發覺黑豹在朝自己問話，忽然他舉起了記憶中如同男人的手勢，筆直的指向馬車所要前進的方向。  
天光大亮、萬物甦醒  
他們正在前往應許之地。

－上部曲 完－

※作者吐槽：

首先，先感謝一路追過來，看到這邊的你！  
這是一篇大長篇，三十篇發下來也將近兩個月的時間，希望這一段時間你還看得愉悅。  
我很感謝每個點進來願意讀我故事的人，因為就像我平常在其他文裡說得那樣，我沒什麼文筆，在劇情上也有bug，只是純粹將自己的腦洞給打出來分享給大家，因此如果你剛好喜歡這個腦洞（故事）就真的太讓我高興了！  
當然我更高興有人願意回覆我，雖然平常會想只要有人穩定閱讀就好了，但有留言的小夥伴真的很重要，謝謝你們給予我鼓勵、熱衷於故事裡，甚至會去推測劇情，真的很感動，你們真的太重要了（擁抱）。當然有些人我知道只是純粹閱讀，那麼也希望你會喜歡這個故事。

下部曲不曉得什麼時候會出來，其實大概主線是有了，但我現在這裡沒有任何一點庫存XD，如果依照上部曲打完的時間，那大概會需要至少三個月，希望到時候還會有人看TT  
下部曲會出現更多新角色，也會更多講述每個人（和動物）的身世背景，當然也會有更多衝突和爆發，可以肯定的是絕對會開始進展影日感情線了😂

起初打這篇文的動機只是很想看日向和動物們的可愛互動，不知不覺就變成如今這樣比較有完整劇情和主線的模樣。  
再次感謝這兩個月陪伴我的讀者，也再次希望你能喜歡這個故事！

（PS.之後會發一篇類似公式書的文章，會有完整時間線，也會有文章註解之類的，總之雜七雜八的都會在上面XD）


End file.
